


Desconexão

by Jafs



Series: Ano Zero [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Absoluta Insanidade, Ai Yo, Insanidade, O diabo está nos detalhes, Tomates, personagens originais, post-rebellion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 95,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquele que você ama está feliz e protegido, mas qual é o preço que se paga por isso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A mentira tem nome

**Author's Note:**

> Puella Magi Madoka Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.

A escola de Mitakihara é uma referência da arquitetura da cidade e do ideal de seus fundadores. Com o uso ostensivo de vidros para apresentar como a realidade é: o mundo é construído através de inúmeras mãos e que você não é dono dele.

_Mas agora este mundo está construído através de uma mentira, feita por uma única pessoa._

No hall que conecta os blocos da escola, uma figura contempla uma visão panorâmica da cidade enquanto reflete sobre isso. Quem passasse por ali não veria nada demais naquela aluna vestindo o uniforme feminino de manga comprida na cor bege com um grande laço vermelho formando um nó borboleta na gola e uma saia xadrez preta com linhas brancas. Talvez a única coisa que chamasse atenção seria seus grandes cachos em seu cabelo loiro liso, certamente fruto de muito cuidado e destreza com uma chapinha.

No entanto Mami Tomoe sabia que não era uma pessoa comum. Ela era uma  **Garota Mágica**. Ela havia se lembrado disso havia alguns meses e ela sabe por que esqueceu.

_Uma mentira._

Homura Akemi, em um momento de oportunidade, pôs as mãos na deusa Madoka que tanto ela havia falado. Depois disso, ela só se lembra de já estar nesse mundo.

"Akemi-san... eu queria entender." Mami suspira. Nesse momento ela se dá conta de que alguém a estava observando lá de baixo no pátio da escola. Os olhos eram rosas assim como os cabelos, os laços vermelhos não deixavam dúvidas: era Madoka Kaname. Ela estava sozinha, sentada em um banco em uma postura receosa com seu lanche.

_Quanto tempo será que ela está ali olhando? Será que...não. Ela não me conhece. Eu não a conheço. Tem que ser assim por enquanto._

Mami decide retornar para sala de aula e esperar o fim do intervalo lá mesmo.

Homura não mudou apenas o mundo, mas a memória de todos assim como os relacionamentos. Ela era mais velha e estudava em outra classe, sua única relação com suas antigas companheira era o fato de serem garotas mágicas. Tudo isso agora ' _não_   _existia'_ , logo não seria lógico ela simplesmente se aproximar das outras. Só levantaria suspeitas.

A única exceção fora Nagisa Momoe. Como se estivessem destinadas, ela acabou encontrando a menina em uma mercearia comprando uma grande quantidade de queijo. Nagisa nem sequer tinha dinheiro! Aliás, não tinha casa, família, rumo. Naquela época Mami não tinha recuperado a memória ainda e achou natural adotá-la. Todos acharam normal ela fazer isso. Ninguém questionou. Tudo muito conveniente. Fácil. Sem dúvida como Homura havia planejado.

Da mesma forma deve ter acontecido com Kyouko. Já que ela pôde observar ela sempre voltando da escola com a Sayaka. Provavelmente deve estar morando com a garota de cabelo azulado.

_Dividir para conquistar._

Assim ponderou Mami enquanto mordias os lábios. Homura dividiu as garotas mágicas em duplas. Ela é fria e calculista, e deve ter considerado isso como o melhor estratagema para controlar a situação.

No meio de tudo isso, como uma cruel ironia, Madoka ficou sozinha. Conforme ouviu das fofocas dos colegas, ela é uma estudante transferida que passou alguns anos no ocidente. Ela é insegura, porém simpática com todos. No entanto parece que ela não consegue fazer amigos e sempre tem andado sozinha. O mais estranho é que nem Homura, que tem tamanha obsessão por Madoka, está próxima dela.

_Não entendo..._

O som familiar do burburinho dos colegas de sala fizeram que Mami se lembrasse que estava chegando em seu destino. Mami levemente sorri: talvez jogar conversa fora a ajude a se distrair de suas preocupações.

Uma forte pancada no topo de sua cabeça seguida de um som familiar de algo quebrando. Mami se desequilibra e cai de joelhos enquanto procura entender o que está acontecendo. Uma dor pulsante surge no local do impacto, ela passa mão na cabeça enquanto observa os estilhaços no chão. Alguns deles ainda estão quicando, mas já é possível definir através dos pedaços maiores o que a atingiu. Mami fica perplexa.

_Uma xícara? Uma xícara acertou a minha cabeça?_

"Tudo bem com você?" Uma voz faz com que o coração de Mami pare por um momento.

Ela olha em direção da origem da voz e encontra a pessoa que ela menos gostaria que viesse estender a mão. Os olhos violetas de Homura Akemi não apresentavam nenhum pingo de preocupação, apenas indiferença. Os olhos amarelos de Mami sempre buscaram evitá-los, mas agora que teve a oportunidade de fitá-los tão de perto, ela notou uma diferença. O olhar antigo de Homura era frio, passivo, agora parece que não tem vida alguma.

_Será que ela sabe?_  A mente de Mami corre contra o tempo em busca de uma saída. Como alguém que lutava contra demônios, ela sabe muito bem que entrar em desespero seria fatal.

_Isso é um teste._

Confiando nos instintos, Mami não vê sentido de Homura se aproximar. Se a garota de cabelo escuro soubesse de algo, ela nem estaria perdendo o tempo com essa encenação.

"A-acho que sim..." Mami pega na mão de Homura.

"A pancada foi bem forte." Homura expressou como se estivesse certa disso. "Acho melhor levá-la até a enfermaria." Homura continuou, enquanto ajudava Mami a se levantar.

"Não precisa não." Mami responde enquanto observa que atrás de Homura estão seus colegas de sala, apresentando faces de preocupação, através do vidro. "Não foi tão grave assim."

"Olha." Homura levanta as sobrancelhas. "Eu sou a coordenadora de saúde da minha classe e, mesmo que não estude na mesma sala que eu,..." Homura aperta a ao de Mami com mais força. "...é minha responsabilidade cuidar da saúde de todos aqui."

Mami aperta seus lábios. Ela não tinha muita escolha.

"Você!"

Mami levemente recua com a súbita voz de Homura que estava sendo direcionada para outra pessoa.

"E-eu?" Um curioso que estava parado no corredor vendo a cena aponta o dedo para si mesmo.

"Vá até a diretoria e avise-os para rever a instalação dessas lâmpadas. Diga que uma acaba de cair na cabeça de uma estudante." Homura fala com autoridade.  _Não que não fosse uma._

Mami observa o curioso acenar com a cabeça e sair correndo. Logo depois olha para o chão onde cacos finos de uma lâmpada espatifada lembram uma casca de ovo quebrada em centenas de pedaços.

_Uma lâmpada? Eu tinha certeza que era uma xícara._

"Pode me acompanhar?" Homura dá um leve sorriso formal.

Mami passa mão na cabeça, a dor parece ter ficado mais intensa. "Claro e obrigado... um.. desculpe se estou sendo rude, mas qual é o seu nome?"

"Ah sim." Homura estreitou e olhos e ficou com a boca meia aberta, como se estivesse procurando as palavras para colocar nela. "Meu nome é Shizuku Saitou."

"Eu me chamo Mami Tomoe. Prazer em conhecê-la Saitou-san."

_Esperta, mas cometeu um erro agora._

Mami sente que um fardo acaba de deixar seu corpo. Apesar de que ela deva tomar cuidado para não confundir e acabar pronunciando o nome verdadeiro da sua colega de cabelo escuro, Mami agora tinha certeza que era um teste. Os instintos estavam certos!

Homura pode estar desconfiada ou decidiu dar uma checada ou até mesmo por diversão.

Diversão...

_Como em um jogo._

Um jogo onde um passo em falso é fatal: que punição que alguém que é dona do mundo pode aplicar? Contudo, se isso é um jogo, existe a possibilidade de vencer.

Mami Tomoe olha de relance para Homura 'Shizuku Saitou' Akemi enquanto as duas caminham lado a lado em direção a enfermaria.

_Eu devo vencer esse jogo. Por mim e por Nagisa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:O exame do diabo


	2. O exame do diabo

**O exame do diabo**

A enfermaria da escola, assim como a maioria das salas da instituição, é composta por paredes de vidro. No entanto a enfermaria contém cortinas que permitem deixar o espaço mais privativo. No momento que Homura e Mami chegaram, elas estavam fechadas.

Homura bate duas vezes na porta, mas sem resposta de alguém lá dentro.

Mami dá um suspiro. "Saitou-san. Parece que não tem ninguém. Quem sabe em outra..."

Homura abre completamente a porta. "Tem razão Tomoe-san, não tem ninguém mesmo."

"E-eles deixaram destrancada?" Mami finge estar surpresa.  _Não deve existir uma única porta nesse mundo que esteja trancada para Homura._

"Para ver como tem gente incompetente nesse mundo. Lâmpadas mal instaladas e portas que deveriam estar trancadas. O que mais pode acontecer. Hum?" Homura diz em um tom sarcástico nada familiar para Mami.

Antes de Homura usurpar o poder divino de Madoka, ela passou por muita coisa. Mami se lembra das histórias que Homura contava entre uma caçada de demônio ou outra. Sobre as viagens no tempo com o intuito de proteger Madoka. Apesar de nunca julgar que Homura estava errada quanto ao que dizia, era praticamente impossível ter empatia quanto à angústia que ela escondia por detrás da personalidade fria.

_Sinto muito Homura. Eu devia ter sido sua amiga, eu devia ter tentado se aproximar mais._

Só foi possível ver a extensão do desespero dela quando ela se tornou uma bruxa. É difícil imaginar como ficou psique de Homura depois da transformação. Ser levada pela Lei dos Ciclos teria sido a única solução que restava, mas...

"Tomoe-san?" Diz Homura, já dentro da enfermaria, para Mami, que ainda estava no corredor.

"Eu estava aguardando o responsável voltar. Não creio que seja certo entrar sem autorização." Mami afirma enquanto passa a mão na cabeça. Parece que a dor diminuiu.

"Se alguém tiver a coragem de nos repreender, eu tomarei a responsabilidade. Não se preocupe quanto a isso." Homura balança cabeça de forma negativa buscando reforçar a afirmação.

_Eu sei com o que eu tenho que me preocupar._  Pensou Mami enquanto entrava. A enfermaria era grande, o que reforçava ainda mais o vazio daquele espaço com apenas 2 pessoas. Todos os vidros que compõe as paredes da sala estavam cobertas com uma cortina verde, a cor da esperança, exceto no lado esquerdo onde estavam os armários. Cada armário continha frascos de remédios e material para fazer curativos. Mami até tinha esquecido de como estar enfaixada: desde o dia fatídico onde ela se tornou garota mágica, ela nunca mais precisou disso.

No fundo da sala havia uma escrivaninha com um monitor e teclado. Não havia indícios de que alguém estivera ali recentemente. Nem um copo ou xícara, algum objeto pessoal aparente sob mesa ou a poltrona fora do lugar. No lado direito da enfermaria havia várias cortinas fazendo papel de divisórias para os leitos onde ficam os pacientes.

Decidida e com desenvoltura, Homura passa por Mami que acabava de entrar e fecha porta. Logo em seguida ela vai até uma das divisórias e recolhe a cortina, depois aperta com o pé um botão no chão. Uma parte do piso se retrai e uma cama começa a subir silenciosamente através do alçapão recém revelado.

"Fique aqui e descanse." Homura aponta para a cama enquanto ela aperta outro botão no chão com pé, fazendo com que uma cama vizinha seja revelada e suba.

"Acho que o intervalo já vai acabar. Não gostaria de vê-la atrasada... Saitou-san." Mami tenta disfarçar que quase esqueceu o nome da 'recém' conhecida.

"Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha. Você sofreu uma concussão na cabeça e com isso não se brinca." Homura continuou, enquanto olhava fixamente para Mami "No momento eu sou sua responsável. Isso é o mais importante."

_Bem... não custava tentar uma última vez._  Pensou Mami enquanto sentava na cama. Estava claro que a única forma de se livrar de Homura seria passando pela 'bateria de exames' dela.

O sinal toca.

"Falando no diabo..." Homura abre um sorriso.

"Pois é." Mami responde com um sorriso forçado enquanto observa Homura sentar na cama vizinha.

Homura pode ter mudado, mas alguns trejeitos nela ainda existem. Enquanto terminava de sentar, Homura jogou seus longos cabelos para trás com ajuda de uma das mãos. Nesse momento, um brilho chama a atenção de Mami.

"Belo par de brincos." Mami diz enquanto observa a pequena gema de cor violeta balançando próxima a orelha esquerda de Homura.

Por um momento Homura congelou, depois ela passou mão no cabelo para revelar a orelha direita.

"Ah... desculpe, eu pensei que fosse um par." Mami baixa o olhar sentindo a gafe que cometera.

"Ele já foi um par."

Mami volta olhar para Homura, curiosa quanto à afirmação da mesma. Homura agora estava com o olhar desviado para um ponto no vazio. "Porém eu o perdi."

O silêncio volta a reinar na infirmaria, acentuando ainda mais o fato de não haver mais ninguém além das duas garotas. Enquanto Mami observa Homura perdida em seus pensamentos, ela nota uma coisa que estava faltando em Homura: seu laço vermelho que ficava amarrado em seu cabelo. Homura disse uma vez para ela e Kyouko, durante uma reunião de planejamento para próxima noite de caça aos demônios, que o laço pertencia a Madoka e que ela um dia iria devolver.

"A nona série é muito difícil?" Homura quebra silêncio voltando novamente o olhar para Mami.

"Eu acho que não, apesar de que todo mundo está preocupado com as provas para ingressar no ensino médio... Ei! Como você sabe que eu estou na nona série?" Mami responde buscando demonstrar surpresa com a dedução da 'nova' amiga.

Homura levanta as sobrancelhas."Você estava perto das salas da nona série quando te socorri. Pareceu-me óbvio."

"Ah claro!" Mami sorri. "Apesar de que as salas da oitava série não ficam muito distantes."

Homura fica com os olhos semi serrados e sorri levemente, Mami sente um frio percorrer a espinha. Com uma voz suave e calma, Homura pergunta. "Tomoe-san. Como sabe que eu sou da oitava série?"

_Droga! Eu fui descuidada. Ela atacou na mesma moeda. Tenho que responder a altura._

Mami manteve sua compostura. "Você perguntou sobre a nona série, não foi Saitou-san? Eu presumi que você iria entrar nessa série ano que vem."

Homura desviou o olhar para baixo, remoendo as palavras que Mami acabara de dizer. Depois, balançando levemente a cabeça em sinal de afirmação, Homura disse. "Grande perspicácia. Você é incrível Tomoe-san!"

"Ah não! Não sou tudo isso." Mami segura um suspiro de alívio.

"Vamos falar de algum outro assunto. Tem algum hobby? Algo que faz fora da escola?" Homura pende a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, fazendo balançar seu brinco.

_Ela está mais desconfiada. Tenho que escolher com cuidado minhas palavras e evitar mencionar qualquer coisa sobre Nagisa._

Mami abre um largo sorriso. "Sim Saitou-san. Eu tenho muito interesse por chás. Eu até estava pensando em entrar no clube de jardinagem da escola."

"Jura? Está pensando cultivar ervas para chá?" Homura não demonstra muita surpresa na voz.

Mami fica mais animada. "Isso mesmo. Alguns chás precisam de ervas frescas para dar certo. Eu gostaria de cultivar algumas no grande jardim que tem aqui."  _E em casa também, mas é melhor não mencionar sobre isso._

"Seu chá deve ser bom. Aposto que você convida muita gente para beber na sua casa." Homura cruza as pernas e passa deslizar com uma mão os dedos da outra. Seu olhar inquisitivo parece ser capaz de ver as esperanças de Mami desabando.

O sorriso na face de Mami desaparece. Homura parece que está prestes a soltar uma gargalhada. "...ou você bebe sozinha? Tomoe-san."

_Bebe. Nagisa._

O coração aperta. Mami jamais a mencionaria. Isso levaria só a mais perguntas, que ela temeria responder e aumentaria a desconfiança. Contudo dizer que bebe sozinha seria uma mentira que Homura já sabe. Isso também vale para familiares. Dizer que convida colegas da escola também não daria certo, Homura iria interrogá-los na primeira chance. Ela estava encurralada!

_Isso que eu vou fazer será um tiro no escuro, mas eu não vou me entregar tão fácil.É tudo ou nada!_

Mami fecha os olhos e levemente sorri. Com um tom calmo e sereno ela profere uma proposta. "Saitou-san. Gostaria de ir à minha casa experimentar meu chá?"

"Como?!" Homura dessa vez está realmente surpresa.

Mami levanta as sobrancelhas."Ora! Você mesmo disse que meu chá deve ser bom. Depois da escola nós poderíamos beber junto. Poderíamos ser até grandes amigas."

"A-amigas?" Homura balbucia "Depois da escola... eu..não. Não posso Tomoe-san. Desculpe."

"Oh! Uma pena." Mami abre os olhos e vê que Homura novamente está olhando para o vazio. Até parecia que ela estava menor, encolhida.

_Meu instinto..._

Se Mami ainda é uma garota mágica, é graças a ele e é justamente ele que levantou as questões: Por que, depois de tanto tempo, Homura só foi falar com ela agora? É por que ela está mais desconfiada? Ou talvez por que não tenha tempo? Ser dona do mundo lhe fornece direitos, mas igualmente exige responsabilidades.

_...estava certo._

"Como está a sua dor?" Homura se recompôs.

"Dor? Ah sim. Parece que sumiu. Hehe" Mami sorri, agora mais confiante.

Homura sai da cama e se aproxima de Mami, que fica sem entender quais as intenções da garota de cabelo escuro. Homura observa o topo da cabeça de Mami e diz "Não tem galo. Nem hematoma. Achei que tinha sido mais grave."

"Que bom." Mami sabe que a cura acelerada das garotas mágicas continuava funcionando.

Homura se afasta um pouco de Mami. "Ninguém apareceu. Eu irei relatar isso para diretoria. Eles devem tomar atitudes cabíveis."

_Acabou?_  Mami estava ansiosa pelas próximas palavras de Homura.

"Eu vou pedir também para que libere você por hoje e amanhã que é sábado. Assim você terá o fim de semana para descansar. Aguarde aqui até eu voltar com uma resposta."

Quando Mami observa Homura caminhando em direção a porta ela quase não consegue conter a alegria. Ela tinha vencido o jogo. Era possível que Homura voltasse a interrogá-la no futuro, mas ela estaria mais preparada.

Ao chegar próximo a porta, Homura se vira em direção a Mami. "Mami Tomoe me lembrei de algo agora. Antes de liberarem, a diretoria vai precisar avisar seus pais quanto ao incidente."

As mãos de Mami fecham com força, a unha quase rasgando a pele.  _Por que está sendo tão cruel Homura? Isso é muito baixo._

Homura nota que a expressão feliz de Mami se desfez, mas mesmo assim ela continua. "Até seria bom se eles pudessem levar você para um médico poder examiná-la, mas isso ficará sob responsabilidades deles. Você poderia passar um telefone para contato?"

"Não será possível contactá-los. Eles...eles..." Mami olhou para o chão e rangeu os dentes.

"Se foram?" Homura pende sua cabeça para o lado.

"Sim..." Mami se lembra daquele dia. O acidente de trânsito. Kyubey. O contrato. O arrependimento. A solidão.

"Eu lamento pela sua perda." Homura mantém uma expressão fria, com um olhar fixo em Mami. "Foi em um acidente?"

Mami volta olhar para Homura com os olhos arregalados.  _Ela realmente vai usar isso para me testar?_  "Por que a pergunta Saitou-san?"

"É que eu perdi meus pais dessa forma." Homura diz sem hesitação.

Mami levanta as sobrancelhas. Ela sabia que Homura não tinha contato com nenhum parente, assim como Kyouko e ela mesma. No entanto Homura nunca falou sobre sua família ou de qualquer tragédia que tenha ocorrido.  _Assim como o nome, ela pode estar inventando sobre isso também._  "Oh... eu lamento também."

Homura olha para baixo, para a palma das mãos. "Eu nem pude fazer nada para salvá-los. Se eu tivesse uma chance."

_O contrato. O arrependimento._

Mami teve sua chance. Quando fez o contrato com Kyuubey que a transformou em garota mágica, ela desejou sobreviver aquele acidente. Contudo ela poderia ter desejado salvar toda a sua família. Ela só soube da morte de seus pais quando já era tarde.

O coração de Mami estava batendo com mais força e ela temia que Homura pudesse ouvi-lo naquela sala tão vazia.  _Se Homura acha que vai fazer eu me desesperar e me entregar está muito enganada._

"Saitou-san. Eu vejo que está sofrendo, mas pense na seguinte forma: seus pais, onde quer que estejam, devem estar felizes que você está bem." Mami falava de uma forma mansa, enquanto segurava os sentimentos que queriam aflorar e dominá-la. "E-eu sobrevivi ao acidente onde meus pais perderam a vida. Eu tenho saudades deles, mas sei que devo seguir em frente. Eles desejariam isso de mim."

"Estou impressionada." Homura diz em tom de surpresa. "Realmente impressionada. Mami Tomoe."

"Com o quê?" Mami pergunta, sentindo um frio na barriga alertando de que algo estava errado.

"Que você sobreviveu a um acidente aéreo onde não há relatos de sobreviventes." Homura agora era pura malícia, desde sua voz até o sorriso que estava estampado na sua face. "Além do mais, você nem tinha embarcado nesse vôo."

Mami estava de boca olhos piscavam sem parar, confusa com aquela declaração. Ela perdera seus pais em um acidente de trânsito. Não?

"Saitou-san..."

"Meu nome é Homura Akemi ou você ainda não se lembra disso Mami Tomoe? Fufu" Homura volta a se aproximar de Mami.

As mãos de Mami estavam agarradas no colchão onde ela estava sentada, quase o rasgando. Seus olhos se desviaram de Homura na vã idéia de que assim ela fugiria de seu carrasco. Seu rosto se contorcia em uma mistura de medo e raiva.

"Sabe qual o problema das memórias?" Homura estava na frente da Mami. Enquanto brincava de enrolar seu próprio cabelo em um dos dedos, ela continuou. "É que é difícil discernir a realidade da ficção."

Vendo que Mami virava cada vez mais a cara, Homura pegou no queixo dela e a virou com força para que as duas ficassem olho a olho.

A face de Mami estava lavada em lágrimas, não reprimindo mais o que sentia, seus dentes rangiam. "Você me machucou. Muito!"

"Ora! Então eu devo compensar, não? Eu tinha compromisso, mas acho que posso adiá-lo e aceitar seu convite para um chá. Fufu"

Homura percebeu que Mami tinha parado de respirar. Talvez por surpresa ou talvez... "Aliás eu tenho que checar como anda sua relação com aquela bruxa."

_Bruxa._

Um tapa naquela face diabólica era tudo que Mami queria naquele momento, porém ela não conseguira levantar nenhuma da suas mãos. Seu corpo estava paralisado. A única coisa que ela pode fazer foi observar aquela face se aproximar ainda mais dela e sentir um beijo em sua testa.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Tchau Nagisa-chan!"

"Tchau Ayako-chan. Até amanhã!"

Na frente do portão da escola, as duas meninas se separaram. Uma foi até a sua mãe que a estava esperando para buscá-la.

A outra ficou onde estava. Seus longos cabelos prateados balançavam gentilmente com a brisa do entardecer assim como seu vestido rosa com bolinhas brancas. Calçava um par sapatos cor de chocolate com lacinhos rosas e vestia uma meia calça de cor bordô. Seus olhos laranjas com um toque de amarelo observavam o sol poente, que as poucos adquiria cor similar. Nagisa Momoe aguardava ansiosamente.

"Cupcake de chocolate com hortelã. Aiai.." Nagisa balbuciava consigo mesma. Hoje havia sido mais um dia de tentações. Sua fome era grande e só mesmo Mami, a pessoa que ela aguardava, sabia saciá-la como ninguém.

"Bebe!"

A voz que veio detrás dela fez com que corpo de Nagisa congelasse. Era voz de Mami, sim, mas jamais a chamaria assim em voz alta e muito menos na escola. Bebe era o apelido carinhoso que Nagisa recebera de Mami quando as duas estavam dentro do labirinto de Homura. Essa era uma memória que Homura as fez esquecer quando recriou o universo.

"Bebe!" Mami pousou sua mão no ombro de Nagisa.

Nagisa se virou e viu uma Mami sorridente e com ternura em seu olhar. Era Mami que ela conhecia, mas havia algo errado. Chamá-la pelo apelido uma vez poderia ter sido um lapso, mas duas vezes...

"Por que está me chamando de Bebe?" Nagisa perguntou.

"Hum? Você gosta de ser chamada assim." Mami estava confusa com a pergunta.

Nagisa agora estava certa de que realmente algo estava errado. Mami estava bem consciente do que Homura havia feito. Ela era muito cuidadosa quanto a não revelar que havia recuperado as memórias e não estaria agindo dessa forma.

"Eu não me chamo Bebe! Meu nome é Nagisa. NA. GI. SA." Nagisa cruzou os braços e fez uma cara emburrada.

"Ela é rebelde, não? Fufu"

Uma figura surgiu por detrás de Mami, como se tivesse saído da sombra da mesma. Seu cabelo escuro e liso que balançava com a brisa do entardecer e seu olhar violeta deixava poucas dúvidas de quem se tratava.

"É verdade. Acho que é nessa idade que começa." Mami responde a pergunta de Homura Akemi.

Nagisa sentiu um arrepio e uma vontade imensa de correr dali, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

"Pode me dar um instantinho a sós com a minha protegida?" Mami sorriu gentilmente para Homura

"Claro. Eu aguardo." Homura balançou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Mami e Nagisa se afastaram alguns metros de Homura. Depois Mami se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura de Nagisa e cochichou em um tom de repreensão. "Nagisa Momoe. Eu não te ensinei modos? Você não pode agir assim na frente de estranhos. O que eles vão pensar?"

Nagisa olhou para o chão, triste. Homura deveria ter alterado novamente as memórias de Mami. O melhor que ela poderia fazer seria continuar fingindo e descobrir o que as novas memórias de Mami reservavam.

"Quem é ela?" Nagisa balbuciou.

"Uma nova amiga. Ela se interessa muito por chás e eu convidei ela para tomar na nossa casa." Mami respondeu.

Nagisa voltou a olhar para Mami. Seu coração parecia que tinha parado de bater. Todos esses meses, elas se esforçaram para não chamar a atenção de Homura. Agora ela estaria tomando chá com as duas. A situação era bizarra.

"Eu quero que você se comporte. Hum? Se você sente vergonha que eu chame você de Bebe. Eu paro ok?" Mami passou a mão no longo cabelo de Nagisa.

"Tá... desculpe Mami. Eu te amo." Nagisa dá um beijo na bochecha de Mami.

Mami, agora corada, se levanta. "Haha... eu amo você também. Vamos." As duas voltam a se aproximar de Homura, que estava olhando para o céu que estava laranja. A noite se aproximava.

"Eu quero apresentar a minha amiga. Shizuku Saitou." Mami fez um gesto com mão em direção a Homura.

"Sa-saitou-san. Meu nome é Nagisa Momoe." Nagisa se abaixa da cintura para cima em sinal de cumprimento.

"Nagisa Momoe. Mami falou tão pouco de você. Vou adorar conhecê-la melhor." Homura diz enquanto puxava seu cabelo para trás com a mão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Memórias em ruínas


	3. Memórias em ruínas

"Kyoooukoooo! Vamos! O sol está se pondo!"

Uma garota com longos cabelos vermelhos que, mesmo usando um rabo de cavalo amarrado com um laço preto, chegavam à cintura. Ela estava vestindo o tradicional uniforme da escola de Mitakihara e estava na frente de uma banca de frutas e verduras. Ela estava recebendo do vendedor uma sacola de papel contendo as maçãs que ela acabara de comprar quando ouviu seu nome.

Ela virou na direção de onde veio a voz e seus olhos vermelhos encontraram uma garota de cabelos azuis que, ao contrário dela, eram tão curtos que nem chegavam aos ombros. Essa garota vestia o mesmo uniforme que ela e sua face, contendo olhos de uma cor azul como o céu, apresentava impaciência.

"Perae Sayaka. Só deixa eu terminar de negociar com o bacana aqui." Kyouko, se referindo ao vendedor, deu um sorrisinho de lado. Era bom bajular um pouco o homem, pois as maçãs estavam muito caras!

Sayaka se aproximou de Kyouko e a puxou pelo braço. "Para de enrolação e vem logo!"

"Tch..." Kyouko conseguiu soltar o braço, abriu a bolsa que ela levava para escola e pegou o dinheiro. "Ô bacanão. Tá aqui a grana." Kyouko joga as moedas sobre o balcão, algumas saem rolando e caem pelo chão, para desespero do vendedor.

"Kyouko!" Sayaka não ficou nem um pouco feliz com atitude de Kyouko.

"Não queria que eu viesse logo? Hein?" Kyouko disse enquanto procurava na sacola a primeira maçã que ela iria comer.

"Não dava para pensar em comida só na volta? Agora a gente vai ter que correr se quiser chegar lá." Sayaka disse enquanto já apertava o passo para iniciar uma corrida.

"Dava se esse 'lá' não fosse lááááá na parte antiga da cidade." Kyouko respondeu rispidamente enquanto acompanhava o passo de Sayaka com dificuldade, agora que carregava um peso extra. "Eu tenho que repor as energias agora."

Kyouko Sakura está morando de favor na casa da Sayaka Miki faz alguns meses e as duas saem junto da escola. Algumas vezes elas pegam um 'desvio' no caminho de casa. Geralmente o fliperama ou o shopping, algumas vezes vão comer alguma besteira também. No entanto hoje não havia um 'desvio' planejado, mas na saída da escola Sayaka a convidou para conhecer um lugar muito especial. Agora que Kyouko sabe que esse lugar fica na parte antiga da cidade, ela não tem tanta certeza assim que é 'especial'.

"Eae Sayaka? Falta muito?" Kyouko já estava na quarta maçã.

"Não. Eu acho que você já vai ver." Sayaka ainda estava na dianteira.

"Cê acha? Não sabe onde fica?" O sangue de Kyouko começava a ferver.

"Bem... é que pode não estar mais lá." O final da resposta de Sayaka foi quase inaudível para Kyouko.

"Ah! Então é um daqueles parques de diversões que fica mudando de cidade?" Kyouko começou a acalmar, imaginando que uma sessão de carrinho choque com Sayaka pudesse compensar aquela jornada.

"Não não. Eu vou te mostrar quando a gente chegar lá." Sayaka olha para trás para ter uma idéia de como estava humor de Kyouko.

"'Chegar lá'. Tá bom nééé." Kyouko apresentava uma face de poucos amigos.

Kyouko já não tinha esperanças de que tal lugar fosse algo divertido. A parte antiga de Mitakihara é famosa por suas construções de pedra e alvenaria, diferente do vidro e metal da parte moderna. A única coisa que poderia ser interessante nesse lugar seria uns restaurantes finos, mas elas não tinham dinheiro e nem vestimenta para entrar em um deles.

Sayaka subitamente parou de correr, a face dela apresentava surpresa e alegria. "Achei!"

"Finalmente!" Kyouko parou ao lado de Sayaka. Ela estava procurando na sacola a sexta maçã que ela iria comer, enquanto ela olhava em volta procurando o tal lugar 'especial' da Sayaka.

Kyouko constatou que não havia nada de especial naquelas redondezas, exceto uma grande construção que ficava no meio de um pátio tomado pelo mato. Suas paredes de pedra continham vários vitrais, muitos deles quebrados. A entrada era uma imensa porta de madeira que ficava em uma torre no centro. O que chamou a atenção de Kyouko era arquitetura de forte influência estrangeira, mas que ela sentia certa familiaridade.

"Ôôô Sayaka. O lugar que você queria me mostrar é aqui?" Kyouko apontou para a construção aparentemente abandonada.

"Sim." Sayaka ainda estava com um grande sorriso estampado.

"C-cê tá brincando né? Isso aqui é uma igreja!" Kyouko ficou com olhos arregalados, mais de surpresa do que de raiva.

"Bem...é...hehe" Sayaka coloca mão atrás da cabeça e começa a coçar enquanto dava um sorriso sem graça. Porém sua face muda repentinamente, seus olhos ficam arregalados como os da garota ao lado dela e seu sorriso desaparece. Ela olha fixamente para Kyouko e pergunta. "Como você sabe que é uma igreja?"

Kyouko abriu a boca prontamente com intuito de dizer 'é óbvio', mas ela hesitou.  _Seria óbvio? Por que isso foi a primeira coisa que passou na minha cabeça?_  Nesse momento ela notou na Sayaka um semblante de ansiedade. Parecia que a resposta aquela pergunta era de suma importância.

"Eu vi que aquilo tá cheio vitrais. Igreja tem vitrais né? Então eu deduzi. Duh!" Não era por isso que a palavra igreja veio primeiro, mas Kyouko não queria parecer idiota.

A face de Sayaka era só tristeza, não era aquela a resposta que ela tanto esperava. "Você está certa Kyouko. Bem... o que eu quero te mostrar está lá dentro. Vamos?" Sayaka entrou no pátio tomado pelo mato, em direção a porta da igreja.

Kyouko, com mesma mão que descartara a sexta maçã que havia acabado de comer, puxa o braço de Sayaka. "Ei Sayaka!"

"O que foi?" Sayaka já estava acostumada com a impulsividade de Kyouko, mas algumas vezes ela ainda se assustava.

Kyouko estava com olhar inquisitivo e penetrante. "Cê não tá em um 'daqueles momentos' né?".

Algo que sempre deixava Kyouko preocupada era com a flutuação de humor de Sayaka. Tinha momentos que Sayaka estava feliz e as duas se divertiam muito. Em outros momentos Sayaka estava chorando por nada e ficava paranóica, temendo que alguém a estivesse observando. Kyouko tinha medo que Sayaka um dia ainda cometesse alguma loucura.

"E se eu disser que sim? Vai desistir? Depois dessa caminhada toda? Eu realmente queria te mostrar o que tem lá dentro." Sayaka falou com determinação.

"Desistir? Eu? Há! Só não quero carregar uma chorona na volta hein?" Kyouko soltou braço de Sayaka. Ela não iria desistir, ainda mais quando a curiosidade já falava mais alto.

"Combinado!" Sayaka levantou o braço que Kyouko acabara de soltar e fechou o punho.

"Assim que manda garota!" Kyouko cerrou o punho também e deu um soco no de Sayaka, firmando o acordo.

As duas atravessaram o pátio e chegaram até a grande porta de madeira. Sayaka tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu.

"Ah droga!"

"O que foi?" Sayaka voltou sua atenção para Kyouko. Ela viu que Kyouko havia pegado outra maçã do saco, que agora estava completamente vazio.

"Eu devia ter comprado mais." Kyouko amassou o saco e jogou no chão.

"Ei!" Sayaka, com uma expressão zangada, colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Ah para né? Não vai bancar a certinha agora. Esse lugar é abandonado." Kyouko revirou os olhos.

"Tá tá! Me ajuda a empurrar a porta. Acho que ela está emperrada." Sayaka voltou para a porta e pôs as duas mãos nela.

"Okay." Kyouko segurou a maçã com a boca e foi até porta fazer o mesmo que Sayaka.

"No três." Sayaka disse.

"Mmff." Kyouko assentiu com a cabeça.

"Um. Dois. TRÊS!"

As duas empurraram com toda a força. A porta se mexeu um pouco para atrás, mas não abriu.

Kyouko foi a primeira a parar. Ela tirou a maçã da boca, mas não antes de arrancar um bom pedaço.

Sayaka parou também. "Que droga! Não abre. Parece que tem algo no outro lado segurando ela."

Balançando seus longos cabelos vermelhos, Kyouko virou a cabeça. Ela voltou a observar a construção que as duas pretendiam invadir.

"Quando foi a última vez que cê veio aqui Sayaka? Foi antes de eu ir morar na sua casa?"

Houve uma breve pausa antes de Sayaka responder. "Sim. Foi."

"E naquela vez cê conseguiu abrir a porta?" Kyouko, vendo que Sayaka estava demorando em responder, abocanhou mais um pedaço da maçã.

"Sim. Claro..." Sayaka respondeu como se estivesse se lembrado de algo.

Sem notar isso, Kyouko continuou. "Olha. Acho que a gente pode tentar entrar por um desses vitrais quebrados. Só vamos ter que ter cuidado para não se c..."

Kyouko foi interrompida pelo som de um impacto e da madeira se quebrando. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que Sayaka havia não aberto, mas sim derrubado a porta com um chute!

"QQQUUUÊÊÊÊ?! Aonde cê anda malhando garota."

"Eu acho que essa caminhada deixou as minhas pernas fortes. Hehe" Sayaka ficou coçando a cabeça.

Depois de se recuperar da surpresa, Kyouko descobriu o que estava bloqueando a porta: dentro da construção o mato também havia tomado e tinham inúmeros entulhos e tábuas de madeira no chão fazendo companhia.

"Vamos Kyouko! Eu quero te levar até o altar." Sayaka adentrou-se, caminhando sobre a porta caída.

"Há! Então cê quer se casar comigo." Kyouko, falando em tom de brincadeira, entrou também.

"Hahaha. Só se você lavar a louça todos os dias." Sayaka respondeu.

"Vai sonhando."

O altar que Sayaka mencionara era um palanque que ficava exatamente no outro lado de um grande salão, em relação à porta por onde elas entraram.

"Cuidado para não tropeçar." Sayaka ficava apontando para todo de tipo de entulho que se encontrava no chão.

As duas chegaram até um lance de escadas que levava até o palanque. Os degraus eram feitos de simples tábuas de madeira.

"Ôô Sayaka. Essa escada é segura?" Kyouko parou de seguir Sayaka antes que as duas começassem a subir.

"Eu não disse que já vim aqui? Está com medinho?" Sayaka olhou par Kyouko com um olhar confiante e sorrindo.

Sem procurar responder a pergunta, Kyouko passou por Sayaka e começou a subir a escada.

Quando as duas chegaram lá encima. Kyouko aproveitou para observar o salão onde elas estavam, enquanto terminava de saborear a maçã. O teto era alto e feito de pedra. As paredes eram praticamente compostas apenas de vitrais de todos os tamanhos. Muitos deles estavam quebrados, mas observando os que estavam inteiros, podia-se apostar que eram muito bonitos. A luz laranja do sol se pondo dava o toque final, trazendo calor a um lugar tão frio e vazio. No entanto uma cortina escura estava descendo sobre aquele ambiente. Em um minuto ou dois, tons laranja seriam substituídos pelo breu da noite.

Sayaka ficou observando as reações de Kyouko. Ironicamente ela teria que agradecer Homura por ter recriado o mundo com tanta perfeição, incluindo a igreja onde elas estavam. Sayaka viu sua amiga terminar de comer a maçã e ficar mordiscando os lábios com um dos dentes canino.

"Esse é o lugar. E então? O que achou?" Sayaka juntou as mãos em forma de oração, buscando conter certa agitação.

"Ééé... Até que devia ser bonito aqui, mas devia sempre ser chato também." Kyouko arremessou a maçã comida em direção a escada.

Sayaka ficou observando a maçã quicando degrau a degrau até parar no chão. "E você não sente nada?"

"Como o quê? Espíritos? Buuuu" Kyouko fez uma careta. Vendo que Sayaka não respondeu a brincadeira, ela continuou. "Não senti nada."

Sayaka ficou cabisbaixa. "E seu eu te disser que..."

A cortina escura continuava a descer.

"... essa era a igreja de seu pai?"

A face de Kyouko congelou, salvo uma veia na testa que tinha acabado de saltar para fora. Ela respirou fundo e respondeu. "Se isso era para ser uma brincadeira...Tch..." Kyouko parou por um momento e deixou seus dentes à mostra. Ela respirou mais uma vez. "E meu pai era ateu."

"Desculpe." Sayaka ainda cabisbaixa, respondeu em um tom baixo e choroso.

Kyouko voltou a sorrir. "Ei. Ei... O que a gente combinou?"

"Desculpe." Sayaka respondeu ainda em tom baixo, porém não era mais choroso.

A cortina escura estava quase alcançando o palanque.

"Olha." Kyouko colocou a mão em um dos bolsos do seu uniforme. "Cê teve o maior trabalho de me trazer aqui. Então acho que devo recompensar a minha priminha querida."

Sayaka estava cabisbaixa, mas ela notou que Kyouko havia retirado uma maçã do bolso e estava oferecendo para ela. "Kyouko? Você..."

"Eu estava barganhando lá. Entendeu? Cê não me deixou terminar. Então tive que compensar o gasto." Kyouko deu uma piscadela.

Furiosamente, Sayaka deu um tapa na maçã que a fez voar e se perder no meio do mato e dos entulhos daquele salão.

Kyouko avançou com raiva em direção a Sayaka e a chacoalhou. "Que merda que cê tem na sua cabeça hein? Cê sabe que...que eu..." O chacoalhar para. Os olhos de Kyouko começaram a se mexer de um lado para outro, como se estivesse procurando algo.

Notando que Kyouko havia passado da raiva para confusão, Sayaka voltara a levantar a cabeça. "Kyouko?"

Kyouko soltou Sayaka e começou a se afastar. "Perae Perae...hum...isso já aconteceu?"

Não deixando ela se afastar mais, Sayaka abraçou-a. "Kyouko! Você se lembra?"

A cortina alcança as duas garotas. Por um momento, a escuridão as poupa das mentiras que as rodeiam. Apenas os sentimentos continuavam presentes.

"Ei Sayaka." Kyouko fala bem baixinho.

"Sim..." Sayaka naquele momento não sabia discernir a quem pertencia aquelas batidas do coração.

"Por que eu ainda estou vestindo esse uniforme idiota?" Kyouko retornou o abraço de Sayaka.

Lágrimas de alegria começaram a deslizar sobre a face de Sayaka.  _É... Eu não consegui cumprir o combinado._

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Hahaha! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que aquela garota era biruta! Hahaha! Mas isso? Hahaha! É ridículo!" Kyouko estava olhando para lua que estava erguendo no céu. Uma lua que havia sido literalmente cortada pela metade!

As duas estavam caminhando pelas ruas de Mitakihara, voltando para a casa. A mãe de Sayaka já devia estar furiosa, mas essa era uma das menores preocupações.

"Você acha que ela é insana?" Sayaka já havia deixado Kyouko a par sobre o que Homura Akemi havia feito.

"Claro né! As mais quietinhas é que são perigosas." Kyouko continuava olhando para a lua. "Quando nós caçávamos demônios, ela só abria a boca para falar sobre aquela Madoka. Se lembra?".

Kyouko olhou para Sayaka e viu que sua amiga de cabelos azuis tinha ficado com a cara fechada.

"Tá. Agora sei que ela existe mesmo e pá..." Kyouko esperou por alguma resposta de Sayaka, mas sem sucesso. "Ei. Tem notícias da Mami?"

Agora Kyouko havia obtido uma reação: Sayaka arregalou os olhos e baixou um pouco a cabeça.

Kyouko parou de andar. "Sayaaaka. O que houve?"

Sayaka parou também. "Eu queria falar sobre isso em outra hora."

"Essa hora é agora. Vai fala ae." Kyouko estava com o corpo completamente tenso.

Sayaka respirou fundo antes de falar. "Foi hoje no final da aula. Sabe quando você estava na máquina de venda de doces? Foi nessa hora que eu vi..." Sayaka estava preocupada com o que as próximas palavras significariam para Kyouko. "...Mami-san junto com a Homura Akemi."

"Tá. E ae?" Kyouko continuou ouvindo.

"Bem... eu apostei que ela estava distraída com a Mami-san e então me arrisquei e te trouxe até a igreja. O resto você sabe." Sayaka sorriu para Kyouko.

Kyouko começou a fechar os punhos. "Cê acha que a biruta vai fazer algo com a Mami?"

Sayaka já estava suando frio. Se Kyouko fosse atrás da Mami, ela poderia por tudo a perder. "Ela vai ficar bem. No máximo, ela será lobotomizada."

"LobOQUÊÊ?!"

Sayaka deu um pequeno salto com a reação de Kyouko. Ela olhou para os lados para ver se aquela cena não tinha chamado a atenção de ninguém. Felizmente não era o caso.

"Calma Kyouko. Só foi um jeito de falar. Hehe. O que eu quero dizer é que no máximo as memórias da Mami-san serão alteradas de novo."

"E isso não é RUIM?" A agitação de Kyouko continuava.

"É, mas é reversível. Como você pode atestar." Sayaka deu o maior sorriso que conseguia para reduzir a tensão.

Aos poucos, Kyouko relaxou sua postura.

"Vamos para casa. Ok? Precisamos descansar e comer." Sayaka deu uma piscadela ao terminar a frase.

"Heh. Um rango ia ser uma boa..." Estava mais calma, mas Kyouko não demonstrou muita simpatia com a sugestão de Sayaka.

As duas voltaram a andar lado a lado. Mal passou um quarteirão e Kyouko perguntou. "Quantas vezes a minha memória já foi alterada?"

Sayaka, surpreendida pela pergunta, demorou um pouco para formular uma resposta. "Olha. Essa é a primeira vez que você recuperou suas memórias."

"Sério?"

"Sim. Por isso terei que ensinar a você tudo o que sei para não ser pego por aquela traíra. Certo?" Sayaka deu um empurrão em Kyouko e desatou a correr. "NOVATA!"

"NOVATA?! Volta aqui! Vou te mostrar quem é a novata!" Kyouko passou a perseguir Sayaka.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Apesar dos pesares, Sayaka estava feliz. Pela primeira vez ela tinha conseguido recuperar a memória de sua amiga. E ela esperava um dia conseguir o mesmo feito com Madoka.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Mami Tomoe observou a lua através da janela de seu apartamento. Apesar de estar cortada pela metade, ela brilhava majestosamente. "Não quer mesmo que eu chame um táxi, Saitou-san?"

"Não precisa. Eu sei me cuidar." Homura deu um singelo sorriso enquanto as duas se dirigiam até a porta saída.

Já era hora de Homura partir, depois de uma noite de chá e biscoitos no apartamento de Mami. A visitante já se encontrava no lado fora enquanto que a anfitriã ficara cuidando da porta.

"O que achou dos chás que eu preparei?" Mami perguntou em uma voz serena.

"Estavam excelentes. Especialmente o preto." Homura respondeu prontamente.

Mami ficou um pouco corada. "O chá preto? Huhu. Acho que eu acabo preparando ele com mais carinho por ser o meu favorito."

"Certamente." Homura disse, fechando os olhos.

Virando a cabeça, Mami exclamou. "Nagisa!"

Os olhos de Homura voltaram a abrir. Os poucos traços de simpatia que ela estava apresentando se foram.

Logo uma mecha de cabelo prateado surgira, denunciando que alguém estava atrás da Mami. Uma mão pequena agarrou o lado direito do uniforme dela e então, timidamente, a face de uma menina de olhos alaranjados apareceu.

"Nagisa. Eu quero que você se despeça da Saitou-san." Mami carinhosamente afastou a franja da Nagisa para o lado.

Nagisa não dirigia o olhar para Homura. "Tchau... Saitou-san." Dizendo em tom baixo.

"Ela é sempre tímida assim?" Homura perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Nagisa.

"Huhu. Não não. Ela é bem sapeca até. Acho que ela estranhou um pouco. Só isso." Nesse momento, Mami sentiu que a mão de Nagisa havia apertado o uniforme dela com mais força.

"É...eu assusto ás vezes. Fufu" Homura voltou a olhar para Mami.

"Ora! Ora! Deixa disso! Você já é bem vinda aqui." Mami pousou sua mão em seu peito. "Venha me visitar mais vezes. Ela vai se acostumar com você. Aí vai saber como ela me dá trabalho. Huhu"

"Fufu. Imagino." Homura jogou o cabelo para trás. "Tomoe-san, Momoe-san. Obrigado pelo chá e boa noite."

Homura passou a andar em direção a escada que dava acesso a saída do prédio.

"Boa noite Saitou-san. Se cuide." Mami pronunciou antes de fechar a porta.

Homura já se encontrava na rua quando começou a resmungar.

"Desperdício de tempo."

A noite não havia sido tão proveitosa quanto Homura esperava. O medo que Nagisa expressava era claramente suspeito. Contudo, conscientemente ou não, Nagisa acabou mexendo com os instintos protetores de Mami. A loira tomava as rédeas em todas as conversas e ela não obteve nenhuma informação relevante em relação a protegida.

Homura ficou olhando para o topo da mão esquerda enquanto uma jóia na forma de um losango de cor violeta surgia.

"Bruxinha esperta,..."

Sayaka era sinônimo de problema, mas Homura conhecia muito bem aquela garota. Nagisa era exatamente o contrário: ela ainda não tinha incomodado, mas pouco se sabia sobre o passado da mesma. Era uma variável imprevisível e perigosa em seu mundo, ainda mais agora que Homura descobriu que Mami havia recuperado as memórias.

"...mas se a minha teoria estiver certa..."

Homura não arriscaria. Ela protegeria Madoka.

Na calada daquela noite, ninguém estava perto para ouvir o som de duas batidas de palma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Contraste


	4. Contraste

"Ooi. Acorda!" Sayaka chutou o colchão que estava no chão do quarto dela.

Vestindo um pijama de cor vermelha, Kyouko estava dormindo nele. "Hmmm... Mami... deixa eu dormir mais um pouco...mmm" Ela nem abriu os olhos.

Sayaka, ao ouvir o nome da Mami, teve uma idéia."Huhu~!Que pena~. Eu tinha acabado de preparar uma torta de maçã~. Ela está bem quentinha~."

"Opa! Opa!" Kyouko se levantou em um salto. No entanto quem ela viu não era a Mami e sim uma garota de olhos e cabelos azuis com um sorriso sarcástico. Ela já estava vestida com o uniforme da escola.

"Ah...é. Estou no mundo da biruta." Kyouko disse enquanto voltava a se deitar.

Sayaka segurou o braço de Kyouko antes que essa voltasse a encostar a cabeça no colchão. "Nananinanão! Hoje tem aula sabia?"

Kyouko revirou os olhos. "Ai. Eu não acredito! Tenho que ir pra escola. E no sábado! Não posso matar aula não?"

"Não dá. Senão ela desconfia." Sayaka respondeu.

"Tch..." Kyouko começou a puxar o braço que Sayaka estava segurando. "Tá tá. Pode me soltar."

Sayaka hesitou por um momento antes de soltá-la.

Kyouko caiu e rolou sobre o colchão até chegar ao chão. Então levantou-se e balançou a cabeça para jogar o rabo de cavalo para trás. "Saco."

"Olha. Eu até deixei você dormir mais um pouco enquanto fui me trocar." Sayaka falou enquanto observava Kyouko aparentemente procurando por algo.

"Hum. Valeu. Onde está meu kit de sobrevivência..." Kyouko foi em direção ao criado mudo. O quarto de Sayaka era típico de uma menina de classe média: cortinas e papel de parede cor de rosas, uma penteadeira, um armário, uma escrivaninha para o computador. O que chamava a atenção eram os bichos de pelúcia: criaturas aquáticas, como peixes e polvos, e um sapo usando uma coroa de príncipe, que aguardava pacientemente o beijo de uma princesa.

Kyouko se aproximou do criado mudo e viu os porta-retratos que estavam sobre ele. Continham fotos dela com Sayaka, mas eram fotos de uma 'outra Kyouko' no qual haviam poucas lembranças remanescentes.

"Achei!" Kyouko pegou uma caixa de palitos doces da marca Pocky de dentro da gaveta.

Se havia algo que Kyouko e a 'outra Kyouko' tinham em comum era o bom gosto! Os palitos feitos de biscoito doce, com uma de suas metades cobertas por uma camada de chocolate, eram a melhor coisa que tinham inventado na face da Ter...

"Merda!" Kyouko soltou a caixa, deixando-a cair no chão.

"Kyouko?" Sayaka ficou surpresa com a súbita reação de Kyouko.

Kyouko ignorou a pergunta, olhando fixamente para sua mão esquerda mais especificamente para base do seu dedo médio. Ali havia um anel com runas inscritas nele. "Merda! Merda! Merda CABELUDA!"

Concentrando-se sua atenção naquele anel, Kyouko logo viu uma luz vermelha brilhante surgir logo acima dele. Em seguida uma jóia se materializou e suavemente pousou sobre a palma daquela mão.

A jóia tinha a forma e tamanho de um ovo. Sua base e adornos eram dourados e envolviam uma gema de cor vermelha resplandecente, mas com alguns traços de escuridão dentro dela que mais pareciam uma sujeira boiando em um meio líquido. Uma fraca luz avermelhada havia tomado conta do quarto.

"Sua gema da alma!" Sayaka exclamou, percebendo que havia esquecido algo importante.

Kyouko respirou aliviada, porém confusa. "Ela tá limpa, mas como é possível? Eu não purifiquei ela durante todo esse tempo..." Os olhos vermelhos que fitavam a jóia viraram em direção a Sayaka. "Cê sabe de algo?"

"Eu nem me toquei quanto a isso." O olhar de Sayaka ficava alternando entre a Kyouko e a gema da alma na mão dela.

"Pô, mas cê não viu a sua não?" Incrédula, Kyouko perguntou.

Sayaka baixou a cabeça e apertou os lábios. "Bem... eu não tenho mais uma."

Com a mão direita, Kyouko deu um tapa na testa. "Ah é. Esqueci que cê foi levada."

Sayaka apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

Kyouko se concentrou e fez a jóia desaparecer. Depois pegou a caixa de Pocky que estava no chão. "Uma dor de cabeça a menos. Parece que aquela biruta acertou em alguma coisa heh."

Aquela afirmação fez Sayaka levantar a cabeça, ela não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir aquilo e estava decidida sobre mudar o assunto da conversa. "Você se lembra de como deve agir?" Ela mal conseguiu conter a raiva no tom da voz.

Kyouko abriu a caixa e pegou um dos palitos doces com a boca. "Mmmm...'Não devo chamar a atenção', 'Não devo falar com Madoka', 'Não devo falar com Mami', 'Não devo usar magia e nem telepatia' e devo ser uma ordinária garotinha que vai para escola todo o dia."

"Essa última parte eu não me lembro de ter falado, mas é bem por aí prima. Hehe." Sayaka deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Kyouko levantou as sobrancelhas, ela nem percebeu que havia engolido o palito por inteiro. "É sério esse papo de que sou sua prima?!"

"Uma prima distante." Sayaka respondeu. "Não se preocupe que na escola você já me chamava pelo nome."

"Heh.. além de ferrar com a minha memória, essa garota ainda tá de zoação com a minha cara." Kyouko fechou os olhos e ficou balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Você ainda se lembra de alguma coisa que aquela diabinha colocou na sua cabeça?" Sayaka perguntou em um tom sério.

"'Diabinha'? Que apelido carinhoso. Heh..." Forçando os olhos, fazendo uma careta, Kyouko revirou suas memórias. "Hmmm... Minha família morava na cidade de Kazamino."

"Aham. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Hmm. Minha cabeça tá uma bagunça, mas..." Kyouko abriu os olhos, mas não olhou em direção de Sayaka e sim para o chão. "...eu sou órfã né."

Houve um breve silêncio antes de Sayaka responder. "Sim. É por isso que você está conosco. Minha mãe tem a sua guarda provisória."

Kyouko não levantou a cabeça. "E como... eles morreram."

Sayaka abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhum som saia. Ela ainda estava procurando as palavras.

"Diz aee."

"Foi um incêndio." Sayaka começou. "Eles estavam dormindo. 'Você' disse que só escapou porque tinha fugido de casa para curtir naquela noite."

Kyouko não esboçava nenhuma reação.

Sayaka então continuou. "'Você' estava arrependida. Dizia que se não tivesse fugido, talvez pudesse..."

"Garota idiota."

Sayaka ficou tão surpresa com a interrupção de Kyouko que acabou esquecendo-se de fechar a boca.

Levantando a cabeça, Kyouko estava com um largo sorriso. "Bem. Vamos que vamos né? Onde está meu uniforme?"

"A..Ah..ali" Em um ato reflexo, Sayaka a pontou para roupa que estava sobre cadeira em frente a penteadeira.

Kyouko foi em direção a cadeira e primeira coisa fez foi colocar a caixa de Pocky dentro do bolso do uniforme. "É bom estar preparada pra tudo." Depois começou a levantar a camisa do pijama, revelando as formas sinuosas de um ventre atlético.

"Ah..um.."

Kyouko parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para uma Sayaka que estava toda vermelha e com a mão na boca. Aquilo fez ela soltar a camisa, escondendo o seu corpo novamente. "Ah é. Esqueci..."

Sayaka desviou o olhar e falou timidamente. "O banheiro fica no corredor, primeira porta a direita."

Enquanto ouvia a explicação, Kyouko pegou o uniforme e foi em direção a porta. Antes de sair, ela virou em direção a Sayaka. "Tô vendo que vai ser divertido dividir esse quarto contigo. Senpai."

Sayaka teria rido com aquela situação, mas as preocupações estavam ocupando a sua mente.

_Homura estava com Mami ontem, talvez com Nagisa também. Espero que as duas estejam bem._

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Uuuh. Nagiisa~."

Um chamado. Alguém a balançando. Era um novo dia para Nagisa. A primeira coisa que ela vê ao abrir os olhos é uma loira vestindo um pijama amarelo de tema floral, com um sorriso que parecia estar iluminando mais o ambiente ao invés da luz do dia. "Mmmm... Bom dia, Mami."

"Bom dia. Huhu." Mami procurou conter o riso com a mão.

Passando a mão no olho para tirar o sono, Nagisa estranhou a reação de Mami. "O que foi?"

"Ah! Nada demais. É que. Huhu. Acho que você dormiu de mau jeito." Após recuperar a compostura, Mami foi saindo do quarto. "Enquanto você se arruma, eu vou preparar o café da manhã."

Nagisa apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando, sem entender o que a Mami queria dizer com aquilo. Ela não estava sentindo nenhuma dor ou torcicolo. Apenas estava sentindo a cabeça pesada, como se a noite tivesse sido mal dormida.

Saindo da cama, Nagisa foi em direção ao banheiro. Ela estava precisando lavar o rosto para acordar de vez. Durante o trajeto, ela sentiu o cheiro de queijo parmesão no ar. Ela não entendia o porquê de ela ter certeza que era queijo parmesão, mas ela tinha.

Chegando ao banheiro, a primeira coisa que fez foi se ver no espelho. Ela abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes para ter certeza que aquele era o reflexo dela. Agora ela tinha entendido o que a Mami disse: estava péssima! Seu longo cabelo prateado estava todo arcado e embaraçado. Havia muita remela e uma mancha de baba seca no canto da boca.

Nagisa tratou de lavar vigorosamente o rosto. Ao terminar, ela concluiu que já parecia mais humana. Riu. Contudo havia ainda muito trabalho a ser feito. Pegou a escova para cabelo no balcão da pia e escovou com força. Só parou quando seu braço começou a reclamar da fadiga. Mesmo assim ainda havia duas mechas de cabelos rebeldes que se recusavam a ficar no lugar.

"Uhum!" Uma idéia passou por Nagisa e ela voltou correndo para o quarto. Vasculhando uma das gavetas, guiada por suas lembranças, encontrou duas chucas amarelas. Com agilidade, prendeu cada uma das mechas rebeldes. Se ela não podia resolver um problema, ao menos podia deixá-lo bonito!

"Nagiisa~!" Mami chamou para o café.

"Jááá vaaaaii!" Nagisa pressionou suas bochechas com ambas as mãos e fez um biquinho. Agora só faltava a vestimenta. O armário do seu quarto não tinha tanta variedade quanto o da Mami, já que ela não estava morando há muito tempo ali. Ainda assim ela tinha dificuldade de escolher dentre os vestidos de bolinha, seu modelo favorito. No entanto, talvez devido alguma inspiração, ela logo decidiu o que iria vestir.

Mami já estava de uniforme e havia preparado a mesa, que era de formato triangular e feita de vidro. Era baixa também, sendo necessário que uma pessoa sentasse no chão para utilizá-la adequadamente. Mami tinha a disposição inúmeras almofadas para tornar isso mais confortável.

A sala tinha grandes janelas, onde podia ter uma visão panorâmica da parte moderna da cidade. Mami estava observando a cidade acordando aos poucos quando ouviu passos no assoalho de madeira.

Nagisa chegou na sala usando um vestido amarelo com bolinhas pretas.

"Huhaha." Mami dessa vez não conseguiu se conter.

"Hã? Não está bom?" Nagisa passou mão em uma das chucas que prendia o cabelo.

"Haha. Não é isso." Mami balançou a cabeça. "É que esse vestido...não sei porquê veio isso na minha cabeça. Desculpe...haha"

Nagisa ficou olhando para o vestido. Estava ficando vermelha de vergonha.

"É que ele faz você parecer um pedaço de queijo. É uma besteira minha. Desculpe, desculpe." Mami gesticulou com a mão um 'deixa disso'.

Nagisa surtou. "Gaah! Gaaaaaaah! E se alguém da escola achasse o mesmo? Por que eu tenho esse vestidooôô?"

Mami colocou ambas as mãos no rosto. "Perdoe-me. Esse vestido é bonito. É eu que estou estranha hoje. Eu não estou medindo as palavras direito."

"Nunca mais vou usar esse vestido." Nagisa, emburrada, começou a virar com a intenção de voltar para o quarto.

"Espere!" Mami estendeu o braço em direção a Nagisa. "Primeiro vamos comer juntas. Depois você vê outro vestido. Ok?"

Nagisa queria tirar aquele vestido o quanto antes, mas o estômago já estava reclamando. Nagisa não falou e nem fez gesto algum, apenas caminhou e sentou em uma das almofadas próximas da mesa.

As duas começaram a comer em silêncio. Mami, incapaz de suportar aquele ambiente, o quebrou. "Nagisa. Sabe o que aconteceu com os biscoitos que estavam no pote?"

"Não." Nagisa respondeu enquanto mordia um pedaço de torrada com geléia de uva. Ela ainda estava remoendo sobre o vestido.

"Eu jurava que nós tínhamos um pote cheio. Só que quando entrei na cozinha..." Mami deu sorriso. "Aproveitar que hoje é sábado. Vamos ao mercado de tarde e comprar biscoitos e também ingredientes para um bolo. Hum? Que tal?"

"Oba." Nagisa abriu um sorriso. Ela reconhecia o quanto Mami estava se esforçando para agradá-la. Foi nessa hora que ela se lembrou de algo.

"É parmesão?" Nagisa apontou para um prato com cubinhos de queijo.

"Oh? Não não. É provolone." Mami pegou o prato e ofereceu para Nagisa. "Quer?"

"Ah. Claro." Nagisa pegou um dos cubinhos.

Antes de pôr na boca, Nagisa cheirou aquele cubinho para ter certeza. Realmente não era o mesmo aroma. Fechou os olhos. Degustando, logo reconheceu o forte sabor  _provolone piccante_. Sua mãe gostava mais da variante  _dolce_ , combinava melhor com as sobremesas. Claro que para preparar um cheesecake, sua sobremesa favorita, ela usava ricota por ser mais leve. Sua mãe queria tanto um cheesecake quando estava internada no hospital...

"BEBE!"

Nagisa abriu os olhos, assustada com o grito da Mami. Ela viu que Mami tinha se levantado. Ela estava pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

Tremendo, Mami apontava para Nagisa. "B-bebe. S-seu rosto...ah..seus o-olhos. AH."

Nagisa não sabia, mas ela tinha sofrido uma transformação. A pele de seu rosto tinha adquirido a cor branca pura, salvo suas bochechas que tinham um círculo de cor amarela cada. A boca era maior, seus lábios eram roxos. Os olhos eram um verdadeiro arco-íris: uma das escleras era vermelha, a outra azul, e a íris era metade amarela, metade azul claro.

"Ah. O que..." Nagisa tapou a própria boca com a mão. Aquela voz não era de uma menina, mas gutural como dos monstros dos filmes de terror.

Se aquela voz não assustou Mami mais ainda, bastou descobrir que não só os lábios como toda boca por dentro era roxa, incluindo a língua. E lá dentro residia uma arcada de grandes dentes afiados, como os de um tubarão.

"Kyyaaaahh! Bebe." Mami escondeu o rosto. Aquilo era um pesadelo, não havia outra possibilidade. Ela tinha que acordar.

Porém não acordou.

O susto havia passado e a curiosidade voltara a superar o medo. Mami observou Nagisa pelo canto do olho.

"Ah...Hãããã?! HÃÃÃ!" Nagisa havia puxado sua enorme língua roxa para fora da boca com uma das mãos. Estava em choque. Seus olhos literalmente rodopiavam!

_Bebe?_

Mami se deu conta. Por que esse nome? Por que estava chamando Nagisa assim?

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Ela descobriu!" Mami estava de quatro no chão, sentindo-se completamente derrotada.

"Mamiii. Está tudo bem. Estamos bem." Nagisa, com sua aparência tendo voltado ao normal, procurou confortar.

"Não. Acabou. Estamos perdidas."

As duas haviam acabado de recuperar as memórias. A última coisa que Mami se lembrava era de estar na enfermaria com Homura.

Mami balançava cabeça, lágrimas caiam no chão. "Ela veio aqui não veio?"

Nagisa se ajoelhou e abraçou da melhor forma que pode. "Sim. E ela mexeu com as nossas memórias, mas..." Ela sentia o soluçar de Mami. "...nós já recuperamos. Passou."

Mami se desvencilhou do abraço. "Não entende?" E ficou sentada no chão. "Ela vai voltar, agora que ela sabe."

"Mami..." Nagisa não tinha palavras. Ela sabia que era verdade o que Mami estava dizendo. Homura Akemi, de agora em diante, iria persegui-las com freqüência.

Mami abraçou os próprios joelhos, seu olhar estava perdido. "Eu segui seu conselho. Você disse que era só esperar. Que Madoka ia recuperar seus poderes e acabar com isso."

Sentindo-se culpada, Nagisa baixou a cabeça. "Eu sei que ainda não aconteceu, mas é verdade."

Houve um breve silêncio.

"Eu não fiz nada." Um novo par de lágrimas escorria pela face de Mami. "Absolutamente nada. E mesmo assim ela me machucou." Ela se levantou e foi até a mesa pegar um guardanapo para enxugar as lágrimas e fungar o nariz. "Mas se ela o monstro que é agora, é por causa de mim."

"Mami?" Nagisa ficou perplexa com a afirmação.

"A culpa é minha." Mami estava convicta.

"Não!"

"Sim. Eu devia ter sido uma verdadeira amiga." Mami deu um sorriso de nostalgia. "Sabe Bebe. Quando conheci Akemi-san, fui a única que acreditei no que ela dizia. Madoka. Bruxas. Kyouko e Miki-san sempre acharam que ela era estranha e mal se lembravam sobre o que ela dizia."

Mami olhou para guardanapo úmido que estava em sua mão e o esmagou. Seu sorriso se foi. "Só que depois percebi. Eu acreditei nela porque queria que ela fosse nossa amiga. Acreditei por  _conveniência_."

Nagisa fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Você não tinha como saber que Madoka existia. Não é justo se culpar assim!"

Mami ponderou por um momento. "Talvez. Porém agora eu sei. Eu devo me redimir." Então ela olhou para Nagisa. "Eu vou conversar com a Akemi-san."

Nagisa arregalou os olhos. Ela agarrou o uniforme de Mami e começou a puxá-lo repetidas vezes. "Não! Mami! Ela não vai escutar você!"

"Não adianta mais se esconder. Eu tenho que mostrar a ela que não somos inimigas. Assim quem sabe ela nos deixa em paz." Mami sorriu e passou a mão na cabeça de Nagisa. "E se eu falhar... ela só deve mexer com as minhas memórias de novo."

"Ela pode fazer algo pior. Ela pode..." A voz de Nagisa havia ficado chorosa. Ela afundou o rosto no corpo de Mami.

Mami sentiu que sua roupa estava ficando úmida.

"Eu não quero perder você também." Nagisa revelou sua face com lágrimas.

Mami soltou o guardanapo. Durante aquela afirmação, Nagisa ficara por um instante com o rosto branco e os olhos multicoloridos.

"Nagisa..." Mami deixou que Nagisa novamente escondesse seu rosto nela. "Você não vai me perder. Eu sei que Akemi-san tem certa consideração por mim."

Mami se lembrava daquela luta com Homura quando esta ameaçou Bebe. Houve um momento que garota de longos cabelos escuros viu que poderia matá-la, mas mesmo assim não o fez.

Nagisa soltou Mami. "Você não vai mudar de idéia..."

"Eu vou tomar precauções. Vai ser algo planejado. Eu não sou boba." As afirmações de Mami não eram só para assegurar Nagisa como ela mesma também.

Nagisa fez sim com a cabeça, ainda muito triste.

Mami olhou para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede. "Vamos chegar atrasada para escola. Temos que ir ou Akemi-san pode desconfiar."

Nagisa continuou em silêncio.

"Podemos conversar mais sobre isso na volta hum?"

Nagisa dessa vez respondeu. "Não. Você tem razão. Não vai dar de continuar como era antes."

Mami segurou ambas as mãos de Nagisa. "Bebe. Eu vou lutar para que nós sejamos felizes. Eu prometo."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

O canal de Mitakihara é um lugar popular onde muitas famílias passam seus momentos juntos. Naquela tarde de sábado ensolarado, isso não seria diferente.

Próximo ao canal o solo era composto de areia. Alguns até poderiam arriscar em dizer que aquilo era uma 'praia'.

Uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa, que ainda estava com o uniforme da escola, desenhava na areia com um graveto enquanto um menino de uns três anos estava sentado ao lado observando.

Madoka Kaname havia terminado a sua obra de arte: um zé palito que usava óculos. "Ei Takkun. Quem é essa pessoa?"

O menino pegou um punhado de areia e jogou para cima com alegria. "Papa! Papa!"

Madoka protegeu os olhos. "Ai! Wehihi. Não joga areia assim." Depois voltou a desenhar na areia. "Sim é o nosso pai. Vou desenhar a família toda."

O menino se levantou e bateu na calça para tirar a areia. "Vou ajudar."

Madoka estava distraída com o desenho. "Uhum. Só precisa de um graveto."

Ele não precisava de só um graveto qualquer. Não podia ser muito fino e nem muito grosso. Tinha que ser um que nem a sua irmã estava usando. Ele ficou olhando envolta, mas não parecia haver nenhum.

Durante sua busca, algo chamou a atenção do menino. Havia uma menina sentada no barranco gramado, que fazia divisa entre a linha de areia e o calçadão. Ela estava com um vestido escuro e observava os dois com um sorriso.

Atraído por aquela curiosa figura, o menino correu em direção a ela.

Ao notar o menino vindo em sua direção, a menina parou de sorrir. Ela se levantou com certo ar de surpresa.

Ele parou perto dela e agora podia vê-la com mais detalhes. Os olhos dela eram da cor violeta e tinha longos cabelos pretos. O vestido era um tomara que caia preto colante e com um ousado decote. As costas estavam completamente expostas até abaixo da linha da cintura. O vestido terminava em uma cauda feita de penas de ave escuras, a parte interna da cauda tinha tons roxos. As luvas que ela usava também eram pretas e eram compridas, cobriam quase todo o braço. Calçava sapatilhas e vestia uma meia calça com tema de losangos que chegava até as coxas, mas não as cobriam completamente.

O menino não se importou com a aparência dela, que teria chamado a atenção de qualquer um que passasse por ali. "Oi!"

Como se fosse resposta aquele cumprimento, um par de asas surgiu nas costas daquela menina. Não eram asas como os de uma ave: era mais uma armação de cor branca com longas penas escuras penduradas lado a lado. Parecia ter vindo de uma fantasia barata.

"OOOohhhh!" Os olhos do menino arregalaram. "Anjo!"

Incrédula, a menina levou a ponta de um de seus dedos ao seu próprio queixo e voltou a dar um sorriso. "Anjo? Fufu. Você está enganado Tatsuya Kaname. Eu sou exatamente o oposto."

A menina esticou o outro braço e pegou um tomate em pleno ar que estava voando ao seu encontro.

"OOOohhhh!" Tatsuya bateu palmas com aquele feito.

"Não deixe de comer os tomates em suas refeições, Tatsuya. Eles fazem bem a saúde." A menina se abaixou e ofereceu o tomate para Tatsuya.

Era um tomate muito grande. Tatsuya tentou colocá-lo na boca para morder, mas não conseguiu.

"Fufu. Agora volte para sua irmã. Não quero vê-la preocupada." O sorriso abriu-se ainda mais. Os olhos da menina brilhavam.

"Tá." Tatsuya não sabia se olhava para ela ou para aquele tomatão.

A menina não disse mais nada. Levantou, virou-se e deu um salto. Ao contrário das aparências, aquelas asas realmente permitiam ela voar.

"OOOohhhh!" Tatsuya ficou maravilhado ao testemunhar aquilo.

" Tat. Su. Ya. Kaname!"

Ele olhou para trás e viu sua irmã chegando.

"Não posso tirar os olhos de você nem por um segundo?" Madoka colocou as mãos na cintura. Ela tentava impor o tom mais repreendedor possível, mas sem muito sucesso.

"Óó." Tatsuya mostrou o tomate.

"Uh? Que tomatããoo!" Madoka ficou de boca aberta."Onde você conseguiu isso, Takkun?"

"Anjo!" Tatsuya apontava pra o céu, na direção onde aquela menina tinha ido.

Madoka olhou para a direção que Tatsuya apontava.

"Anjo! Anjo!" Tatsuya pulava excitado.

Madoka balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Wehihi. Um anjo dando um tomate. Quanta imaginação."

Tatsuya não deu bola para o descrédito de Madoka. Seu interesse agora era aquele tomate enorme.

"Vamos mostrar esse tomate para o papai. Ele vai ficar com inveja quando você mostrar que tem um maior que os lá de casa."

"Hehehtschh." Tatsuya riu com as línguas entre os dentes.

Madoka pegou o irmão no colo com dificuldade, ele estava ficando muito pesado, e então partiram em busca do pai naquela tarde feliz para as famílias de Mitakihara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Convite informal


	5. Convite informal

Domingo. Paris. Nove horas da noite.

Com os seus 324 metros de altura, a torre Eiffel recebe centenas de visitantes todos os dias. No entanto hoje havia um visitante muito especial.

Equilibrando-se na ponta da torre, Homura Akemi aguardava. O vento ensurdecedor fazia esvoaçar com violência seus cabelos, vestido e asas escuras. Contudo aquilo não era capaz de tirá-la de seu posto.

Aos poucos começaram a surgir. Primeiro aparecia no ar, como um holograma, estranhas imagens que mais pareciam com o chuvisco de uma televisão fora do ar. Aquilo era conhecido pelas garotas mágicas como miasma. Do miasma se materializavam homens usando túnicas brancas que cobriam o corpo todo. Nas faces deles só era possível distinguir a boca, o resto estava coberto pelo miasma. Eles vinham em vários tamanhos, alguns eram tão altos quanto uma pessoa, outros eram maior que prédios.

_Demônios._

Homura conhecia muito bem o que ela estava testemunhando. Essas criaturas são um dos legados que o desejo de Madoka havia deixado. Eles substituíram as bruxas como representantes da maldição dos humanos. Parasitas de emoções, eles assombram e consomem todo valor que os humanos têm pela vida.

Como sendo capazes de enxergá-los e feri-los, eram tarefa das garotas mágicas caçarem eles todas as noites. Comparado com uma bruxa, um demônio era muito mais fraco. Porém eles eram muito perigosos, pois atacavam em bando. Os demônios utilizavam como armas lasers que saiam da ponta dos dedos da mão. Uma garota descuidada era queimada e despedaça em inúmeros pedaços por rajadas que vinham de todas as direções. Trabalhar em equipe era essencial e agradecer por ter sobrevivido a mais uma noite uma norma.

Mas isso é passado.

Homura estendeu sua mão esquerda e, após um brilho violeta, ela estava segurando um arco de cor negra. Com a mão direita, ela puxou o arco e uma flecha de energia apareceu pronto para ser disparada. Faíscas elétricas de cor violeta saiam da flecha e iluminavam o rosto de Homura.

Ao apontar o arco, não foi em direção aos demônios que estavam abaixo e sim para o céu. Quando soltou a flecha, ela voou tão alto que já não podia distinguir seu brilho com as das estrelas. Até que uma explosão de luz ocorreu e linhas roxas atravessaram o céu em todas as direções, compondo um desenho abstrato de uma teia de aranha.

Dessas linhas começaram a cair flechas de energia. Elas perseguiam e destruíam todos os demônios, onde quer que eles estivessem, sem causar dano algum à cidade. Eles não tiveram nenhuma chance de reação.

Preciso. Letal. Perfeito.

O desenho aos poucos foi desaparecendo no céu, assim como o arco na mão de Homura. Ela saltou da torre e voou em direção ao solo. Infelizmente a parte mais longa do trabalho iria começar agora.

Homura voava em hiper velocidade pelas ruas de Paris, mas não deixava vácuo, pois naquele momento ela era imaterial. Era capaz de atravessar pessoas e objetos sem transtorno algum e sem que alguém notasse. O objetivo era coletar os cubos da aflição que os demônios destruídos deixavam para trás. Senão fossem coletados, novos demônios nasceriam daqueles cubos.

Por onde Homura passava, os cubos próximos vibravam e se desintegravam. Uma fumaça escura saia dos cubos destruídos que espiralava em direção ao topo da mão esquerda dela e então era absorvida.

Era um trabalho enfadonho, mas necessário para proteger aquele mundo que Madoka tanto estimava. Esse fim de semana havia sido muito exaustivo para Homura, pois teve que compensar o tempo perdido com a Mami.

"Hum?"

Desafiando todas as leis da inércia, Homura parou subitamente. Ela acabara de sentir uma aflição crescente nas proximidades. Novos demônios surgiram ou...

Homura se aproximou da janela de um apartamento. Ela podia ouvir o som abafado de um choro. Ela viu através da janela um quarto escuro com uma garota na cama.

Aquela era a origem da aflição. Podia ser coração partido. Perda de um ente querido ou mesmo talvez um bicho de estimação. Não importava qual era causa e sim quem estava sofrendo.

Homura podia sentir a magia da garota mágica que estava chorando na cama. Mais uma que havia selado seu destino ao fazer o contrato com o Kyuubey. Mais uma que lutaria contra os demônios até a morte ou até ser levada pela Lei dos Ciclos.

Mas isso é passado.

Homura pouso sua mão esquerda sobre o vidro da janela e se concentrou. Novamente uma fumaça preta começou a surgir, mas agora partia de um anel que aquela garota estava usando. Pouco a pouco, a fumaça atravessava o vidro e era absorvida por Homura. Pouco a pouco, a garota que estava na cama se acalmou e dormiu.

"Descanse garota. Essa luta é apenas minha agora."

E Homura partiu. Ela precisava terminar o serviço logo, pois faltava menos de uma hora para o sol nascer em Mitakihara.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Segunda-feira. Mitakihara.

A primeira aula do dia era educação física. Um bom jeito de começar a semana letiva. No entanto isso não bastava para diminuir as preocupações de Nagisa.

A prática era sobre beisebol. Ela se encontrava em uma fila, junto aos seus colegas, esperando a vez de rebater. Na série onde ela se encontrava, ainda havia a mistura de meninos e meninas nessas aulas. No ano vindouro isso já mudaria, assim como o uniforme que passaria a ser de uso obrigatório. Tudo isso graças a puberdade.

Entre som de uma tacada ou outra, Nagisa remoia as lembranças dos acontecimentos recentes. Especialmente a decisão de Mami. As duas não haviam mais tocado nesse assunto no fim de semana. Nagisa não impediria, mas desejava que Mami desistisse da idéia de ter uma conversa com Homura.

Mesmo perdida em seus pensamentos, Nagisa percebeu um objeto de cor bege rodopiando e vindo na direção dela. Em um ato de mero reflexo, ela se abaixou.

"Aiee!" O bastão acabava de atingir a colega que estava logo atrás dela.

Nagisa olhou para trás e viu sua colega agachada, com as mãos na cabeça. Procurando confortá-la, Nagisa colocou a mão sobre as da colega. Nisso ela sentiu que sua mão havia ficado molhada.

Nagisa arregalou os olhos ao ver que a sua palma estava pintada com um liquido viscoso e vermelho.

"Uuuuaaahh! Eu vou morrer! Vou morrer!" A sua colega se desesperou ao ver todo aquele sangue em suas mãos e pingando na roupa.

"Para trás! Todos vocês!" O professor veio correndo para socorrer a menina.

Obedecendo, Nagisa se afastou um pouco e passou a observar os colegas. Alguns estavam espantados, pálidos, outros achavam graça na reação da colega e cochichavam entre si.

O professor examinou o machucado da menina. Ela chorava e tremia. "Hum... Um grande corte no supercílio. Talvez precise de ponto, mas você vai ficar bem. Eu vou levá-la para enfermaria." O professor disse da forma mais calma que pôde.

Após ajudar a menina a se levantar, o professor dirigiu a palavra aos alunos. "Isso foi um acidente! Acontece. Agora quero que vocês guardem todo o material. A aula terminou."

Houve alguns protestos dos alunos, mas a maioria não tinha interesse pela aula e viram ali a oportunidade de ter um tempo livre.

"Momoe..." O professor olhou para a mão ensangüentada de Nagisa. "Lave isso."

Nagisa apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu correndo.

Um banheiro no prédio da escola seria a melhor opção. Como era horário de aula, eles estavam vazios e evitaria assim perguntas sobre aquele sangue.

Entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou. De frente para a pia e o espelho, Nagisa olhou novamente para sua mão. O sangue já estava mais seco e escuro. Contudo o doce aroma continuava fresco.

Aquilo trazia memórias da sua mãe, da sua maldição. Ser bruxa não significa se tornar má, mas de ceder o controle a uma mistura de dor e desejo. Os paradigmas se alteram, os sentidos são subvertidos.

Apenas talvez a piedade, compreensão e paciência, simbolizadas pela meiga expressão de Madoka, possam trazer uma bruxa de volta a sanidade. Porém o abismo está sempre lá...

Quando Nagisa lambeu aquele sangue, o intenso sabor de goiabada invadira a sua boca. Essa era uma das coberturas que sua mãe utilizava no cheesecake. Nagisa sentiu êxtase ao imaginar as duas sentadas na mesa, compartilhando ele.

Vozes. Abrir de porta. Alguém estava interrompendo aquele momento mágico. Querendo tomar satisfação, Nagisa olhou para os invasores. Eram duas meninas, um ano ou dois mais jovens que ela, que estavam distraídas conversando.

No entanto, ao olharem para Nagisa, as meninas arregalaram os olhos e gritaram de pavor. "KKKYYYYAAAHHHH!"

"GGRRRAAAAUUUURRRR!" Nagisa gritou, surpresa com a reação das duas.

As duas saíram correndo do banheiro. "AAHHH! MONSTRO! Eles existem!"

_Monstro? Não..._

Nagisa ficou perplexa com aquilo e se virou ao espelho temendo o que viria a seguir.

O reflexo não mentia para Nagisa. A sua face branca, os círculos amarelos, a grande boca roxa e os olhos multicoloridos. A imagem da bruxa Charlotte estava lá, a sua imagem.

_Não. Não! Eu fraquejei..._

Desesperada, Nagisa abriu a torneira para se lavar. Contudo ao jogar a água no seu rosto ele foi atingido por um par de panos marrom molhado.

_NÃO. NÃO!_

Aquilo não era um pano, aquilo era a sua  **mão**. Nagisa sentiu seu corpo encolher e com esforço ela se jogou sobre o balcão da pia.

_Não posso me transformar. Tenho que sair daqui. Madoka! Me salve!_

Nagisa fechou os olhos e buscou imaginar o momento em que foi levada. O momento que Madoka apareceu sobre ela em um flash de luz cor de rosa. A esperança que ilumina uma terra de aflições.

Uma luz clareou a sua mente, imagens surgiram e foram ficando mais nítidas. Eram lembranças dela com a Mami e... Homura? Sim, uma garota tímida que usava tranças e óculos, que parecia fraca, porém tinha um coração de leão e uma devoção sem limites.

Nagisa voltara abrir os olhos e viu que suas mãos haviam voltado ao normal. Seu reflexo no espelho dizia que ela era menina comum de onze anos com um olhar alaranjado. A única coisa incomum é que ela estava sobre o balcão...

"WHOAA!" Nagisa caiu de bunda no chão.

Mesmo que a queda tinha sido doída, ela estava aliviada. Foi até a saída do banheiro e deu uma espiada no corredor. Aquelas meninas iriam chamar alguém com certeza e ela precisava estar longe dali nessa hora. Felizmente o corredor ainda estava vazio e Nagisa pôde escapar.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Sinal para o almoço.

Como era costume, a primeira a sair seria Kyouko Sakura. Ela corria justamente para isso. 'Seria' pois hoje tinha sido diferente, quem saiu primeiro fora Sayaka Miki.

_Devo considerar?_

Com a mão apoiando o queixo. Homura Akemi ficou observando através do vidro as duas correndo pelo corredor. Isso era proibido na escola, mas Kyouko era uma delinqüente famosa que já havia passado tantas vezes na detenção ao ponto de ser normal aquela atitude.

Ignorou. As duas deviam estar competindo, como sempre. Se não era corrida, era queda de braço ou um videogame. Nada disso importava, desde que não ficassem em seu caminho.

Homura já tinha guardado o material. Ela só estava esperando outra garota sair. Uma que sentava no meio da sala, de cabelo cor de rosa e com dois rabos de cavalos, um em cada lado da cabeça, presos por laços vermelhos.

Mantendo uma distância segura, Homura sempre seguia Madoka Kaname na saída para o almoço. Normalmente Madoka ia até a cantina da escola, onde almoçava um lanche preparado em casa. Felizmente, hoje não tinha sido diferente.

Madoka parou.

_Será que ela me notou?_  Homura encostou-se a uma parede e ficou observando outras pessoas passando no corredor, procurando disfarçar. Depois voltou a olhar para Madoka.

Madoka havia parado na frente de um mural e estava lendo algo silenciosamente. Esses murais contêm inúmeros cartazes de eventos, festivais e anúncios dos clubes da escola.

Homura notou que Madoka mexia os lábios. Talvez estivesse soletrando algo. Nesse caso ela poderia saber o que tinha captado o interesse de Madoka, pois ela tinha alguma prática com leitura labial.

Ainda na época em que ela voltava no tempo, na época em que ela tentava impedir Madoka de fazer o contrato, Homura começou a agir sozinha. Com um binóculo, ela seguia e observava Mami, Sayaka e Madoka. Com a prática, ela começou a 'ouvir' as conversas com os olhos.

Checando se ela havia enferrujado, tentou a decifrar as palavras que Madoka pronunciava.

"..ella Magi.."

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Homura.

"..Holy Quin.."

Homura agilmente se colocou atrás de Madoka. O que estava no mural a fez engolir seco. Era um cartaz feito a mão e bem colorido, com letras garrafais dizendo:

CLUBE PUELLA MAGI! HOLY QUINTET!

Sem esperar mais um segundo. Homura foi até o mural e arrancou o cartaz.

"Ah! Homura?!" Madoka tomou um susto.

Homura segurou Madoka pelos ombros e olhou fixamente nos olhos dela. No meio daquele rosa não parecia ter surgido nenhum traço de cor dourada.

"Hã? H-homura?"

Homura soltou Madoka, mas ainda estava tensa. "Kaname-san, por favor..." Sua face tremia, segurando uma expressão de dor. "... me chame de Akemi-san."

"Ah..um.. _sorry_..ah...desculpa!" Madoka coçou a cabeça e deu um sorriso sem graça. "Ainda tenho uns costumes do ocidente, foi um lapso."

Homura respirou fundo. "Tudo bem Kaname-san, você tem todo o tempo para se adaptar a esse novo mundo."

Madoka deu um sorriso mais legítimo. "Vou me esforçar!" Contudo depois ela ficou encabulada, estava um pouco corada. "Um..Ho-Akemi-san..por que você estava me segurando?"

Homura pendeu a cabeça para esquerda, fazendo balançar seu brinco. "Eu vi você parada no corredor. Eu a chamei pelo nome, mas você não respondia. Parecia que estava em transe. Eu quis checar se estava bem."

"Ah! Foi isso?" A face de Madoka iluminou-se. "Ai ai! Eu sou uma cabeça de vento ás vezes. Wehihi. Ei. O que é isso?" Madoka apontou para a folha que Homura segurava.

"Isso?" Homura tratou de amassar mais aquele cartaz. "É um anúncio falso que colocaram em um mural."

"É? Quem faria uma coisa dessas?" Madoka ficou curiosa.

"Não importa. O que importa mesmo é que você deve tomar cuidado Kaname-san. Você pode ouvir histórias mirabolantes e fantásticas por aí. Não acredite." Homura falou em um tom sério, quase ameaçador.

"Nossa Akemi-san!" Madoka ficou olhando para o próprio pé. "Até parece meus pais falando."

"Eles têm razão." Homura voltou a andar pelo corredor. "Tchau Kaname-san."

"Espere!" Madoka estendeu o braço.

Homura parou e virou apenas a cabeça.

"Olha." Madoka tirou um grande pote de dentro da sua mala. "Meu pai preparou isso pensando que eu tenho o tamanho dele. Hihi. Eu não acho que vou conseguir comer sozinha. Não quer almoçar comigo?"

Homura de um sorriso... "Agradeço o convite,..." que logo sumiu. "Mas eu tenho um compromisso agora." E voltou a andar

"Um compromisso?" Madoka entristeceu. "Você é uma pessoa responsável, não é? Uma pessoa muito importante. Sabe. Eu queria ser assim um dia."

Homura continuou andando. "Kaname-san. Você é importante como é."

Enquanto Homura dobrava a esquina do corredor, Madoka buscava decifrar aquelas últimas palavras.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

O quarto andar da escola era onde ficava a sala dos clubes. Diferente das salas de aula, as paredes eram de alvenaria. A idéia era para não revelar antecipadamente, para quem passasse pelo corredor, os projetos que os clubes estavam fazendo para os festivais.

_Sala 405._  Homura leu mentalmente as letras miúdas que estavam naquele cartaz que ela arrancara. Ela checou os outros murais e não encontrara nenhum semelhante. Aquele era o único.

Sayaka era principal suspeita, ainda mais com o comportamento incomum na saída da sala. Contudo aquelas palavras escritas indicavam outra pessoa.

_Aqui._

Homura estava de fronte a porta da sala 405. Podia não haver ninguém na sala. Podia ser apenas uma perda de tempo. Porém seus sentidos indicavam o contrário.

_Sinto uma fonte de magia. Parece fraca, distante._

Garotas mágicas são capazes de camuflar sua magia. Isso era importante quando se caçava bruxas ou demônios, pois eles são capazes de sentir também. No entanto isso requer experiência.

Isso era tudo que Homura precisava para saber quem estava a esperando. Abriu a porta e se deparou com uma sala com poucos objetos. Havia alguns sacos e vasos acumulados em um canto da sala.

No outro lado da sala estava uma garota sentada ao lado de uma pequena mesa encostada na parede. A janela próxima estava aberta e uma brisa que vinha de fora balançava os grandes cachos loiros dela.

"Tomoe-san." Homura disse com pouco entusiasmo.

"Akemi-san." Mami respondeu.

Homura entrou na sala e trancou a porta. "Estou realmente surpresa que tenha recuperado as memórias tão rápido."

"É mesmo? Huhu." Mami deu um sorriso. "Eu também fiquei surpresa. Por isso que fiz esse cartaz. Eu achei que esse seria um método bem discreto para chamar sua atenção..."

Homura semicerrou os olhos. "Jura? Pois se esse era o intento, ele fora infeliz."

"Oh!" Mami colocou a mão na frente da boca. "Desculpa se tenha lhe causado algum transtorno. Eu só queria que você não descobrisse sozinha."

Homura começou a atravessar a sala lentamente, olhando para os lados com suspeita. "Quer me dizer que está se entregando? Devo agradecer então, isso poupa o meu trabalho."

"É sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar." Mami respondeu.

Homura parou no meio do caminho.

"Eu estou fazendo isso para mostrar que não sou sua inimiga, Akemi-san." Mami falou em um tom sereno. "Você não precisa mexer com as minhas memórias."

Por um momento, só se podia ouvir o som da brisa entrando pela janela.

Homura levantou as sobrancelhas. "Não confunda gratidão com confiança, Mami Tomoe."

"Não há nada..."

"Não." Homura interrompeu Mami e voltou a se aproximar

Mami estava decepcionada com aquela resposta. "Então antes de fazer... o que tem de fazer... eu queria conversar contigo."

Homura já estava ao lado da mesa, ela levantou ainda mais as sobrancelhas. "Você ainda quer me dar conselhos?"

"Por favor!" Mami começou a implorar. "Se não é por amizade, ao menos em nome do companheirismo."

Homura fez uma careta de confusão.

"Pelos dias que lutamos juntas contra os demônios. Por favor! Sente-se." Mami fez um gesto apontando para cadeira no outro lado da mesa.

Homura olhou para cadeira, fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Ok."

Ao ver que Homura havia puxado a cadeira e se sentado, Mami se sentiu mais aliviada. Ela pôs as mãos sobre a mesa. "Obrigada Akemi-san. Eu..."

Como um bote de uma serpente, Homura segurou os pulsos de Mami com firmeza.

"A-akemi-san?"

Homura sorriu. "Por que a surpresa? Em nome do companheirismo eu atendi ao seu pedido. Fufu." Olhando para mãos de Mami, ela continuou. "Se lembra? Foi assim que eu segurei Madoka e me tornei no que sou hoje. Criando esse mundo para..."

A face de Homura ganhou traços sérios e seu olhar cresceu quando viu o anel de Mami. Ela havia sido tomada por um momento de epifania.

_A fonte da magia não parece distante por estar fraca. É porque ela realmente não está aqui!_

"Oh!" A expressão de surpresa de Mami mudou para um singelo sorriso. "Você descobriu dessa vez. Vejo que aprende rápido."

Os braços da Mami se transformaram em laços, que serpentearam e enrolaram os braços de Homura.

"Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você não me deixou outra escolha." Foram as últimas palavras da Mami antes do corpo dela se desmanchar em um amontoado de laços coloridos.

"Droga!" Homura procurou escapar, mas estava com os braços preso. Ela acabou caindo no chão antes dos inúmeros laços a enfaixarem completamente, ficando apenas com a cabeça de fora.

No chão, Homura observou um laço, outrora invisível, surgir. Ele estava conectado a ela e ia em direção a janela aberta. Então sentiu ser puxada e, sem reagir, ser levada para fora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Um adeus


	6. Um adeus

Sol a pino. Esse é um bom motivo para não freqüentar o espaço descoberto no topo da escola no horário do almoço. A maioria dos alunos prefere a sombra das árvores no pátio para comer e tirar conversa fora.

Quem tiver coragem de enfrentar o calor, porém, terá uma visão privilegiada da cidade. Além disso os arquitetos e engenheiros que projetaram o prédio deram um toque especial naquele lugar: o acesso ao topo é adornado com belíssimas torres de design gótico, semelhante as antigas igrejas construídas na idade média.

A hora do almoço estava chegando ao fim e o pátio começava a esvaziar. Logo todos os alunos estariam na sala de aula. Contudo uma pessoa que estava sozinha no topo não pretendia sair de lá, ainda mais que ela não estava usando o uniforme da escola.

Mami havia contemplado com nostalgia suas vestimentas. Sua camisa branca com um lacinho amarelo amarrado na gola. Seu espartilho marrom sobre a camisa, valorizando seu busto. A saia amarelo pastel. A boina marrom com uma pluma branca. A botina e a meia calça combinando. Seu uniforme de garota mágica em toda sua glória.

E, claro, a gema da alma. Ela estava na palma da mão de sua dona com o seu brilho amarelo um pouco apagado devido o uso recente de magia.

Mesmo usando luvas nas palmas, que eram antiderrapantes, Mami quase deixou cair a gema no chão. Ela estava tremendo. Iria ficar cara a cara novamente com Homura. Lembranças da enfermaria apertavam seu coração.

Mami segurou com força sua gema. Ela não podia voltar atrás. Não fazia sentido voltar atrás. Cedo ou tarde Homura descobriria. Era inevitável.

Sentiu um puxão no seu braço direito. Lá estava amarrado um laço que se estendia, passando por cima da grade de proteção nas bordas do topo e descia. Ele avisava que havia terminado o serviço.

Mami fez um gesto e o laço começou a ser puxado, como se ela estivesse usando carretel automático. Enquanto isso ela levou sua gema até a cabeça e colocou-a no centro de uma jóia dourada, em formato de flor e que servia de pino para o cabelo. Ela respirou fundo, não podia demonstrar medo, precisava acreditar em cada palavra que fosse dizer.

Logo a outra ponta daquele laço surgiu, revelando uma pessoa enfaixada nele. Os longos cabelos escuros já revelavam que era Homura. Ela passou por cima da grade e caiu no chão quente como se fosse um saco de batatas.

Homura, caída, ficou com os cabelos esparramados, como um leque. Seus olhos violetas logo encontraram com os da Mami.

Mami juntou as palmas e sorriu. "Ora! Que peixe grande que eu fisguei..." Quando separou as duas mãos, entre elas ia surgindo uma arma. Era um longo mosquete de metal escuro, com adornos e coronha de prata.

Empunhando-o, Mami se aproximou e pressionou a boca da arma na testa de Homura. Com o dedo no gatilho, ela expressava um olhar confiante.

Homura apenas fechou os olhos. Mexendo a cabeça, ela esfregava a testa contra arma. Deu largo sorriso, como se aquilo fosse uma forma de carinho.

Mami recolheu a arma. "Agora estamos quites."

Homura abriu os olhos e falou em tom de descontentamento. "Estaremos quites se você me soltar."

"Você teve a sua chance Akemi-san." Mami falou serenamente.

Homura revirou os olhos. "Então só vai me soltar se a gente tiver a sua conversa."

Houve uma pausa, onde Mami ficou olhando e sentindo os relevos da sua arma com os dedos. "Talvez."

"Fufufu." O corpo de Homura se contraia enquanto ela segurava uma gargalhada.

"Sabe." Mami voltou a olhar para Homura com um sorriso tenro. "Eu nunca tinha visto você rir tanto. Eu fico realmente feliz com isso."

Homura fechou a cara. "Bem... Vamos conversar então. Eu começo." Olhou para o Sol. Ela manteve os olhos abertos, não parecia que ele a cegava. "Belo dia não? O clima está excelente hoje."

"Assim como ontem e anteontem." Mami adquiriu uma expressão mais séria. "E todos os dias anteriores. No seu mundo não chove?"

Homura contraiu a face, uma veia soltou para fora em sua têmpora. "Chuva só traz melancolia e más lembranças."

"E apagando elas você acha que seremos felizes?" Mami respondeu prontamente.

Homura voltou olhar para Mami. "Tomoe-san. Se eu pudesse... eu traria seus pais de volta."

Agora foi a vez de Mami de contrair a face.

Homura continuou. "Então busquei uma alternativa. Algo menos traumático. Um vôo que desaparecesse no meio do oceano, sem deixar vestígios, soou como uma boa idéia."

Mami rangeu os dentes.

Homura sorriu. "Dezesseis de março. O dia do desaparecimento. Ainda se lembra?"

Mami colocou a mão na cabeça, sua respiração começou a ficar curta.

"Você foi até a praia com dois crisântemos. Você sussurrou algo para aquelas flores, uma mensagem para os seus pais." A malícia na voz de Homura era cada vez mais crescente. "Você ainda acreditava que um dia veria seus pais novamen..."

"PARAAA! Isso não aconteceu! Isso é mentiraaaa!" Mami balançava a cabeça e contraia as pálpebras com força. Ela berrava. "Pare de brincar com o que não é SEU!"

Homura, decepcionada, pronunciou. "Nossa. Tsc tsc. Quanta deselegância Tomoe-san. Isso ainda é uma conversa?"

Mami parou completamente, inclusive a respiração. Um frio na barriga começou a se espalhar. Aquela Homura, mesmo no chão e amarrada, ainda conseguiu atingi-la.

"Eu estou fazendo isso com a melhor das intenções. Eu lhe garanto. Fufu." Homura continuou. "Mas se não quiser isso, você pode me matar agora."

Mami buscava se acalmar, buscava o auto-controle. "Eu disse que não sou sua inimiga. O que acha que Kaname-san pensaria se eu fizesse isso?"

"Madoka..."

Homura fechou os olhos. Uma lufada de vento espalhou ainda mais o cabelo dela.

"Você criou isso tudo por ela." Mami afirmou o que já sabia.

"Hmmm.." Homura voltou a abrir os olhos. "Quer saber por que eu não quis ser levada?"

Mami não esboçou nenhuma resposta.

"Ela tinha a voz da Madoka, parecia com a Madoka, mas não era a Madoka. Ah não..." Homura balançou a cabeça. "Era apenas um conceito, uma lei."

"A Lei dos Ciclos." Disse Mami.

"A Madoka que eu te falei, as das minhas lembranças, era bem diferente. Ela não era uma divindade e mesmo assim era mais importante que tudo." A expressão de Homura reluzia em felicidade. "Você viu como ela realmente é quando esteve em minha barreira Tomoe-san."

"Pessoas mudam Akemi-san. Se eu me lembro bem, você também era diferente lá." Mami respondeu com serenidade. A conversa estava rendendo frutos, Homura estava se abr...

"E ACHA QUE TENHO ORGULHO DO QUE SOU HOJE?" Homura esbravejou. Depois se recompôs. "Mas quando tive a oportunidade, eu não hesitei, e não hesitaria em fazer de novo se isso dá a vida que Madoka merece."

"Você é tão devota a ela..." Mami percebeu que aquela era hora de obter a resposta que ela não encontrara. "...por que ela está sozinha então?"

"Como?"

"Eu sei que ela agora é uma estudante transferida e não conhece ninguém." Mami começou a colocar as cartas na mesa. "Eu entendo que você não queira que ela se misture conosco, você não quer que ela se lembre, mas por que você não está com ela?"

"E-ela não está sozinha!" Homura levantou a voz. "Ela tem um pai, uma mãe e um irmão pequeno. Todos eles a amam muito."

"Por que você não está junto a ela?" Mami agora falava como se fosse uma mãe querendo descobrir o que sua filha estava escondendo.

Homura ficou em silêncio. Virou a cabeça para fugir do olhar da Mami.

"Akemi-san?"

"Isso não é um interrogatório. Eu falo o que quiser e quando eu quiser." Homura voltou a se virar para Mami, agora estava impaciente. "Está satisfeita? Logo vai bater o sinal e eu não quero chegar atrasada para aula."

Mami mordeu os lábios. Ela não havia conseguido uma resposta concreta. Ela apenas sabia que aquele assunto incomodou Homura ao ponto de ela se fechar novamente. "Ainda não. Eu quero saber até quando."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Homura ficou confusa.

"Meses? Anos?" Mami começou contar com os dedos. "Décadas talvez? Por quanto tempo vai ficar assim?"

Homura ficou em silêncio.

Mami deu um sorriso. "Hoje você está na mesma sala de aula de Kaname-san. E depois? Um dia ela vai para faculdade." Mami olhou para céu azul e começou a imaginar. "Ela passou uns anos no ocidente não? Talvez ela volte a viajar. Vai segui-la? Um dia ela conhece alguém. Formar uma família."

"Fufu..."

"Será que ela pode envelhecer? Afinal ela existe desde que universo foi criado."

"...fufufwahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

As idéias de Mami foram interrompidas pela gargalhada de Homura.

"HAHAHAhahaaahhh..." Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Homura até molhar o chão. "Ai ai. Eu ganhei o dia com essa piada."

Mami ficou irritada. "Akemi-san, isso não é..." Ela não terminou a frase, ao ver o riso escancarado e malicioso de Homura.

"Eu vou recompensá-la por isso. Vou lhe revelar algo bem simples de entender. Você que sempre 'lidou muito bem' com a verdade." Homura falou em tom de sarcasmo que até o maior dos ignorantes notaria. Uma aura de cor violeta começou a rodeá-la.

Mami pode sentir a magia absurda que estava sendo liberada naquele momento.

"Eu TRAÍ TODAS vocês!"

O que se sucedeu foi uma explosão de energia.

"AAAHHHH!" Mami protegeu os olhos como pôde dos fragmentos de laços que voaram para tudo quanto é lado.

Quando voltou a enxergar, Mami ficou espantada: A sombra de Homura estava voando diante dela. Não! Não era uma sombra! Era a própria Homura, que estava com um vestido e asas de cor preta. "A-akemi-san?! O que aconteceu com você?"

Homura abriu os braços e levantou o queixo, olhando com desdém para Mami. "Você pode negar que é a minha inimiga o quanto quiser, mas eu SOU!"

Mami não esperava que a Homura houvesse mudado tão drasticamente. Aquilo era surreal! E estava ficando ainda mais surreal quando Mami notara que céu estava ficando violeta. Olhou para o Sol. A lua estava eclipsando ele, ao menos a metade que ainda restava.

"Ah sim..." Homura sorriu."É a hora da punição."

"P-punição?!" O coração de Mami parecia estar na garganta. O mosquete que ela segurava tremia que nem um bambu no meio de um terremoto.

"Oh?" Homura pronunciou em um tom sarcástico. "Você não achou, depois de tudo o que fez hoje, que eu ia deixar passar batido. Hum?"

Nesse momento uma revoada de estranhos pássaros de asas negras surgiu no céu. Eram centenas de milhares, senão milhões deles, passando sobre a escola. O breu tomava conta e começou uma chuva de penas.

Homura posou os dedos de uma das mãos no seu queixo. "Hmm... Não vai me agradecer pela conversa que tivemos? Essa é a sua última oportunidade. Fufu."

_Eu vou lutar para que nós sejamos felizes._

Mami segurou com força a sua arma. A promessa que ela fez para Nagisa ecoava em sua mente que se fortalecia.

_Eu vou lutar._

Dois laços circundaram seu mosquete. Eles brilharam em um amarelo luz diminui, a arma já era outra: um mini-canhão. Empunhando com as duas mãos, Mami apontou-o em direção a Homura.

Contudo Homura não parecia muito preocupada.

Com um estrondo, o canhão disparou uma bola de laços. Enquanto voava em direção a Homura, ela se desabrochou e revelou ser um grande lençol de laços entrelaçados.

"Ainda vai tentar me prender? Tolice." Faíscas de cor violeta começaram a pular entre os dedos da mão de Homura. Golpeou aquele lençol como se tivesse garras e o despedaçou.

Homura quis revelar seu sorriso triunfante, mas Mami havia desaparecido. Nessa hora ela se deu conta: o lençol não era para prendê-la, mas para bloquear seu campo de visão como nos truques de mágica.

_Onde?_

Uma luz amarela irradiou de um ponto mais alto de onde Homura estava. Levantou a cabeça e viu que Mami havia dado um super salto e invocado um enorme canhão. Tinha seis metros de comprimento e um calibre de 300 milímetros!

" _Tiro..._ "

Mas ele não estava apontado para Homura.

" _FINALE!_ "

E nada aconteceu.

Mami ficou perplexa, por um momento acreditou que o tempo havia parado, mas as penas negras que continuavam a cair envolta diziam o contrário. Então ouviu um estranho som de dentro do canhão. Algo estava prestes a sair.

Tomates.

Em várias formas e tamanhos, mas todos vermelhos, começaram a sair pela boca do canhão. No começo eram algumas dezenas, mas logo virou uma torrente. Espatifavam no chão, manchando de vermelho o topo da escola. Mami não tinha palavras para o que estava testemunhando.

"Você foi ousada." Homura começou falar. "Disparar contra o pátio vazio. A explosão provavelmente ia estilhaçar metade das vidraças da escola."

Mami olhou para Homura. Tomates continuavam a cair e já estavam formando uma montanha.

"Você ia ter uma grande platéia, não? Ia me dar muito trabalho. Só que sou eu que decido quando o show termina." Homura fez um estalo com os dedos.

O canhão desapareceu. Mami voltou ao seu uniforme escolar e começou a cair.

 _Lutar era inútil_. Essa foi a realização de Mami. Homura não era meramente muito poderosa, ela literalmente tinha as chaves da realidade. Contra isso nada podia ser feito.

Mami mergulhou fundo naquele monte de tomates.

"Fufu." Homura riu do som que aquele evento gerou.

Lambuzada, Mami saiu com dificuldade e escorregando do meio da montanha. As penas negras começaram a grudar em seu corpo. E como pesavam! Parecia que cada pena tinha uns vinte quilos senão mais.

Isso era mais um motivo para Mami sair dali o quanto antes. O outro era o fato que ela ainda havia um trunfo: alguém poderia ter ouvido o som do disparo do mini-canhão.

"Aonde você vai Tomoe-san?"

Mami ignorou Homura e tentou correr em direção ao acesso, porém ela acabou escorregando em um tomate e caiu. As penas que estavam no chão acabaram colando nela. Mesmo com muito esforço, ela não conseguia levantar todo aquele peso. Ela tentou tirar com a mão, mas as penas não desgrudavam. Então ela continuou tentando alcançar o acesso se arrastando.

Mais penas caiam sobre ela, aquele peso a estava esmagando. Ela respirava com dificuldade.

_Ela pode fazer algo pior. Ela pode..._

Mami se lembrou do rosto choroso de Nagisa e do que ela havia dito. Depois vieram as faces de Kyouko, Sayaka e por fim a de Madoka.

"Desculpem. Eu fui uma boba." Uma solitária lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Mami antes dela sucumbir.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Corre cara!"

Dois garotos estavam chegando a escadaria que dava acesso ao topo da escola.

"É sério esse papo de tiro?" Um dos garotos perguntou.

"Sim! Meu avô tem uma coleção de armas. Eu reconheço um som de tiro de longe. Era de calibre grosso. Tenho certeza" O outro que estava mais a frente respondeu.

"Iiiihhh! Mas se a escola ficar sabendo que a gente tá andando com um pessoal armado, nós pegamos suspensão na hora."

"Só se você abrir o bico." O garoto a frente retrucou. "Vamos lá! Só precisamos subir a escada."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

_Respire!_

Mami escancarou os olhos enquanto puxava o ar com força para os seus pulmões. Ainda estava em um estado deplorável, suja de tomate e com penas em todo corpo, ao menos essas últimas agora pesavam como deveriam ser.

"O que achou da minha punição?"

Mami estava de bruços e procurou se virar. Homura estava voando acima dela, carregava consigo uma pena. Não havia mais pássaros e o eclipse estava chegando ao fim, mas o céu continuava violeta.

"Sem ar não é?" Homura ficou girando a pena em sua mão. "Agora sabe como eu senti em todas as vezes que você me amarrou, me amordaçou, me prendeu."

Mami não tinha fôlego para responder. Além disso, responder poderia só piorar a situação. Ao menos ainda estava viva.

Homura olhou para Mami e revelou um sorriso malicioso. "Essa punição não foi nada comparado com o que vou fazer com a bruxa."

Se ela queria uma resposta da Mami, ela tinha conseguido.

"Espere!...Ah...ah...ela não tem...nada haver com isso."

Homura contraiu o rosto em um ato de pura cólera. "Ela tem TUDO haver. Você é a comprovação disso."

Mami ficou confusa com o que Homura estava dizendo.

Homura se acalmou e voltou a sorrir. "Não se preocupe Tomoe-san. Você não vai sofrer, pois vou fazer questão de apagar todas as memórias que você tem dela. Será como se ela nunca tivesse existido."

Mami arregalou os olhos e começou tremer. Tirando o ar de onde não tinha, ela berrou. "NÃO! NÃO MACHUQUE A BEBE!"

Homura fechou os olhos, parecia que ela ponderava quanto aos apelos de Mami, depois soltou a pena que segurava e disse. "Eu vou dizer ela que você mandou um adeus. Fufufwahaha."

Em um último ato de desespero, Mami estendeu o braço em direção a Homura, buscando agarrá-la. Antes daquela pena cair sobre seus olhos, a última coisa que viu e ouviu foi a gargalhada de Homura.

Agora, em meio a escuridão, a única coisa que Mami ainda podia fazer era se agarrar as suas lembranças como toda a sua força que ainda restava. A textura daqueles longos cabelos prateados, o calor do abraço. Quando aqueles curiosos olhos alaranjados apareciam na cozinha querendo saber o que ela estava preparando. Ou quando ela mostrava catálogos os sobre inúmeros tipos de plantas usados para chá, procurando ensinar a sua protegida aquela arte. Até mesmo as lembranças mais perturbadoras, como quando acordava no meio da noite por causa do som de grunhidos vindo do outro quarto e então encontrava Nagisa com a face transformada, chorando por causa de um pesadelo onde ela dizia que havia machucado alguém que ela amava muito.

Mas, mesmo sendo aos poucos, aquele som, imagem e cheiros se desvaneciam e não se podia mais distingui-los em relação a escuridão do vazio.

**"NNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Depois de vencerem o último lance de escada, os garotos abriram a porta que dava acesso ao topo da escola.

Só havia o Sol e o céu de azul límpido.

"Eu jurava que o tiro vinha daqui."

O sinal toca.

"S-seu vacilão! Agora a gente tem que correr para aula senão vamos ter que limpar a sala depois."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Tchau Nagisa-chan!"

"Tchau Ayako-chan. Até amanhã!"

Na frente do portão da escola, Ayako foi até a sua mãe, deixando Nagisa para trás.

Nagisa teve que engolir o excesso de saliva na sua boca.

"Ai ai. Cupcake..."

Aquela tentação lhe fez lembrar do recente incidente no banheiro. Ela precisava se policiar sempre, não podia trair a confiança que Madoka havia posto sobre ela quando foram resgatar Homura.

Contudo lá ela ficava a maior parte do tempo com a Mami. Nesse mundo de agora a tortura era muito grande. A escola era como um enorme pote de vidro cheio de coisas gostosas.

Nagisa estava perdida nesses pensamentos quando foi acometida por um vento forte que fez seu cabelo esvoaçar em seu rosto, obrigando ela a proteger os olhos.

Quando a ventania ficou mais branda, Nagisa abriu os olhos e viu as luzes dos prédios modernos de Mitakihara. Era um vista familiar, mas o ângulo não: ela estava um ponto acima daqueles prédios. Ela estava voando? A lua, cortada pela metade, estava alto no céu estrelado. Por que já era noite? Um instante atrás ainda era claro.

Quando Nagisa olhou para o chão, procurando se localizar, viu que estava de frente a um precipício. Um mero passo a frente e ela cairia no vazio.

"Bem vinda, Charlotte."

Se aquela situação já era assustadora para Nagisa, aquela voz era ainda mais. Ela se virou e viu Homura, com um vestido negro revelador e asas de penas escuras. Aquela era Homura mesmo?

O sangue parecia ter fugido do corpo de Nagisa. Ela começou a suar frio ao testemunhar um sorriso se formando na face de Homura.

"O-oi? Q-quem é v-você? Quem é C-charlotte? Hehe. Eh.. Meu nome é Nagi..."

Homura deu um tapa no rosto de Nagisa tão forte que a derrubou. Ela quase caiu no desfiladeiro.

"Aqui não é lugar para mentiras, bruxa." Homura falou em um tom frio.

Nagisa estava caída de bruços e não se movia.

"Vai fingir que desmaiou?" Homura revirou os olhos. "Se você está querendo ganhar tempo para Mami. Não adianta. Eu já cuidei dela."

Nagisa fechou os punhos. "Você..."

"Ela mandou um adeus para você. Fufu." Homura disse.

Nagisa se levantou. Sua face tinha se transformado na da bruxa Charlotte. Seu olhar colorido, fixo em Homura, era de puro ódio e fazia questão de mostrar seus dentes afiados.

Homura riu. "Hohohoho! Agora sim."

O corpo de Nagisa por um instante irradiou uma forte luz alaranjada e então sua roupa havia mudado. Ela usava uma touca de cor chocolate escuro, decorado com um par falso de orelha de gato e pom-poms dependurados na ponta de longos fios. Usava um xale de cor laranja sobre um top escuro, sua barriga ficava exposta. Outra peça que também era da cor chocolate era sua saia inflável com suspensórios, uma gema de cor lavanda na forma de um bombom ficava na fivela do cinto. E, como não podia deixar de ser, usava uma meia calça marrom de bolinhas para completar seu uniforme de garota mágica... quando fora uma.

Nagisa se posicionou, pronta para começar uma luta, mesmo se aquela poderia ser sua última.

Mas Homura não demonstrava estar ali para isso. "Ela está bem."

Nagisa não relaxou sua posição.

Homura continuou. "Bem... Ela vai precisar de um banho. Sabe. Tomates."

Nagisa pendeu a cabeça par ao lado e deu um grunhido. "Hã?"

"Ela não é o problema que tenho que resolver." Homura apontou o dedo para Nagisa. "Você é."

Nagisa relaxou a sua postura e começou a apontar para si mesma.

"Sim. Talvez não esteja a par, mas a sua colega Sayaka tem me causado problemas." Homura disse, ficando mais séria. "Ela sempre está recuperando as memórias dela. Hoje ela está... domesticada, mas ainda é uma ameaça."

"Por que está me dizendo isso?" Nagisa falou com sua voz distorcida.

Homura olhou para sua mão esquerda. "Não entende? O que vocês duas tem em comum? Hum?"

Nagisa não chegou a responder a pergunta, mas sua expressão já indicava que ela havia entendido.

"Eu formulei uma teoria. Chama-se hierarquia do desejo." Homura estendeu sua mão esquerda. "Primeiro vem as ingênuas garotas mágicas." Começou a levantá-la. "Quando vêem que seu desejo só lhe trará dor, elas amadurecem e se tornam bruxas." E levantá-la e quando parou um brilho violeta logo surgiu sobre aquela mão.

Na luz apareceu uma gema da alma, mas diferente: era uma esfera lilás dentro de ornamento de ébano que tinha o formato de uma coroa. Nagisa nunca havia visto nada igual.

"E por fim vem eu. A que transcendeu tudo isso." A gema desapareceu e Homura abaixou o braço. "Porém vocês bruxas estão próximas a mim nessa hierarquia e parecem serem capazes de resistir ao meu poder."

Homura voltou a olhar para Nagisa. "Infelizmente eu não posso eliminar Sayaka Miki. Ela era amiga de infância de Madoka."

O coração de Nagisa começou a palpitar, ela já previa aonde Homura queria chegar.

"Mas você?" Homura deu um largo sorriso. "Ainda mais agora que eu sei que é capaz de recuperar as memórias da Tomoe-san."

Nagisa abaixou e acabou deixando escapar sua grande língua para fora, tendo que puxá-la de volta. Havia sido ela que tinha trazido Mami de volta, mesmo se não tivesse sido a intenção. A ligação que as duas tinham formado, ainda dentro da barreira de Homura durante o resgate, era muito forte.

"Você vai... me matar?"

"Matar você?" Homura respondeu incrédula. "Não. Já fiz isso inúmeras vezes. Eu pensei em algo mais útil. Eu irei bani-la."

Nagisa levantou a cabeça. "Me banir..."

Homura continuou. "Você deixará meu mundo e voltará para Lei dos Ciclos. É assim que vocês chamam lá? Em fim... você vai dizer para o que ou quem estiver lá que Madoka está muito bem aqui. Fufu."

Nagisa ficou de quatro e colocou a cara no chão. "NÃO! Eu não quero ir para lá!"

Homura levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu lhe dei escolha?"

Nagisa começou a soluçar. Ela emitia um som que parecia o ganir de um cachorro. Ela mostrou a face: lágrimas roxas desciam e contrastavam com pele branca do rosto.

"Lágrimas de uma bruxa? Que comovente." Homura deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"E-eu voltei a ser uma menina. Eu me comportei bem. Sniff. Eu fiz até amigos na escola. Eu sou feliz aqui." As lágrimas continuavam a cair.

"Eu não posso deixar você com a Tomoe-san." Homura respondeu entediada.

"Eu faço qualquer coisa!" Nagisa novamente se abaixou. "Prefiro MORRER a voltar para lá!"

Homura ficou assustada com aquela afirmação. Memórias de um passado recente povoaram a sua mente. Memórias de um campo florido.

_Eu jamais iria querer ir para um lugar onde eu poderia nunca mais ver vocês novamente._

"Charlotte." Homura pausou, seus lábios tremiam. "Você dá valor ao mundo? Você considera a estabilidade e a ordem mais importante que o desejo?"

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Mais uma manhã em Mitakihara.

Mami Tomoe estava a caminho da escola, correndo. Normalmente era uma das primeiras a chegar na classe, mas hoje o dia havia começado com o pé esquerdo. Ela havia acordado cheirando a tomate! Teve que tomar um bom banho, quase trinta minutos apenas para lavar os cabelos.

No caminho ela passou próxima a uma mesa com um guarda-sol escuro sem notar, não que ela pudesse se estivesse com menos pressa.

Homura, sentada em uma das cadeiras disponíveis naquela mesa e vestindo o uniforme da escola, ficou observando Mami.

"Como eu disse. Ela está bem." Homura dirigiu essas palavras para a outra pessoa sentada a mesa.

Nagisa continuou olhando para Mami até que ela atravessou os portões da escola.

"E ela vai continuar assim, desde que você não se aproxime dela. Estamos de acordo?" Homura apoiou sua cabeça sobre suas mãos.

Os olhos laranja de Nagisa evitaram Homura. Sua boca fazia menção que iria abrir para falar algo.

"O que foi Charlotte?" Homura perguntou.

"O-obrigado A-akemi-san..."

"Não agradeça." Homura falou em um tom frio. "Eu não fiz isso por você e sim pelo que eu acredito."

Nesse momento Madoka, sem notar, passa próxima a mesa também.

"Bem... a aula já vai começar." Homura sorriu. "Vamos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Terra de inúteis


	7. Terra de inúteis

_Quase lá._  Pensou Nagisa.

Ela estava subindo o último lance de escada antes de chegar ao acesso do topo da escola. Ao abrir a porta ela viu que Homura já estava lá, próxima a grade de proteção, olhando para as pessoas abaixo indo embora.

Nagisa se aproximou de Homura. "Akemi-san?"

O único movimento que se percebia em Homura era o balançar de seus longos cabelos ao sabor do vento. Até ela começar a falar. "Fez como eu instrui?"

"Sim!" Nagisa respondeu prontamente. "Eu cheguei no último andar pela rampa de serviço e tranquei a porta do acesso. Aqui estão as chaves." Ela balançou o molho de chaves que estava na sua mão.

"Fique com eles." Homura olhou para Nagisa. "O acesso ao topo agora é restrito."

Nagisa olhou para chaves. "Eu pensei que qualquer um podia vir para cá."

"Mudança de regras." Homura sorriu.

"Por falar em mudança..." Nagisa disse enquanto guardava as chaves na mochila. "...eu saia junto com uma amiga da escola. A gente sempre se despedia no portão, mas ela nem estranhou que eu sai sozinha da sala."

Homura esperou que Nagisa voltasse a olhar para ela antes de começar a falar. "Eu tomei algumas medidas necessárias. Ela ainda é sua amiga, não?"

"Ah!? Sim! Sim! Ela ainda é." Nagisa deu um sorrisinho rápido.

"Ótimo."

O silêncio tomou conta. Nagisa começou a ficar nervosa, talvez por causa do assovio do vento, talvez olhar penetrante de Homura naquele momento, talvez os dois.

O coração dela começou a bater mais forte quando Homura revelou um largo e malicioso sorriso.

Então Homura começou falar em outra língua, ininteligível para humanos, mas para uma bruxa aquilo era como a língua materna.

"Mostre a sua face, Charlotte."

Nagisa hesitou, procurando acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Depois ela cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. Por fim ela revelou a sua face de bruxa.

"RRwwwaaarrr!"

Homura riu.

Nagisa pigarreou e falou em um tom mais baixo. "Por que quer que eu fique assim? É... assustador. Minha voz fica horrível."

Uma aura de cor violeta envelopou Homura. Em um flash, seu uniforme escolar fora substituído com um vestido negro. Asas brotaram das suas costas. "Porque é bom saber com o que está lidando. Se isso te incomoda, eu ainda posso bani-la."

"Não! Eu não me sinto incomodada." Nagisa gesticulou nervosamente.

"Tem certeza? Esse será um ponto sem volta." Homura expressou de forma séria. "Se me trair, eu vou destruir você. Nem Madoka poderá trazê-la de volta."

"Eu entendo." Nagisa balançou a cabeça. "Eu juro que não farei isso. Eu serei digna da sua confiança."

"Veremos." Homura disse friamente. "Segure a sua mochila e vire-se."

"Hã?"

"Vire-se."

Nagisa obedeceu a ordem. Abraçou a sua mochila com força, pensando nas possíveis intenções de Homura, quando então sentiu ser abraçada. Seus olhos arregalaram-se. "Um...Akemi.."

Homura procurou encaixar melhor seu corpo com o de Nagisa. "Nós vamos sempre ir e vir da escola dessa forma."

Nagisa encolheu os ombros. "C-como? WWHHHOOAAA!"

As duas saíram do topo da escola voando.

Os veículos e as pessoas agora pareciam respectivamente como baratas e formigas naquela altura. Nagisa notou que, apesar da alta velocidade, não havia um forte fluxo de ar contra elas. "Para onde está me levando?"

"Casa." Homura respondeu mecanicamente.

Esse era um assunto que não havia sido tocado. Depois da escola, onde ela ficaria? Não poderia mais morar com a Mami. Será que ela moraria com a Homura?

"Chegamos." Homura pousou suavemente na calçada sem chamar a atenção de quem passava por ali. Era como se elas não existissem.

Elas estavam de frente a uma residência de três andares que ficava no meio de uma bifurcação em Y. Pela arquitetura dela e das construções próximas, ela ficava na parte antiga de Mitakihara. Contudo prédios da parte moderna estavam bem próximos, não mais que um quarteirão dali.

Ao ver que Homura foi em direção a porta, Nagisa perguntou. "Essa é a sua casa?"

Homura recolheu suas asas, cobrindo sua costa nua. "Sim."

Nagisa ficou olhando para as pessoas que passavam entre elas. "É...Akemi-san."

"Você pode me chamar de Diabo." Homura disse enquanto abria a porta.

"Ok." Nagisa continuou. "Diabo-san, posso chamá-la de Homura-chan? Sabe. Se eu vou morar na sua casa. É... bem... não sei na verdade..."

Homura parou. Era como se ela estivesse esperando a porta se abrir completamente. Quando a porta terminou abrir, ela virou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o vazio. "Tanto faz. Entre logo Charlotte."

"Claro." Nagisa se apressou em colocar a mochilas nas costas e entrou junto com Homura.

As duas ainda não estavam dentro da residência, apenas em um pequeno hall. Nagisa viu que aquele cômodo não levava para lugar algum, apenas um monte de entulho encontrava-se logo a frente. Então tudo ficou claro: a casa não era só antiga como também parecia abandonada. Tudo para despistar os curiosos.

Nagisa notou também que as paredes estavam pichadas. Eram runas, a língua das bruxas. Ela se aproximou de uma parede e começou a ler naturalmente.

**HOMURA**

**Mentirosa Fria**

**Egoísta**

**AKEMI Covarde**

**Teimosa**

**Idio..**

Um cheiro doce peculiar invadiu as narinas de Nagisa. Isso a fez afastar da parede. Aquelas runas haviam sido escritas com sangue, sangue de uma pessoa.

"O que achou da obra das minhas crianças? Bonita, não?" Homura fechou a porta sorrindo. A escuridão tomou conta do hall, salvo um par de olhos e um brinco que emitiam uma fraca luz violeta.

Nagisa pensou em reconsiderar o conceito de assustador.

"Fique parada." Homura ordenou.

Nagisa obedeceu e ficou aguardando. Logo uma luz clara surgiu no ar como um grande holograma, iluminando o hall. Aos poucos aquela luz foi ganhando definição formando uma imagem.

Era um losango com uma salamandra negra atrás. Sob a cauda da salamandra havia um par de asas brancas invertidas, como se estivessem caindo.

"Charlotte." Homura foi em direção a imagem. "Eu vou entrar primeiro. Espere uns vinte a trinta segundos e então entre. Entendeu?"

"Hum..ok." Nagisa respondeu, sem compreender o motivo daquele procedimento.

"Sem truques." Homura olhou uma última vez para Nagisa antes de atravessar a imagem que estava no ar e desaparecer completamente.

Nagisa, agora sozinha no hall, ficou contemplando a imagem sabendo muito a sua função: um portal para uma barreira de bruxa. No entanto Homura não era mais uma bruxa, não? Considerando que ela pôde recriar o universo, construir uma barreira seria uma mera brincadeira.

Tendo em mente essa conclusão, Nagisa se aproximou do portal. O que haveria no outro lado? Como seria o trono dessa divindade? Ela engoliu seco, prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos.

Então atravessou.

O canto e bater de asas de aves foram o sinal que Nagisa estava no outro lado. Abrindo os olhos ela viu que estava no meio de uma nuvem de pó branco. Desesperou-se, aquilo podia ser tóxico. Felizmente ela havia prendido a respiração, infelizmente ela não havia puxado fôlego antes de prender. Não conseguindo mais segurar, aspirou aquele pó. Aquilo tinha cheiro de... giz?

A nuvem começou a dissipar e já era possível discernir que Homura estava parada logo a frente. Ela estava branca da cabeça aos pés, coberta por aquele pó. Haviam vários apagadores de quadro no chão envolta dela.

Já era possível também ver de onde vinha o som das aves. Pássaros negros estavam empoleirados em candelabros em um dos cantos de um grande salão. O chão e as paredes pareciam ter uma tinta que emitia uma fraca luz branca, que contrastavam com um emaranhado de linhas vermelhas. Era como estar dentro de uma enorme teia de aranha.

E lá estavam as crianças de Homura, bem no meio do salão, segurando um comprido cartaz e assoprando línguas de sogras. O cartaz continha runas que diziam:

Bem vinda Vossa Inutilíssima!

Homura virou seu rosto empoeirado e trocou olhares com Nagisa. Fechou os olhos e deu suspiro. Depois voltou para as crianças e bateu palmas, jogando pó para tudo quanto é lado. "Crianças. Venham até mim."

As crianças deixaram o cartaz e as línguas de sogra. Com um som mecânico vindo de suas articulações, elas se puseram a caminhar em direção a sua mestra.

Nagisa logo reconheceu que elas não eram crianças e sim bonecas. As mesmas bonecas no qual ela enfrentou quando Homura havia virado uma bruxa. Eram feitas de cera branca e tinha vestimentas pretas. Seus olhos espiralavam em tom de azul e branco. A bocas de proporções inumanas expressavam alegria.

De forma ordeira, elas se alinharam diante de Homura.

"Certo." Homura cruzou os braços. "Quem de vocês teve essa idéia de dar boas vindas? Hum?"

As bonecas começaram a apontar uma para as outras. Algumas também apontavam para Homura e outras para os pássaros.

Homura revirou os olhos. "Eu irei recompensar para quem me disser a verdade."

As bonecas voltaram a apontar, mas para um lugar diferente de antes. Ainda assim não havia uma concordância. Inclusive uma das bonecas havia apontado para Nagisa.

Foi nessa hora que as bonecas notaram a recém chegada. De forma uníssona elas mecanicamente penderam a cabeça para o lado e fixaram o olhar em Nagisa.

Nagisa deu um passo para trás. Ela sabia que aquelas bonecas eram muito fortes, tanto quanto uma garota mágica. Em um reflexo instintivo, ela revelou seus dentes afiados.

Em resposta aquela atitude, as bonecas mudaram a cor dos olhos. O azul pelo verde, o branco pelo vermelho. E, como se fossem retráteis, uma fileira de dentes similares ao de Nagisa apareceram em suas bocas.

Homura ficou olhando para as bonecas e para Nagisa. "Oh. Fufu. Vejo que já estão se entendendo bem." Então estendeu o braço para Nagisa. "Não tenha medo. Minhas crianças apenas estão curiosas."

Nagisa ficou ao lado de Homura, mas evitando chegar muito perto para não se sujar com o pó.

"Elas perguntaram sobre como você se chama, bruxa." Homura disse.

Nagisa entendeu que Homura estava fazendo o papel de intérprete, mas ela não havia escutado nada. Era alguma espécie de telepatia ou linguagem de sinais? "Oi. Meu nome é..um..Charlotte."

As bonecas começaram a cochichar entre si.

"Ufufu."

"O que foi Homura-chan?"

"Ah..." O sorriso de Homura desapareceu, mas logo voltou. "Elas acharam você estranha, inclusive o nome. Então decidiram chamar você de 'Esquisita'."

"Bem...obrigada?" Nagisa, com seus grandes dentes, expressou um sorriso sem graça.

"Eu vou apresentá-las." Homura começou a apontar para cada boneca. "Ibari, Nekura, Usotsuki, Reiketsu, Wagamama, Warukuchi, Noroma, Yakimochi, Namake, Mie, Okubyou, Manuke, Higami, Ganko."

Homura falou tão rápido que a única informação que Nagisa absorveu era o fato de serem 14 bonecas no total. Felizmente cada boneca tinha uma roupa e cabelo diferente, isso ajudaria quando precisasse identificar cada uma. "Prazer em conhecê-las."

Homura fez um aceno com cabeça para Nagisa e depois se dirigiu as bonecas. "Crianças, vocês vão ter muito tempo com ela. Agora eu quero que vocês limpem essa bagunça e saiam."

Bonecas ficaram tristes.

Homura foi mais repreensiva. "Já! Inclusive o cartaz e as línguas de sogras."

As bonecas começaram a recolher os objetos no chão. Algumas delas pegaram os apagadores e começaram a bater em Homura com eles, levantando novamente uma nuvem de pó.

Nagisa abanou para não pegar aquele pó nela.

Homura colocou os braços na frente do rosto. "Cof! Parem! Cof! Deixem que eu me limpo."

As bonecas pararam e terminaram de recolher tudo. Juntas, caminharam até uma porta quase invisível, pois tinha uma pintura similar a parede.

Depois que as bonecas foram embora, Homura removeu todo aquele pó em um flash de luz violeta. "Você só esperou 12 segundos..."

"É?" Nagisa não havia chegado a contar o tempo antes de entrar, mas a espera parecia ter durado uma eternidade. "D-desculpe. Você não queria que eu visse você desse jeito."

Homura virou-se para Nagisa. "Claro que não é isso."

Um cocô de pássaro caiu na cabeça de Homura.

"Só quis evitar que você fosse vítima da brincadeira delas."

Mais cocôs caíram. Um quase acertou o olho dela.

"Eu queria evitar um incidente. Só isso."

Nagisa nem estava mais prestando atenção no que Homura estava falando e sim para literal chuva de cocôs que caía sobre ela. Os pássaros que estavam fazendo aquela sujeira vinham de ninhos em um antigo e imenso mecanismo de relógio no teto. As engrenagens e o pêndulo estavam parados e enferrujados.

Com o silêncio de Homura, os pássaros voltaram para suas casas.

E em um novo flash de luz, Homura estava limpa. Ela sorriu. "Ah... estou com fome."

De repente um dente voador, maior que uma cabeça humana, veio de uma das paredes. Ele tinha uma boca e transportava um copo de vidro em seu topo. Quando parou subitamente próximo a Homura, o copo caiu.

Como se já esperava por isso, Homura pegou o copo em pleno ar e ofereceu para o dente.

O dente então vomitou um líquido marrom escuro, algo que você encontraria em uma latrina mal cuidada. O jato foi enchendo o copo e respingava no chão e em Homura. O cheiro era horrível.

Nagisa ficou de queixo caído.

Com o copo transbordando, o dente parou. Homura alegremente estendeu o copo para Nagisa. "Vitaminas, Aminoácidos, Proteínas... Todas as necessidades diárias estão aqui. Quer um pouco?"

Nagisa fez um aceno negativo com a mão. "Não, obrigada. Hehe."

Homura deu com os ombros. "Você que sabe." E bebeu todo conteúdo do copo em poucas goladas. Depois arremessou o copo vazio de volta para o dente.

O dente voador pegou o copo com a boca e mastigou. Mastigou. Mastigou. Até o vidro virar pó e depois voltou para a parede aonde havia saído.

Sem dizer nada, Homura começou a caminhar pelo salão.

Nagisa a acompanhou, procurando evitar a poça de vômito que ficara no chão.

Ao se aproximar de uma parede, Homura parou e, com um gesto com as mãos, fez vários telões aparecerem.

Nagisa viu que os telões estavam passando momentos dela e da Mami, mas sob a perspectiva de uma terceira pessoa. Reconhecendo uma cena de chá com biscoitos no apartamento da Mami, ela percebeu que essa pessoa era Homura.

"Você sempre soube." Homura disse.

"Hum?" Nagisa questionou.

"No primeiro dia do meu mundo, Miki-san não perdeu as memórias. Você também não, apenas fingiu não é?" Homura olhou para Nagisa.

Nagisa baixou a cabeça.

Homura voltou a olhar para os telões. "Você é esperta. Por isso que vou mantê-la aqui, perto de mim."

"Eu agora me lembro." Nagisa levantou a cabeça. "Suas... crianças... elas freqüentavam a escola também."

Os telões começaram a mostrar as bonecas. "Sim, mas elas são inúteis. Ficavam pregando peças e assustando as pessoas. Causavam-me muitos problemas. Por isso que elas não saem mais daqui."

 _Então é assim que está lidando com os problemas._  Nagisa pensou enquanto olhava para as linhas vermelhas nas paredes.  _Isso é uma jaula._

"Globo."

Após Homura dizer isso, os telões sumiram e um holograma do globo terrestre apareceu sobre as duas.

Nagisa viu o globo rodopiar e revelar manchas escuras sobre algumas regiões do planeta. Duas, uma sobre a China e outra sobre a Índia, eram especialmente grandes.

Homura suspirou. "Como de costume."

"O que são essas manchas?" Nagisa ficou apontando.

"Demônios."

Homura e Nagisa ficaram trocando olhares entre si.

Nagisa começou. "E-então é verdade! Mami havia sentido a presença deles, mas depois ela não sentia mais."

"Infelizmente eles ainda existem. Desapareça." Com essa palavra, Homura fez o globo sumir. "Bem... Tenho que cuidar disso."

"RawrrHomura-chan! você vai até lá?!" Nagisa ficou tão surpresa que acabou esquecendo da voz.

"Claro." Homura deu um grande sorriso. "Pois no meu mundo não existem garotas mágicas."

Nagisa foi tomada por laranja e mudou para seu uniforme de garota mágica. "Então vou te ajudar. Teheee!"

"NÃO!" Homura fechou a cara.

Nagisa ficou encolhida e fez beicinho.

Homura bufou. "Você só vai me atrasar." Então começou a caminhar em direção ao portal de saída. "Eu estarei de volta ao amanhecer."

Nagisa ficou de boca aberta e rodopiou seus olhos. "Hã? Vai passar noite toda fora? Você não dorme?"

Homura parou e olhou para cima, onde ficavam os ninhos de pássaros. "Eu durmo quando der. Agora preste atenção." Ela apontou para uma das portas na parede. "Ali fica o acesso a sua suíte, não tem erro. Eu recolhi todas as suas coisas no apartamento da Tomoe-san e deixei sobre a cama." Por fim ela voltou a andar.

"Então é isso?" Nagisa olhou para os lados. "Eu fico esperando você aqui?"

Homura estava prestes a sair, quando olhou para Nagisa. "Já esqueceu? Eu disse as minhas crianças que elas teriam muito tempo com você. Fufufufufu..."

E assim Homura se despediu de Nagisa.

Enquanto imaginava o significado do que Homura acabara de dizer, Nagisa sentiu ser observada. Ao virar viu que as bonecas estavam logo atrás dela. Por onde elas vieram?

Nagisa acenou com a mão. "O-oi. É...O que vocês fazem para passar o tempo?"

As bonecas, juntas, deram um passo a frente.

"Que tal uma brincadeira? Uma que não seja muito perigosa. Hehe." Nagisa começou a ficar com medo. Então ela sentiu algo cutucar a sua canela.

Era uma criatura muito estranha. Tinha um par de patas e rabo de rato. Seu corpo era redondo e de cor preta com bolinhas vermelhas. Tinha um grande olho no centro, sua íris era feita de círculos concêntricos que alternavam entre azul escuro e amarelo. Entre o corpo e o olho saía um par de orelhas também azuis e uma barbicha que na verdade era um aguçado nariz.

A face de Nagisa iluminou-se. "Pyotr! Como você chegou aqui?"

Nisso Nagisa ouviu o som de estalos mecânicos.

As bonecas tinham o olhar fixo no pyotr e um objeto negro começou a materializar-se na mão delas. Eram alfinetes tão grandes quanto as suas donas.

Antes que Nagisa pudesse compreender as intenções, uma das bonecas golpeou pyotr com a cabeça do alfinete como se fosse uma tacada de golfe.

"Ai. Não!" Nagisa colocou a mão na cabeça.

As bonecas, sorridentes, foram participar da brincadeira. Elas rebatiam o infeliz pyotr entre si em vários estilos. Algumas vezes era golfe, outras vezes beisebol, ou hóquei, ou críquete...

"Parem! Estão machucando eleee!" Nagisa deixou a mochila no chão e correu atrás.

As bonecas fizeram Nagisa de boba, entre silenciosas gargalhadas. Até que, em um mergulho, Nagisa conseguiu resgatar o pyotr.

Ele estava tremendo e com o rabo entre as pernas. Suas orelhas cobriam seu olho.

Nagisa abraçou-o com carinho. "Eu sei. Elas foram muito cruéis, mas estou com você agora." E terminou com um beijo.

Os alfinetes evaporaram da mão das bonecas. Elas ficaram olhando com curiosidade.

Nagisa dirigiu-se as bonecas com irritação. "Ele não é brinquedo. Tem que tratar ele com carinho, viu?"

As bonecas penderam a cabeça para o lado e ficaram olhando para chão com uma expressão triste.

Aquela cena mexeu com o coração de Nagisa. Então ela falou com uma das bonecas. "Ei. Quer tentar?"

A boneca ajeitou a cabeça quando viu o pyotr sendo oferecido para ela.

Ele voltou a tremer.

"Dessa vez elas não vão te maltratar." Nagisa buscou assegurar o pyotr.

Mesmo assim ele continuou tremendo enquanto era segurado pela boneca. Imitando Nagisa, a boneca o abraçou e começou a passar mão nele.

Então ele começou a relaxar.

A boneca olhou para Nagisa e as duas trocaram sorrisos.

Contudo as outras bonecas começaram a ficar agitadas, elas também queriam acariciar.

De bom grado, a boneca arremessou o pyotr para uma das colegas. Ela deu carinho e passou para outra e assim foi. Basquete, handebol, vôlei... Havia passes em todos os estilos.

Nagisa colocou a mão na testa. "Assim também não!"

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Mitakihara estava dando boas vindas ao Sol.

Homura voltava de sua longa caçada. As regiões mais populosas são onde a ocorrência de demônios é maior. Índia e China requeriam visitas semanais.

Já no hall de entrada, enquanto invocava o portal, Homura pensou na bruxa.

_Será que ela tentou escapar?_

Homura sorriu, nesse caso suas crianças teriam se divertido muito.

Depois de atravessar portal, Homura se deparou com uma cena inusitada: dezenas de pyotr estavam andando de um lado para o outro. Uma grande mesa retangular havia sido montada no meio do salão, as suas crianças estavam sentadas lá assim como Nagisa. Havia uma cadeira vaga em uma das pontas.

Convenientemente, Nagisa estava próxima a essa ponta. "Oi Homura-chan!" Ela fez um aceno, assim como as bonecas.

Homura se aproximou de Nagisa, evitando tropeçar em um dos pyotrs. "Vejo que trouxe seus lacaios, bruxa."

"Ah! Eles vão seguir aonde eu estiver. Hihi." Nagisa riu, mas logo depois ficou com uma expressão séria. "Ou eu não posso mantê-los?"

"Não há problema algum, desde que eles não saiam daqui." Homura disse friamente.

"Obawrr!" Nagisa abriu seu bocão roxo e ergueu os braços. As bonecas fizeram o mesmo em silêncio.

"E parece também que conseguiu fazer amizade com as minhas crianças." Homura observou que cada boneca tinha um pyotr no colo.

"Sim. Elas me ajudaram a arrumar as minhas coisas no quarto". Nagisa pegou um copão de 700ml de achocolatado e começou a beber.

"Sério?" Homura ficou perplexa.

Nagisa já havia bebido todo o conteúdo do copo e ficou lambendo os beiços. "Mmmmhh... Foram elas também que trouxeram essa mesa para o salão."

Nisso Homura jamais duvidaria, tanto a mesa quanto a cadeira eram feitas de ébano. Havia sobre a mesa todo o tipo de bolo, sobremesas e outros quitutes doces. Suas bonecas também estavam comendo ou ao menos pareciam: elas não engoliam a comida, só mastigavam. E mastigavam...

"Eu estava com fome e você não me disse onde ficava a cozinha." Nagisa colocou um bolo de fubá inteiro em seu prato. "Então eu tive que improvisar."

Homura ficou com o olhar perdido. "Mesmo se tivesse encontrado, não há nada lá."

A conversa foi interrompida com a intromissão de uma enfermeira. Na verdade podia se dizer que era uma enfermeira pelo corpo e vestimentas, já que no lugar da cabeça havia apenas um grande olho similar ao do pyotr. Ela carregava uma bandeja com tampa.

Nagisa olhou para a enfermeira. "Oi Polina! O que trouxe de bom?"

Polina colocou bandeja na mesa e tirou a tampa.

Nagisa juntou as mãos. "Nossa! Profiteroles!"

Homura deu um singelo sorriso. "Você devia ser bem útil para a Tomoe-san."

"Ela prefere cozinhar. Disse para mim que é como uma terapia." Nagisa empurrou a bandeja em direção a Homura. "Quer um?"

"Eu não estou com fome."

"Mas quem disse que se come isso por causa da fome." Nagisa deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Então Homura pegou com cuidado um dos profiteroles. Aproximou-o da boca e sentiu o cheiro da cobertura de chocolate. Por fim deu uma mordida. Não tardou em dar um suspiro de prazer enquanto mastigava.

"Então? Gostou?" Nagisa perguntou.

Homura engoliu. "É bom." Disse em um tom educado antes de abocanhar o profiterole por completo.

"Hihi. Quer mais?"

"Mmmhhh." Homura terminou de engolir aquele pedaço, que era muito maior que o anterior. "Adoraria, mas falta menos de uma hora para começar a aula e eu gostaria de me divertir um pouco antes de ir. Não é, crianças?"

As bonecas viraram para Homura e pareciam estar excitadas.

Nagisa ficou curiosa. "Divertir? É uma brincadeira de vocês?"

"Isso mesmo. Fufu." Homura começou a estralar os dedos. "Tragam ele."

As bonecas deixaram seus pyotrs e saíram da mesa. Então uniram as mãos para formar uma roda e começaram uma ciranda. Foram cada vez mais rápidas até que formaram um borrão devido a velocidade e por fim sumiram.

Nagisa ficou impressionada com aquilo. "Quem é ele?"

"Você já vai ver." Disse Homura, cruzando os braços.

Então o borrão voltou e aos poucos a ciranda foi perdendo velocidade. Em seu centro agora havia um gato branco. Não exatamente um gato, mas mais uma mistura de gato com coelho: Seu corpo, rabo e cabeça eram de um gato, mas seus olhos vermelhos pareciam mais de um coelho. Tinha orelhas de gato, mas de dentro dessas orelhas parecia sair uma orelha comprida e caída de coelho. Essas 'orelhas de coelho' eram exóticas, pois tinham uma auréola dourada envolta delas e uma ponta de cor rose com três gemas tão vermelhas quanto seus olhos. Por fim ainda havia um desenho oval vermelho em suas costas.

O gato olhou envolta e viu que estava cercado, mesmo assim ele tentou correr. Porém as bonecas o pegaram facilmente.

Enquanto uma das bonecas o levava até a sua mestra, Nagisa trocou olhares com ele.

"Kyuubey!"

Kyuubey esticou suas orelhas de gato ao ver Nagisa e começou a se debater.

"O que foi  _Incubator_? Não quer combater a entropia hoje?" Homura invocou sua gema que pousou suavemente em sua mão. Ela então mostrou a gema para o Kyuubey e a assoprou.

O assopro fez sair da gema uma espessa névoa negra, como se ela estive empoeirada. A névoa começou a ser absorvida pelo corpo do Kyuubey. Então seu pêlo começou a arrepiar e seus olhos, normalmente estáticos, ficaram esbugalhados. Seu corpo se contorcia em espasmos erráticos e, mesmo que ele não fizesse um som sequer, a dor que ele sentia era evidente.

"Sentindo prazer em salvar o universo? Ah é. Você não sente nada mesmo. FufufwahahahaHAHAHA..." A gargalhada sádica de Homura ecoou pelo salão.

Em resposta, o som de risadas de crianças começou a ser ouvido por Nagisa. Era um som abafado, como se viesse de outro cômodo da casa. Eram as bonecas? Apesar de não haver sincronia com o som, as bonecas visivelmente estavam gargalhando também.

"HAHAHAHAHahahaaa..." Homura notou a expressão de pena de Nagisa. "Está achando muito cruel, bruxa?"

Nagisa desviou o olhar.

"Vejo que Madoka lhe ensinou muito bem." Então Homura pegou Kyuubey pela cabeça. "Mas eu posso ensinar algo também."

Homura levou Kyuubey até próximo do rosto de Nagisa. Ele ainda estava sofrendo convulsões.

"Piedade é uma virtude louvável." Homura falou calmamente, mas logo adquiriu uma expressão de rancor. "Mas somente para aqueles que são capazes de apreciÁ-LA!"

Homura esmagou a cabeça de Kyuubey ao fechar a mão. Seu corpo e suas entranhas caíram sobre o bolo de fubá. Seus olhos saltaram para fora e voaram em direção a Nagisa.

"AAHHH!" Aquilo fez Nagisa cair para trás.

Homura ficou olhando para o que restou de Kyuubey em sua mão, uma mescla de pelagem branca com carne moída. "Aproveite enquanto a cobertura do bolo está fresca." Ela voltou a olhar para Nagisa. "Se não está mais com fome, então vá para o quarto se arrumar, em meia hora nós partimos."

Nagisa se levantou e correu para o seu quarto sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Homura olhou para suas bonecas, elas estavam ansiosas.

"Tragam outro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Prelúdio


	8. Prelúdio

"A comida tá na mesa faz tempo. Vem logo!"

"Já tô chegando."

Kyouko apareceu na cozinha correndo.

Quando Sayaka viu o uniforme escolar de Kyouko, ela se aproximou revirando os olhos. "Faz mais de uma semana que eu recuperei você e ainda não consegue arrumar essa gola." Então começou a ajustar a roupa da Kyouko.

"Argh... Não sei como cês conseguem estudar sufocadas desse jeito. Tem que deixar entrar um arzinho." Kyouko ficou um pouco envergonhada com aquela atitude maternal da sua amiga.

"Você não reclamava disso antes." Sayaka estava terminando de apertar o laço vermelho no uniforme.

"Porque aquela não era eu né." Kyouko agora estava emburrada.

"Tá bom." Sayaka começou a tirar as coisas da mesa.

"Ei! Ainda não comi."

Sayaka não parou o que estava fazendo. "Se eu deixar você sentar para comer a gente vai chegar atrasada. Pega algo aí e come no caminho."

Kyouko pegou um cacho de bananas da fruteira. "Então por que falou que a comida tava na mesa se ia fazer isso?"

Sayaka virou o rosto de leve, revelando um sorriso maroto. "Porque eu sabia que você ia parar com o corpo mole."

Kyouko abocanhou um das bananas tão agressivamente que quase a engoliu com casca e tudo. "Mmmh...Cê tá testando..mmmhh..minha paciência...mmmhhh...garota."

Sayaka parou de colocar a comida na geladeira. "Se você acordasse cedo, não estaria resmungando agora."

"Eu acordo antes da sua mãe. Heh." Kyouko já estava comendo outra banana.

"Como é?!" A face de Sayaka tremia de raiva. "Minha mãe volta do trabalho às cinco da matina. Queria o quê?"

"Ei! Relaxa. Só tô brincando." Kyouko estava terminando o cacho.

"Podemos ir?" Sayaka disse enquanto pegava a mala dela.

"Tive uma idéia." Kyouko jogou o que restou do cacho no lixo. "Por que a gente não vai para escola pulando de telhado em telhado, hein? Assim vamos ganhar tempo."

Sayaka fixou o olhar em Kyouko e expressou da forma mais séria possível. "Isso não tem graça alguma."

"Tch... Tô vendo que acordou de mau humor hoje." Kyouko ficou tirando um fiapo preso entre os dentes com a língua.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Vou te contar... que sorte a minha." Kyouko mordeu um bolinho assado em forma de peixe. "Achar uma banca de  _Taiyaki_  no caminho da escola."

"Para mim foi azar. Agora a gente vai chegar em cima da hora." Sayaka respondeu rispidamente.

Kyouko ignorou a atitude de Sayaka. "Os primeiros  _Taiyaki_  do dia são sempre os melhores. Ó como tá recheado!" Kyouko mostrou para Sayaka o bolinho e o apertou. Uma porção generosa de pasta doce de feijão vermelho saiu por onde ela havia mordido.

Sayaka apenas afastou o braço da Kyouko.

"Hum... Devia ter comprado um também pra ver se melhorava seu dia." Kyouko ficou balançando a cabeça.

A preocupação da Sayaka era infundada, já que elas estavam quase chegando na escola. O prédio estava logo a frente, no final do calçadão por onde todos os alunos passavam. Enquanto terminava o bolinho, Kyouko ficou observando o vôo das pétulas rosas das cerejeiras. Aparentemente, as cerejeiras nesse mundo sempre estavam floridas. Um límpido córrego acompanhava o calçadão e som das águas era como um sonífero para ela.

Havia pequenas pontes que passavam sobre o córrego, que ligavam o calçadão ao jardim de cerejeiras. Em uma dessas pontes estava um casal de mãos dadas: um rapaz usando o uniforme, uma camisa e calça social bege clara com detalhes pretos, de cabelos e olhos cinza. A garota tinha cabelos e olhos verdes e nada mais chamava a atenção nela. A memória de Kyouko a alertou.

"Ei Sayaka. Aqueles dois ali não são da noss..." Kyouko percebeu que a sua 'prima' não estava ao seu lado. "Ué?"

Sayaka havia apertado o passo e estava algumas dezenas de metros a frente, inclusive já havia atravessado os portões.

Kyouko teve que correr para alcançá-la. "Ô! Por que a pressa?"

As duas começaram a subir o último lance de escada antes de entrar no prédio. "Eu... quero chegar logo na sala."

A afirmação de Sayaka soou tão fraca que Kyouko não pôde deixar de suspeitar. "Tem alguma coisa haver com aquele casalzinho né? Eles são da nossa sala."

Sayaka ficou em silêncio.

Kyouko semicerrou os olhos. "O garoto..."

Os lábios de Sayaka estremeceram.

"É aquele garoto né? Cê tem uma queda por ele ainda." Kyouko sorriu triunfante.

"Eleéáguapassada." Sayaka respondeu, atropelando as palavras.

"Aham... Tô acreditando." Kyouko falou em tom irônico.

"Coloca isso na sua cabeça Kyouko." Sayaka parou e, com um olhar esbugalhado, vociferou. "Não era para eu estar AQUI!"

Kyouko inclinou para trás, sentindo o baque daquelas palavras. Os estudantes que passavam por ali ficaram olhando para as duas.

Sayaka tampou o rosto com a mão.

"Peguei pesado né." Kyouko ficou coçando a nuca, meio sem jeito. "Cê deve tá na fossa faz um tempo."

"Tudo bem Kyouko." Sayaka suspirou e baixou a cabeça. "É que só de pensar em entrar naquela sala e ver a minha amiga refém daquela bandida. E-e ela nem me reconhece."

"Ei." Kyouko segurou o queixo de Sayaka e levantou a cabeça dela. "Guerreiras seguem em frente com a cabeça erguida."

As duas trocaram olhares.

"Senão elas dão topada em alguma parede por aí."

Sayaka riu com aquela afirmação.

As duas voltaram a caminhar e se dirigiram até o andar onde ficava a sala de aula.

"Kyouko." Sayaka começou. "Eu vou ao banheiro antes."

"Ok..." Kyouko pegou o ombro de Sayaka e a fez virar para as duas ficarem frente a frente. "Que que tá pegando?"

"Kyouko?!" Sayaka ficou olhando para mão de Kyouko que a estava segurando.

A expressão de Kyouko agora era séria. "Cê tá toda hora indo no banheiro na escola. Bem mais que qualquer outro aluno da sala."

"E daí?" Sayaka segurou o braço da Kyouko e afastou o ombro para se libertar.

Kyouko continuou. "Bexiga eu sei que não é. Até podia ser que cê tá matando aula, mas eu vi que a aquela bilolada da Homura tá pedindo pra sair logo depois."

Sayaka apertou os lábios, sua respiração começou a ficar mais rápida. "Se... você ver eu com ela."

"Eu vou lá dar um coça nela."

"Não!" Sayaka foi incisiva. "Eu não quero que você intervenha."

"Mas como?!" Kyouko cerrou os punhos. "E se ela ferrar com a tua cabeça?"

"Eu me recupero." Sayaka forçou sorriso. "Você sabe que sou boa nisso." Depois voltou com uma expressão séria. "Agora se você for descoberta, eu não sei se terei uma segunda chance de tê-la ao meu lado."

Kyouko relaxou os punhos e desviou olhar. "Tch..."

Sayaka olhou para os estudantes no corredor, ela reconheceu alguns que eram da sala dela. No entanto não havia nenhum sinal de Homura ou Madoka. "É melhor você ir antes que alguém estranhe. Eu volto logo."

Quando Sayaka fez menção com corpo que ia partir, Kyouko falou. "Sayaka..."

"Oi."

"Não banque a idiota." Kyouko deu um leve sorriso. "Cê é melhor que isso."

"Eu sei." Sayaka deu uma piscadela e mostrou a língua antes das duas se separarem.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Fim de mais uma aula.

Nagisa estava sentada em seu lugar na sala, colocando o material na mochila, quando sentiu uma cutucada em seu ombro.

Uma garota estava de pé ao lado dela. Ela tinha olhos verdes claros que combinava com a piranha em forma de borboleta presa em seu cabelo castanho. O corte do cabelo era curto em comportado e parecia um capacete. Ao contrário de Nagisa, ela vestia uma roupa despojada. Sua camisa branca estava estampada com um desenho fofo de um girassol com uma lagarta, ambas com carinhas felizes. Usava uma calça jeans azul que ia até o joelho e tênis.

Nagisa sorriu. "Ayako-chan~!"

Mas Ayako não estava olhando para Nagisa e sim para outro ponto na sala. Estava com uma expressão séria. "Nagisa. O Kuroki ficou olhando para você a aula toda."

"Hum?" Nagisa seguiu o olhar de Ayako até um menino sentado de cabelos azuis espetados e olhos negros. Ele se levantou da carteira e foi em direção a elas.

Ayako fez uma cara de suspeita e falou baixinho. "Ele deve aprontar alguma. Se prepara."

Nagisa se lembrava do que Ayako havia comentado sobre Takuma Kuroki. Ele era um garoto muito atrevido e de grande ego. Isso só piorou quando ele foi agraciado com uma puberdade precoce: era o aluno mais alto da sala, considerando que a maioria dos meninos tinha uma estatura menor que as das meninas naquela idade. No entanto o que ele havia ganhado em altura ainda não havia ganhado em corpo e procurava compensar vestindo jaquetas grossas.

Takuma acenou. "Oi meninas."

"O que você quer Kuroki." Ayako cruzou os braços.

"Hum? Nada demais Kinomoto." Takuma puxou um sorrisinho enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. "Só queria saber se você e a Momoe estão sabendo da última."

"Última?" Nagisa ficou curiosa.

"Então você não sabe..."

Takuma ficou com olhar fixo arregalado em Nagisa.

"...do fantasma do banheiro."

Nagisa ficou sem palavras.

Foi Ayako que continuou. "Ah tá. Eu ouvi falar. É que nem a da Hanako do banheiro. Toda a escola tem. Besteira."

"Ah... mas não é que nem a da Hanako." Takuma balançou a cabeça. "Apesar que também é em um banheiro feminino, a história é diferente. Eu vou contar."

Takuma deu uma pigarreada.

"Começa assim: se você entrar no banheiro vazio, pode encontrar uma garotinha..."

Nagisa começou a ficar tensa.

"Pode parar aí!" Ayako gesticulou com a mão. "Como o banheiro está vazio se tem uma garotinha?"

Takuma revirou os olhos. "A garotinha é o fantasma, aí não conta."

"Hum... prossiga." Ayako fez uma cara de tédio.

"A princípio você não vê o rosto dela, só os seus longos cabelos." Takuma começa a se concentrar mais em Nagisa, pois ela nitidamente demonstrava atenção. "Mas logo ela revela sua face esbranquiçada, com olhos inumanos terríveis."

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Nagisa.

"Se você ver isso, então é hora de correr. Se ficar..." Takuma tira as mãos do bolso e posiciona elas como se fosse dar um bote em Nagisa. "...ela a escancara a boca cheia de dentes afiadíssimos e abocanha você. IIIÁÁÁÁÁHHH." Ele abre a boca e escancara os dente o máximo que pôde enquanto avança.

Ayako segura o braço de Takuma. "Para com isso. Você está assustando a minha Nagisa com essa história furada."

Takuma se desvencilha e fica muito irritado, passando a mão aonde Ayako havia pegado, como se aquilo tivesse sido um sacrilégio.

"A da Hanako é de longe beeeeeeeem melhor." Ayako disse.

"Ah é?" Takuma voltou a botar as mãos no bolso. "Só que essa história é que estão contando em todas as salas." Depois olhou para Nagisa. "Por isso que eu quero perguntar uma coisa para a Momoe."

"P-para mim?" Nagisa estava suando frio com tudo aquilo.

"É." Takuma começou a sorrir maliciosamente. "Por acaso você não é o fantasma?"

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago de Nagisa. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, se não estivesse sentada teria caído ali mesmo.

Takuma continuou. "É que tem versões onde dizem que o cabelo do fantasma, além de comprido, é todo branco. Hehehe."

"Pfstchhhahahahaha! Nagisa-chan um fantasma?" Ayako ficou puxando a bochecha de Nagisa. "Náá. Ela feita de carne e osso."

"Ai." Nagisa afastou a mão da amiga e depois ficou passando aonde havia ficado um vermelhidão.

Ayako complementou. "Além disso o cabelo dela é prateado, não branco."

"Prateado?" Takuma disse com incredulidade. "O cabelo dela é branco que nem de uma velha. Vocês meninas ficam inventando cor onde não tem. Tsc tsc."

A face de Ayako ficou desfigurada de raiva. "Vai comprar um óculos vai ô pistache."

"Pistache? Pistaaache?" Takuma ficou assustado. Ayako enlouqueceu?

Ayako deu um sorriso com desdém. "Você fica importunando os outros, achando que é o maioral, mas não passa de um bola de sorvete de pistache."

"Ayako-chan." Nagisa falou baixinho, ainda não havia se recuperado do baque emocional.

"D-de onde você tirou isso? Está louca?" Takuma continuava confuso.

"Náá. Foi Nagisa-chan que me contou e eu concordo plenamente." Ayako fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para reforçar a afirmação.

"Ayako-chan!" Nagisa repreendeu sua amiga.

Ayako deu uma piscadela para Nagisa. "Você não tem que ter vergonha disso. É super fofo."

Takuma ficou impaciente. "Do que ela está falando, Momoe?"

"Ah...é...um..." Nagisa queria sumir dali naquele exato instante.

Ayako resolveu ajudar. "Nagisa-chan associa cada pessoa a uma comida. Por exemplo." Ela apontou para si própria com um sorriso e um olhar que brilhava de orgulho. "Ela disse que eu sou um cupcake de chocolate com hortelã!"

Takuma ficou reparando na aparência de Ayako. "Hum... mas você até pode parecer com um cupcake. Já eu não tenho nada haver com pista..." Ele então parou e ficou piscando olho repetidas vezes, como se estivesse acordando.

"Por que estou discutindo isso?" Takuma chacoalhou a cabeça. "Esse é mais um papo idiota que as meninas inventam. Argh." Então ele parou completamente, mesmerizado. "Ei, mas peraí. Então era isso!"

Agora era Ayako e Nagisa que estavam confusas com a reação de Takuma.

Takuma riu. "Era isso que aquela marica tava falando. Ei Sanjuro! Ogai!"

Sanjuro e Ogai eram dois que viviam na sombra de Takuma. Sanjuro tinha o cabelo preto comprido e olhos azuis, tinha a estatura média dos meninos da sala, mas diziam que tinha agilidade de um gato. Ogai já era mais gordinho e baixinho, com olhos e cabelos castanhos bem penteados. Ogai seria um alvo fácil de chacotas senão fosse o fato de sua família ter posses: ele fazia parte da gangue graças aos lanches bancado com o dinheiro dele.

Os dois estavam conversando quando foram chamados por Takuma. "Traz lá a mariquinha."

Ogai questionou. "Agora? O professor deve entrar logo."

"Pode trazer." Takuma foi mais ríspido.

Ogai e Sanjuro olharam entre si e deram de ombros. Depois foram até uma carteira onde havia um menino com a cabeça encostada, parecia estar dormindo. Eles empurraram a cabeça, fazendo-o levantar de súbito.

O menino tinha um cabelo loiro muito embaraçado, seus olhos eram vermelhos vivos. Apesar do cabelo desarrumado, sua roupa era bem comportada: uma camisa gola polo laranja com um brasão estampado de cor branca, calça sarja marrom e tênis branco.

Vendo que se tratava dos capangas do Takuma, o menino suspirou decepcionado. Ogai e Sanjuro pegaram pelos braços e levantaram-no da cadeira. Agora de pé, podia perceber que ele era mais baixo que Ogai e era muito magrinho. Alguém poderia dizer que ele teria menos de dez anos.

"O que você quer com o Hidaka-kun?" Ayako não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Takuma respondeu. "Só quero saber de uma coisa. Hehehe."

Aki Hidaka caminhou em direção a Takuma com relutância, com Ogai e Sanjuro logo atrás.

Então Takuma fez um aceno com a cabeça e colocou um dos pés a frente.

Nesse exato momento, Ogai e Sanjuro deram um empurrão em Aki, que acabou tropeçando no pé de Takuma. Completamente desequilibrado, ele desabou sobre a carteira de Nagisa.

"Ei. Tudo bem com você?" Nagisa procura socorrê-lo.

Aki, com os abraços apoiados na carteira, se levantou um pouco e trocou olhares com Nagisa. Então sua face ficou tão vermelha quanto seu olho. "Ah! Mil desculpas!"

"Eu vi tudo, seu safado!" Ayako ficou apontando para Takuma.

Takuma respondeu com malícia. "Você não viu nada... ainda." Então pegou Aki pela nuca e não deixou ele se levantar mais.

"Para! Tá machucando ele." Ayako avançou em direção Takuma.

Porém foi bloqueada por Sanjuro. "Opa! Chega em mim primeiro, gata."

Ogai ficou só rindo.

A sala toda agora prestava atenção naquela cena.

Takuma se abaixou e falou no ouvido de Aki. "Se lembra daquela vez que peguei você perguntando para si próprio sobre qual comida você seria? Agora eu sei que é mais uma prova que você é uma menininha mesmo."

"Por favor Kuroki! Solta ele." Nagisa falou.

Takuma olhou para Nagisa e respondeu. "Vou quando você disser qual comida ele é. Fala Momoe."

Nagisa hesitou.

"FALA!" Takuma apertou ainda mais a nuca de Aki.

"Hnggaahh!"

A expressão de Aki era capaz de fazer Nagisa quase sentir a dor e humilhação que ele estava passando. Aquela crueldade precisava acabar! Agora!

"Roquefort."

"O que disse?" Takuma ainda estava irritado.

"Roquefort. Solta ele!" Nagisa implorava.

Então ele relaxou um pouco. "Mas que comida é essa?"

"Seu tango. Não sabe?" Ayako começou. "É um queijo suíço finíssimo. Aposto que nunca vai apreciar um na vida."

"Francês..."

Todos olharam para Aki.

"Ah...É um queijo francês..ah."

Ogai então complementou. "Isso mesmo. É um queijo bem fedido."

"Queijo fedido? Queijo fedido? Haha...haha..HAHAHA!" Takuma gargalhou e então puxou Aki.

Aki ficou cara a cara com Takuma, estava tão perto que teve que virar o rosto.

"Está vendo o que dá ser marica?" Takuma ficou sorrindo. "Agora as meninas estão te chamando de queijo fedido."

"É... estou sentindo o fudum daqui. Eca!" Sanjuro começou a abanar com a mão.

"Vai tomar banho queijo fedido! Hahaha." Ogai tapou o nariz.

"E-ei! Eu não chamei ele disso." Nagisa protestou.

Infelizmente os meninos não prestaram atenção, pois o professor havia acabado de chegar.

Takuma soltou e ficou passando a mão vigorosamente no cabelo de Aki. "Haha. Volta pro seu lugar queijo fedido. Depois a gente brinca mais."

Aki, cabisbaixo, e os outros meninos procuraram as suas carteiras.

Nagisa enfiou a cara na carteira. "Ai. Eu não devia ter falado."

Ayako foi confortar a sua amiga. "A culpa é minha. Eu nunca imaginei que alguém mais sabia sobre esse negócio da comida. Muito menos o Hidaka-kun."

Nagisa olhou pelo canto do olho para Aki.

Ele já havia sentando e estava com as mãos sobre a cabeça, que estava encostada na carteira.

"Olha amiga." Ayako disse antes de voltar para o seu lugar. "Cedo ou tarde, o abestalhado do Kuroki e sua trupe ia achar algo novo para ficar zoando com ele. Já era assim no ano passado."

A aula estava prestes a começar, mas Nagisa não tinha nenhuma vontade de participar.

_Por quê? Por que essa crueldade gratuita e sem sentido existe?_

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**K O!**

Essas letras piscavam no telão, anunciando um vencedor.

Kyouko quase deixou cair o pirulito que estava em sua boca. "Bwahahaha! Esse foi o picolé mais fácil da minha vida."

Sayaka jogou as mãos para o alto. "Mas também! Você só vai com esse lutador apelão com lança, não consigo nem chegar perto."

Kyouko puxou o pirulito para um dos cantos da boca. "Mmmhh... Então vai com um que tenha mais ataques de longa distância."

Sayaka estava bem irritada. "Aí é ser mais covarde ainda!"

"Bem..." Kyouko sorriu. "Então vou adorar ficar apostando com você. Aliás, vou querer o picolé agora. Meu pirulito tá no fim."

"Tá bom." As duas deixaram a máquina onde estavam jogando.

O fliperama estava cheio de gente, o salão escuro eram bombardeado por luzes e sons provenientes das inúmeras máquinas.

"Eu não achei que a gente ia sair pra se divertir depois que eu recuperei a memória." Kyouko comentou enquanto evitava em esbarrar nas pessoas.

Sayaka liderava, procurando o caminho para as lanchonetes. "Isso era parte da nossa rotina, se parar ela pode desconfiar."

"Ah tá. Por falar nisso eu cansei de brincar de agente secreta. Quando vamos agir hein?" Kyouko saboreava os últimos resquícios de seu pirulito.

Sayaka estava tendo dificuldades, quando elas chegaram no fliperama não havia tanta gente. "Eu ainda não pensei em um plano ainda. Sabe... Nesse meio tempo eu tive que ensinar a você em como se comportar na escola."

Kyouko ignorou a acidez de Sayaka. "Hmm... Você disse que se a gente recuperar a memória da rosinha, ela resolve a parada."

Sayaka sorriu quando viu uma placa indicando o caminho. "Isso. Só que esse é o problema."

Kyouko pegou o ombro da Sayaka para fazê-la parar. "Sim. Não dá pra chegar nela e falar, mas, tipo, e se a gente gritar no meio da sala bem alto 'AAACOOORDAAA MAAADOOOOKAAA! HOMURA É O DIAAAIIIE...!'"

Sayaka deu um pisão no pé da Kyouko.

"EI! Por que fez isso?" Kyouko reclamou.

"O que tu acha?" Sayaka disse enquanto olhava envolta.

"Ninguém aqui dá bola pra isso..." Kyouko então deu um sorrisinho. "Ah... já sei... cê acha que ela tá aqui né."

Sayaka ficou olhando para Kyouko.

Kyouko continuou. "Se fosse assim, a gente não podia se falar nem na sua casa. Deixa dessa paranóia vai."

Sayaka ficou balançando a cabeça de forma afirmativa. "É... pode ser. Só que essa idéia do grito não ia dar certo."

"Não?"

Sayaka agora estava com uma expressão melancólica. "Não. Recuperar a memória dela deve ser tão difícil quanto a sua e..."

"e...?" Kyouko levantou as sobrancelhas.

"...e a diabinha sempre aparece." Sayaka rangeu os dentes. "Não importa aonde ou quando, ela vem e acaba com tudo. COM TUDO!"

"Calma aí garota!" Kyouko ficou apreensiva. "Quer dizer que se eu, tipo, ir de surpresa falar com a Madoka no meio da rua, à noitinha, aquela doida vai aparecer do nada?"

"Madoka não anda pela cidade à noite." Sayaka disse em um tom monótono.

Kyouko irritou-se. "Cê entendeu né?"

Sayaka deu singelo sorriso. "Sim." Mas depois voltou com uma expressão triste. "Infelizmente é isso mesmo o que você disse."

"Humm..." Kyouko ficou ruminando, fazendo o palito do pirulito subir e descer em sua boca.

"No que está pensando?" Sayaka ficou curiosa.

"Nada não. Tava pensando em mudar de assunto. Por exemplo..." Kyouko tirou o palito da boca, não havia sobrado mais nada. "Qual o sabor do picolé que cê vai comprar pra mim?"

Kyouko deu um peteleco no palito, que fez várias piruetas no ar até cair e grudar no cabelo de uma menina que estava passando. Ela continuou caminhando sem notar seu novo adereço.

No entanto as duas haviam testemunhado aquilo. Sayaka colocou a mão na boca. Kyouko deu largo sorriso enquanto passava a mão no cabelo.

"Hnnh...Hnnnh..Hahahahaha..." Sayaka não conseguiu conter o riso. "...hahahahaAIII!"

Kyouko deu um pisão no pé da Sayaka. "Cê achou que eu ia esquecer né?"

"Não achei isso." Sayaka semicerrou os olhos. "Eu achei que você não ousaria. Agora prepare-se!"

"Vixi!" Kyouko se posicionou, pronta para a guerra.

"Para o meu SUPER PISÃO HERÓICO!" Sayaka deu uma voadora. "IIIÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Já estava na hora.

Homura abriu a porta para um cômodo escuro. A luz que vinha de fora revelava uma cama de casal com uma menina deitada.

"Charlotte."

A luz agora iluminava uma face branca com olhos multicoloridos.

"Eu estou saindo. Devo chegar tarde amanhã. Então esteja pronta para escola quando eu voltar. Eu abasteci a cozinha, tem até queijo."

"Queijo!" Nagisa comemorou, mas sem muito entusiasmo.

Depois o silêncio. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Não era necessário. Homura fez a menção de fechar a porta.

"Homura-chan." Nagisa falou em tom baixo.

Homura parou. "Sim."

"Você... Poderia sentar ao meu lado um pouco?" Nagisa tirou um de seus braços debaixo da coberta e deixou sobre a cama. "Eu não estou conseguindo dormir."

Homura ficou olhando por um momento para maçaneta. Depois deu um longo suspiro. "Ok, mas só por alguns minutos."

"É o suficiente." Nagisa respondeu.

Então Homura foi até a cama. Para sentar ela teve que fazer as asas sumirem e ajeitar a cauda do vestido. "Teve um dia ruim, bruxa?"

"Não é isso." Nagisa fechou os olhos. "É que eu tenho muitos sonhos ruins. Na verdade nos dias que estive aqui eu sempre demoro em pegar no sono por medo disso."

"Sonhos ruins?" Homura ficou observando a face pintada de branco da Nagisa. "Entendo."

"Isso...hum... posso pedir mais um favor?"

"E o que seria Charlotte?" Homura estava contando mentalmente cada segundo.

"Pode segurar a minha mão?" Nagisa ficou mexendo os dedos da mão que estava deitada ao lado dela fora da coberta.

Homura colocou sua mão sobre a da Nagisa, podia sentir através da luva que era quente. "Tomoe-san fazia isso com você?"

"Uhum..." Nagisa começou a relaxar.

"Sente saudade dela não? Você está feliz aqui comigo?" Homura sentiu que a mão de Nagisa havia agarrado a colcha.

"Eu sinto, mas..." Os lábios roxos de Nagisa contraíram. "Se você disser que ela está bem eu sentirei aliviada."

"Ela está bem. Eu chequei." Homura então sorriu. "Ela não tem nenhuma lembrança de você."

Homura aguardou por alguma reação de Nagisa, mas nada ocorreu. A mão dela havia parado de segurar a colcha, parecia já estar dormindo.

"Tomoe-san é uma pessoa muito sociável. Como não sabe que é uma garota mágica, ela agora tem mais tempo e eventualmente fará novas amizades."

"Obrigada... Muito obrigada mesmo..."

Aquelas palavras saíram tão suaves que nem pareciam ser a da bruxa.

"...e você?" Nagisa continuou.

"Eu?" Homura ficou confusa.

"...está...feliz...?" Nagisa proferiu em um suspiro.

Homura olhou para si própria, buscando uma resposta.

_Madoka está bem, está feliz, está segura. Madoka está com a família dela. Está indo para escola e seguindo uma vida normal. Nenhuma anomalia em sua rotina._

A seqüência de pensamentos foi interrompida por um som estrondoso.

Homura, em um susto, virou para Nagisa e viu a mesma com a grande boca aberta, roncando. A cada ronco, bolhas saíam voando de dentro da boca e aos poucos iam se espalhando pelo cômodo.

Então Homura deu um cutuque em uma das bolhas. Elas começaram se rebater uma nas outras. Nessa hora ela também se deu conta que estava acariciando a mão de Nagisa. Isso acabou trazendo lembranças de uma outra mão, de uma outra pessoa. "Fufu."

Então um pyotr que estava esgueirando pelo cômodo chamou a atenção dela. Outros estavam adentrando pela porta aberta. As bonecas também estavam lá, espiando.

Ela se levantou da cama e, em movimentos rápidos e decisivos, foi pegando cada pyotr pelo rabo. Carregando uma penca deles, foi em direção a porta. "Xô! Xô! Deixem-na dormir."

Pronta para fechar porta, Homura olhou uma última vez para o quarto. Ali estava uma menina, roncando, no meio de uma nuvem de bolhas.

_...está...feliz...?_

E então a escuridão tomou conta daquela cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: A resposta certa


	9. A resposta certa

"Leite. Leite. Leite. Aonde está o leite?"

Nagisa estava procurando na máquina de venda de bebidas durante o recreio. Infelizmente não havia máquinas de venda para queijo. Leite era o mais próximo que iria conseguir.

"Aqui está!"

O problema e que as máquinas de venda da escola não tem uma etiqueta para cada produto. O pior que no reabastecimento, sempre trocam os produtos de lugares. Essa regra também valia para máquina que Nagisa estava utilizando, que ficava na esquina de um dos corredores.

Nagisa colocou a moeda para ativar a respectiva prateleira. Homura sempre garantia uns trocados para ela, desde que ela não perguntasse a origem. A prateleira automatizada deixou cair uma caixinha de leite, que foi deslizando até o ponto de coleta.

Então Nagisa retirou o canudinho que vinha colado junto a caixinha. Só que ao tentar perfurar a caixa com o canudo, ela constatou que o local para perfurar veio com defeito. Ayako devia estar esperando, portanto não podia perder muito tempo. Porém ela não podia forçar demais senão...

"Oi!"

Com o susto, Nagisa perfurou a caixinha com tanta força que espirrou leite na cara dela.

"Ah! Desculpa! Eu não devia ter chegado por trás."

Só que não tinha sido a direção por onde veio voz que fez assustar Nagisa e sim porque ela sabia quem era a dona daquela voz.

Ao virar, seus temores se confirmaram, ela estava diante de garota meiga de olhos e cabelos rosa.

"Aqui." Madoka tirou um lencinho do bolso do uniforme e começou a limpar o rosto de Nagisa. "Vou secar bem. É o mínimo que posso fazer."

Quando estava prestes a terminar, Madoka arregalou os olhos e começou abrir a boca, como se estivesse prestes a falar alguma coisa.

Nagisa estava ainda confusa e temerosa com aquela situação.

_Por que ela está aqui? Nem estudamos no mesmo andar. Será que ela se lembrou de mim agora?_

"Seus olhos..." Madoka começou a sorrir de boca aberta. "Nossa! São incríveis! São... são tão diferentes."

"Ah." Nagisa desviou o olhar, encabulada. "Tem pessoas que já me disseram isso." Então ela viu que Madoka carregava uma pasta com papéis na outra mão.

Notando para onde atenção de Nagisa havia voltado, Madoka falou enquanto passava uma última vez o lencinho. "Eu não vou tomar mais seu tempo do intervalo. Hihi. Só queria saber onde fica a diretoria."

"Hum..." Agora Nagisa sabia do porquê da Madoka estar ali, a diretoria ficava naquele andar. Contudo ela não sabia exatamente onde ficava, pois desde o primeiro dia nesse novo mundo ela já estava matriculada e nunca houve a necessidade de ir até lá. "Bem... é..."

"Kaname-san."

Nagisa, em um ato reflexo, apertou com força a caixinha de leite. Um jato saiu pelo canudo e molhou o chão.

"Ei!" Madoka deu um pulo para trás. "Cuidado menina. A caixinha está bem cheia." Depois ela virou para a pessoa que estava chegando até elas. "Akemi-san?"

Homura ficou olhando para as duas, especialmente para Nagisa. Sua expressão era fria.

Para disfarçar os tremores, Nagisa segurou a caixinha o mais próximo que podia dela, encolheu os ombros e começou a beber. Ela estar próximo da Madoka, ainda mais conversando, era algo muito ruim.

"O que faz por aqui?" Madoka questionou para Homura sorrindo.

"Eu... estava indo para diretoria para resolver uns assuntos quanto a minha mensalidade. Algo rápido." Homura respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Nagisa.

"Que coincidência! Wehihi. Eu também estava indo para lá." Madoka guardou o lencinho. "Você reparou nos olhos dela?"

"O quê?" Homura perguntou.

Madoka olhou para Nagisa. "Olha como chamam a atenção! E esse cabelo também. Veja como é tão comprido quanto seu Akemi-san e parecem serem feitos de leite."

Madoka voltou para Homura. "Ela não é lindinha?"

"Ah é. Claro." Homura disse em tom monótono. "Linda de morrer."

Nagisa se encolheu mais ainda.

"Então Akemi-san..." Madoka ficou mexendo na ponta de um dos seus rabos de cavalo. "...poderia me mostrar onde fica a diretoria? Eu até iria perguntar para essa menina."

"Certamente." Homura começou a andar.

Madoka, ao notar que Homura já estava partindo, deu uma última olhada em Nagisa. Então se aproximou e passou a mão naqueles cabelos compridos.

"Desculpa novamente por tê-la assustado. Você parece ser muito tímida."

Madoka se aproximou mais um pouco, olhou para os lados e cochichou. "Sabe. Eu também me sinto estranha às vezes."

"Kaname-san." Homura notou que Madoka não a estava acompanhando.

"Mas nunca perca a esperança. O amanhã sempre pode ser melhor que hoje. Hihi." Madoka deu uma piscadela e se afastou de Nagisa.

Antes das duas virarem o corredor, Homura virou a cabeça e viu Nagisa pelo canto do olho. Seu olhar era como adagas.

Só depois que elas sumiram de vista é que Nagisa notou que a caixinha estava murcha. De tão nervosa, ela havia bebido todo o conteúdo sem notar.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes. Aparentemente foi apenas azar... ou seria um teste? Nagisa procurou tirar essas idéias da cabeça decidindo em comprar uma nova caixinha de leite. Ela beberia no caminho de encontro com a Ayako.

"E então? Conseguiu?"

Enquanto a caixinha deslizava até o ponto de coleta, Nagisa ouviu a voz de Takuma. Ele estava no outro corredor, que atravessava aquela esquina.

Então ocorreu um barulho de um molho de chaves balançando. "Quase me pegaram lá dentro do almoxarifado, mas está aqui." Agora era a voz de Sanjuro.

"As chaves do térreo. É isso aí. Pelo o que me contaram, o banheiro feminino do fantasma fica nesse andar." Takuma falou.

Em resposta aquilo, a voz de Ogai foi ouvida. "Você acha mesmo que o queijo fedido vai conosco até lá depois da aula?"

"Claro que vai." Takuma disse. "Se eu prometo que vamos parar de zoar, eu acho que ele topava em lamber até meus pés. Hahaha."

Depois das risadas dos três, Ogai perguntou. "Mas e se ele não der para trás? Se ele entrar no banheiro e encarar..."

"Tu é burro hein?" Sanjuro interrompeu. "Por que acha que eu trouxe as chaves?"

Takuma complementou. "A gente vai ensinar para aquele queijo fedido que ele é uma menininha de uma vez por todas. Vamos trancar ele lá dentro"

"A noite toda?!" Ogai falou em tom de surpresa.

Takuma respondeu. "É claro. Aí ele vai ter tempo de sobra para enfiar na cabecinha dele sobre qual banheiro deve entrar de agora em diante."

"M-mas quando o encontrarem, ele vai nos dedurar!" Ogai exclamou.

"É só a gente negar. Sem provas, os adultos não fazem nada. É assim que funciona." Takuma disse com calma.

"Depois de trancar ele, nós vamos ao almoxarifado colocar as chaves de volta. Vai ser moleza." Sanjuro completou.

"Tu tá parecendo aquela marica agora. Quer se juntar a ele?" Takuma ameaçou.

"N-não. Hehe. Eu só não sabia que era um plano bem pensado." Ogai respondeu.

"É claro que é." Takuma falou. "Vamos voltar para sala. Quero ver se o queijo fedido desistiu ou não."

Nagisa fugiu dali o mais rápido dali para evitar ser vista pelos três, ao ponto de deixar para trás a caixinha de leite.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Pronto para virar homem?"

Quatro meninos estavam diante da porta do banheiro feminino, no térreo. Eles se esconderam em um dos banheiros nos andares superiores para evitar serem pegos pelos monitores e esperaram o anoitecer.

Naquele corredor, iluminado pelo luar, Aki perguntou. "Eu pergunto o mesmo, Kuroki."

"Como é?" Takuma vociferou.

"Você é um homem de palavra?" Aki fitou Takuma com uma expressão séria.

"Profundo. Viu isso em algum filme?" Takuma sorriu e espalhou o cabelo de Aki. "É claro que vou parar de chamá-lo de queijo fedido ô queijo fedido."

Ogai e Sanjuro, que também estavam ali, riram com aquela afirmação.

"Esse não foi o combinado." Aki irritou-se. "Você prometeu que ia parar com tudo."

"Sim. Sim." Takuma balançou a cabeça. "Eu prometi. Como poderia chamá-lo de marica depois que você provar a sua coragem? Hum?"

"É." Sanjuro começou. "Nós vamos chamá-lo de homem morto depois que o fantasma pegar você."

Takuma, Ogai e Sanjuro riram.

Aki deu de ombros. "Eu não acredito nessa história de fantasma."

"Então vai ser fácil." Takuma apontou para a porta. "Entra lá."

Com determinação, Aki girou a maçaneta da porta e entrou no banheiro.

"EI! QUEIJO FEDIDO!" Takuma gritou.

Hidaka virou para a porta. "Oi. Não precisa gritar."

Takuma então disse. "Não liga a luz, senão você pode espantar o fantasma."

"Ok."

Aki Hidaka já havia assistido a muitos filmes de terror. O suficiente para saber que tudo não passava de truques e imaginação de seus criadores. Para quer ter medo disso quando tem um Takuma sentado ao seu lado? E mesmo se fossem reais, os monstros matam apenas algumas pessoas nos filmes. Algumas exceções envolvem dezenas ou no máximo umas centenas de mortos. Como comparar isso com os milhares que morrem na mão de seres humanos?

"Queijo fedido. Quero ouvir você abrindo a porta de cada boxe. Nada de enrolação hein." Takuma falou através da porta.

"Entendi." Aki respondeu. Nesse momento ele se deu conta que era a primeira vez que havia entrado em um banheiro feminino. Seus olhos já estavam acostumados com a escuridão e viu que não havia muita diferença em relação ao masculino salvo que o balcão da pia e o espelho foram estendidos, sobrepondo o espaço onde estaria os mictórios.

Como ele já esperava, os boxes com as privadas ficavam exatamente no lado oposto as pias. Todas as portas estavam entreabertas.

_Vamos terminar logo com isso._

Aki foi até a primeira porta e deu um empurrão sem hesitar. Ela abriu completamente, batendo com força na parede do boxe, revelando uma privada como única ocupante.

"Ouviu?" Aki falou alto.

"Sim. Continua." Takuma respondeu.

E assim foi: Aki foi abrindo cada porta. Aos poucos começara a sorrir. Ele sabia que Takuma jamais cumpriria a promessa. Contudo ele não veio para provar para eles e sim para si mesmo. Uma chacota não tem valor se você acredita plenamente que é uma mentira. Ele não era uma marica. Era um homem sem medo.

Faltavam apenas dois boxes.

"Está vivo ainda?"

Ouvindo Takuma, Aki olhou para o alto, para a fileira de janelas basculantes. Estavam fechadas, mas isso não impedia a luz da lua adentrar no recinto. "Estou."

_Mais do que nunca._

Foi então que um chio alertou os sentidos de Aki. O som vinha debaixo do balcão da pia.  _Um rato?_  Ele forçou a vista na busca de qualquer movimento naquela direção.

Seu recém adquirido orgulho seria testado.

Primeiro, uma mão tampou sua boca, depois foi a vez de um braço que passou na altura da barriga e que o envolveu completamente. Seus braços ficaram presos.

"Hmmmpf?!"

Aki tentou lutar, mas em vão. Apesar de sentir que quem o havia segurado não era muito maior que ele, tinha grande força. Ele se viu sendo puxado para dentro de um dos boxes.

A primeira idéia que passou na cabeça de Aki é que era armação do Takuma para dar-lhe um susto, apesar de que Sanjuro e Ogai estavam lá fora. Talvez Takuma tivesse arranjado outra pessoa?

Porém essa idéia esmoreceu, pois Aki estava amordaçado. Se fosse para assustar, eles iriam querer que ele gritasse.

"Hmmmpf?"

Poderia ser o fantasma? Aki ficou mais confuso do que assustado com essa idéia. A história dizia que ele iria ver uma garotinha antes de sofrer um ataque e não simplesmente ser seqüestrado para dentro de um boxe.

Aki tentou ver quem o estava segurando pelo canto do olho. Sem sucesso. Ele podia sentir pela mão que tampava a sua boca, que quem quer que fosse estava usando luva que cobria apenas a palma da mão. As costas estavam passando calor, eles estavam colados um no outro. Fantasmas não emitem calor, não?

Foi então que, com a mão que segurava a boca, a pessoa levantou a cabeça de Aki para um dos lados, expondo o seu pescoço.

"HMMMPF!"

A respiração de Aki ficou ofegante. Engoliu seco. O medo começava a aflorar. Aquilo fez lembrar na hora de alguns filmes que ele assistira.

Face branca. Confere. Olhar inumano. Um pouco vago, mas confere. Dentes afiados. Vago também, poderia se referir apenas aos caninos. A história do fantasma não fala sobre qual hora do dia, mas não importava muito, pois naqueles banheiros não batia muito sol mesmo.

Tudo ficou ainda mais claro quando ele sentiu uma respiração sobre o pescoço dele. O coração acelerou. Seus olhos arregalaram.

Novamente procurando obter a imagem de seu algoz, Aki olhou para baixo e dessa foi capaz e de ver o topo da cabeça. Tinha orelhas pontudas, como a de um morcego.

Era um vampiro! Era um vampiro! Ele iria receber o beijo mortal. Aqueles dentes iriam perfurar seu pescoço e sugar todo o seu sangue.

A visão começou a embaçar.

Então ele sentiu algo quente, macio e úmido passando sobre a pele do pescoço. Aquilo fez Aki arrepiar-se.

"HHMMMPPPPFFF!"

Não estava doendo, mas Aki começou a sentir uma estranheza. Seus pés e mãos começaram a formigar. Então ele não era mais capaz de sentir ou movê-los. O que estava acontecendo?

Aquele formigamento começou a subir pelas pernas e braços. Quando sentiu o braço que envolvia sua barriga apertando com mais força, ele percebeu que não estava mais sustentando o próprio corpo.

"Hmmmpppff! Hmmmmpffffff!"

Ele iria morrer.

Seus olhos já não escondiam sua aflição e jorravam. Aki sempre achou que as vítimas nos filmes morriam mais por causa da idiotice delas. E agora ele sabia que fora tão idiota quanto.

O formigamento subiu pelo tronco e chegou ao pescoço. Aki olhou para o teto do banheiro. Girava. Girava. Cada vez mais distante. Era como se ele estivesse caindo. Caindo dentro de um buraco sem fundo.

Já não enxergava mais nada. Não sentia o maxilar, mas sua consciência berrava de agonia. Pensou em sua família. Pensou em como seria seu funeral. Isso se encontrasse um corpo.

"Shhhh..."

Naquele mar de escuridão onde ele flutuava, Aki pôde escutar alguém. Sua última sensação foi o deslizar de dedos na maçã de seu rosto, recolhendo suas lágrimas.

"Shhhh..."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Sanjuro estava impaciente. "Vai trancar ou não?"

Takuma ficava com ouvido encostado na porta. "Calma aí."

"Eu pensei que a gente ia trancar logo quando ele entrasse." Sanjuro cruzou os braços.

Takuma virou para Sanjuro. "E perder a chance de ouvir um gritinho da marica?"

Sanjuro fechou os olhos. "Cara. Ele disse que não acredita em fantasma. Não vai rolar. Além do mais, está tarde."

"É." Ogai disse. "Eu falei para os meus pais que estava no cinema, mas se eu demorar muito eles vão reclamar."

Takuma olhou para Ogai com rancor. "Eu devia ter colocado você lá dentro também, bebezão."

Ogai se encolheu.

"Tá bom." Takuma disse depois de suspirar. "Eu vou fazer o seguinte: vou chamar ele e então tranco a porta. Aí vamos ficar curtindo o choro dele. Hahaha."

"Boa." Sanjuro balançou a cabeça concordando.

"Ok." Takuma olhou para porta e falou alto. "Fala aí queijo fedido!"

Silêncio.

"Surdo." Takuma falou para si mesmo e depois gritou. "Ô QUEIJO FEDIDO!"

Sem resposta.

"Mas que bostinha, ele não responde." Takuma comentou.

"S-será que o fantasma pegou ele?" Ogai ficou apreensivo.

Sanjuro olhou para Ogai. "Takuma estava certo. Ele devia ter botado você lá dentro." Depois para Takuma. "Tranca aí e deixa ele se foder. Vamos cair fora."

Mas Takuma só ficava olhando para a porta. "A janela."

"A janela?" Sanjuro ficou confuso.

"Ele pode ter fugido, não? Ele é pequeno, franzino, deve passar fácil."

"É muito alto. Não rola." Sanjuro balançou a cabeça.

"Ele pode ter subido em algo. No balcão da pia por exemplo." Takuma replicou.

Sanjuro ficou pensativo. "Hum... No banheiro feminino o balcão vai até a parede com as janelas." Então deu de ombros. "Mas e daí se ele escapou?"

Takuma rangeu os dentes. "'E daí'? 'E DAÍ'?! Ele está me fazendo de otário! Eu vou acabar com ele." Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta.

"Takuma?!" Ogai arregalou os olhos.

"Se a gente descobrir que ele fugiu agora, deve dar de alcançá-lo ainda para dar uma lição." Takuma então falou em tom de ameaça. "E tu vai entrar comigo Ogai se não quiser que eu zoe você o resto da vida, seu lixo medroso."

"E você Sanjuro?"

Sanjuro suspirou. "Tanto faz, a gente já perdeu um tempão mesmo."

"Então vamos." Takuma abriu a porta e os três entraram.

O banheiro não dava sinais de haver alguém lá dentro. No entanto a janela estava fechada.

"Parece que ele não fugiu. QUEIJO FEDIDO!" Takuma chamou Aki mais uma vez. Sem resposta.

Takuma se dirigiu aos seus dois comparsas. "Ele deve estar escondido em algum canto. Fecha a porta e fiquem de olho. Eu vou procurar."

"Ok." Sanjuro respondeu. "Ogai?"

Ogai estava tremendo e com os olhos bem abertos.

"Tch..." Sanjuro balançou a cabeça.

Takuma começou a andar pelo banheiro, olhando para cada boxe. "Não adianta se esconder! Aparece aí, ô marica."

"HihihiHAHAHAHAHAHAHARAWWWR."

Uma gargalhada sinistra e monstruosa ecoou pelo banheiro.

Ogai agarrou o braço de Sanjuro. "Ahhh! É o fantasma."

"Larga!" Sanjuro empurrou Ogai. Contudo ele também havia ficado assustado. "Takuma?"

Takuma fechou os olhos e pôs a rir. "Hahahaha!"

"Takuma?!" Sanjuro ficou surpreso com aquela reação.

"Queijo fedido!" Takuma. "Então esse era seu plano? Nos assustar com uma imitação desses filmes de terror que você assiste? É?"

Takuma então ajeitou sua jaqueta e começou a estralar os dedos. "A gente ia pegar leve até, mas agora se prepara, pois eu vou te mostrar o verdadeiro horror."

Uma voz gutural clamou.

"Ora! Então mostre para mim."

Nessa hora, alguém surgiu de um dos últimos boxes. A silhueta, realçada pelo luar, tinha orelhas pontudas e cabelos compridos e aparentava estar arrastando um corpo pelo chão.

"O que é isso?!" Sanjuro começou a sentir um frio na barriga.

"L-liga a luz! Agora!" Takuma sentiu o suor escorrer pela nuca.

Sanjuro obedeceu prontamente.

A luz revelara uma menina de cabelo branco que usava uma touca marrom com orelhas pontudas, xale laranja e uma curiosa saia com suspensórios. Porém não era aquilo que chamou mais a atenção e sim a face pintada de branco com estranhos olhos coloridos. Nagisa segurava Aki, que estava completamente imóvel no chão, pela gola da camisa.

"O fantasma pegou ele! AAAHHHH!" Ogai começou a abrir um berreiro.

Nagisa abriu o sorriso, revelando sua fileira de dentes afiados. "Awwrr... Agora posso ver que são três meninos mal criados... hmmmm!" Ela abriu mais boca, deixando sua grande língua roxa passar sobre seus lábios.

"Tô fora!" Sanjuro foi abrir a porta para fugir, mas quando tentou puxar ela resistiu como se tivesse alguém segurando pelo lado de fora. "Q-quuÊ! Quem está aí? Deixa abrir."

Não esperando por uma resposta, Sanjuro fez o máximo de força que pôde para puxar. "HHHHGGGNNNN! OGAI! TAKUMA! AJUDA!"

Mas Ogai não parava de chorar.

E Takuma estava paralizado, seu corpo tremia por inteiro. Ele se esforçava para conter seu grito, temendo que isso fizesse o 'fantasma' atacar. "...AH...AHHH...AH.."

"O que foi?" Nagisa falou. "Eu não comi você ainda. Por que não me mostra o verrdadeiro HORRAWRR?"

"É...um..." Takuma juntou toda confiança que lhe restava. "D-desculpe por invadir, seu fantasma. A-a gente só foi atrás do nosso amigo, só isso. Eu avisei para ele não entrar. É, hehe... mas ele é todo seu. Ok?"

"Droga Takuma! Vem ajudar!" Sanjuro puxou o braço de Ogai que estava aos prantos, com o catarro pingando sobre a roupa. "Ogai! Puxa a porta com toda a sua força. Entendeu?"

Ogai só conseguiu acenar com a cabeça para confirmar.

"Eu... não vou morrer aqui." Sanjuro tirou do bolso da calça a chave da sua casa e se abaixou. "Eu vou tentar a dobradiça. Fica puxando."

Usando a ponta da chave como se fosse uma de fenda, Sanjuro tentava levantar o pino da dobradiça, mas sua mão tremia demais. "Merda!"

Foi então que ouviu o som de arrasto pela fresta da porta e logo surgiu vários rabos sem pêlos, como de ratos, que pareciam mais com tentáculos querendo alcançá-lo.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sanjuro caiu de bunda no chão com o susto.

Nagisa pensou sobre o que Takuma havia falado. "Humm... Você tem razão."

"É?" Aquilo não bastou para aliviar Takuma.

Nagisa se agachou e afastou a gola da camisa de Aki, revelando uma marca semelhante a uma tatuagem.

Takuma não estava perto o suficiente para discernir detalhes, mas era possível dizer que desenho esbranquiçado era um círculo com uma espécie de pessoa dentro.

"Está vendo?" Os olhos multicoloridos de Nagisa continuavam focados em Takuma. "Isso significa que é meu, somente MEURRR!"

O rugido trepidou o vidro das janelas e do espelho.

"Vou te mostrar o que acontece com quem mexe com a minha propriedade." Nagisa escancarou seu sorriso ameaçador.

"P-por favor..." Takuma juntou as mãos.

Para estranheza de Takuma, Nagisa fechou sua grande boca. Depois ele viu que ela começou a contrair sua barriga nua. As bochechas dela se estufaram como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. De sua boca então foi saindo uma serpente de brinquedo inflável, que foi estufando e estufando...

Takuma arregalou os olhos: a serpente já mal cabia no banheiro de tão grande e comprida que havia ficado. Foi então que ela avançou de repente, parando na frente dele, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

A serpente tinha um corpo feito de tecido negro com bolinhas vermelhas. Já sua cabeça tinha um rosto semelhante a sua dona, mas com um nariz parecido com um chapéu de festa de aniversário e duas grandes plumas, no lugar das orelhas, a direita sendo vermelha e a esquerda azul.

Quando os olhos da serpente se moveram e fitaram na direção dele, Takuma se deu conta que aquilo não era inanimado. Um líquido quente começou a molhar sua calça, mas ele nem percebeu. A única coisa que ele queria era ficar o mais longe possível daquela gigantesca face sorridente.

A serpente então começou a abrir a boca. Se sua dona tinha uma boca grande o suficiente para abocanhar a mão inteira de uma pessoa, a serpente conseguia devorar um corpo inteiro. A fileira de dentes acompanhada de um língua roxa e um bafo doce cheirando a bala era o prenúncio de um fim brutal.

Takuma só foi capaz de imitá-la, abrindo sua boca em pavor.

**"HGNNHHHHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Aki começou a sentir frio, então abriu os olhos para saber onde estava. Ele podia ver o teto com as luminárias acesas, mas parecia estar muito distante.

Então se deu conta que estava caído no piso gelado, no meio de um banheiro e assim sua memória começou a trabalhar. Logo se lembrou que estava nas mãos de um vampiro, aquilo trouxe um frio na barriga e uma estranha sensação de algo sobre ela.

Aki pôde ver que havia uma boneca de pano em cima dele. Tinha uns 30 centímetros de altura, talvez menos. Metade dessa estatura provinha da cabeça em forma de um bombom embalado. As abas do 'bombom' tinham cor rose, assim como o topo da cabeça e uma mecha de pano sobre a face, representando o cabelo. Por falar na face: era branca e não era de tecido, a textura se assemelhava mais a borracha. Tinha círculos amarelos pintados em ambas das maçãs do rosto e lábios roxos. Seus olhos de resina chamavam muita a atenção, pois eram multicoloridos.

As vestimentas da boneca não eram tão incomuns. Uma touca preta com bolinhas vermelhas envolvia a cabeça. Usava um casaco marrom com mangas extremamente compridas para membros tão curtos, ao menos era que se podia concluir ao observar as pernas de feitas de tecido também de cor rose. Para completar, aparentava vestir uma capa vermelha.

Enquanto enxergava a boneca, Aki sentiu seu coração parar. Aquela face... Aquela face batia com a descrição do fantasma! Não! Do vampiro!

A boneca pendeu a cabeça para um dos lados e sorriu, fazendo um estranho som. "bbbrrriiiiOiii!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Aki se debateu, fazendo a boneca cair no chão. Então se arrastou até dar as costas contra a parede. "Não me mata, seu vampiro! Não me mataaa!"

A boneca, de forma desajeitada, foi ficando de pé. "bbbrrriiiiEuiinãoiivouiimatarii. iiVampiroii?"

"V-você disse algo?" Aki estava encolhido na parede.

A boneca levou suas mangas até a boca, com vergonha. "bbbrrriiiiEuiinãoiivouiimatarii."

"'Eu não vou matar'..." Aki balbuciou, decifrando o que a boneca havia dito. "Então eu vou virar vampiro?" Disse enquanto passava a mão no pescoço.

A boneca entendeu o que Aki se referia, mas não era uma mordida e sim um beijo de bruxa que havia sido colocado nele e que já fora removido. Ela balançou a cabeça. "bbbrrriiiiNãoii. iiMinhaiimestraiiéiiumiifantasmaii."

"Mestra? Fantasma?" A curiosidade de Aki havia superado o susto.

A boneca voltou a sorrir e, excitada, jogou suas mangas para o alto. "BBBRRRIIIII!iiSimii! iiSouiiaiiassistenteiidelaii. iiElaiiéiiiboazinhaii."

"Boazinha? Entendi..."

Aki já viu histórias envolvendo fantasmas do bem, normalmente encontrados na sessão de desenhos animados. Aquela boneca, apesar da aparência inquietante, parecia ser inofensiva.

"Ah sim!" Aki deu um tapa na testa.

"bbbrrriiiiOiiqueiifoiii?"

"Meus colegas." Disse enquanto olhava para porta. "Eles estão lá fora."

"bbbrrriiiiElesiiseiiforamii."

"Hã?" Aki voltou-se para a boneca.

Ela deu um sorriso aonde as pontas chegaram na altura dos olhos de tão largo. "bbbrrriiiiSeiiforamii. iiTrancaramiiaiiportaiieiipartiramii."

"Trancaram a porta?!" Aki já começou a imaginar em passar a noite com aquela boneca e sua mestra, onde quer que ela estivesse se escondendo.

"bbbrrriiiiCalmaii!iiMinhaiimestraiijáiidestrancouii." A boneca cruzou as mangas. "bbbrrriiiiElaiiqueriiqueiivocêiiváiiemboraii."

Aki começou a ficar de pé, ajeitando a calça. "E não vai acontecer nada comigo?"

"bbbrrriiiiEuiinãoiidisseiiqueiielaiiéiiboazinhaii?" Então a boneca estendeu as mangas em direção a Aki. "bbbrrriiiiElaiiatéiipediuiiparaiieuiiacompanhá-loii."

"Acompanhar?!" Aki compreendeu que a boneca pedia colo.

"bbbrrriiiiAtéiisuaiicasaii. iiÉiiperigosoiiandariisozinhoiideiinoiteii."

Com receio, Aki pegou a boneca e juntou ao seu peito. Ao fazer ele viu que havia um desenho na capa que ela vestia: um rosto alegre semelhante ao da boneca, exceto o nariz que tinha forma de um chapéu de aniversário. O corpo era aquecido, como se ela fosse um animal vivo.

"A-assim está bom? Não estou apertando muito?" Aki perguntou.

A boneca ajeitou-se e relaxou no colo dele. "bbbrrriiii..."

"Haha. Isso faz cócegas." Aki foi em direção a porta. "Ei. Eu... não acho que você possa me proteger."

A boneca respondeu. "bbbrrriiiiNuncaiisubestimeiipelaiiaparênciaii."

Aquela afirmação colocou uma dúvida que assombraria Aki durante sua jornada para casa.  _Ela era inofensiva?_

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Aki já voltava da escola sozinho, mas nunca tão tarde da noite. Ele usava o metrô, pois o condomínio residencial onde ele morava era próximo a estação.

Felizmente a viagem não teve contratempos, salvo algumas pessoas que estranharam o fato de um menino carregando uma boneca. Ela estava completamente estática, com uma expressão sorridente semelhante ao desenho na capa. Aki ficou imaginando a reação das pessoas se a boneca começasse a se mover ou falar.

Quando chegou ao condomínio, Aki decidiu entrar em uma rua lateral mais escura. Parou na calçada e viu se havia alguém.

"Chegamos. Eu moro logo ali." Aki apontou para o prédio.

A boneca ergueu a cabeça e trocou olhares com Aki. " ãoii."

Aki obedeceu ao pedido. "Como você pretende voltar... é.. um.. eu nem perguntei o seu nome e da sua mestra."

A boneca sacudiu um pouco suas abas. "bbbrrriiiiEuiinãoiitenhoiipermissãoiiparaiidizeriioiinomeiidaiiminhaiimestra,iimasiipodeiimeiichamariideiiBebeii."

"Bebe? Uhum." Aki se curvou para a boneca. "Meu nome é Aki Hidaka e muito obrigado a você e a sua mestra."

"bbbrrriiiiNãoiifoiiinadaiieiinãoiiseiipreocupeiicomigo,iieuiisouiiíncrivelii!" A boneca ficou rodopiando suas mangas.

"Haha. Éééé..."

"bbbrrriiii?"

Aki se levantou e deu um sorriso sem graça. "Eu nunca mais vou ver você, não é?"

A boneca baixou a cabeça e depois balançou negativamente.

"Imaginei. Haha. Claro. Como poderia ser diferente?" Aki ficou passando a mão nos seus cabelos loiros e se virou. "Adeus Bebe."

"Hidaka-kun!"

"Hã?" Aki voltou novamente para a boneca. "Você falou o meu nome certinho."

"bbbrrriiiiEuiiacertoiideiveziiemiiquandoiiheheii." Ela disse enquanto juntava as mangas. "bbbrrriiii... iiTemiiumaiimeninaiinaiisuaiisalaiiqueiiteiichamouiideiiumiiqueijoii."

"Como você sabe disso?" Aki ficou curioso.

"bbbrrriiiiMinhaiimestraiificaiivagandoiipelaiiescolaii. iiElaiiviuiitudoii."

"Entendo..." Uma fantasma perambulando pela escola era uma idéia perturbadora para Aki, mesmo se fosse boazinha.

Então a boneca continuou. "bbbrrriiiiAiimeninaiigostaiimuitoiideiiqueijoiieiinuncaiiquisiiofendê-loii."

"Eu não me senti ofendido." Aki começou a corar. "Não sabia que ela gostava de queijo... bem, vou tentar falar com ela amanhã. Se ela se sente culpada, eu tenho que resolver esse mal..."

Ele parou ao notar que boneca ficara triste.

"O que foi?"

"bbbrrriiiiNadaii." Ela se virou. "iiTenhoiiqueiiirii."

"Ok...wow!"

A boneca saiu voando, deixando um rastro negro com bolinhas coloridas no ar.

"Adeus Bebe e OBRIGADO! EU PROMETO QUE VOU FALAR COM A NAGISA!" Aki falou isso bem alto e depois balbuciou. "Se eu sobreviver ao puxão de orelha que vou tomar lá em casa. Xiii..."

Nagisa sabia que a promessa de Aki não se cumpriria, mas não por culpa dele.

Ela iria morrer.

Voando pelo céu de Mitakihara na forma de uma boneca, que na verdade era sua forma original de bruxa, Nagisa não tinha rumo e nem esperança.

Ela acreditava que os meninos fossem ao banheiro logo depois da aula. Assim ela só chegaria um pouco atrasada ao topo da escola, onde Homura deveria estar esperando. Infelizmente eles aguardaram o anoitecer.

A lua e as estrelas eram únicas companheiras e testemunhas de sua angústia. Homura devia estar caçando ela agora e cedo ou tarde a encontraria. Se ela tivesse um mapa mental da cidade, talvez ela pudesse visitar a Mami uma última vez...

De repente Nagisa sentiu um fortíssimo golpe em suas costas, como uma presa atacada por uma ave de rapina. Perdendo completamente o controle de vôo, ela caiu sobre um topo de um prédio.

"bbbrrriiiinnng!"

Capotando inúmeras vezes, Nagisa acabaria caindo do prédio se seu corpo não tivesse sido pisado.

"bbbrrriiiiaarrgg!"

Parada e caída no chão, pôde contemplar a predadora que estava sobre ela.

Homura Akemi estava com seu traje diabólico e com as asas abertas. Sua expressão tinha um ar de satisfação. "Quebrou o nosso acordo... fantasma."

Ainda que fosse uma boneca, Nagisa precisava respirar e estava difícil. "bbbrrriii...bbbrrriiiiVocêiisabiaii?"

"Eu vi tudo. Fantasma do banheiro? Fufu." Homura sorriu. "Você teve muita sorte. Senão tivesse mandado seus lacaios abrirem a porta e deixado aqueles meninos escaparem, eu teria a destruído naquele instante."

"Contudo..." Ela invocou seu arco em sua mão esquerda. "Você não é um fantasma, mas eu posso resolver esse detalhe. Fufufufu..." Com a mão direita puxou o arco, criando uma flecha de energia violeta e apontou contra Nagisa.

Nagisa apenas fechou os olhos. Ela até poderia deixar sua forma de serpente sair de dentro dela, mas não teria chance alguma.

_Mas nunca perca a esperança. O amanhã sempre pode ser melhor que hoje._

Não haveria amanhã.

Porém Nagisa ainda se agarrou a esperança de rever sua mãe.

Então sentiu seu corpo sendo esmagado ainda mais.

"bbbrrriiIIAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Nagisa arregalou os olhos e gritou de dor, jogando sua língua para fora.

"Você realmente anseia pela morte." Homura ainda estava com arco apontado contra Nagisa. "Só que acha que vai morrer sem sofrimento algum? Eu não terminei com você ainda."

Homura pisoteou repetidas vezes.

"bbbrriiiingn... bbbrrriiiinnggnniiiiaarg."

"Já que não vai reagir..." Homura suspirou. "Me diz uma coisa: por que o garoto? O conhece?"

Homura havia aliviado o pisar dela, permitindo Nagisa puxar um pouco de ar. "bbbrrriiii... bbbrrriiiiEleiiéiidaiiii... iiminhaiisalaii."

"E...?" Homura pisoteou mais uma vez.

"bbbrrriiiingrrr..." Ela não agüentava mais. "bbbrrrIIIIELEIIESTAVAIISOFRENDOII!" Lágrimas roxas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. "bbbrrriiiEstavamiimaltratandoiieleiiporiinadaii..."

Homura continuava firme em sua posição.

"bbbrrriiiiEuiinãoiiqueriaiimaisiiaquiloii. iiNãoiiqueriaiificariiolhandoiisemiifazeriinadaii. iiNãoiideIINOVOII!" Nagisa começou a soluçar. "bbbrrriiiiNãoiiagoraiiqueiipossoii. iiEuiiqueriaiisalvariialguémii,iimesmoiiseiifosseiiapenasiiumaiivezii..."

"Acabou?" Homura falou de forma monótona.

Nagisa parou de chorar. "bbbrrriiiiVocêiipodeiimeiipisotearii,iimeiirasgariitodaii. iiEuiifiziieiiprontoii." Então virou a cara e fechou novamente os olhos, determinada em segurar o choro diante de qual dor fosse receber.

E a primeira sensação que veio foi uma mão pegando pelo topo da sua cabeça. "Vamos para casa."

Nagisa abriu os olhos. "bbbrrriiii?"

Homura a estava segurando com o braço estendido, o arco começara a evaporar da sua outra mão. "Você tem a absoluta certeza que eu a mataria. Ótimo."

Então Homura sorriu. "E ainda assim quebrou as regras e foi atrás do que queria. Mesmo desfazendo os acontecimentos de hoje, eu ainda seria testemunha do seu ato. Nunca há volta."

Os olhos de Homura brilharam. "O desejo é o agente da mudança e você deu valor a esse poder. Fez jus a sua resposta, bruxa."

Nagisa se lembrou da conversa na beirada daquele desfiladeiro. "bbbrrriiiiVocêiiconfiaiiemiimimiiagoraii?"

"Claro que não." Homura fechou a cara. "Vamos para casa agora. Quero arrumar sua pequena bagunça ainda hoje."

Carregando consigo a boneca, ela alçou vôo rumo a noite estrelada.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Fim de mais uma aula.

Nagisa estava sentada em seu lugar na sala, pensando nos acontecimentos da última noite, quando sentiu uma cutucada no ombro.

Nagisa sorriu. "Ayako-chan~!"

Mas Ayako não estava olhando para Nagisa e sim para outro ponto na sala. Estava com uma expressão séria. "Nagisa. O Kuroki ficou olhando para mim a aula toda."

"Hum?" Aquilo soou de forma muito familiar para Nagisa.

Ayako fez uma cara de suspeita e falou baixinho. "Eu acho que ele vai aprontar alguma. Se prepara que ele está chegando."

Takuma acenou. "Oi meninas."

"O que você quer Kuroki." Ayako cruzou os braços.

"Hum? Nada demais Kinomoto." Takuma puxou um sorrisinho enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. "Só queria saber se você e a Momoe estão sabendo da última."

"Última?" Nagisa ficou perplexa. Homura não tinha acabado com a história do fantasma do banheiro? Ninguém parecia se lembrar de nada.

"Então você não sabe..."

Takuma ficou com olhar fixo arregalado em Nagisa.

"...do escândalo no topo da escola."

"Escândalo?!" Nagisa ficou surpresa.

"Aham." Takuma fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "É por isso que o acesso até lá agora é restrito."

"Conta essa sua história frouxa, vai conta." Ayako desafiou Takuma.

"É o que todo mundo anda comentando." Takuma deu de ombros. "Pegaram um casal dando uns amassos lá."

Ayako ergueu as sobrancelhas. "E daí? Isso ocorre direto lá nas cerejeiras..."

"É?" Nagisa ficou olhando para Ayako.

Ela devolveu aquela reação com um sorrisinho. "Você é muito inocente Nagisa-chan~."

"Será mesmo?" Takuma deu uma piscadela para Nagisa. "Ou será que ela esconde o jogo muito bem. Hum?"

Ayako irritou-se. "E só isso que tinha para falar?"

"Ah não..." Takuma gesticulou. "Eu não terminei. Você disse 'E daí?'. E daí que o casal era uma menina da nossa sala com um rapaz da nona série."

As duas ficaram de boca aberta. "Sério?!"

"O melhor de tudo é que eu sei quem é a menina." Takuma ficou olhando para Ayako.

Ayako semicerrou os olhos. "E vai dizer?"

"Me disseram que..." Takuma sorriu maliciosamente. "... a menina tinha uma borboleta sobre a cabeça."

Ayako foi ficando vermelha. "Eu sabia que era mais uma das suas! Se você espalhar essa mentira por aí eu acabo com a sua raça, seu...seu..."

Takuma não conteve a gargalhada. "Hahahahaha..."

"PISTACHE!"

"...hahahahã?"

"Ayako-chan!" Nagisa chamou a atenção.

Ayako falou com desdém. "Você fica importunando os outros, achando que é o maioral, mas não passa de uma bola de sorvete de pistache."

"D-de onde você tirou isso? Está louca?" Takuma continuava confuso.

"AYAKO-CHAAAANN! Não fala!" Nagisa segurou o braço de Ayako.

"Aie! Nagisa?" Ayako ficou surpresa com força exercida por aquela menina.

"Então é invenção sua Momoe. Quer me humilhar, é?" Takuma fitou com raiva para Nagisa.

"NÃO...um..." Aquilo não podia ser revelado.

"É um costume que ela tem. Ela associa pessoas a uma comida." Ayako falou.

"Não!" Nagisa desesperou-se.

Mas Ayako não parou. "Isso ela faz com todas as pessoas. Por favor, deixa ela em paz." Depois olhou para Nagisa. "Desculpa."

"Eca!" Takuma fez cara de nojo. "Só meninas mesmo para fazerem drama por algo tão bobo." Então ele parou completamente, mesmerizado. "Ei, mas peraí. Então era isso!"

Nagisa ficou olhando para própria carteira, rangendo os dentes.

"Era isso que aquela marica tava falando. Ei Sanjuro! Ogai!"

Estava tudo se repetindo!

"Traz lá a mariquinha."

"Agora? O professor deve entrar logo."

"Pode trazer."

Mas ela podia mudar não? Ela podia mentir e dizer que ele era outra comida. Mas...

_Cedo ou tarde, o abestalhado do Kuroki e sua trupe ia achar algo novo para ficar zoando com ele._

Não importa, o resultado final seria sempre o mesmo.

Ogai e Sanjuro foram até a carteira de Aki. Ele estava alerta e se levantou com a chegada dos dois. Depois olhou para um Takuma malicioso, uma Ayako desconfiada e uma Nagisa apreensiva. Suspirou e se pôs a caminhar em direção a eles com os capangas de Takuma logo atrás.

"O que você quer com o Hidaka-kun?" Ayako não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Takuma respondeu. "Só quero saber de uma coisa. Hehehe."

Então Takuma fez um aceno com a cabeça e colocou um dos pés a frente.

Nesse exato momento, Ogai e Sanjuro deram um empurrão em Aki, que deu um pisão na canela de Takuma.

"AAAHHHHhhhgggg!"

"Oh!" Aki ficou passando mão no seu cabelo embaraçado. "Você devia ter mais cuidado sobre onde deixa a sua perna, Kuroki."

Takuma, furioso, segurou Aki pela gola da camisa. "Quer morrer seu bostinha?" Depois ele o pegou pela nuca e o empurrou com força, fazendo o tronco de Aki dar de contra a carteira de Nagisa.

"Para! Tá machucando ele." Ayako avançou em direção Takuma.

Porém foi bloqueada por Sanjuro. "Opa! Chega em mim primeiro, gata."

Ogai ficou só rindo.

A sala toda agora prestava atenção naquela cena.

Takuma se abaixou e falou no ouvido de Aki. "Se lembra daquela vez que peguei você perguntando para si próprio sobre qual comida você seria? Agora eu sei que é mais uma prova que você é uma menininha mesmo."

Nagisa estava novamente diante daquela cena. Será que tudo foi em vão? Como o desejo pode ser o agente da mudança se o resultado não muda?

Takuma olhou para Nagisa. "Diz qual comida ele é. Fala Momoe."

Aki não fez som algum, aliás, Nagisa via uma expressão serena no rosto dele.

"FALA!" Takuma apertou ainda mais a nuca de Aki.

Seus olhos vermelhos vivos fixados nela. Sua boca estremecia com a dor, porém procurava dar um sorriso. Ele então fez um aceno com a cabeça para ela.

Nagisa respondeu a altura, com um sorriso e um aceno com a cabeça.

"Roquefort."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Está sorrindo?"

A vígilia de Homura durante a aula foi interrompida por uma menina da carteira ao lado. Tinha cabelos um pouco compridos, terminando logo abaixo da linha do ombro. A cor tanto do cabelo quanto dos olhos eram verdes.

Homura respondeu em tom de surpresa. "Hitomi Shizuki, nossa representante de classe, conversando durante a aula."

Agindo como uma dama refinada, Hitomi colocou a ponta dos dedos sobre seus lábios. Falou baixinho. "É verdade, mas eu não pude deixar de notar sua expressão. Você sempre está séria e fala pouco."

"Pois não vejo necessidade." Homura olhou brevemente para Madoka. "Contudo, já que nós duas estamos em um dia incomum, irei aproveitar. Como anda seu relacionamento?"

Hitomi olhava para frente e continuou com a mão na boca para disfarçar. "Kyousuke? É uma pessoa muito especial. Ele tem um talento..."

Homura interrompeu com um tom mais sério. "Eu não tenho interesse no garoto e não foi isso que perguntei."

"Ah..." Hitomi considerou aquela atitude rude de Homura um excesso. "Nosso relacionamento está firme. Nós nos amamos muito."

Homura deu um leve toque na gema de seu brinco, fazendo-a balançar. "É verdade?"

Hitomi virou-se para Homura. Aquela pergunta não havia soado com um tom de dúvida genuína.

"Shizuki-san?"

"Ah! Professor!" Hitomi deu um salto da cadeira. A sala ficou olhando para ela.

O professor de matemática estava surpreso. "Quem diria que eu veria Shizuki-san distraída durante a aula. Então não vou perder a oportunidade de pedir que demonstre a solução dessa equação para nós. Sim?"

"C-claro professor. Peço desculpas pela minha atitude."

Enquanto Hitomi ia para frente da sala, Homura trocou olhares com um garoto, de cabelos e olhos cinzas.

Kyousuke Kamijou sabia que Homura havia sido o motivo da distração da Hitomi, mas não tinha idéia do que elas tinham conversado.

Nessa disputa de olhares, Kyousuke foi o primeiro a ceder. Se Hitomi tivesse algum problema com Homura, ela contaria para ele.

Homura então dirigiu seu olhar para uma garota, que sentava nas primeiras carteiras, com um cabelo azulado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Lágrimas da justiça


	10. Lágrimas da justiça

Ela ajeitou os óculos e apontou para um dos alunos, um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros.

"Nakazawa-kun!"

"S-sim sensei?"

"Qual é a idade ideal para casar?"

_Ih começou._

Kyouko já sabia aonde aquela conversa iria chegar. Aturar as aulas da Kazuko Saotome era uma tortura. A mulher devia ser uma quarentona onde a única coisa certa na cabeça era seu corte de cabelo.

Nakazawa pensou e pensou, mas no fim balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não sei."

"ISSO!" Saotome apontou agressivamente para Nakazawa, depois dirigiu para sala. "Por isso meninas, se sua mãe ligar para você sobre homens, não se sintam pressionadas. Eu tenho 99,99% de certeza que ela não sabe essa resposta."

"E para vocês meninos..." Ela continuou. "Só porque uma mulher chegou em certa idade, não significa que ela não esteja solteira. Entenderam?"

Nos primeiros dias ela achou graça naquilo, mas Kyouko Sakura não era reconhecida pela sua tolerância.

"Ô você aí." Kyouko estendeu a mão para Saotome.

Saotome ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Saotome-sensei para você, Sakura-san."

Sayaka, que sentava na carteira ao lado, ficou surpresa com a atitude da Kyouko.

"Tá bom." Kyouko revirou os olhos. "Sensei, me diz uma coisa, por que tu não junta com uma mulher?"

"Como disse?!" Saotome se espantou.

Sayaka pegou o livro que estava sobre a carteira dela, o deixou em pé e enfiou a cara dentro dele.

Kyouko abriu os braços. "Sabe, eu ouço essa sua ladainha aí em todas as aulas. Se quer tanto uma companhia e não consegue homem, então tenta sorte com uma mulher ué."

Uma comoção começou a se formar na sala.

Madoka começou a se sentir desconfortável com aquele assunto.

Saotome parecia estar em choque. "M-mas isso é...isso é..."

Hitomi levantou da cadeira. "Amor proibido, sensei!"

Saotome apontou. "I-isso, Shizuki-san! Isso!"

"Amor proibido? Heh." Kyouko fechou os olhos e falou com calma. "Bem... Se tu não gosta da fruta, sempre dá de arranjar um homem pra uma aventura ou outra por fora. "

Saotome ficou sem palavras e mesmo se falasse seria só mais um som no meio do imenso burburinho instalado entre os alunos.

"Sensei! SAOTOME-SENSEI!" Porém uma menina havia conseguido chamar a atenção.

"S-shizuki-san..." Aquele nome saiu da boca de Saotome quase inaudível.

Hitomi expressou com toda a educação que haviam lhe ensinado. "Desculpe se estiver sendo muito intrometida, mas qual é a fruta que você não gosta?"

Madoka ficou completamente vermelha de vergonha. Ela procurou esconder puxando seus rabos de cavalo para frente do rosto.

"É?..." Saotome tinha acabado de virar uma estátua viva.

"Fufufufu..."

Hitomi e os alunos próximos olharam para Homura.

"O que estão olhando?" Homura respondeu com a sua rotineira expressão neutra.

"Sensei!" Sayaka levantou da carteira.

Aquilo havia quebrado o feitiço em Saotome. Ela ergueu os braços. "Ahhh! Eu não sei de fruta alguma!"

"Não é isso...hehe." Sayaka coçou a cabeça. "Eu só estou pedindo permissão para ir ao banheiro."

"Claro Miki-san. Claro." Saotome ajeitou os óculos, que haviam saído do lugar. "Desde que não volte falando sobre frutas..."

"Obrigada sensei!" Sayaka saiu correndo da sala.

"Sem corr..." Saotome não chegou a terminar, vendo que Sayaka já estava longe.

Kyouko semicerrou os olhos e sorriu.

_5_

Saotome voltou sua atenção para sala, que agora estava em silêncio. "Bem..."

_4_

"...a aula já está quase no fim,..."

_3_

"...vamos mudar de assunto. Sim?..."

_2_

"...Vamos falar da atividade que vocês vão fazer em casa..."

_1_

"Sensei." Homura se levantou da carteira.

"Akemi-san?" Saotome perguntou.

"Eu peço permissão para ir ao banheiro." Homura folheou o livro sobre a carteira. "A tarefa envolve o livro, estou certa? Depois eu obtenho mais detalhes com os outros estudantes."

"Sim, está." Saotome balnaçou a cabeça, afirmando. "Mas eu não vejo necessidade de me convencer. Você é uma aluna exemplar. Permissão concedida."

"Obrigada, sensei." Homura se dirigiu a saída da sala em uma marcha rápida e firme.

"Ok." Saotome voltou a falar com a sala. "Eu quero que todos visitem a página..."

Mas Kyouko estava com sua atenção voltada para a Homura seguindo pelo corredor, enquanto mordiscava o lábio com o seu dente canino.

"Heh."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

_Gostava mais quando você brincava de esconde-esconde comigo, Sayaka._

Homura estava sorrindo quando chegou ao banheiro. Não importasse aonde Sayaka tivesse ido, naquela distância Homura seria sempre capaz de sentir...

Quando Homura abriu a porta, se deparou com uma garota de cabelos curtos, acima da linha do ombro, olhando para o espelho entediada. Contudo a cor não era azul e sim negro como o carvão, a cor dos olhos era como de uma brasa ardente.

O coração de Homura começou a bater mais forte.

A garota olhou para Homura, que ficou parada enquanto a porta se fechava sozinha. Ela estranhou aquilo. "Oi..."

Homura fitava a garota, exalando uma aura hostil.

A garota virou para o único boxe que estava com a porta fechada e depois para Homura. "Vocês duas estão juntas?"

Homura cerrou os punhos. O silêncio parecia deixar o ar naquele ambiente cada vez mais pesado.

"É muda?" Garota perguntou desconfiada.

Homura respondeu aquela pergunta com outra. "Matando a aula de novo, Kirika Kure?"

Kirika arregalou os olhos. "Como você..."

"SAIA!" Homura demandou.

Kirika hesitou, confusa. Ela nunca havia visto aquela garota antes, mas agia como se fosse uma inimiga de longa data.

"Anda logo!"

A nova ordem estremeceu Kirika por completo. Agora ela abraçou a idéia de Homura ser sua inimiga, assim como ela havia abraçado para tantos outros. Esse mundo é estúpido.

Kirika saiu do banheiro, mas não antes de olhar com ódio para Homura enquanto passava por ela.

O sinal toca.

Homura não perdeu tempo: sua gema violeta em forma de losango surge sobre a sua mão esquerda. Então ela segura a maçaneta com essa mão, fazendo-a brilhar com sua magia. O som característico da tranca é ouvido.

_Tenho que terminar logo com isso._

Ela foi até a pia que ficava de frente ao boxe com a porta fechada. Pelo espelho era possível enxergar a fresta por debaixo da porta do boxe, que revelava a sombra de alguém lá dentro.

Foi então que Homura se deu conta de como ela estava horrível. Ainda que ela fosse capaz de suprimir a sensação de sono com magia, suas pálpebras inchadas evidenciavam suas longas noites caçando mundo afora.

Lavou o rosto, mesmo sabendo que não bastaria. Voltou a olhar para o espelho, seus olhos agora brilhavam tanto quanto a gema em seu brinco.

O som da maçaneta girando em vão e da conversa lá fora a chamaram de volta para realidade. Ela tinha um trabalho a cumprir.

Homura então virou e estendeu sua mão esquerda até o boxe fechado. Logo um vapor negro começou sair, atravessando aquela porta, e espiralou em direção a gema sobre a mão dela.

Ela contou cada segundo.

_A aflição hoje está maior que a média._

Porém estava segura que o processo terminaria antes que alguém desconfiasse sobre o banheiro. Não que ela não pudesse manipular as memórias no pior...

" _._ akoda _M_ "

Homura, chocada, parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e rangeu o dentes. Sua respiração acelerou.

O vapor negro que não havia sido absorvido voltara para sua origem.

Homura ficou diante da porta do boxe. "Não esqueça... Lave e seque bem esse rosto antes de voltar para sala." Depois destrancou e saiu do banheiro, ignorando as testemunhas curiosas. Havia algo mais urgente.

Caminhou de forma rápida e precisa, a passos largos. Ela fazia curvas tão abruptas nas esquinas que seus longos cabelos escuros chicoteavam quem estivesse no caminho.

"Ei! Cuidado!" "Aie..." "Whoa!"

Cerrou os punhos. Nada disso importava, só havia um objetivo a ser alcançado. E lá estava ele, no corredor próximo a sala de aula.

Madoka Kaname, um tanto corada e inibida, estava conversando com Kyouko Sakura, que tinha um pacote de batatas fritas na mão.

Os sentidos, enferrujados porém experientes, de Kyouko foram os primeiros a notarem a recém chegada. "Eiii! Se não é a nossa miss simpatia!"

Homura procurou manter sua compostura. "Sakura-san. Kaname-san."

Madoka ficara ainda mais inibida com a presença de Homura. Ela só olhava para o chão.

Consciente de que poderia estar assustando com aquela chegada súbita, Homura buscou compensar forçando um sorriso e acalmando o tom da voz. "Olá. Sobre o que vocês estão conversando?"

"Nada demais. Só papo de garotas. Não é?" Kyouko deu uma piscadela para Madoka antes de consumir uma batata.

"Hum...é..." Madoka ficou vermelha e abraçou a si mesma. Depois deu uma risadinha. "Hihi...é...Eu acho que vou voltar para sala...é...vou fazer isso..."

Madoka passou entre Homura e Kyouko.

Kyouko pegou mais uma batata. "Bem... Acho que vou também. Heh."

Homura segurou a braço da Kyouko.

"Hummm... Você é muito curiosa." Kyouko sorriu.

Sem trocar olhares, Homura disse. "Venha comigo."

Kyouko seguiu Homura pelos corredores da escola. Para ela aquilo sempre será um labirinto e as paredes de vidro transparente mais confundiam do que ajudavam. No entanto elas chegaram a um bloco de salas de alvenaria.

Kyouko agora tinha noção para onde Homura a estava levando.

"Entre." Homura disse enquanto abria uma dessas salas.

Kyouko entrou em uma sala que não havia ninguém, com vários balcões com pias. No meio de cada balcão havia um conjunto de tubos de ensaios vazios. No fundo da sala havia armários contendo potes catalogados segundo a substância química que eles continham. No quadro ainda havia coisas escritas sobre a última aula que teve naquele laboratório.

Homura entrou e fechou a porta.

Kyouko virou-se para ela. "Nem sei pra que tudo isso. Aquela transferida nem havia pedido segredo."

"Transferida?" Homura ficou confusa a princípio, mas depois percebeu o erro que havia cometido. "Ah sim."

Kyouko colocou um punhado de batata frita na boca e depois ofereceu o pacote para Homura. "mmmhhh...Quer um pouffo? Esfftá...mmmhhh...bem croffante."

Por falar com a boca cheia, fiapos de batata foram parar na face de Homura.

"Iifff... foi mal."

Homura fechou os olhos e passou a mão no rosto para tirar os fiapos. "Apenas me diga o que vocês estavam conversando."

"É como eu falei, papo de garota." Notando a recusa da oferta, Kyouko voltou a pegar mais batatas no pacote. "Eu disse pra aquela lá que havia um garoto interessado nela."

"C-como?! Um garoto?" Homura ficou surpresa. "Eu quero mais detalhes."

Kyouko amassou o pacote vazio e arremessou em direção a lixeira. Entrou sem bater na borda. "Heh! Três pontos."

Homura cerrou os punhos. "Fale! Quem é?"

Kyouko ficou cutucando o queixo. "Sabe aquele que a Saotome fica alugando durante a aula? Putz! Está na ponta da língua, mas não quer sair..."

"Nakazawa?" Homura questionou.

"É! É! Esse mesmo." Kyouko apontou para Homura.

"Você... está mentindo." Homura disse enquanto puxava seu cabelo para trás.

"Não acredita?" Kyouko sorriu maliciosamente. "Ou será que é ciúmes?"

"Ciúmes?" Homura virou um pouco seu corpo para esquerda e procurou esconder a mão daquele lado atrás dela. Sua gema em forma de losango apareceu sobre o topo da mão.

Kyouko percebeu um leve trepidar nos tubos de ensaio. "Por que não? Aquele garoto não é de se jogar fora. Hum?"

"Não é nada disso." A gema desaparecera. "Porém essa história vindo de você..."

Kyouko colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Ó. Certeza, certeza mesmo eu não tenho. Só que sou eu que sento perto dele e vejo o garoto ficar olhando pra transferida. Ela pode confirmar isso."

Homura ficou pensativa.

Kyouko continuou. "Esses homens de hoje em dia. Só querem saber de meninas inocentes, doces, meiguinhas... Não tem coragem de encarar mulheres duronas e independentes que nem eu e você."

"Eu?" Homura apontou para si própria.

"Claro." Kyouko pousou a mão no ombro direito de Homura. "Dá pra ver na sua cara que cê passou por muita coisa."

"Talvez." Homura deu um tapa no braço de Kyouko.

"Ei!"

Homura então olhou nos fundos dos olhos de Kyouko e falou em tom ameaçador. "Sakura-san, fique longe da Kaname-san."

"Ah é?" Kyouko respondeu em tom de desafio. "E se eu não ficar?"

"Você vai ficar." Homura afirmou, segura de si. "Nossa conversa terminou."

"Terminou não." Kyouko irritou-se. "Cê não acha que tá pegando pesado?"

"Pegando... pesado?" Homura apenas repitiu, sem compreender o significado daquilo.

"Sim. Com a transferida." Kyouko abriu os braços. "Eu nem devia chamá-la de transferida, ele já tá aqui faz meses." Então ela apontou para Homura. "Mas cê não deixa ela se misturar com a galera."

Homura continuou em silêncio.

"Eu só fui trocar umas idéias com ela e cê já vem ameaçando. Parece um cão de guarda." Kyouko cruzou os braços. "Nos primeiros dias dela aqui até podia ser bom protegê-la, mas agora já é demais. Por que continua com isso? Hein?"

Homura sorriu. "Como você mesmo disse. Ela é inocente, doce e meiga. São qualidades que eu admiro, mas também são qualidades que outros usarão para se aproveitar dela."

"É isso? Heh." Kyouko sorriu. "Então vou convidar ela para dar um rolê pela cidade. Eu ensino ela como..."

Kyouko foi interrompida por um soco preciso no seu plexo solar. O movimento fora tão rápido que, mesmo estando de frente para Homura, ela não conseguira esboçar reação.

"Ahhgggnnnnn...ghghg..." Com o ar escapando de seus pulmões, Kyouko se ajoelhou e se abraçou de dor.

"Eu nunca impeço ela de ter amigos." Homura continuou, com um largo sorriso. "Apenas não quero que ela seja alvo de más influências, sua delinqüente. Fufu." Depois seguiu em direção a porta.

"Agh...Ah..." Kyouko então levantou a cabeça. "...Ah...cadela...durona...gnnn"

Homura por um instante parou, antes de sair do recinto.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"ESTÁ LOUCA?!"

Kyouko, no quarto da Sayaka e pronta para dormir, havia acabado de contar para sua 'prima' sobre sua conversa com Homura e Madoka.

Kyouko respondeu a reação de Sayaka. "Nem! Ela continua a mesma, banca a sabichona, mas não tem a malandragem..."

Sayaka, que estava sentada na penteadeira, se levantou e arremessou seu prendedor de cabelo contra Kyouko. "Você teve muita sorte de não ferrar com tudo!"

Kyouko se levantou e ficou sentada no colchão. "Sorte? Eu joguei segura. Heh."

"Jogou segura é?" Sayaka foi irônica. "Está achando que isso é brincadeira é? Está se divertindo muito é?"

"E você não?" Kyouko retrucou.

"Como?"

"Ah é!" Kyouko deu um tapa na testa. "A gente só sai por aí porque temos que manter a rotina e, claro, você é uma excelente atriz. Aham...aham..."

"Eu... estou feliz com os momentos que passamos juntos." Sayaka baixou a cabeça. "Mas isso não pode continuar assim."

"Não pode?" Kyouko deu de ombros. "Pra mim pode continuar pra sempre."

Sayaka começou a gesticular, agitada. "Como pode dizer isso? Não foi você que disse que ela havia pirado?"

"É. Eu achei que ela tinha feito uma merda das grandes." Kyouko olhou, através da janela, para a lua cortada. "Mas agora coloquei tudo na balança: estou morando contigo e, apesar da aula ser um saco, é melhor que ser fritada por um demônio. Sayaka... Cê viu aquele peste branquelo por aí?"

Sayaka disse emburrada, sabendo aonde Kyouko iria chegar. "Eu não vi..."

"Tá aí ó." Kyouko apontou para Sayaka. "Mais uma prova que ela fez tudo certinho."

Sayaka colocou as mãos na cintura. "Aham! E a lobotomização?"

"Esse lobo aí não é legal..." Kyouko respondeu. "...mas Homura nunca foi de confiar em alguém e entendo bem disso. E eu sei também que isso não quer dizer que ela seja má. Não foi você que disse que Mami estaria bem?"

Sayaka estremeceu com aquela pergunta. Kyouko havia atacado pela mesma moeda. "Sim... Ela está bem." Então seu corpo tencionou. "E a Madoka?"

Kyouko sorriu. "A diva cor de rosa tá numa boa. Ela ainda é a sonsinha que eu conheço. Só achei que ela andava meio isolada, mas Homura deve cuidar disso."

Sayaka fez uma expressão de nojo. "Francamente Kyouko." Depois bateu no peito e vociferou. "Eu sOu a am **i** Ga de **La**.  **EU!** "

Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Sabendo como tu é, aposto que foi peitar Homura na primeira chance e levou um sacolejo. Cê achou que ela ia deixar tu se aproximar da Madoka depois. Hum?"

Sayaka colocou as mãos no rosto e foi descendo, puxando a pele da face. "Não. Não. Não. Você não tem noção nenhuma..."

Kyouko socou o colchão. "Cabeça dura! Não tá vendo que é uma segunda chance? Uma segunda chance pra nós todos?"

"Segunda chance?" Sayaka nem queria mais olhar para Kyouko.

"É..." Kyouko continuou. "Se eu fosse tu garota, eu dava um chega pra lá naquela cabelo de musgo. De quebra isso já servia como uma declaração de amor pra aquele garoto."

"Não seja ridícula. Haha." Sayaka deu riso sem graça com um tom de decepção. "Eu não tenho mais nada com ele. Meu desejo foi cumprido e ele será feliz com a Hitomi."

"Ah é?" Kyouko questionou.

"Kyouko..." Sayaka voltou a olhar para Kyouko e falou em tom sereno. "Eu não lhe disse que não me arrependo de nada? A única coisa que eu queria era vê-la mais uma vez?"

"Puxa!" Kyouko fechou os olhos. "Acho que acabei esquecendo diante de tanta coisa acontecendo." Depois ela se levantou do colchão e fitou para Sayaka, sorrindo. "Obrigada por me lembrar disso."

Kyouko começou a caminhar em direção a Sayaka.

"Kyouko?" Sayaka deu um singelo sorriso com a reação de Kyouko.

A expressão sorridente de Kyouko fora substituída por uma mais séria. Ela avançou contra Sayaka, a empurrando e prensando contra a parede com os braços.

"K-kyouko?!"

"TU É RETARDADA?" Kyouko vociferou, respingos de sua saliva atingindo a face de Sayaka.

Sayaka tentou empurrar contra, mas Kyouko jogou ela de volta contra a parede.

"Não se arrepende de nada? Idiota!" Os lábios de Kyouko tremiam. "Cê sabe o que aconteceu quando tu foi levada?"

Sayaka abaixou a cabeça.

"Cê não deixou nada pra trás. Nem um fio de cabelo!" Kyouko foi baixando seu tom de voz. "Cê foi dada como desaparecida."

"Eu andava pela rua e me deparava com sua imagem em tudo quanto é lugar. Nos postes, nas vitrines, na televisão..."

Kyouko engoliu seco, procurando segurar sua voz que estava ficando chorosa. "Seu pai apareceu na TV chamando por você. Diziam que tinha sido seqüestrada por traficantes de mulheres que abastecem o leste asiático."

Lágrimas começaram escorrer pelo rosto de Sayaka.

"Mas como todas as notícias..." Kyouko rangeu os dentes. "...elas só são boas enquanto estão frescas. Aos poucos cê foi esquecida."

"Mas seus pais não desistiram. Eles haviam contratado investigadores." Então Kyouko apontou para as paredes. "Eles chegaram a vender esta casa para pagar as dívidas e cê vem me dizer que não se arrepende?"

Kyouko apontou para si própria. "Era pra EU ter sido levada. O mundo não precisa de mim."

Sayaka estava cabisbaixa e imóvel. As lágrimas já molhavam a camisola azul que ela vestia. Contudo Kyouko continuava pressionando ela contra parede.

"Logo depois que cê foi levada, Homura deixou a gente e mais tarde ela sumiu da cidade. Se não fosse pela Mami eu..."

O rosto de Kyouko se contorceu e os olhos avermelharam.

"Eu teria desistido de tudo. E cê tem a coragem de dizer que não se arrepende de nada?"

Levando em consideração a falta de reação da Sayaka, Kyouko foi se acalmando. "Tudo por causa dessa obssessão idiota por uma pessoa. Tch... sabe, cê parece com a Homura."

"...haha...hahahaha..hahahahahahahahahahaha..." Sayaka começou a rir.

"Sayaka?"

"...hahah **ah** Ah **aHa** hAhAHAh **ahaH** ahaHa **ha** HAh **a** Hah **a** Ha **haha** Ha..."

A voz de Sayaka foi distorcendo, era como se sua voz fosse ouvida através de um longo tubo de metal.

"Sayaka!" Kyouko percebeu que camisola da Sayaka estava cada vez mais molhada. Aquilo não era possível somente com lágrimas. A pele dela estava cada vez mais úmida e seu cabelo azulado também estava mais escuro por estar ficando ensopado.

" **o** Lh **e P** ar **a m** IM!"

Kyouko ficou de boca aberta diante da face que Sayaka revelara. Não era lágrimas e sim água que vertia de seus poros. Narina, boca, ouvidos eram como torneiras. Seus olhos azuis agora eram um mar revolto, com um grande redemoinho no seu centro. Sua roupa e cabelos gotejavam.

"E **u** pAR **e** çO c **O** m A  **h** OmuR **A** ag **ORA**?"

Kyouko sentiu em seus pés descalços a poça que estava se formando e expandido pelo quarto. A parede onde Sayaka estava encostada era como uma cachoeira. Então ela fora surpreendida por manoplas de ferro que agarraram seus pulsos.

"S-sayaka."

Que começaram a esmagá-los.

"SayaaaAAAAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁHHHHHH!"

Sayaka contorceu sua face. "a **G** H...  **vo** Cê  **é** Mui **to**  dE **sa** FIn **a** Da!"

Sayaka soltou seus pulsos, mas, antes que pudesse sentir qualquer alívio, Kyouko recebera um forte golpe em seu abdômen. Ela voou e caiu sobre seu colchão que já estava boiando. O som de uma orquestra podia ser ouvido.

Ainda deitada, Kyouko levantou a cabeça e já tinha idéia do que havia a atingido: Uma longa cauda de peixe substituira as pernas de Sayaka, que agora tinha três metros de altura. Vestia uma armadura de ferro completa com um desenho de um sabre perfurando um coração estilizado em sua cintura e um imenso laço vermelho amarrado na gola. Uma capa azul marinho tremulava em suas costas. Apenas a face e o cabelo ainda eram reconhecíveis.

O reflexo de tudo que havia no quarto apresentava a imagem daquela cavaleira sereia. A luz então se apagou e as paredes e o teto revelaram partituras musicais, escritas com uma tinta fosforecente azulada. Os peixes de pelúcia ganharam vida e se debatiam desesperadamente em busca da água. O sapo foi pulando de encontro à bruxa, para poder coroá-la.

Oktavia Von Seckendorff retirou da água um sabre de um metro e meio de comprimento e apontou-o contra Kyouko, pronta para o julgamento. " **Q** Uem o **U** sA m **E**  coM **PA** r **a** R  **C** OM u **m** A tr **A** idOR **a**?"

Kyouko rolou pelo colchão para a água e então disse enquanto tentava se levantar. "L-larga essa espada Sayaka! Sou eu!"

Mas Oktavia ignorou as palavras e continuou sua performance. " **e** LA jA **ma** is DE **v** er **ia**  t **E** r si **D** o  **R** esGA **t** ad **A**  dEp **OIs**  d **O**  quE  **Fe** z."

"Acorda Sayaka!"

" **m** AS a e **SP** er **a** NÇ **a T** inHA QuE  **Cu** mp **RIR**  sU **a**  f **un** ÇÃo..."

Oktavia começou a avançar em direção a Kyouko com a lâmina em riste.

Kyouko retrocedeu, balançando a cabeça. "Por favor... não quero lutar contigo."

"e **U** dEV **ia tÊ** -La eX **ECU** taDo qU **An** dO tI **VE**  a Cha **nCE**!  **Q** uaND **o** eL **A**  nÃ **O ti** NHa  **Co** nsCIê **Nc** iA De Su **a**   **na** TurEZ **a**  vI **L**."

A água estava alcançando a altura do joelho. A porta do quarto estava fechada.

 _Se eu abrir a porta, a água vai se espalhar pelo condomínio inteiro rapidamente. Isso vai chamar muita atenção. Droga!_  Kyouko pensou.

"a  **Es** peRan **ÇA**  Di **ss** E Q **ue**  El **a s** E e **SF** oRÇ **ou**  mUIt **o** , q **Ue**  MEr **eC** ia  **O**  pER **DãO**."

Kyouko se encostou contra parede, a lâmina cada vez mais próxima. O anel em seu dedo médio parecia pesar mais e mais.

"qUA **ntA t** oLiCe!  **O cU** LPad **o** sEM **pr** e  **s** eRá c **UL** pAdo. D **es** sa  **vez eLa**  nÃ **O pO** D **er** Á re **CoRR** er."

A face da bruxa, outrora de Sayaka, sorriu triunfante.

"e **I** S m **Eu**  DE **cr** ETo!"

As águas se agitaram como se tivessem sido atingidas por uma estrondosa onda sonora.

" **P** aR **a**  O unI **veR** s **o**  v **IV** er, o  **di** aBo de **vE**   **M** orR **E** r!"

Ao final dessa declaração, um elmo surgiu, envolvendo a cabeça de Ocktavia. Sua viseira lembrava uma buzina de um trem. Lâminas saiam do topo e sustentavam uma armação que lembrava uma pauta, mas não haviam notas musicais contidas nela.

Kyouko, notando que estava prestes a perder sua amiga, gritou com todas as suas forças. "IDIOTA! EU NÃO SOU O DIABO! SOU A KYOUKO SAKURAAAAAA!"

A bruxa parou, com a lâmina próxima ao pescoço de Kyouko, e olhou para a palma da sua outra manopla. Ela fechou os punhos dizendo.

" **k** uo **Ky** O SkA **rU** A s **tI** n **o Mi** t **U** o **.** "

Seu corpo e armadura começaram a liquefazer, começando pelo sabre. A princípio o líquido tinha aparência metálica, como o mercúrio, porém depois foi ficando transparente. A enorme figura aos poucos foi afundando e desapareceu sob as águas.

A luz voltou a acender.

Das águas emergiu Sayaka, em sua camisola encharcada, boiando em posição fetal. "sintomuitosintomuitosinto..."

"Ei! EI!" Kyouko correu até Sayaka e se agachou para abraçá-la. "Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem..."

Sayaka tremia, enquanto olhava para o seu quarto inundado. Os bichos de pelúcia agora boiavam sem vida. "Eu...quase matei você..."

"Me matar?" Kyouko perguntou incrédula. "Eu sou dura na queda, garota."

Sayaka passou a mão no pulso da Kyouko que estava manchado de vermelho escuro. Ela sabia que amanhã estaria roxo e inchado.

Kyouko disse. "Ah... Já tive coisa pior."

"Você entende agora? Eu não tenho uma segunda chance." Sayaka escondeu seu rosto. "Eu não sou mais quem você conhece."

"É... Você pode ter mudado, mas ainda é a Sayaka. Levanta!" Kyouko forçou Sayaka a ficar de pé.

A água agora batia na canela.

"Temos que dar um jeito nisso aqui ou o pessoal do condomínio vai saber." Kyouko foi enfática.

"A água deve estar escorrendo pelo ralo do banheiro. Isso não vai ser problema." Sayaka ficou observando a porta.

"Ah é. Nem me toquei." Kyouko respondeu.

"Mas vamos precisar de rodos, panos e baldes." Sayaka apontou para o colchão. "E de secadores de cabelo."

"E trocar a roupa também." Kyouko completou sorrindo.

Sayaka olhou para sua camisola molhada, colada ao seu corpo, revelando sua forma feminina. "É-é isso também..."

Kyouko colocou a mão na cintura e olhou envolta. "Será que vamos conseguir dar uma enganada antes da sua mãe voltar?"

Aquela pergunta foi para Sayaka como uma agulha a perfurando. "Olha Kyouko... Eu não sabia dos meus pais. Madoka não havia me mostrado. Só que quando decidi me tornar garota mágica, eu tinha consciência que estaria me afastando deles. Eu não sabia que seria tanto, mas...é..."

Kyouko baixou um pouco a cabeça e falou em um tom muito baixo. "Será que sempre é assim..."

"Eu não sei..." Sayaka balançou a cabeça.

"E sobre o que disse antes?"

Sayaka ficou confusa com a pergunta da Kyouko. "Antes?"

"É. Quando tu virou a sereia lá, cê começou a falar da traição da Homura." Kyouko começou a tirar o excesso de água no seu rabo de cavalo. "Só que cê falou como se ela tivesse traído antes. Não foi só quando ela ia ser levada não?"

Amargura agora estava estampada na face de Sayaka. "Isso Madoka me contou. É por isso que a safada deixou vocês. Ela sabia que você e Mami-san iriam lutar contra ela se soubessem."

"Eita!" Kyouko sentiu o peso daquelas afirmações.

"Se tudo ocorre-se bem, Madoka iria contar para vocês quando fosse buscá-las. Contudo eu terei que contrariá-la."

A noite seria longa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Abençoados sejam todos nós


	11. Abençoados sejam todos nós

Branco.

Era a cor que reinava absoluta naquele ambiente sem começo, meio e fim. No entanto não era um ambiente vazio. Inúmeras cadeiras, modernas e antigas, de material sintético e natural, flutuavam suavemente em variadas altitudes.

Entre elas havia uma garota.

_Onde estou?_

Aquele cenário era completamente bizarro para ela. As cadeiras rodopiavam no ar com em um ambiente sem gravidade, mas ela se sentia firme no chão ou o que poderia dizer como chão.

Algo chamou a atenção. Uma cadeira de mogno com estofado verde. A garota a reconheceu, mesmo estando distante dela.

Ou estava.

_Hã?_

A cadeira agora estava diante dela.

_E-eu fui até ela? Ou ela veio até a mim?_

Quando estendeu sua mão para tocar a cadeira. Algo novo havia chamado a sua atenção.

_Minha mão._

Não era exatamente a mão, mas a luva que ela usava. Branca, com babados e algo brilhante na parte interna...

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se ao ver o que era: estrelas, galáxias, quasares, cometas... sobre o fundo escuro do universo.

 _É lindo_ , mas...

Seu vestido era de um branco puro. Assim como a luva, ele tinha babados na longa cauda e nas mangas curtas. A última camada do babado era de um rosa claro, assim como a meia calça. O sapato que calçava projetava uma asa.

_Mas..._

O decote no vestido, que revelava a curva de seus seios, fechava na altura da gola, onde repousava cinco gemas rosas com forma de gota. A gema que ficava no centro era maior que as demais.

"O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO?!" Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça.

O grito dela foi capaz de fazer as cadeiras próximas rodopiarem para longe.

"Meu cabelo..." Ela deslizou as mãos. "...está comprido?"

Ao puxar uma mecha para averiguar, ela viu que não havia fim: seu cabelo rosa flutuava, espalhando-se e perdendo-se de vista na brancura do horizonte. A única coisa familiar eram seus rabos de cavalo, um em cada lado da cabeça, mas amarrados com pomposos laços brancos.

No entanto algo a deixou ainda mais estupefata.

Enquanto se contorcia para ver suas costas, ela notou que havia algo flutuando atrás dela. Era um holograma de um par de asas branco.

"S-são asas? E-eu virei um anjo? Isso... isso quer dizer que... estou no céu..."

Chacoalhou a cabeça com força. Não podia ser verdade. Ela estava em casa com a família. Como podia estar nesse lugar agora. Ela precisava se lembrar. Precisava sair dali. Sair. Sair. Sair!

Foi então que, acompanhado de um zumbido, um holograma começou a surgir em frente a ela. Era uma imagem de cor vermelho puro, ainda estava muito borrada porém já era possível dizer que era maior que a garota.

A imagem foi ganhando definição, mesmo assim a garota não era capaz de reconhecer ou compreender o significado daquilo: Eram dois sóis, um dentro do outro.

Antes que pudesse analisar melhor ou até mesmo tocar, outra imagem começou a se formar próxima aquela ali. Essa era composta pelas cores azul e branco, formando o desenho de um televisor mostrando dois anjos se cumprimentando.

"O que está acontecendo?" A garota estava cada vez mais temerosa, enquanto observava uma nova imagem se formando. Era vermelha como a dos sóis, mas tinha a forma que lembrava uma borboleta ou uma coroa de espinhos ou talvez uma flor?

Não havia tempo para respostas, pois outra imagem surgiu. E outra. E outra... Logo aquele fundo branco foi sendo povoado por aquele mosaico de símbolos.

A garota se viu cercada por aquilo, como se estivesse dentro de um imenso globo. Ao olhar para cima, se deu conta que no topo, uns cem metros acima, havia se formado uma imagem maior que as outras.

Devia ter mais de uma dezena de metros de diâmetro. A parte central da imagem era uma esfera negra atravessada por um pino e um par de asas escuras. Sobre tudo isso, estava um laço rosa espalhado.

A garota nem percebeu que estava de queixo caído, ainda mais quando aquela imagem foi se transformando em outra. O laço se fundiu com a esfera, virando em uma estrela rosa com oito pontas. A ponta que apontava para o norte tinha forma de uma coroa. O par de asas clareou até ficar um branco brilhante. Uma moldura de tons dourados com uma borda rosa se formou por trás, onde inúmeras linhas negras projetavam de seu centro para todas as direções. Quatro círculos negros estavam posicionados como pontos cardinais próximos a estrela.

Então, logo abaixo das asas, runas cor de rosa começaram a ser escritas.

"Eterno feminino..." Garota balbuciou, confusa por sua mente ter sido capaz de ler aquela escrita.

Enquanto a garota relia as runas, devido ter dúvidas da sua capacidade de estar certa quanto aquilo, a imagem começou a trincar como vidro.

 _Oh não!_  A garota abaixou cabeça e colocou as mãos sobre, temendo pelo pior.

Estouro.

Imagem se fragmentou em milhares de pedaços, caindo sobre e envolta da garota. Felizmente, nenhum pedaço era grande o suficiente para machucá-la.

Voltando a olhar para cima, ela constatou que novamente uma imagem havia substituído a anterior.

Agora era somente preto e branco. Uma salamandra negra com um losango a frente e um par de asas invertidas atrás.

A garota estava completamente absorta contemplando aquilo que não percebeu o perigo: os fragmentos da imagem destruída começaram a derreter, adquirindo o aspecto de um piche. As inúmeras poças formadas daquele líquido escuro então ganharam vida própria e serpentearam em direção a garota.

Ela só se daria conta quando já era tarde demais.

"Hã! AAAAHHH!"

Como tentáculos, o piche se agarrou nas pernas dela. Aglutinando-se, aos poucos começou a subir até a cintura.

Desesperada, ela tentou em vão remover aquele piche com as mãos.

O chão inteiro estava tomado pelo piche. Não havia para onde ir.

Então ela sentiu ser erguida pela cintura. Começou subir.

"AAAAHHHHH!" O terror tomou conta dela. Ela estava indo direto contra aquela imagem da salamandra.

Se protegeu como pôde com os braços. Felizmente o impacto não fora tão forte, pois o material era como um cristal fino e leve. A imagem se estilhaçou assim como a anterior.

Contudo ela estava subindo cada vez mais rápido. Abaixo dela agora havia apenas uma montanha de tentáculos negros, que engoliram aquela miríade de imagens que ela havia visto. Os tentáculos estavam amarrados a sua cintura com firmeza, era como uma saia grotesca.

Cadeiras flutuantes passavam por ela com velocidade, enquanto subia. Temia que uma delas a atingisse ou a possibilidade de haver um teto naquele cenário aparentemente infinito.

A única coisa que pensou em fazer era erguer os braços e pedir por um milagre. "Socorro! SOCOOORRROOOOO!"

Então ela viu, em uma das cadeiras que havia acabado de passar, um animal. Tinha escamas escuras e devia ter em torno de um metro de comprimento, da cabeça para a cauda.

Depois apareceu outro igual, sobre outra cadeira que passara. Agora ela tinha certeza que o animal era aquela salamandra daquela imagem.

Subindo e subindo. Sua mente exausta com aquela loucura toda, ela acompanhou a salamandra, que agora estava em outra cadeira. Foi então que descobriu que era o mesmo animal, pois ele desaparecera de uma cadeira e reaparecera em outra.

A salamandra estava a seguindo, se esforçando para alcançá-la.

Então ela o perdeu de vista. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Ele queria salvá-la? Ou estava caçando?

Parecia que logo essas perguntas seriam respondidas, pois ao erguer a cabeça a garota viu a salamandra caindo em direção a ela.

Levantou os braços, com o intuito de segurar o animal. No entanto a sua reação havia sido lenta demais e a salamandra caiu sobre sua cabeça.

O que ela não esperava era que aquelas escamas fossem tão macias...

Ao abrir os olhos, Madoka Kaname viu seus braços estendidos em direção ao teto de seu quarto.

"Hmmmm...?"

As mangas indicavam que ela voltara a vestir seu pijama verde oliva. Esfregou os olhos, ainda sonolentos.

A luz e os cantos dos pássaros que vinham da janela anunciavam o alvorecer de um novo dia.

"Eterno... eterno..." Madoka buscava lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas só havia sobrado alguns flashes em sua memória.

Então se lembrou que algo havia atingido a sua cabeça. Caído no chão, ao lado da cama, estava um coelho de pelúcia cor de rosa.

Madoka deu um salto e abraçou o coelho. "Desculpa por ter te arremessado Meggy, eu acho que tive um sonho terrível..."

Ela levou e colocou o coelho em cima de uma cadeira de mogno com estofado verde.

O quarto da Madoka era composto por duas coleções: uma de bichos de pelúcia, de vários tamanhos, tipos e cores, e outra de cadeiras. Essa inusitada coleção fora iniciada por sua avó materna e passou para as gerações seguintes.

O som de movimentação pela casa chamou a atenção dela. Ao abrir a porta do quarto que dava para um corredor, se deparou com seu pai.

Tomohisa Kaname era um homem magro de boa aparência, fruto de sua adesão a uma dieta de produtos naturais. Mesmo tendo mais de 30 anos, seus cabelos castanhos não apresentavam fios brancos ou qualquer outro sinal da idade.

"Madoka? Já acordou?" Disse surpreso enquanto estava limpando a lente dos óculos com a sua camisa.

"É... Eu acho que descansei o bastante." Madoka ficou passando a mão no seu cabelo desarrumado.

"Bom. Então poderia acordar o Tatsuya para mim? Aí eu já posso agilizar o café da manhã." Tomohisa deu uma piscadela.

"Claro pai. Hihi."

Tomohisa colocou os óculos de volta no rosto. "Depois que arrumar ele, acorde a sua mãe. Ela pediu mais uns minutinhos de sono, pois hoje vai ser um dia daqueles."

Madoka ficou consternada. "Oh? Ela vai fazer hora extra no sábado de novo?"

Tomohisa suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Pois é." Disse em tom de decepção.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Junko Kaname é uma mulher moderna com uma carreira promissora. Vestindo uma típica combinação de blazer e saia lápis de cor preta com uma camisa social branca, só faltava o cabelo e a maquiagem para estar pronta para o trabalho. Ela estava compartilhando um espaçoso banheiro com a sua filha. "Alguma novidade na escola?"

"Nada não." Madoka, já vestida com o uniforme escolar, disse enquanto penteava os cabelos.  _Acho melhor não contar sobre a conversa que tive com a Sakura._

"Hum..." Junko colocou um prendedor no seu cabelo de tom rose escuro. "...o que vai fazer depois da escola?"

"Eu vou passear com o Pai e o Takkun." Madoka respondeu sem pestanejar.

Junko começou a aplicar uma base. "Por que não vai dar uma passeada no shopping?"

Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sozinha?"

Junko pegou o aplicador de rímel que estava no estojo. "Por que não? Quem sabe você encontra alguém da escola lá."

Madoka compreendeu a idéia da sua mãe. "É... Pode ser."

"Não precisa ser alguém da sua sala. Já pensou em entrar em um clube?" Junko havia terminado com os cílios.

"Até pensei, mas..." Madoka se lembrava daquela estranha conversa com Homura em frente ao mural, ao menos parte dela...

Junko suspirou. "Ai. Ai. Eu nunca imaginei que ficar esses anos fora faria tanta diferença."

"Não se preocupe." Madoka sorriu. "Eu não posso ter amigos, mas todo mundo me trata muito bem."

"É claro, senão iriam se ver comigo." Junko falou em tom de ameaça, enquanto passava sombra nos olhos.

"Wehihi." Madoka começou a fazer seus rabos de cavalo, amarrando com um laço vermelho.

"Você sempre usa esses laços para escola, mesmo tendo outros." Junko preparava o pó para o blush.

"É." Madoka ficou olhando para um dos laços. "Eu tenho um carinho especial por eles, mas nem me lembro onde eu comprei."

"Comprou?" Junko questionou. "Você não ganhou eles de presente?"

"É?" Madoka franziu a testa em um esforço para lembrar. "Hum..."

"Bem..." Junko fechou o estojo e deu uma boa olhada em seu reflexo no espelho. "Estou pronta para luta!"

"Mãe! Os sapatos!" Madoka apontou para as pantufas rosas que sua mãe estava calçando.

"Ah sim! Eu tinha deixado para escolher depois." Junko estendeu a mão para Madoka. "Obrigada filha. Juntas somos invencíveis."

As duas baterão a palma da mão da outra.

A mesa do café da manhã já estava arrumada.

Legumes vindos direto da horta que tinham casa. O pão e geléia eram preparados artesanalmente por Tomohisa, que estava de avental atrás do balcão da cozinha.

"Anjo! Vvvuuusshhhh." Tatsuya, sentado a mesa em um banco para crianças pequenas, brincava com um tomate como se fosse um avião de brinquedo.

"Tatsuya! Não brinque com a comida." Junko chamou a atenção antes tomar um gole de café.

Tomohisa riu. "Tatsuya tem uma imaginação... Enxergar um anjo em um tomate."

Madoka estava comendo uma fatia de pão. Ela se lembrou do dia que Tatsuya mostrou aquele enorme tomate, desde então ele adquiriu essa mania.

"Alguém vai querer mais café?" Disse Tomohisa.

"Por favor." Junko levantou a xícara. "Hoje tenho que ficar bem alerta."

Tomohisa trouxe a jarra. "Junko, você precisa trabalhar todo sábado?" Disse enquanto enchia a xícara. "Não foi por causa do stress que voltamos para o Japão?"

Junko trocou olhares com ele. "Querido. Estou só acertando as contas."

"Mas..."

"A companhia só cobriu nossas passagens, o transporte da bagagem ficou por nossa conta." Junko continuou, não dando espaço para o seu marido.

Tomohisa pensou em impor a voz, discursar sobre o valor da família, porém ele viu que Madoka e Tatsuya estavam olhando atentamente para os dois.

Ele ficou em silêncio e sorriu.

Junko respondeu aquele sorriso na mesma altura e segurou a mão de Tomohisa, deslizando com o polegar sobre um anel. "Por isso que me casei contigo."

Alguns segundos mais longos que os habituais passaram-se.

Infelizmente para Tomohisa o relógio na parede estava ali para estragar o clima. "Acho melhor vocês duas se apressarem."

Mãe e filha saíram juntas de casa.

"Tenham um bom diiiaaa!" Tomohisa e Tatsuya disseram em uníssono.

Junko foi em direção a garagem para pegar o carro enquanto Madoka seguiria a pé. Não levava dez minutos para chegar a escola com uma boa corrida.

" _Bye mommy!_ " Madoka acenou para sua mãe.

" _See you._ " Junko respondeu.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Esses momentos com a família eram de grande estima para Madoka. Principalmente porque faziam ela esquecer de suas inquietações.

Agora que estava sozinha a caminho da escola, elas voltavam a assombrá-la.

Isso começou desde que voltou do ocidente. Era uma estranha sensação de que algo estava errado. Algo fora do lugar. Algo que não se encaixava naquele meio.

E tinha a absoluta certeza do que era: ela mesma.

Mesmo o ato de andar não parecia familiar. Será que o chão de cada país era diferente?

Não. Aliás não era só isso. Vestir a meia calça, ir ao banheiro, sentir fome... Tudo isso era tão normal e ao mesmo tempo... não...

Chegando na escola, outra sensação com o qual ela lidava surgiu: estar sendo observada. Eram tantas pessoas olhando para ela, notando a sua presença.

Pior era quando entrava na sala de aula. Ninguém para dar aquele oi ou bom dia especial. Os grupos de amigos já estavam formados na sala. Esse era o problema de entrar no meio do ano letivo.

Madoka sabia que devia ter aproveitado os primeiros dias, quando ainda era a 'nova aluna', para formar amizades. Porém sua inquietação aliada a timidez atuaram como grilhões.

Sentada em sua carteira, o sentimento de sua insignificância, de que ela poderia sumir a qualquer momento da sala e ninguém se importar, a atormentava.

Talvez ela devesse sumir mesmo. Quem sabe seguir uma carreira similar a da mãe? Comércio exterior? Para uma mulher que viaja pelo mundo, o Japão seria um lugar demasiado pequeno. Sim! Ela pertenceria ao mundo!

Mas teria coragem para isso?

_Kyouko certamente teria._

Madoka observou garota com aquele longo rabo de cavalo vermelho. Kyouko não estava prestando atenção na aula, parecia estar mais ocupada com a sua amiga de cabelo azulado. Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

_Mi...Michael...Mickey...Miki. Isso. Miki Sayaka._

Kyouko não tinha medo de levar bronca do professor. Não tinha medo de correr pelos corredores. Não tinha medo da detenção. Não tinha medo de ser tachada de delinqüente.

_Ela pode ser uma delinqüente, mas..._

Na primeira conversa que tiveram. Kyouko já começou falando sobre um assunto tão sensível que havia deixado ela envergonhada. Contudo, Kyouko falou com tanta naturalidade, como se tivessem conversado outras vezes.

_Será que... ela aceitaria eu como sua amiga?_

Madoka imaginou como seria a vida com aquelas duas. Será que elas saem muito? Andam pelo shopping? Ouvem alguma música? Tanta coisa poderia acontecer. Seria até possível que ela ganhasse um pouquinho da atitude da Kyouko.

 _Está decidido! Vou falar com ela no intervalo._  Madoka estava determinada.

Porém passou a aula de geografia, de história, de inglês...

Era sempre igual. Tocava o sinal e seu coração acelerava. Tanta coisa poderia acontecer. Kyouko podia rir dela, zombar, ignorar... Possibilidades intermináveis que ela não conseguia terminar de enumerar antes do sinal tocar novamente.

_Próxima aula vai ser a última do dia._

Esse intervalo era a sua chance final. Ela sabia que as duas sairiam correndo dali quando dia de aula terminasse e nuca conseguiria alcançá-las.

Faltavam poucos minutos para começar o intervalo. O coração já estava em marcha rápida.

_O que a minha mãe faria?_

A mãe dela era uma guerreira. Viajou para o ocidente pouco tempo depois que teve seu irmãozinho.

_Somos invencíveis._

O que seria uma mera conversa diante disso?

Madoka não parava de chacoalhar suas pernas enquanto esperava o som da partida.

_Sou invencível. Sou invencível. Sou invencível. Sou inven..._

O sinal toca.

Madoka levantou da cadeira e forçou um sorriso. Fechou os punhos com determinação e ignorou seu coração angustiado. Enfim ela iniciou sua caminhada rumo a sua missão.

"Kaname-san?"

O corpo tenso de Madoka virou-se até a pessoa tão rapidamente que ela não tinha certeza se havia sido um movimento voluntário. "Ahhh... um... A-akemi-san?!"

Homura estava próxima dela. "Interrompi algo? Pretendia ir para algum lugar?"

"É... não... hihi..." Madoka ficou coçando a nuca. "Eu só... queria esticar as pernas um pouco. Isso."

"Que bom." Homura sorriu. "Já que está tão disposta, gostaria de me acompanhar?"

"Agora?"

Homura estava apreciando as suas unhas. "Uhum..."

"Claro. Hihi." A missão de Madoka pode ter sido um fracasso, mas andar lado a lado com a excepcional Homura Akemi seria um ótimo prêmio de consolação.

Contudo, antes de sair da sala com a Homura, Madoka olhou uma última vez para o seu antigo objetivo. Nisso ela acabando trocando olhares com a... Qual era o nome mesmo?

"O-oi Mi...Michi-san." Madoka acenou enquanto dava um sorriso sem graça.

Sayaka, que ainda estava sentada, desviou o olhar. Sua expressão misturava decepção e tristeza.

Madoka abaixou e mordeu os lábios. Fazer amizades com aquelas duas não teria sido tão fácil.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Para quem visse aquelas duas andando pelos corredores, era difícil dizer que estavam juntas.

Homura estava a frente, cabeça erguida, passadas assertivas.

Madoka, por sua vez, ficava olhando para os lados, hesitante. Tanta gente estranha olhando, pois estavam muito longe da sala. Já haviam subido dois andares.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Madoka se deu conta que essa foi a primeira coisa que falou durante todo o trajeto.

"Para o topo." Homura respondeu sem olhar para trás.

"O topo?" Madoka ficou surpresa. "Mas não é proibido?"

"Não é proibido." Homura fez uma pausa antes de continuar. "É restrito. Isso significa que algumas pessoas têm acesso, incluindo os estudantes do clube de astronomia, representantes de classe e..."

"...coordenadoras de saúde?" Madoka completou.

"Isso mesmo Kaname-san. Levando em consideração que você será de minha responsabilidade."

As duas chegaram a escadaria que dava acesso ao topo da escola.

Foi quando Madoka veio com outra dúvida. "Mas por que vir até aqui?"

Homura virou-se para ela, com um sorriso sereno. "Eu notei o quanto você estava aflita nessas últimas aulas."

"Ah...hum..." Madoka ficara corada.

"Então..." Homura remoeu os lábios, procurando as palavras. "Eu decidi conversar contigo, mas eu não sei como você vai reagir. Eu não gostaria que alguém visse, para o seu bem."

Madoka franziu a testa. Qual assunto poderia ser? E de que reação se tratava? Raiva? Tristeza? Rir até cair no chão? Considerando a forma como Homura colocou, esse último não devia ser o caso. Devido a isso, ela chegou ao topo com apreensão.

Na verdade essa era a primeira vez que Madoka visitava o topo. Como se arrependeu de não ter vindo antes da restrição... A vista para os modernos arranhas-céus de Mitakihara era incrível. O sol aliado a uma refrescante brisa parecia rejuvenescer. Ela imaginou almoçando em um dos bancos de concreto que estavam dispostos ali. Observando a movimentação dos alunos no pátio. Também era visível a torre com megafones que...

Era como se um raio tivesse atingido ela. "Akemi-san!"

"Sim?" Homura, que continuava a frente, virou-se novamente.

"Não vamos nos atrasar para a próxima aula? Se o sinal tocar..."

"Não se preocupe." Homura sorriu. "Eu havia trocados  _e-mails_  com o professor, ele me informou que chegaria atrasado para aula."

"Éééé?" Madoka ficou piscando repetidas vezes. Depois deu um sorrisinho. "Que bom então."  _Nossa! Ela é tão próxima dos professores. É incrível._

Homura não voltou a andar. "Sobre o que eu gostaria de falar."

Madoka segurou a respiração.

Homura juntou as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. "Nakazawa-kun."

Madoka expirou aliviada.  _Então era isso?_  "Ah. Então ela lhe contou tudo."

Homura ouvira aquela afirmação com satisfação. "Sim. Ela me contou tudo e posso garantir que essa falsa informação não se espalhará."

Pensando o que aconteceria se a sala, pior, a escola inteira ficasse sabendo, Madoka ficara vermelha mais uma vez.

Homura adiquiriu uma expressão séria. "Você não deve dar atenção para Kyouko Sakura. Ela é um modelo a não ser seguido. Isso inclui a colega dela."

"Entendo..." Madoka falou sem entusiasmo.

"Hum? Algum problema?"

Madoka deu as costas para Homura, em direção a grade de proteção. "Eu acho que Sakura-san apenas entendeu mal."

Homura estava curiosa. "Verdade?"

"É. Se Nakazawa-kun realmente olha para mim, não é por interesse..." Quando Madoka pôs uma das mãos na grade, ela a recolheu em um ato reflexo devido a dor. A tinta escura, juntamente com o Sol, havia deixado muito quente. Ela ficou observando as pontas do dedo avermelhadas. "É porque eu sou uma garota estranha."

"Garota estranha? Está infeliz?" Homura continuou a interrogar.

"Não. Não é isso." Madoka respondeu. "Só estou me sentindo meio deslocada. Não consegui me aproximar de ninguém. E tenho certeza que problema está em mim."

"Isso... É lamentável." Homura se preparava para bater palma.

"Mas então veio você."

As mãos de Homura retraíram com aquela afirmação.

Madoka virou-se. Lágrimas percorriam seu rosto sorridente. "Você é a minha esperança."

Homura ficou de boca aberta. "Mmma...name-san?"

"Desde o primeiro dia você cuidou de mim." Madoka cruzou suas mãos sobre seu peito. "Sempre está preocupada comigo, sempre por perto, apesar que conversamos tão pouco."

O sinal toca.

"Mesmo que, comparado a você, eu sou nada." Madoka começou a se aproximar.

"Não diga isso, Kaname-san." Homura balançou a cabeça.

Madoka enxugou suas lágrimas com a mão. "Mesmo que eu deva ser um fardo para você."

"Você jamais será um fardo para mim."

"Eu não posso deixar de considerar que você é uma amiga." Madoka estendeu suas mãos para Homura.

"NÃO!" Homura deu um passo para trás.

Madoka ficara perplexa com aquela reação.

Homura suspirou. "Você está confusa Kaname-san. Isso é... apenas um dever." Ela sentiu um golpe nas suas costas.

Madoka olhou para suas próprias mãos. "Mas só comigo?"

"C-como eu disse. Você entendeu mal." Homura recebera mais um golpe. "...E-eu...não...po..." E outro.

Então o silêncio.

Madoka baixou as mãos. "Akemi-san, desculpe."

"Você não precisa. É eu que devo, por fazê-la vir até aqui." Homura desviou o olhar. "É melhor você voltar para sala. Até você chegar lá, o professor deve ter aparecido."

"Ah... E-eu gostei de vir aqui, mas você não vem comigo?"

Homura sorriu de forma singela diante daquela pergunta. "Eu vou aproveitar que estou aqui para checar se está tudo em ordem." Outro golpe.

"Ok. Eu vejo você lá." Uma Madoka entristecida se pôs a caminhar.

"Tchau Kaname-san." Homura aguardou ela sumir de vista. Então passou a mão nas suas costas. Logo sentiu algo úmido e viscoso. Era polpa de tomate.

Procurando pelos seus perpetradores, logo encontrou aves negras empoleiradas nas grades de proteção.

"Suuumam daqui!" Homura exclamou em tom ameaçador e as aves partiram.

Agora sozinha, ela escondeu sua face com as mãos, não se importando por elas estarem sujas. "É eu que sempre precisarei pedir desculpas, Madoka."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Já era tarde da noite.

A única luz no quarto de Madoka era proveniente do luar. Sentada sobre sua cama, pensava em Homura. Será que tinha ido longe demais? Então por que uma coordenadora de saúde iria fazer tanto por ela?

Nisso ela ouve o som da porta da casa se abrindo no andar abaixo. O som de sapatos sendo deixados no chão. Pelos passos, ela sabia que a pessoa estava indo direção a cozinha.

Decidiu descer.

Ao chegar na cozinha se deparou com a sua mãe abrindo a geladeira, que era única coisa iluminando o ambiente. Quando a fechou, o luar voltou a reinar.

Junko havia retirado uma jarra de suco. "Filha? Acordei você?"

Madoka sorriu. "Não. Eu não estou com sono."

"Hmmm..." Junko pegou dois copos.

"Trabalhou até essas horas?" Madoka foi até o seu lugar na mesa.

"Seu pai não disse? Eu estava com a sua professora." Junko foi enchendo os copos.

"Saotome-sensei?" Madoka indagou.

Junko inclinou a cabeça. "Quem mais?"

Madoka, ainda sorrindo, franziu a testa. "Problemas com homens?"

Junko inclinou a cabeça ainda mais.

"Wehihi."

Então sua mãe abriu a bolsa que estava sobre o balcão da pia. De lá retirou uma pequena garrafa com um líquido transparente e colocou seu conteúdo no copo de suco.

Madoka percebeu que sua mãe estava lenta em seus movimentos. "Mãe? Você já não bebeu o bastante com a sensei?"

"Minha filha me policiando? Kuku..." Junko disse enquanto colocava a garrafa de volta na bolsa. "Isso aqui vai me ajudar a dormir. Você vai entender melhor quando cumprirmos nossa promessa."

"Promessa?" Madoka abaixou o olhar, procurando em suas memórias.

"Não se lembra mais?" Junko sentou na cadeira. "De que nós iríamos brindar um drinque juntas quando você fosse maior?"

"Ah..." Madoka bebeu um pouco do suco. "...acho que não..."

"Você anda muito esquecida." Junko ficou girando o copo, rodopiando o líquido que havia dentro. "Essa sua falta de sono... algo lhe perturba, não?"

"É..." Madoka encolheu seus ombros. "Existe uma pessoa."

"Uma pessoa...hmmm..." Junko fechou os olhos. "Na escola?"

Madok balançou a cabeça. "Sim."

"Ela fez alguma maldade contigo?" Junko sondou a filha.

"Não!" Madoka gesticulou. "Ela me trata muito bem, desde o primeiro dia. Ela sempre está preocupada comigo, perguntando como estou. Me dá conselhos e eu sinto que ela me protege, sabe."

Junko apenas ficou ouvindo.

"Só que..." Madoja ficou esmorecida. "Só que quando quero me aproximar, ela me evita. Eu sinto que daríamos tão bem. Fico confusa com isso."

Vendo que sua filha havia terminado, Junko ficou pensando, deslizando seus dedos na borda do copo. "Na forma como você colocou, isso me parece mais com um caso de amor."

Madoka arregalou-se. "A-a-a-amor?! Como isso é possível? Quando a gente ama alguém, não queremos que ela esteja próxima de nós?"

Junko sorriu. "Seria bom se fosse tão simples. Você conhece bem essa pessoa?"

"Uh? Ah!" A face de Madoka iluminou-se. "É incrível. Ela muito responsável. Tem ótimas notas. Muito boa nos esportes também. Os professores sempre estão falando..."

"Hahaha..."

"O que foi?" Madoka perguntou.

Junko balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu pergunto: você sabe como ela se vê?"

Madoka ficou em silêncio.

Junko continuou. "Você sente que se dariam bem. Ela pensa o mesmo?"

Madoka ficou observando o seu fraco reflexo na superfície do copo. "Mas... mas então por que ela faz isso comigo? Não seria melhor desistir?"

"O amor tem muitas faces." Junko deu um gole antes de continuar. "É bonito, mas nem todas as histórias onde ele está envolvido são felizes. Essa pessoa ama você, mas talvez ela acredita ter algo que a faz indigna de ter reciprocidade."

Madoka contorceu o rosto. "I-isso é terrível. Se isso é verdade, ela nem me deu uma chance..."

"Madoka!" Junko chamou a atenção da filha. "A história pode ser triste, mas ela não terminou ainda."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Madoka estava curiosa.

"Ela se aproxima de você ainda, não?" Junko olhou nos fundos dos olhos da filha, buscando transmitir confiança. "Tenha paciência. Ela vai se abrir aos poucos. Você deve agarrar essas oportunidades."

Madoka se lembrava da última conversa com a Homura. Ela não tinha ido longe demais e sim rápido demais. Talvez se tivesse esperado por uma abertura...

"Obrigada mãe!" Madoka disse alegremente.

Junko suspirou. "Já me basta a Saotome. Agora tenho essas conversas em casa."

"Wehihi." Madoka se levantou. "Deixa que eu lavo a louça para você."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Em um vôo solitário, Homura voltava para Mitakihara. No entanto, dessa vez ainda faltava muito para o sol nascer.

Fim de semana e outros dias de folga eram a única oportunidade que ela tinha para caçar demônios no continente americano, devido ao fuso horário. Felizmente eram também os dias que ela tinha mais horas para descansar.

Contudo ela estava sem sono. As lembranças daquelas lágrimas, outrora de esperança e que ela as transformou em decepção, não saíam da sua cabeça.

" _.opmeT_ "

Não havia mais. Ela adiara o inevitável. Teria que fazer. Era isso ou perder tudo.

Chegando em casa, atravessando o portal, se deparou com o salão com o chão forrado de penas pretas.

_Minhas crianças se divertiram muito com vocês, suas malditas._

O salão estava em completo silêncio. Sem as aves, as crianças deviam estar em algum lugar caçando elas. Também estavam ausentes aquela bruxa e seus lacaios, apesar de que ela podia sentir sua presença próxima.

Aquele ambiente lhe trouxe inspiração.

Primeiro ela fez alongamento, estralando seu corpo por inteiro. Depois respirou fundo e bateu a palma duas vezes.

Uma música orquestral quebrara o silêncio.

Como se estivesse em um transe, Homura respondia cada nota, cada acorde, com o seu corpo. A cada giro, a cauda do vestido levantava as penas do chão.

Sua dança era evolvente não pela graça e pureza, mas pela agressividade e sensualidade.

Ah! A música trouxe convidados para o opulento salão. Suas crianças e pyotrs haviam entrado, agora o baile estava cheio. Para quem visse de cima, os convidados formaram círculos concêntricos envolta da meretriz.

Telões surgiram nas paredes com imagens da Madoka. Sua expressão alegre, esperançosa, de compaixão, estavam em todos os cantos.

"FufufwahahahaHAHAHAHA..." Homura rodopiava, fazendo as penas formarem uma chuva negra. Cada vez mais rápido. Ela não queria perder nenhum momento, mesmo o mais sutil, da sua amada.

Suas crianças, suas princesas, tentavam imitá-la. No entanto Homura era a rainha! O seu amor só tinha olhos para ela.

Mas...

Era muito difícil dizer o que havia parado primeiro, Homura ou a música. As penas novamente repousaram. Agora só restava aguardar os jurados.

As crianças, uma após a outra, levantaram as placas com as notas.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Obrigada." Homura abraçou a si própria, deslizando as unhas sobre a pele exposta dos ombros. "Obrigada..."

Aplausos.

Esse evento inusitado chamou a atenção de Homura. Lá estava uma menina de cabelo branco e rosto pintado, em seu costumeiro vestido rosa de bolinhas brancas.

Com um gesto, Homura fez evanescer as imagens de Madoka. "Bruxa? Acordei você?"

Nagisa sorriu. "Não. Não estou com sono."

"Hmmm..." Homura foi se aproximando da bruxa.

"Incrível Homura-chan!" Nagisa exclamou.

Homura pousou sua face de lado, apoiando sobre seu dedo indicador. "Gostou? Fufu."

"Gostei? Foi Marawrvilhoso!" Nagisa abriu os braços e começou a rodopiar. "Aquela hora que você começou a girar sobre uma perna só cada vez mais rápido. Eu achei que ia voar."

Homura levou em consideração que, se ela não estivesse com as asas recolhidas, essa era uma possibilidade plausível. "Você deve estar se referindo aos  _fouettés_."

Nagisa ainda estava muito excitada. "Você já foi uma bailarina?"

"Hmm... Eu já quis ser uma..." Homura percebeu que estava levando instintivamente sua mão ao lado esquerdo do peito. Ela evitou continuar. "...mas era um sonho infantil. Por falar nisso..."

"Hum?" Nagisa notou que Homura a estava examinando.

Homura proferiu com sarcasmo. "Com essa cara que você tem... por acaso sonhava em ser uma palhacinha? Fufufu..."

Nagisa desviou o olhar e tentou esconder seu sorriso com ambas as mãos. Sem sucesso, suas diminutas mãos não eram páreo para as dimensões da sua boca.

"Sério?! Fwahahaha..." Homura não se conteve. "Você vivia no circo?"

"No hospital." Nagisa respondeu.

O sorriso das duas desapareceu.

"Hospital?" Homura ficara confusa. "Não é um lugar para essas coisas."

"Eu discordo." Nagisa retrucou. "Tinha um grupo de palhaços que visitavam com freqüência. Era bonito os ver trazerem alegrias para as pessoas que estavam sofrendo."

Homura fechou os olhos em um momento de ponderação. "Ah sim. Eu me lembro deles, mas eu não dava muita atenção. Não via muito sentido naquilo."

Quando Homura abriu os olhos viu que Nagisa voltara a sorrir. "Quero dizer... eu vi isso em uma notícia..."

Nagisa balançou a cabeça. "Não precisa mentir Homura-chan."

"Você sabe? Então ela contou para você, não é?" Homura sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. "Você era uma paciente também?"

Nagisa continuara a balançar a cabeça. "Não. Minha mãe era."

"Você disse que vivia no hospital. O que aconteceu com ela?" Homura sondou a bruxa.

"Ela era doente." Nagisa começou. "Eu ainda era pequena quando ela teve os primeiros problemas. Eu não entendia direito, os médicos disseram que eram nos rins e tinham que retirar."

"Os dois?"

Nagisa balançou a cabeça confirmando. "Meu falecido pai é que era japonês e a família dele não aceitou a união com uma estrangeira. Minha mãe não tinha nenhum outro parente para tomar conta de mim."

"Então eu a acompanhava no hospital. Ela ficava sentada em uma máquina por horas. Eu via o sangue dela passando por uns tubinhos. Ela dizia que era groselha." Nagisa sorriu.

"Só que depois ela piorou. Os médicos disseram que a doença havia passado para o fígado. Mesmo tomando uns remédios muito fortes, eles deram não mais que seis meses de vida."

"Meus pêsames." Homura balbuciou.

"Não!" Nagisa ainda estava sorrindo. "Eu não disse que vivia no hospital? Minha mãe ficou internada, mas os médicos foram bons comigo e me deixaram ficar."

Homura ficou surpresa. "Você dormia lá?"

"As enfermeiras conseguiram alguns lençóis e eu dormia. Mas não importava, pois estava com a minha mãe." Nagisa continuou. "Ela perdeu peso e os cabelos, mas nunca o sorriso. Gostava quando eu passava a mão na cabeça lisa dela." Nagisa então passou as mãos em seus cabelos. "Eu até deixei crescer os meus para fazer uma peruca bem bonita."

Apesar do conteúdo da história, a voz de Nagisa era cheia de esperança. "Foi nessa época que conheci os palhaços. Eles vinham com uma nuvem de bolhas de sabão e ficavam dançando e buzinando. As caretas que eles faziam eram muito engraçadas. Ehihi"

O rosto da bruxa voltava a ser a da filha que nunca desistira da sua mãe.

"Mais de um ano se passou e minha mãe estava viva. Os médicos disseram que era um milagre. Minha mãe disse que eu dei forças para ela. Entende? Ela desejou viver, por causa de mim!" Seus olhos alaranjados brilharam.

"Mais tarde disseram que ela iria ganhar um rim novo e que iriam tirar a parte doente do fígado e... ela ficou boa. Ela ficou boa!"

Pyotrs começaram a circular Nagisa.

"Nós saímos do hospital, mas ela ainda tinha que tomar muitos remédios. Ainda assim ela estava feliz. O cabelo voltou a crescer e deixou de usar a peruca."

"Uhum... uhum." Homura não estava interessada nesses detalhes.

Porém Nagisa parecia não terminar nunca. "Sabia que ela era uma cozinheira de mão cheia? O sonho dela era montar uma confeitaria de culinária estrangeira. Meu pai tinha deixado um dinheiro guardado, mas não era muito. Então ela começou vendendo queijos em feira. Os clientes ficavam impressionados que eu sabia o nome de todos os tipos." Apontou para si mesma, se gabando.

"Que bela história!" Homura exclamou, procurando interromper. Ela então foi deslizando o dedo indicador que estava apoiando seu rosto até o lábio inferior. "Mas você fez o contrato por causa da sua mãe, não?"

O rosto radiante de Nagisa voltou a empalidecer, seus olhos voltaram a adquirir sua mistura bizarra. "Depois de uns anos ela voltou a ficar ruim. Os médicos disseram que o rim estava parando. Só que ela tomava tudo certinho, eu ajudava a lembrar."

Homura ficou observando Nagisa baixar a cabeça aos poucos.

"Ela teve que ficar internada. Eles disseram que... que a doença tinha voltado. Foi muito rápido, não conseguia mais levantar da cama, perdeu o cabelo de novo..."

Nagisa colocou suas mãos no peito.

"Eu deixei crescer meu cabelo de novo, mas ela nem pôde ver. Ela só dormia, cheia de tubos, a pele pálida... a boca toda roxa. Eles perguntaram sobre a minha família, eu não queria ir... e eles não me queriam."

"E nessa hora o maldito apareceu." Homura deu um singelo sorriso.

Nagisa ficara em silêncio.

"Você desejou salvar a vida dela." Homura afirmou.

"Não." Nagisa colocou as mãos no rosto, a voz era chorosa. "Não! Eu desejei um cheesecake."

"Cheesecake?" Homura ficou tão confusa que nem percebeu que havia recolhido seu dedo.

"Eu queria que ela lutasse. Que ela desejasse viver... por mim... Eu devia ter pedido pratos e talheres..."

O salão começou com um leve tremor.

"...eu peguei um pedaço com a mão...ela tinha uma máscara...eu passei o dedo por baixo...ela gostava de sentir o cheiro primeiro..."

Homura percebeu que mais pyotrs surgiram, estavam agitados. "Bruxa..."

"...as máquinas apitaram...sem parar...entrou gente correndo...me afastaram dela...pisaram sobre todo o cheesecake...eu não podia fazer nada..."

Homura não gostou do que estava presenciando. "Charlotte."

"...então eu corri...eu corriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"CHARLOTTE!"

"bbbrrriiii?" Nagisa agora estava diante de uma gigantesca Homura. Não. Não era ela que havia agigantado.

Nagisa agora era uma boneca, não aquela de olhos coloridos e expressiva, mas a bruxa que descobriu que a perseverança não é para sempre.

"Então essa é a sua maldição." Homura disse enquanto analisava olhar escuro e sem brilho da bruxa.

"bbbrrriiii..."

"Eu não estou entendendo o quer dizer."

Um líquido roxo vazou pelos olhos. "bbbrrriiii..."

"Ah... Está chor..." Homura foi interrompida por um forte tremor. Um imenso donut começou a emergir do chão do salão. Caramelo escorria pelas paredes. Pudins caíam do teto e espatifavam, se misturando com as penas.

Homura pegou a cabeça da bruxa com a mão esquerda e a ergueu na altura dos olhos. "Pare bruxa! Está sobrepondo a minha barreira!"

"bbbrrriiii..." Chalotte não parou com o choro.

Homura suspirou e fechou os olhos. Então levou a bruxa até seu colo e a abraçou. O choro continuava, mas abafado. O roxo escorreu pelo tecido preto do seu vestido.

Isso perdurou até o tremor ceder.

Enquanto acariciava a bruxa, Homura decidiu dar sua opinião. "A morte dela é uma benção."

"bbbrrriiii?" Charlotte levantou a cabeça e as duas trocaram olhares.

Homura se deu conta do risco e prosseguiu rapidamente. "Você agora tem consciência sobre as conseqüências do contrato. Pense! O que teria acontecido se a vida da sua mãe tivesse sido salva?"

Charlotte olhando para Homura. Não era possível discernir por quais emoções ela estava passando naquele exato instante.

Homura continuou. "Morta, ser levada pela lei dos ciclos ou mesmo virando uma bruxa. Não importa. Você se condenou, sua mãe iria perdê-la."

Dessa vez a bruxa abaixou a cabeça.

"Esse era seu desejo? Pois eu nunca irei aceitar um desejo onde a pessoa que você ama vá embora." Homura falou com rancor.

A bruxa estava estática, não havia como diferenciá-la de uma boneca comum.

Inúmeros pyotrs se amontoaram e cutucavam as pernas da Homura. Ela decidiu então colocar a bruxa sobre eles. "Você lutou por ela até o fim. Eu a admiro por isso. Agora descanse."

Os pyotrs começaram a carregar Charlotte até o seu quarto. No meio do caminho, a bruxa se virou e a serpente saiu da sua boca.

"Eek!" Aquele rosto sorridente de dentes afiados veio tão rápido que Homura só teve tempo de armar as asas.

Porém Charlotte não abriu boca, ao invés disso ela começou a se esfregar em Homura.

"Ei. Ei! Ok... Vou entender isso como um 'obrigada'."

Aparentemente, Homura havia acertado. A serpente recuou até sumir pela porta que dava acesso ao quarto.

"Essa bruxinha..." Homura sorriu. Ela olhou atentamente para a palma da mão esquerda, onde surgiu sua gema em forma de coroa. O violeta brilhava intensamente. "Hoje coletei bastante aflição. Hum?"

Suas crianças, juntamente com vários dentes voadores, estavam mastigando o imenso donut que havia aparecido.

Homura as chamou. "Crianças! Chega de doces por hoje."

Elas fizeram uma cara de manha.

"Eu tenho algo muito melhor." Homura levantou a mão cuja gema estava flutuando. "Tragam ele para mim."

Homura viu suas crianças, em uma verdadeira algazarra de sons mecânicos, pularem de alegria.

" _...etrom A_ "

"Hum?"

" _...etrom A_ "

"Ah sim! Concordo plenamente." Um telão apareceu com uma imagem estática do rosto sorridente da Madoka. Homura estendeu sua mão em direção a imagem e deslizou os dedos como se estivesse a acariciando, como se dali pudesse alcançá-la.

"A morte é uma benção."" _.oãçneb amu é etrom A_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Desconexão


	12. Desconexão

O espaço para desporto da escola de Mitakihara, contendo uma pista de atletismo e campo de beisebol, era bem amplo. Contudo a aula de educação física das alunas da oitava série envolveria apenas um pequeno espaço, mais especificamente uma área de terra batida.

As garotas vestiam o uniforme próprio para a aula, era uma camisa branca com a gola e a ponta das mangas vermelhas, além de mini shorts azul marinho. Elas estavam fazendo o alongamento enquanto a professora, utilizando cal, demarcava uma área retangular. A área tinha as dimensões semelhantes a uma quadra de vôlei.

"O que vai ter hoje sensei?" Uma das alunas perguntou.

"Queimada." A professora estava agora desenhando um risco, dividindo o retângulo ao meio.

Hitomi estava alongando os ombros. "Hmm... Faz tempo que eu não jogo isso."

"Queimada? A gente taca fogo ou o quê?" Kyouko estava sentada no chão, sem interesse algum em participar.

Sayaka estava esticando as pernas. "Nunca jogou isso? Tem que acertar o time adversário com bolas."

"Para quem não se lembra das regras." A professora pronunciou, levando em consideração a dúvida da Kyouko. "Eu irei repassá-las."

Regra um – Serão dois times divididos igualmente, cada um ficará em um lado do campo.

Regra dois – No fundo do campo de cada time fica o cemitério. Esse local começa com um integrante do time adversário e não podem ser atacados.

Regra três – Haverá uma bola em jogo. Quem tiver a posse deve lançá-la contra os integrantes do time adversário. Se a bola atingir alguém e deixarem que ela toque no chão, esse alguém estará eliminado.

Regra quatro – Se a bola tocar no chão antes de atingir alguém, ela pode ser interceptada por qualquer integrante da equipe adversária com segurança.

Regra cinco – Sair da área demarcada ou entrar no campo do adversário será considerado eliminação imediata. Quando bola sai do campo, deve ser coletada pelos integrantes que estiverem no cemitério.

Regra seis – A pessoa eliminada tem o direito da posse da bola e deve prosseguir para o cemitério do seu time.

Regra sete – Vence o time que enviar todos os integrantes do time adversário para o cemitério.

Madoka ouvia atentamente. "Hmm... É parecido com o  _dodgeball_ , só que nesse tem várias bolas. Você sabia disso Akemi-san?"

Homura estava próxima da Madoka, estralando os dedos. "Não."

A professora estava com a prancheta na mão. "Antes da aula, eu havia feito um sorteio para definir as equipes."

Time 1 – Taniko Kiyoura, Naho Koguchi, Kyouko Sakura, Mihoko Shibasawa, Chiyo Noguchi, Sayaka Miki, Teruyo Aoki.

Time 2 – Aneko Shimazaki, Hitomi Shizuki, Haruhi Asano, Gin Yamakage, Toshie Hatakeda, Yoko Takeshi, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi.

Sayaka cruzou os braços.  _Por que será que estou desconfiada desse sorteio?_

As garotas do time 1 estavam preocupadas.

"Vamos ter que enfrentar a Akemi-san..." "Akemi-san é muito forte! Ela vale por um time inteiro." "Ah... Eu não queria me sujar nesse chão batido..." "Eu ganhei essa camisa em uma doação."

"Ei!" Kyouko chamou a atenção delas. "Já vão dar o braço a torcer? Éééé?"

Sayaka colocou a mão no ombro da Kyouko. "Kyouko tem razão. Aquela lá é forte, mas isso significa que vitória sobre ela será mais saborosa. Vamos mostrar nossa força, garotas!" Terminou dando um soco para o alto.

Madoka estava contente com o resultado do sorteio. "Que bom que ficamos juntas, não é Akemi-san?"

"É." Homura respondeu friamente. Ela abriu os braços com intuito de agrupar o time em uma roda. "Vocês não devem ficar próximas uma das outras para evitar obstruções. Evitem também em atacar diretamente Miki-san e Sakura-san, elas são as mais fortes..."

As garotas, em respeito aquela aluna prodígio, ouviam atentamente as instruções. Excetuando a Hitomi, que estava com a professora.

"Shizuki-san, poderia buscar a bola?"

"Claro sensei!" Hitomi foi correndo até um grande saco contendo bolas de borracha vermelha, do tamanho de uma de handebol.

Então a professora usou o apito, chamando a atenção dos presentes. "Eu quero um representante de cada time aqui comigo."

Sayaka e Homura foram até ela, que estava pegando no bolso uma moeda. "Vamos decidir a posse da bola."

Sayaka olhava fixamente para Homura. "Eu fico com a coroa."

"Certo." A professora disse. "Então Homura fica com a cara." Ela jogou a moeda no ar, que rodopiou algumas vezes antes de cair de volta na sua mão.

Coroa.

"Até a sorte está do meu lado." Sayaka falou, levantando um pouco o queixo.

Homura estava estática, parecia não respirar.

A professora também havia segurado a respiração com aquela animosidade.

O clima somente foi quebrado quando Homura deu as costas para as duas, voltando para o campo. "Eu não preciso disso."

As garotas começaram a se posicionar no campo.

Homura se aproximou de Madoka. "Kaname-san, gostaria de começar no cemitério?"

"Ah. A Takeshi-san disse que queria ir..."

"Tudo bem." Homura respondeu. "Então fique atenta."

"Pode deixar!" Madoka expressou determinação.

"Muito bem meninas!" A professora apitou, dando início a partida.

"Espere."

Ninguém se mexeu, estava faltando algo.

"Onde está a bola? Shizuki-san!" A professora foi ver o saco com as bolas.

Hitomi ainda estava lá, segurando bola em uma mão e digitando no celular com a outra. "Desculpe sensei, eu já estou terminando."

A professora estendeu a palma da mão. "Sem celular durante as aulas."

Hitomi sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não conseguia esperar para responder aquela pessoa. Agora teria que pagar o preço.

"Aqui sensei." Hitomi entregou o celular.

A professora deu uma piscadela. "Você pode namorar depois, no intervalo."

"Ah...hmmm..." Hitomi ficou completamente inibida.

Risadinhas e cochichos tomaram conta do campo. Em contraste, Sayaka estava em silêncio, assim como Kyouko e Homura.

A professora apontou para o lado do campo da Homura. "A partida já começou."

"E-estou indo." Hitomi se apressou para entrar, com a bola na mão.

Sayaka correu até a linha do meio do campo. "Eeei! A bola é nossa."

"Oh!" Hitomi caminhou até Sayaka. "Sayaka-san, desculpe pela minha distração."

"Haha. Sem problema." Sayaka recebeu a bola.

Hitomi acenou com a cabeça e virou-se para se juntar as suas colegas no fundo do campo. Foi então que sua percepção alertou quanto a apreensão que seu time expressava.

Madoka começou abrir a boca, querendo dizer algo.

Homura apenas virou o rosto.

"Oi?" Foi a última coisa que Hitomi falou antes de levar uma bolada atrás da cabeça e dar de cara no chão.

"Ae! Começamos na frente!" Sayaka comemorou.

Madoka correu desesperada até Hitomi, o resto time acompanhando. "Shizuki-san. Shizuki-san!"

Com ajuda, Hitomi se levantou. Seus lábios estavam cheio de terra. "Auuuu... Essa bola é mais dura do que parece..." Disse enquanto passava a mão na cabeça.

Madoka dirigiu a palavra para Sayaka, com fúria. "Michi-san! Ela estava perto. Por que jogar a bola com tanta força?"

Sayaka recuou, não por estar diante daquela raiva, mas por causa do olhar. Um olhar que é dado para um estranho e que agora sua melhor amiga estava fazendo para ela.

"É Miki! Se pronuncia 'Miki'!" Sayaka respondeu com irritação.

Madoka desviou o olhar, mas ainda expressava indignação. "Desculpa..."

O coração de Sayaka apertou.  _O que estou fazendo?_  Nesse momento ela procurou a responsável por tudo aquilo.

Homura observava a cena sem expressão alguma, até que trocou olhares com Sayaka e deu um singelo sorriso.

Aquele mínimo movimento nos lábios foi como um estopim para Sayaka. Seu corpo tensionou, respirou fundo e apertou os lábios.

O sorriso de Homura foi ficando maior, malicioso. Ela puxou seu cabelo para trás e então, na mão que ela utilizou para isso, apareceu uma pena negra entre os dedos.

"Ó!" Kyouko apareceu ao lado da Sayaka. "Vão parar com o chororô aí? Eu quero terminar essa partida antes da aula."

Sayaka voltou a si. "É... Vamos terminar."

A pena de Homura escapou-lhe dos dedos e foi sendo levada por uma corrente de ar.

"Tudo bem Shizuki-san?" A professora passou uma toalha naquele rosto sujo de terra.

"Uhum." Hitomi disse, já com a bola na mão.

"Ok. Continuem."

Antes de Hitomi encaminhar-se para o cemitério, Homura a instruiu. "Shizuki-san, eu quero que jogue a bola pelo alto. Não tente atacar."

"Entendi."

Já no cemitério. Hitomi observou as garotas do time adversário, já distantes em relação a ela. Kyouko estava com as mãos na cintura, confiante. Sayaka estava com braços à frente, pronta para pegar uma eventual bola vinda em sua direção.

Hitomi sentiu certa vontade de arremessar contra Sayaka, mas as instruções de Homura foram claras. "Ok. Pelo alto." Balbuciou.

Segurando com as duas mãos, Hitomi colocou bola atrás da cabeça antes de arremessá-la. Contudo o movimento fora tão desajeitado que a bola foi para o alto e apenas para o alto.

"É minha!" Kyouko correu até onde a bola iria cair.

"Deixa tocar no chão primeiro!" Uma das integrantes do time alertou.

"Nááá. Não precisa." Kyouko saltou, chegando a um metro e meio de altura. Enquanto pegava a bola no ar, ela já procurava seu alvo.

"Ahá! Já era." Arremessou a bola com uma mão só, contra a garota que parecia mais assustada.

Talvez devido a intuição ou experiência, Kyouko havia escolhido um bom alvo: a garota, ao invés de tentar desviar, procurou se abraçar e dar as costas para se proteger. Infelizmente a bola atingira uma das suas pernas. O impacto foi tão forte que fez a perna erguer-se, derrubando a garota no chão.

"Abrimos a vantagem. Heh." Kyouko ficou se gabando.

Sayaka correu até ela. "Boa! Kyoukooo!" Durante a exclamação, ela fez questão de ficar de costas para Homura. Agora, com uma expressão mais séria, ela cochichou. "Não exagera."

Kyouko entendeu, mas procurou agir naturalmente. "É isso aí Sayaka! Como cê disse, vamos mostrar a nossa força!"

Enquanto o time adversário comemorava, Homura procurou ajudar a garota a se levantar. "Tudo bem?"

A garota passava a mão aonde tinha levado a bolada. "Eu acho que vai ficar roxo, mas eu agüento."

"Ótimo." Homura continuou. "Eu peço a você também que jogue pelo alto e preferencialmente para o nosso campo."

"Vamos nos recuperar." A garota falou enquanto recebia a bola.

Felizmente a garota conseguiu seguir o conselho. A bola chegou ao campo do time da Homura.

"E-eu pego." Madoka correu até a bola que estava quicando. "Peguei!" Porém antes de pensar no próximo passo, a bola fora arrancanda de suas mãos. "Hã?"

"Deixe comigo." Homura foi até a linha do meio do campo coma bola em mãos.

As garotas do time adversário já estavam no fundo do campo. "É a Akemi! É a Akemi!"

Kyouko revirou os olhos. "É! É... Tô sabendo."

Sayaka elevou a voz. "Desviem! Não tentem pegar a bola!"

Homura avaliava seus adversários. A bola que ela segurava com firmeza lhe trazia lembranças dos tempos em que arremessava bombas contra bruxas. Lembranças que ela gostaria, mas não deveria, esquecer. Ela ergueu a bola com a mão direita e a posicionou um pouco atrás da sua cabeça.

"Se preparem!" Sayaka comandou.

Então Homura começou a girar o corpo e estendeu seu braço direto à frente.

O time adversário respondeu, desviando da trajetória estimada por onde a bola passaria.

Mas Homura não soltou a bola e continuou o giro.

 _Ela nos enganou!_  Sayaka já havia começado a correr para um lado.

Antes que ficasse de costas para as adversárias durante o giro, Homura escolheu quem ela iria atacar explorando o contrapé. No final do giro, ela a soltou. Como havia calculado, a força centrífuga havia dado uma velocidade e efeito impressionantes para a bola.

A esfera vermelha seguiu sua trajetória até o abdômen de umas das garotas. Com a rebatida, ela foi parar na bunda de outra e por fim caiu sobre o pé de mais uma.

"QUÊ?! TRÊS DE UMA VEZ?!" Kyouko ficou boquiaberta.

"Agora nós temos a vantagem." Homura falou com pouco entusiasmo.

A professora apitou, interrompendo a partida. "Apenas a primeira atingida é que conta."

Homura virou o rosto para a professora. "Isso não estava nas regras."

"Porque isso é inusitado." A professora respondeu. "Se tivesse perguntado..."

"Se eu tivesse perguntado?" Homura interrompeu, franzindo a testa. Depois esmoreceu. "Isso não importa... não mais."

A professora ficara confusa com aquela reação. "Bem... Então continuem a partida."

Apitou.

A partida seguiu normalmente. Logo as garotas perceberam como era cansativo correr de um lado para o outro da sua área, com o intuito de ficar longe de quem estivesse com a bola. Uma a uma foi sendo eliminada.

Madoka era uma das exceções. Observava suas colegas esbaforidas.  _Acho que a alimentação saudável do meu pai tem dado resultado._

As outras eram Sayaka, Kyouko e, sem muita surpresa, Homura.

No final, apenas elas restavam dentro do campo.

A posse era da Sayaka. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada para Homura. Seu alvo que não mexia um dedo. Parecia uma sentinela robótica programada apenas para reagir.

"E aí Sayaka? O que vai ser?" Kyouko estava ao lado dela.

Sayaka ponderou por uns instantes, olhando para a bola em suas mãos.

Depois saiu do campo.

"O que está fazendo Miki-san?" A professora perguntou surpresa.

"Isso digo EU!" Os olhos de Kyouko pareciam que iam saltar para fora.

"Eu fiquei cansada professora. Hehe." Sayaka respondeu.

"Você não parece cansada..." A professora olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. "...mas tudo bem, estamos quase no fim da aula mesmo."

Antes que Kyouko voltasse a protestar, Sayaka a puxou para perto. "Olha. Vamos focar na safada. Eu vou falar com as outras garotas no cemitério para elas deixarem a bola comigo. Vai ser só eu e você."

Kyouko deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Ah tá... Peguei a idéia."

Homura observava aquelas duas se combinando. "Kaname-san."

"Hum?" Madoka estava perto.

"Se afaste o máximo que puder de mim."

"Acha que elas vão atacar você primeiro?" Madoka perguntou com preocupação.

"Sim." Então Homura olhou para Madoka. "Mas continue atenta."

"Sim!" Madoka disse segura, não queria parecer fraca diante de Homura.

Quando Sayaka chegou ao cemitério, viu que seu alvo estava um tanto próximo. Na verdade Homura estava em uma distância exatamente igual entre o cemitério e a linha do meio de campo.

"Akemi-san!" Madoka chamou a atenção. "Está muito perto dela, vem mais para trás!"

"Não. Aqui está bom." Homura puxou o cabelo para trás, aproveitando uma brisa para extendê-lo.

 _O que ela está tramando?_  Pensou Sayaka. "Isso só vai facilitar para mim."

Sayaka arremessou a bola com grande força.

Homura apenas girou o tronco o suficiente para que a bola passasse.

Kyouko recebeu, saltou e jogou contra as pernas de Homura.

Homura meramente flexionou o joelho esquerdo para que a bola acertasse o chão ao invés dela.

Sayaka pegou a bola.  _Ela não vai sair do lugar? Não vai correr?_  "Você vai cair!"

Mas ela não caía. Homura inclinava o corpo, baixava a cabeça, dava um pequeno salto... Era tudo que ela precisava fazer para não ser atingida.

A partida resumia-se em Sayaka para Kyouko e Kyouko para Sayaka.

Madoka, a princípio, corria do meio de campo para o fundo e vice-e-versa, mas as passadas de bola foram ficando tão rápidas que ela não conseguia mais acompanhar.

Assim como Madoka, a professora e as outras alunas ficaram observando, espantadas, o desenrolar daquela disputa. Os movimentos de Homura eram fluídos e precisos como em uma elegante dança.

A cada vez que pegava na bola, a paciência de Kyouko diminuía.  _Ela tá tirando com a nossa cara. Nesse ritmo a aula vai terminar com ela sorrindo. Desculpa Sayaka, mas vou improvisar._

Parecia que Kyouko iria arremessar contra Homura, mas a bola seguiu em direção à Madoka.

"Ah!" Saindo do transe onde se encontrava, Madoka só teve tempo de fechar os olhos e estender as mãos à frente para se proteger.

O som do impacto, acompanhado pela ardência das suas mãos, anunciava que a bola havia encaixado entre elas.

"Tá brincando..." Kyouko não acreditava.

Os olhos de Madoka se abriram para o milagre em suas mãos. Havia dor, mas ela estava viva, estava no jogo e poderia revidar.

Com um semblante determinado, Madoka começou a correr até o meio de campo.

Kyouko recuou. "Opa! Lá vem bomba."

"Espere Kaname-san." As palavras de Homura chegaram tarde.

Madoka, com o impulso da corrida juntamente com a inclinação do corpo, já estava em vias de arremessar a bola.

"Tóóóóó!"

Se essa expressão de esforço contribuiu, não era possível saber, mas a bola viajava com velocidade em direção as pernas da Kyouko.

"Nada mal." Kyouko colocou a perna esquerda à frente. "Mas vou te devolver pra ver se faz melhor."

Com o peito do pé direito, Kyouko chutou a bola de volta.

Toda a ação tem uma reação. A rebatida somava as forças do chute da Kyouko com o do lançamento da Madoka, ficando ainda mais veloz.

Era uma visão estranha para Madoka. Kyouko, Hitomi e as outras garotas no cemitério, os garotos na pista de atletismo, tudo estava parado. A única coisa que se mexia era um ponto vermelho, cada vez maior, cada vez mais próximo de seus olhos. E então toda a cena se resumiu em uma só cor.

Preto, mechas de cabelo preto.

A bola atingiu o peito de Homura, um pouco abaixo da linha do pescoço. O impacto fora tão forte, que ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás.

O céu era de um azul límpido, como todos os dias, como sempre deveria ser. A dor no peito subsidia, já teve crises piores. Homura estava caída, mas já havia caído muito mais fundo que aquilo pelo seu amor e o chão até que era macio...

Em um sobressalto, Homura saiu de quem sobre ela estava e ficou de joelhos. Madoka não abria os olhos e nem se movia.

 _Será que ela bateu a cabeça?_  Homura segurou a cabeça de sua amada com ambas as mãos. "Madoka! Madoka!"

Madoka abriu um dos olhos e sorriu. "Oi."

"Tudo bem com você?" Homura perguntou com apreensão.

Madoka passou a mão na camisa de Homura, aonde havia ficado a marca da bolada. "Eu acho que eu deveria perguntar isso. Desculpe por não ser tão boa..."

Homura suspirou, mais aliviada. "Se você estiver bem, eu fico feliz. É isso que importa."

Os longos cabelos de Homura acariciavam a face da Madoka. "Akemi-..."

"Mal aí por intrometer." Kyouko já estava próxima delas. "Só que eu tô a fim de terminar a partida."

"Não se preocupe. Nós já terminamos." Homura ajudou Madoka a se levantar. Depois recebeu a bola de uma das colegas. Então passou ao lado de Kyouko. "Essa partida também já está terminada."

"Hmm..." Kyouko mordeu o canto do lábio. "Estou de acordo, só falta saber quem vence."

Homura estava posicionada no cemitério.

Kyouko flexionou as pernas e o tronco, esfregou as mãos e bateu no peito. "Manda ver! Eu nem vou sair do lugar. Quando agarrar tua bola, eu termino com a rosinha. Heh."

 _Droga Kyouko._  Sayaka só podia observar o desfecho.

Sem demora, Homura fez um lançamento simples com uma mão. Ainda assim, a bola havia adquirido uma boa velocidade.

O destino da bola era cabeça da Kyouko. "Nessa altura? Cê facilitou demais...hum?"

O que vinha na sua direção era arredondado e vermelho, mas não era a bola, era algo menor...

Kyouko só conseguiria discernir o objeto quando este já havia passado entre as suas mãos.

_Uma... maçã?!_

A maçã era fresca e dura, foi o que Kyouko constatou quando atingiu a sua testa. Atordoada, ela ouviu o som de comemoração quando se agachou.

A professora apitou. "Fim de jogo. O time 2 venceu."

Kyouko procurou pela maçã, mas só havia a bola rolando pelo chão. Disse para si mesma. "É... essa sabe jogar."

"Kyouko!" Sayaka correu até ela.

Kyouko passava a mão na testa. "Acho que não vai ficar um galo."

Homura também havia se aproximado. Sem demonstrar expressão alguma, estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. "Foi um bom jogo, Sakura-san."

Kyouko se levantou sozinha. "Vamos para o vestiário Sayaka. Não tem mais nada por aqui." Olhou uma última vez para Homura, com certo ar de desprezo, antes das duas partirem.

"Kaname-san!" Hitomi chamou a atenção.

Madoka a atendeu. "Oi Shizuki-san."

Hitomi juntou as mãos. "Que partida! Você foi a única que sobrou no campo."

"Pois é, mas o mérito não é meu." Madoka procurou por Homura, que já estava indo embora. "C-com licença."

"Hum... Claro." Hitomi respondeu sorrindo. "Vou pedir meu celular de volta antes que eu esqueça."

Madoka não deu muita atenção a esse comentário. "Akemi-san!" A chamou enquanto coria atrás dela.

Homura virou-se. "Sim?"

"Vencemos!" Madoka disse sorridente.

"Sim... vencemos." Homura desviou o olhar. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Ah... é... hum..." Madoka coçou a sobrancelha. Pensou em estender a conversa, mas não tinha nenhum assunto em mente. Acabou decidindo em ir direto ao ponto. "Eu queria agradecer por receber aquela bolada por mim. Tenho uma dívida contigo. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa..."

Homura gesticulou, interrompendo. "Não preciso de nada... de mais nada, Kaname-san."

"Madoka."

"Hum?"

"Madoka." A garota de cabelos cor de rosa disse novamente. "Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome naquela hora que estávamos caídas."

"Oh..." Homura continuava sem olhar para Madoka. "Esqueça isso. Foi um lapso." Então ela deu as costas.

Madoka segurou a mão esquerda de Homura. "Espere."

Homura ficou imóvel.

"É... Não tem problema algum de me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Lá no ocidente todo mundo chama assim, eu já estou acostumada. Wehihi."

Madoka sentiu sua mão sendo apertada com força.

"E-eu vou continuar chamando você de Akemi-san se não se sente confortável. O que for melhor." Quando Madoka terminou de falar, sentiu um puxão e foi de encontro a Homura.

Homura agora estava de frente. O rosto estava tão próximo que as duas sentiam a respiração da outra. Os olhos violetas cintilavam.

Madoka ficou com os lábios entreabertos. Existiam palavras que poderiam ser ditas naquele momento? Seu coração acelerou.

Se Madoka não tinha palavras, Homura tinha ao menos uma. Seu rosto desfigurou-se em dor e raiva. Um grito bastava para consumar o ato. "ESQUEÇAAAAAAAAAAAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁHHHHH!"

Largou Madoka e correu.

"O que houve?" Hitomi encontrou uma Madoka catatônica. "Kaname-san?"

Madoka virou para Hitomi sem picar um olho sequer. "Oi..."

"Por que Akemi-san gritou com você daquele jeito?"

"Akemi...-san? Quem?" Madoka balbuciou.

Hitomi segurou os ombros de Madoka. "O-oi? Ela gritou contigo agora mesmo."

Madoka voltara a piscar os olhos. "Akemi... Akemi..."

Hitomi estava cada vez mais preocupada. "Tudo bem? Quer que eu te leve para enfermaria?"

"Enfermaria... enfermaria... aaahhh..." Uma fagulha acendeu nos olhos da Madoka. "Ela é a coordenadora de saúde, não? Por isso que essa... Akemi deve ter gritado comigo. Eu não devo estar bem e não fui lá ainda. Que boba que eu sou né? Wehihi."

"Hum... Vamos até lá então." Hitomi começou a guiá-la. Suspeitou que, quando caíra no chão, Madoka realmente poderia ter batido a cabeça.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Sayaka e Kyouko estavam em seus lugares aguardando o início da próxima aula.

Como a professora já havia entrado, Kyouko cochichou. "Ei Sayaka. Já passou uma aula desde que voltamos da educação física. A Madoka voltou, mas nenhum sinal da Homura."

Sayaka respondeu no mesmo tom, escondendo a boca com a mão. "Depois da sua exibição..."

"O que cê quer dizer com isso?"

Com a professora distraída com o quadro, Sayaka aproveitou para continuar. "Ora. Aquele teu chute derrubou ela, acha que não desconfiou da sua força?"

"Ah! Para né! Acha que eu usei magia?" Kyouko levantou a voz. "Eu já chutei muitas bolas por aí."

"Garotas." A professora chamou a atenção. "A aula já começou."

"Desculpe sensei." Sayaka respondeu, mas não tardou em voltar a cochichar. "Onde que você praticava futebol?"

"Esquece." Kyouko esperou a professora ficar de costas de novo. "Tu vai desperdiçar essa chance de ouro?"

Sayaka finalmente decidiu ohar para Kyouko. "Não sabemos onde ela está, nem o que esteja fazendo. Ela pode aparecer a qualquer momento. Pode ser uma armadilha também, como em outras vezes. Não iria ser fácil..."

"Sayaka Miki! Kyouko Sakura!" A professora estava na frente da carteira delas. "Se eu flagrar mais uma conversa, as duas irão para detenção. Me ouviram?"

Sayaka abaixou a cabeça. "Sim sensei."

A professora fixou o olhar em Kyouko. "Me ouviu?"

Kyouko franziu a testa. "Não sou surda."

"Que bom." Disse a professora, com um sorriso formal. Ela nunca iria saber que, quando voltou para o quadro, Kyouko havia mostrado a língua.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

As escadarias pareciam cada vez menores para Nagisa Momoe.

Os dias de aula estavam sendo bons. Takuma continuava zombando e pregando peças nos colegas, incluindo o Aki. Contudo, o 'queijo fedido' da sala havia formado uma amizade com ela e Ayako.

Andar com as meninas reforçou a zombaria de que ele era uma marica, mas Nagisa sabia que, no fundo, Aki era bem corajoso. Ao menos ele não urinou nas calças quando recebeu seu beijo.

Agora só faltava abrir a porta para encontrar a...

"Homura-chan?"

Não havia nenhum indício da presença de Homura no topo da escola.

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa andou pelo topo chamando-a, mas sem sucesso.

 _Será que cheguei cedo? Vou esperar um pouco._  Nagisa sentou e ficou folheando a lição de casa que retirou da mochila.

Passou-se quinze minutos e nada.

"Será que ela ainda está na sala?" Nagisa pensou alto. Então decidiu checar, esperando encontrar Homura pelo caminho.

Os corredores e as salas já estavam bem vazias, mas Nagisa caminhava com cautela. Ela teria que dar satisfações a Homura caso topasse com as outras garotas mágicas.

As plaquetas sobre a vista da porta indicavam as salas da oitava série, que estavam vazias. Salvo uma sala, onde uma garota de cabelos verdes estava limpando carteiras com um pano.

Nagisa ficou parada na entrada da sala. "O-oi..."

"Oi?" Hitomi ficou curiosa. Ela deixou o pano sobre a carteira e se aproximou. "O que posso fazer por você, meu anjo?"

Um familiar aroma adocicado invadiu suas narinas. As glândulas salivares iniciaram um intenso trabalho. O estômago de Nagisa revirava-se, enquanto se lembrava daquele sabor maravilhoso.

"Bolo confeitado..." Nagisa ficou de boca aberta, a língua deslizando sobre os lábios inferiores.

"Hum? Bolo?" Hitomi não havia entendido.

Nagisa estremeceu. "Ah! Eu vou comer... em casa. Isso...hehehe..."

"Hum... que bom... eu acho." Hitomi levantou umas das sobrancelhas.

"É nessa sala que estuda a Homura Akemi?" Nagisa mudou o assunto o mais rápido possível.

"Homura Akemi? Sim." Hitomi ficara contente que a conversa havia tomado um rumo mais racional. "Por acaso é parente dela?"

"Ah... não." Nagisa abaixou o olhar. "Eu sou... a filha da vizinha. É. E a Homura-chan ficou de me levar hoje para casa, pois minha... mãe não pode me buscar."

"'Homura-chan'? Vocês duas devem ser bem próximas." Hitomi sorriu.

"Um pouquinho." Nagisa respondeu com um sorriso também.

"Sinto muito em lhe dar essa notícia." Hitomi pausou, estava com uma expressão melancólica. "Akemi-san não compareceu nas últimas aulas de hoje. A última vez que foi vista foi no final da aula de educação física."

"Hã?" Os olhos de Nagisa arregalaram-se. "Você sabe o porquê?"

Hitomi ponderou. Era uma informação sensível, mas a menina a sua frente parecia conhecer Homura mais que do que ela. "Ela discutiu com uma colega durante a aula."

"O cabelo dessa colega era azul ou rosa?" Nagisa ficara mais curiosa.

 _Que pergunta é essa?_  Hitomi estranhou. "Rosa, mas você sabe o que está acontecendo entre as duas? Essa garota eu tive que levar para enfermaria, ela estava com um comportamento muito estranho."

"Hum..." Agora era a vez de Nagisa ficar pensativa. "Ela me contou algumas coisas, mas eu não posso revelar."

"Entendo." Hitomi voltou a sorrir. "Eu não devo me intrometer nesses assuntos. Só posso desejar que elas se reconciliem."

"É..." Nagisa ficou cabisbaixa.

"Quer que eu te leve para casa então?"

"Oi?!" Mas não por muito tempo.

Hitomi repetiu."Akemi-san não se encontra, mas depois de terminar de limpar essa sala eu posso levar você."

"Ah... Eu sou bem grandinha, consigo chegar em casa sozinha. Não quero incomodá-la. Hehe..." Nagisa deu uma risadinha sem graça.

"Imagina!" Hitomi insistiu na oferta. "Aliás, tem a tarefa da aula acumulada de hoje. O quanto antes entregar, melhor."

"Entendo." Nagisa, nervosamente, esfregava os dedos na alça da mochila.

Hitomi juntou as mãos. "Ah... Akemi-san é uma aluna tão misteriosa. Eu nem poderia imaginar que ela era próxima de uma menina adorável como você. Vai ser tão bom conhecer onde ela mora."

 _Vai ser catastrófico._  Nagisa suava frio com os devaneios da Hitomi.

"Hitomi?" Uma voz masculina veio do corredor.

Hitomi ficou ainda mais alegre. "Kyousuke, meu amor, você voltou."

"Aqui estão as vassouras que eu consegui no almoxarifado." Kyousuke carregava duas vassouras, além de um balde cheio. "Com quem você estava conversando?"

"Bem... Eu ainda estou... Hum?" Aquele momento de distração fora o suficiente para que Hitomi perdesse Nagisa de vista, que estava correndo, dobrando a esquina do corredor.

"Quem era ela?" Kyousuke indagou.

"Eu não perguntei o nome..." Hitomi lamentou-se. "Sei que ela é a filha da vizinha da Akemi-san."

Kyousuke franziu as sobrancelhas. "Homura Akemi? A que não apareceu mais na aula hoje?"

"Estranho, não é?" Hitomi ficou lembrando-se daquele grito que ela ouvira.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Homura não viria buscá-la.

Essa era a conclusão de Nagisa, que aguardou no topo até a chegada do crepúsculo. Algumas estrelas já despontavam no céu.

 _Onde está você?_  As preocupações só aumentavam. Idéias de que algo grave aconteceu começou a passar pela sua cabeça.

Ao menos ainda havia um lugar para procurá-la.

Infelizmente, Nagisa não sabia como chegar à casa de Homura pelo chão. Todas as memórias das viagens de ida e volta da escola envolvia a visão dos topos das construções e o emaranhado das ruas abaixo.

Se ela quisesse ter uma chance, teria que aproveitar o que restava da claridade e voar. Era possível fazer isso na forma de boneca, mas o rastro escuro chamaria muita atenção. Dessa vez Homura não estava ali para escondê-la.

Então veio uma idéia.

Nagisa, envolvida em uma luz alaranjada, adquiriu suas roupas de garota mágica. Seu rosto se transformou na da bruxa e começou a puxar ar pela boca.

Puxava até ficar com as bochechas estufadas e então engolia. Puxava e engolia. Puxava e engolia...

Então contraiu sua barriga cheia e deu um grande arroto. Com isso, uma bolha se formou na sua boca. Era grande, mas não o suficiente. Ela começou a enchê-la como um balão.

Quando a bolha tinha o tamanho que permitia ela ficar lá dentro em pé. Nagisa puxou a bolha para si e atravessou a superfície sem estourá-la. Já dentro, começou a assoprar.

Subiu com o sopro e passou por cima da grade de proteção. Era necessário ir mais alto, para que ninguém tivesse a possibilidade de ver uma menina flutuando dentro de uma bolha. Certamente isso seria a capa dos jornais!

A travessia era muito lenta quando comparado com as asas da Homura. Nagisa tinha que assoprar com força para resistir ao vento e corrigir a rota. Em contrapartida, ela tinha mais tempo para vislumbrar a cidade.

Os postes das ruas começaram a acender. O veloz metrô serpenteando, de terminal em terminal. O canal de Mitakihara com suas pontes iluminadas. Os grandes arranha-céus da região moderna, para onde Nagisa estava indo, refletiam a luz avermelhada do sol poente. A cidade estava mais viva e bela do que nunca!

Nagisa sabia que não poderia chegar perto demais das janelas daqueles enormes prédios. Felizmente a casa de Homura ficava na fronteira entre as regiões antigas e modernas, ela não iria precisar se aproximar.

Rondando mais um pouco, ela reconheceu uma bifurcação. Desceu e por fim sorriu: tinha encontrado a residência. Contudo, não poderia simplesmente pousar na calçada em meio as pessoas.

Se antes o breu da noite era um problema, agora era um aliado. Avistou uma ruela entre duas casas próximas e pousou no telhado de uma delas. Com um leve toque com as pontas dos dedos, a bolha se desfez sem emitir som algum. Checou uma última vez aquele corredor escuro para ver se não havia alguma possível testemunha. Concluindo que não, fez uso da sua força e agilidade como garota mágica para chegar ao chão. Então suas vestimentas mágicas evaporaram, dando lugar para as mundanas. O toque final ficou por conta da face retornando aos tons humanos.

Andou pelas calçadas até a entrada da casa. Fez isso com naturalidade, como se a casa não tivesse a aparência do abandono. No hall escuro, Nagisa se concentrou.

O portal surgiu.

Nesse momento Nagisa se deu conta que seria a primeira vez que iria entrar sozinha.

Atravessando o portal, Nagisa se deparou com uma cena corriqueira. Uma boneca estava arremessando pyotrs como malabares, formando uma grande argola no ar. Duas bonecas próximas seguravam juntas um imenso alfinete. As outras pulavam no alfinete e o usavam como trampolim para pular no meio da argola.

"Parem! Quantas vezes eu falei para não maltratar eles." Nagisa repreendeu.

As bonecas, ao notarem a presença de Nagisa, ficaram batendo os dentes afiados em sinal de deboche.

Nagisa foi enfática. "Senão pararem, eu vou contar para Homura-chan sobre quem que jogou o balde com polpa de abóbora na cabeça dela ontem."

A boneca que praticava o malabarismo parou imediatamente. Os pyotrs, coitados, estatelaram-se no chão. As outras fizeram questão de ficarem na frente dos pyotrs caídos, como se isso bastasse para escondê-los.

"Ai! Ai! Como vocês são arteiras. Não sei como Homura-chan..." Nagisa pausou. Ela esperava encontrar Homura em casa, mas essa possibilidade ficava cada vez mais remota. Talvez as bonecas pudessem dizer algo. "Vocês sabem onde Homura-chan está?"

As bonecas entreolharam entre si e fizeram sim com a cabeça.

A face de Nagisa iluminou-se. "Jura?! Por favor, me digam!"

Em uníssono, as bonecas ergueram seus queixos. Com um dedo, passaram sobre o pescoço exposto como se tivessem o cortando.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

A beira do abismo.

No céu e na terra.

A cidade brilha.

O coração em trevas.

Homura, ainda vestida em seu uniforme de educação física, contemplava a noite de Mitakihara em seu retiro particular. Sentada em uma cadeira, na borda de um desfiladeiro, ela buscava a dor.

Com as unhas, rasgava a pele do seu antebraço esquerdo. Infelizmente, as feridas fechavam imediatamente e um mero filete de sangue restava como testemunha do ato.

Não havia uma punição à altura dos seus pecados.

"Madoka..." Sua gema repousava sobre a palma da mão esquerda. "Eu disse a você que suportaria qualquer fardo."

Homura estendeu sua mão com a gema até o precipício. "Mas essa distância..."

A mão inclinou-se, mais um pouco e estaria tudo terminado.

Como se estivessem comovidas com aquilo, as estrelas no céu começaram a se mover. Alinharam-se, formando uma constelação em forma de janela.

Em resposta, a gema flutuou e subia lentamente. Não havia mais dor, o sofrimento seria apenas uma lembrança.

O vento soprou em seus ouvidos.

". _oãn adniA_ "

Homura fechou a mão, segurando a gema.

"Ainda não."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Homura, em seus trajes negros, estava de volta em casa. Sua consciência continuava pesada, mas ela não queria parar, não podia parar, não conseguia parar.

Adentrando-se no salão, encontrou suas crianças em volta de um grande saco negro. Homura já sabia o que lhe esperava. Nisso um pyotr passou entre as suas pernas.

Homura deu um tapa na testa. "Não! Eu me esqueci dela!"

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa, com sua face pintada, entrou no salão pela porta que dava acesso ao seu quarto. "Eu fiquei tão...Arrrrh!"

Homura, em um piscar de olhos, alcançou e ergueu Nagisa pelo vestido. "Como chegou aqui?"

"V-voando. Eu sei o caminho. Aaaarrrhh!"

Homura arremessou Nagisa contra o chão. "Sabe o caminho? Então aproveitou para mostrar para alguém, não é? Maldita!"

Nagisa se arrastou, recuando diante da furiosa Homura. "Não! Eu vim sozinha. Você não estava no topo da escola, me esperando."

Homura não avançou.

Nagisa continuara. "Eu tive medo que tivesse acontecido algo contigo ou com a Madoka."

Homura deu um passo em direção a Nagisa. "O que sabe? Diga!"

"Eu..." Nagisa foi baixando o tom de voz. "Sei que... você discutiu com ela."

"Quem lhe contou isto?" Homura continuava o interrogatório.

"Eu sei que não podia fazer isso, mas..." Nagisa se abraçou, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu fui à sua sala e encontrei aquela garota dos pesadelos."

"Garota dos pesadelos?" Homura por um instante ficou confusa. Colocou a ponta dos dedos de uma mão na sua têmpora, desviando o olhar. "Ah... Shizuki..."

"O que aconteceu Homura-chan? Madoka está bem?" Nagisa perguntou.

Homura fechou os olhos. "Silêncio."

"Eu me lembro daquela vez no corredor. Vocês duas estavam chamando pelo sobrenome..." Nagisa continuou.

Homura voltou a abrir os olhos e levantou o tom de voz. "Eu disse silêncio, bruxa."

Mas Nagisa era insistente. "Por que vocês estão distantes?"

"CALA A BOCAAAA!" Soou como um trovão. As mãos de Homura estavam envoltas em uma aura violeta e prontas para golpear.

Nagisa não cedeu, deu um berro mesmo se esse pudesse ser o último. "VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA MAIS DELA?"

"Eu a amo."

Homura rangeu os dentes, seu corpo estremeceu. "Como ousa. Eu a amo. Amo mais que tudo! Por isso que ela se lembra."

"Ela... se lembra?"

Diante da pergunta de Nagisa, Homura abateu-se. "Sabe qual o problema das memórias? É que quando você recupera uma, as outras logo vem atrás."

A aura em suas mãos desapareceu.

"Quanto mais eu estiver próximo dela, mais ela se lembra de mim." Homura riu, enquanto olhava para suas mãos. "Fufu. É... Não seria diferente, pois eu sou a última pessoa que ela viu... naquela hora."

Homura caiu de joelhos. Suas asas murcharam, as penas negras descolaram da armação.

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa se levantou diante daquilo.

Homura estava inexpressiva, um olhar vazio. "Eu sou um monstro..." Então ela recebeu o primeiro tomate na cabeça.

Nagisa viu que as bonecas tinham um saco cheio deles. Elas lançavam mais e mais tomates contra Homura.

"Parem com isso!" Nagisa gesticulou desesperadamente.

Porém a atitude das bonecas era inexorável.

"Monstro...monstro...monstro..." Homura continuava apática.

Não vendo outra opção, Nagisa se pôs entre a Homura e as bonecas. Abriu os braços e a pernas, protegendo Homura o quanto podia contra a saraiva vermelha.

Alguns tomates Nagisa abocanhava, mas a maioria deles espatifava com força, a sujando. Vendo que isso não bastava, ela contraiu a sua barriga.

Liberando a serpente pela boca, foi direto ao saco de tomates e o devorou. Sem munição, as bonecas fugiram.

Após a serpente voltar para dentro dela, Nagisa foi checar Homura, que estava em completo silêncio. Ela se assustou ao ver que sobre a testa de Homura havia uma salamandra negra, com uma pequena gema violeta em forma de losango pendurada no rabo.

A salamandra entrou e desapareceu entre as longas mechas de cabelo escuro.

 _Esse não é o brinco que ela sempre está usando?_  Essa era uma dúvida para depois, Nagisa tinha problemas mais urgentes para resolver. "Homura-chan! Olhe para mim."

Com o desânimo estampado, Homura lentamente focou em Nagisa. As duas estavam lambuzadas com polpa de tomate.

Nagisa sorriu. "Eu também sou um monstro."

Homura balançou a cabeça, disse em um tom baixo. "Não. Você é uma bruxa. Fruto de um contrato com aquele maldito."

"Não é isso." Nagisa se ajoelhou. "Sabe. Quando Mami recuperou as memórias pela primeira vez, ela queria contactar as outras garotas. Ela planejava deter você."

"Claro. Somos inimigas."

Depois de uma pausa, Nagisa continuou. "Mas eu pedi para ela esperar. Eu disse que Madoka era forte e iria se recuperar. Que o que você fez não duraria."

A expressão de Homura ganhou ares de surpresa. "Você... a dissuadiu."

"Ehihi." O riso de Nagisa fora melancólico. "Podia ser verdade, mas eu sabia que você não deixaria sem lutar muito."

Homura desviou o olhar. Teria a coragem de lutar contra Madoka quando chegasse o dia? Machucá-la ainda mais para que seja feliz?

"Eu me convenci que estava fazendo isso para proteger a Mami, mas no fundo, no fundo mesmo..." Nagisa pôs a mão sobre o peito. "...eu sou uma egoísta que quer ter uma vida normal. Uma que a minha mãe gostaria que eu tivesse."

Homura deu um sorriso sem graça. "Fufu. Então somos dois monstros... mas dois, três, centenas... isso não diminui a nossa culpa."

Nagisa segurou as mãos de Homura. "Uma vez alguém me disse que, quando você alcançar um ponto onde não sabe o quê mais pode fazer, então você pode fazer algo errado. E então, um dia, você percebe que foi a coisa certa a se fazer."

As duas entrelaçaram os dedos.

Nagisa prosseguiu. "Eu estou muito feliz e eu tenho certeza que Madoka também está. Eu confio em você Homura-chan. Eu sou testemunha da sua luta."

Homura apertou os lábios e fechou os olhos com força. "Charlotte... eu..." Não proferiu mais nenhuma palavra, pois sentira ser abraçada.

"Você não precisa mais segurar Homura-chan. Eu estou contigo."

Nagisa sentiu o soluçar de Homura, em uma mistura de lágrimas e tomates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Terrível descoberta


	13. Terrível descoberta

"Preciso arranjar mais Pocky."

Kyouko viu que, na gaveta, o seu kit de sobrevivência estava em falta. Quando fechou, com o impacto, um pequeno pedaço da superfície do criado mudo desprendeu e caiu no chão.

"Droga..."

Os pés da cama, a porta, a escrivaninha, a penteadeira... tudo no quarto que era de madeira e que água havia alcançado, estava apodrecendo.

_Quando a mãe dela ver isso._

Contudo, ela e Sayaka eram responsáveis pela faxina. Kyouko nunca viu a mãe entrar no quarto, aliás, raramente a vê devido o turno de trabalho. O pai, pelo o que sabia, trabalhava fora da cidade.

 _Apesar de ter uma família,_ tu  _teve uma vida bem solitária nesta casa._  Pensou Kyouko enquanto observava Sayaka na escrivaninha. "E então? Teve alguma idéia?"

Sobre a escrivaninha havia várias anotações. Mapas, endereços e horários. Tudo o que Sayaka conseguira guardar em sua cabeça. Várias vezes ela se viu obrigada a destruir esse material na esperança que Homura não descobrisse a extensão dos seus conhecimentos. "Ainda estou pensando. Não sei como vou conseguir fazer a Madoka lembrar. Eu preciso de um tempo com ela, mas..."

Kyouko disse, cruzando os braços. "Tinha que ter aproveitado aquele dia que a Homura não tava na sala."

"Mas você viu como ela chegou no dia seguinte toda alegre. Ela devia estar de tocaia. Estou te dizendo, tem que ser algo pensado. Oportunidades são ilusões nesse mundo, só existem armadilhas." Sayaka falou enquanto organizava algumas folhas.

Kyouko chegou ao lado dela. "Por que não desiste disso?"

Sayaka virou para Kyouko. "De novo com isso?"

"Não." Kyouko gesticulou. "O que eu quero dizer é sobre tentar outra coisa além de recuperar as memórias da rosinha."

Sayaka ficou desconfiada. Imaginou o que Kyouko estaria pensando. "Se acha que temos uma chance contra Homura, eu digo que não. Antes de darmos um passo, ela vai ter apagado as nossas mentes."

"Depois do que tu falou, eu até que tava afim de dar uma boa surra nela." Então Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Só que não é isso que eu tava falando."

"Tem algum plano em mente?" Sayaka estava mais curiosa.

Kyouko coçou a nuca. "Bem... não. Eu só queria te ajudar nas idéias. Quem era boa nos planos era Mami e a Homura. Eu tava lá pra resolver a parada quando não dava certo. Heh."

Sayaka suspirou e voltou sua atenção novamente para as anotações. "Então..."

"Ei Sayaka."

"Hum..." Sayaka manteve sua atenção nas anotações.

"Por que a gente não tenta falar com a Mami?"

Sayaka ficou parada por um momento, depois olhou para Kyouko.

"Como eu disse. Ela é boa com planos. Além disso, ela estuda em outra sala. Homura pode ser rápida, mas acho que ela não consegue estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo." Kyouko sorriu. "Não seria bom ter ela com a gente?"

"Claro que seria." Sayaka disse sem entusiasmo. "O problema é justamente o fato que ela estuda em outra sala. Contactar ela é bem arriscado, ainda mais que provavelmente teremos que recuperar a memória dela."

"Que mal hein?" Kyouko compartilhou o desânimo.

"Mas eu estou sem idéia." Sayaka segurou um dos papéis da escrivaninha contendo um desenho da planta da escola. "Talvez valha a pena tentar."

"É? Nós vamos tentar mesmo?" Kyouko ficou perplexa.

"Sim." Sayaka falou. "Só que antes precisamos checar como ela está."

A expressão de Kyouko fechou. "Cê não disse que ela tava bem?"

Sayaka teve cuidado com as palavras que iria dizer. "Se Homura alterou novamente as memórias dela, é possível que a rotina dela esteja diferente. Eu só quero uma confirmação, apenas isso."

Kyouko fechou os olhos e passou a mão no seu rabo de cavalo. "Ah tá. E como pretende fazer isso?"

Sayaka sorriu, tanto por Kyouko ter aceitado seu argumento como pela resposta que ela iria dar. "Refazendo alguns passos."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

O sinal toca, anunciando o fim de mais um dia de aula.

Sayaka e Kyouko foram as primeiras a sair da sala, uma rotina seguida à risca. As duas passaram em um corredor onde era possível ver o portão da escola através dos longos painéis de vidros. Muitos estudantes passavam por ali com pressa para ir embora.

Algo chamou a atenção de Kyouko. "Sayaka, vou comprar algo na máquina de doces."

"Vai lá. Eu espero." Sayaka ficou próxima aos painéis, para não bloquear a passagem dos outros estudantes no corredor.

Kyouko escancarou um sorriso. "Ei Sayaka..."

"Hum?"

"Me empresta uma grana aí?"

Sayaka irritou-se. "Já gastou todo o dinheiro que a minha mãe lhe deu?"

Kyouko continuava sorridente. "Pois é né."

Sayaka balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Depois abriu sua mala e pegou algo lá dentro com a mão bem fechada. "Aqui."

Sayaka depositou uma nota de dinheiro bem amassada nas mãos da Kyouko.

"Tem que cuidar melhor do teu dinheiro, se compra comida com isso." Kyouko retrucou.

Sayaka voltou a abrir a mala. "Pode devolver então."

Kyouko segurou a nota com força, amassando-a ainda mais. "Obrigada." E foi até a máquina de venda.

"Ai...ai..." Sayaka suspirou e ficou olhando para as pessoas lá fora.

Kyouko enfiou a nota no local indicado, mas a máquina rejeitou, cuspindo para fora. "Merda..." Ela esfregou a nota entre as mãos e tentou novamente. A máquina recusou outra vez, pois uma das pontas da nota estava dobrada.

O corredor foi ficando cada vez mais vazio.

"Vai lata velha!" Kyouko deu um soco na lateral da máquina.

"O que foi Kyouko?" Sayaka questionou.

"Essa máquina estúpida não tá aceitando o dinheiro."

"Hum... Continua tentando." Sayaka permaneceu observando as pessoas que passavam pelo portão da escola.  _Onde está você?_

Enquanto esfregava novamente a nota, Kyouko percebeu um movimento pelo canto do olho. No reflexo do vidro de uma das salas, longas mechas escuras esvoaçavam. "Eu já decidi o que vou querer, vai ser amendoim coberto de chocolate. E você?"

Os olhos de Sayaka arregalaram-se.  _Esse é o sinal que Homura está por perto._  "Eu vou querer bala de goma."

"Beleza. Vou usar a minha técnica secreta." Kyouko assoprou as palmas das mãos algumas vezes antes de esfregar a nota de dinheiro. Como em um passe de mágica, a nota estava esticada, com nenhuma de suas pontas dobradas. "Agora vai entrar."

 _Vamos. Vamos. Apareça!_  A cada segundo que passava a angústia de Sayaka aumentava.

Então, no meio da multidão lá fora, ela reconheceu aqueles cachos loiros, com uma presilha em forma de flor.  _É ela! Parece estar indo embora com duas colegas. Espera, mas..._

"Ei Sayaka!" Kyouko ofereceu o saco com balas de goma. "Vamos embora? A gente já tá atrasada."

Sayaka pegou o saco. "É e muito. Vamos indo."

As duas caminharam pelos corredores vazios. O único som vinha dos passos delas.

Mas isso não era verdade para Kyouko. Não para alguém que andou sozinha nas ruelas escuras de Kazamino. Nas longas noites, ela conheceu pessoas que não mereciam ser salvas das garras dos demônios. Nesse ambiente, mesmo uma garota mágica tinha que tomar muito cuidado.

 _Tem algo errado com os passos da Sayaka._  Kyouko percebeu que no som havia algo a mais. Era o passo de outra pessoa.

Quem estava seguindo as duas havia tomado o devido cuidado de sincronizar a passada.

Sayaka, completamente ignorante, estava comendo as balas.

Kyouko concluiu que avisá-la poderia piorar a situação, a melhor coisa a se fazer era orar.  _Não olhe pra trás. Não olhe pra trás. Não olhe..._

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Então ela estava nos seguindo mesmo?"

Sayaka e Kyouko haviam entrado em uma loja de conveniência.

"Até a gente sair da escola. Tenho certeza." Kyouko estava pegando caixas de Pocky na prateleira e colocando no bolso do uniforme.

Sayaka desconfiou. "Ei! Você vai passar no caixa, não vai?"

"Claro. Eu trouxe dinheiro comigo." Kyouko deu uma piscadela. "E como tá a Mami?"

"Bem... eu a vi acompanhada de outras duas estudantes. Ela não deve se lembrar de nada."

Kyouko puxou um sorriso de lado. "Isso dá de resolver. Heh."

"É mas..." Sayaka ficou mais séria.

"O que foi hein?" Kyouko franziu a testa.

"Eu não vi ela com a Nagisa. Eu sei que as duas estavam juntas e..."

"Nagisa? Quem?" Kyouko interrompeu Sayaka.

"Ah claro! Você não sabe." Sayaka sorriu. "Você a conhece como Bebe."

"Bebe..." Kyouko abriu ainda mais olhos e escancarou a boca em alegria. "Aquela boneca falante tá aqui?!"

Sayaka ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Sim, mas na verdade ela é uma garota mágica também. O nome dela é Nagisa Momoe. Se lembra?"

"É..." Kyouko ficou passando a mão no queixo. "Ela tinha um cabelo bem comprido e claro, né? Parecia ser uma criança... ah! Tá difícil! Naquela hora estava acontecendo muita coisa, parecia um sonho louco."

"Ei!" Sayaka empurrou ombro da Kyouko com a mão. "Aquilo foi bem real."

"Tomara que seja." Kyouko segurou a mão da Sayaka. "Então ela tá com a Mami."

"Agora não sei." Sayaka voltou a ficar séria e ponderou. "Naquele dia que eu vi a Mami com a Homura, pode ser que ela estivesse atrás da Nagisa."

Kyouko falou em tom de preocupação. "Cê acha que a Homura..."

Sayaka olhou nos fundos dos olhos da Kyouko. "Você não vai entender, mas eu digo que Homura conheceu Nagisa em outras circunstâncias. Eu temo que ela possa ter cometido algo terrível."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Um gole.

Homura estava em seu salão, ainda vestida com o uniforme da escola, sentada na ponta de uma mesa comprida. Suas crianças também estavam em seus assentos. Ela colocou a xícara no píres.

"Como ficou?" Nagisa estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima a Homura. Usava um vestido preto com bolinhas vermelhas. Seus olhos alaranjados demonstravam a sua ansiedade.

"O chá preto está excelente." Homura sorriu, sua mente vagava em memórias distantes. "É semelhante ao da Tomoe-san."

"Sério?" A alegria irradiava na face de Nagisa. "Eu via como a Mami preparava, mas eu só pude começar a praticar depois que você mudou tudo e eu voltei a ser uma menina."

"Entendo." Homura não tardou em tomar mais um pouco daquele chá.

"Ah! Polina. Aqui." Nagisa avistou sua lacaia trazendo uma bandeja de biscoitos com gotas de chocolates.

Homura observou como a lacaia estava tendo dificuldades de encontrar um espaço naquela mesa farta de doces. Tamanha abundância que suas crianças os usavam para atirar umas nas outras.

Homura bateu as palmas, a gema no seu brinco cintilou. "Modos na mesa, crianças."

Nagisa ajudou Polina com a bandeja, mas não antes de comer dois biscoitos. Seu sorriso estava cheio de farelo.

Aquela cena fez Homura pensar.  _Eu consigo fazer alguém ser feliz._  "Sabe bruxa..."

"Hum?"

"Eu vi a Madoka hoje. Ela não se lembra de nada sobre mim."

Nagisa ficou mais séria. "É para ser assim, não é?"

"É... para ser assim..." Homura concordou sem entusiasmo. "Infelizmente Madoka continua muito isolada. Eu cometi um erro."

"E qual foi?" Nagisa ficara curiosa.

Homura tomou mais um gole antes de prosseguir. "Quanto a capacidade que Madoka tem em fazer amizades, eu superestimei. As únicas amigas dela eram a Sayaka Miki e Hitomi Shizuki, especialmente a Miki-san. Torná-la uma estudante transferida só piorou a situação. Eu devia ter explorado outra solução."

"E você sempre a está protegendo..." Nagisa comentou.

"Exatamente. Logo ela vai entender isso como um ato de amizade, de aproximação, e então..." Homura suspirou e colocou a mão na testa. "Preciso acabar com esse círculo vicioso."

"Quer que eu seja amiga dela?" Nagisa sorriu.

"Não!" Homura exclamou, incrédula.

Nagisa ficou de cabeça baixa. "Então por que me contou tudo isso?"

Homura desviou o olhar. "Bem... eu..."

"Ah... entendi." Nagisa disse em tom sereno. "Você só queria alguém para conversar."

Homura respondeu prontamente, balançando a cabeça. "Não... é que..." Não houve tempo para ela procurar mais palavras. Uma torta a atingiu em cheio no rosto.

Nagisa ouviu o som ensurdecedor que as bonecas estavam provocando ao bater a talheres contra a mesa. Com certeza havia sido uma delas, mas qual? Jamais saberia. "Polina, traz guardanapos."

Homura gesticulou. "Não precisa. Sabe disso." Seu rosto estava coberto por um creme branco com pontinhos verdes. Ela passou os dedos para retirar o que estava na altura dos olhos e colocou na boca. "Mmmhhmmm... Torta de limão com raspas. Delicioso." Ela focou em Nagisa. "Então bruxa, eu estou parecida contigo?"

Nagisa tampou a boca com a mão. "Ehihi. Eu acho que sou mais bonita."

"Fufufu."

Apesar do bom momento, Nagisa não queria deixar aquele assunto mais sério de lado. "Então Homura-chan... você pretende tornar alguém amigo dela?"

Compreendendo a entonação na pergunta da Nagisa, Homura respondeu. "Não será necessário. Na verdade eu quero que tudo siga o curso natural." Ela passou a língua, removendo o creme envolta da boca. "Apenas pretendo facilitar."

Nagisa ficou satisfeita com a resposta. "Eu também acho melhor não forçar, senão pode acabar ferindo os sentimentos de alguém."

"Continua afiada, bruxa." Homura lambia os dedos.

"Ai Homura-chan... Assim eu fico encabulada." Nisso Nagisa deu uma olhada na xícara. "Ah! Desculpe, eu nem vi que estava vazia. Tem um pouco mais na cozinha. Eu não preparei muito porque não sabia se ia ficar bom. Quer?"

Homura continuava deslizando os dedos no rosto, retirando o que ainda restava da torta. "Adoraria mais uma xícara antes de partir e pode fazer em maior quantidade na próxima vez."

"Obrigada!" Nagisa pegou o píres com a xícara e foi correndo até a cozinha.

Quando a porta da cozinha fechou, houve um breve momento de silêncio no salão.

" _.ikiM akayaS_ "

Homura estava checando o quanto o seu uniforme ficara sujo. "É. Vou tentar isso por primeiro, se tudo der certo, estarei resolvendo dois problemas de uma só vez."

Suas crianças na mesa cochichavam entre si.

Homura pegou um biscoito na bandeja e ficou analisando-o. "Só imagino a expressão que ela irá fazer, quando souber."

O biscoito partira em duas partes.

"Fufufu..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Corações cegos


	14. Corações cegos

Sayaka e Kyouko discutiam no quarto sobre como iriam contactar a Mami. Ainda havia um resquício do entardecer passando pela janela.

Kyouko ainda estava vestida com o uniforme da escola, mas havia retirado o laço vermelho e deixado a gola mais folgada. "Ela mudou os números de celular?"

"Veja. Todos eles." Sayaka mostrou a agenda de contatos registrados no celular dela. "Quando liguei uma vez para o número da Madoka que eu ainda lembrava, adivinha quem atendeu?"

"Credo." Kyouko retirou o laço preto que prendia seu cabelo, foi até o espelho da penteadeira par ver como estava. As longas mechas chegavam até o joelho.  _Vou ter que dar uma aparada._  "E email? Será que dá?"

Sayaka balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu nem toco mais no computador, pois ela parece saber quando uso."

Kyouko estava colocando o laço de volta. "Agora ela é  _nerd_  também? Sei que ela tinha jeito com mecânica, um pouco de eletrônica, mas computadores?"

Sayaka sentou na sua cama, suspirando. "Não vai ser fácil."

Kyouko olhou para Sayaka. "Acho que vamos ter que ficar com o correio secreto então."

Pensativa, Sayaka estava de cabeça baixa. "É, mas seria um tiro no escuro. 'Se' chegar nas mãos da Mami-san. 'Se' ela chegar a ler. Ainda assim pode não dar certo. A carta teria que ser muito bem escrita e convincente, além disso as instruções para mantermos contato tem que estar bem claras."

Kyouko colocou ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Hum... Por que a gente não tira umas fotos hein? Dizem que uma imagem vale por mil palavras. Heh."

"Imagem..." Os olhos de Sayaka iam de um lado para outro. Então se arregalaram. Ela levantou da cama em um pulo, bateu palmas e apontou para Kyouko. "É! Isso..."

Kyouko alegrou-se. "Opa! Gostei de ver. Teve uma idéia."

"Sim!" Sayaka andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. "Precisamos de bastante impacto. Só preciso me lembrar... ah!" Ela correu até o armário, abriu a última gaveta de cima para baixo e retirou um grande pote retangular tampado.

Kyouko ficou curiosa. "O que é isso aí?"

Sayaka chegou perto da Kyouko, com o pote, e o abriu.

Tiras de tecidos de várias texturas e cores, botões, alfinetes, agulhas, rolos de fio, tesoura... Um conjunto completo de corte e costura.

Aquilo surpreendeu Kyouko. "Não conhecia esse seu lado."

O olhar de Sayaka se perdeu em lembranças. "Faz tempo. Eu usava para fazer roupas para minhas bonecas e consertar meus vestidos. Sabe. Minha família no passado não tinha tantos recursos. Eles deram muito duro para chegar aqui."

"Sei como é." Kyouko apertou os lábios. "Mas... voltando ao que a gente tava fazendo. O que cê pretende com isso?"

Sayaka voltou a si. Sorriu. "Você vai ver. E Kyouko..." A chamou.

"Oi?"

"Está pronta para a fama?"

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Aula com a Saotome, a última antes do almoço, a última antes de colocar o plano em ação.

Sayaka e Kyouko aguardavam o sinal na ponta das suas cadeiras.

"Pronta?" Sayaka cochichou.

Kyouko afirmou fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

Quando tocou, as duas saíram em disparada.

"Sem corr..."

Antes de Saotome completar a frase as duas já estavam longe, dobrando uma esquina.

"Acha que vai dar certo, Sayaka?" Kyouko tentava acompanhar Sayaka, evitando trombar com os estudantes que estavam saindo das salas.

"Não posso garantir, mas é bem menos arriscado do que entregar diretamente a ela." Sayaka respondeu.

As duas subiram um lance de escadas, antes de pararem.

"Vamos esperar aqui um pouco. Tenho certeza que aquela lá vai seguir Madoka até o refeitório." Sayaka abriu a mala e pegou um objeto lá dentro.

"Mas não vamos esperar muito tempo né? Senão a pessoa que a gente quer ver vai embora também." Kyouko ficou observando estudantes que passavam por ali.

"Não muito, mas eu a conheço, ela é um pouco devagar."

"Será que esse papo vai colar?"

Sayaka fechou a mão, escondendo o objeto debaixo dos dedos. "Com certeza. Deixa comigo."

Passado dois minutos, as duas desceram as escadas, dobraram a esquina e retornaram a sala de aula.

Assim como previra, Sayaka avistou Hitomi Shizuki no corredor, retirando seu celular no armarinho pessoal.

"Oi Hitomi." Sayaka acenou.

Hitomi estava surpresa. "Hã? Ah... Olá Sayaka-san, Sakura-san. Esqueceram algo na sala?"

"Não...não..." Sayaka balançou a cabeça. "É que eu e a Kyouko encontramos isso aqui no chão." Ela estendeu a mão que estava fechada e abriu.

Hitomi analisou aquele objeto. "Um  _pendrive_?"

Sayaka sorriu. "Sim. Eu acho que alguém andou perdendo."

Hitomi pegou o pendrive e leu atentamente a etiqueta que estava colada nele. "Ma...Mami Tomoe..."

"Essa deve ser a dona." Disse Sayaka.

"É." Hitomi também sorriu. "Se deixar lá na seção de achados e perdidos, com certeza ela vai encontrar."

"Não!" Sayaka gesticulou desesperadamente.

"Hum?"

"Você confia no pessoal do achados e perdidos? Vai que eles acessem o que estiver aí dentro?" Sayaka apontou para o pendrive.

"Imagina se tiver algo indecente? Aposto como vão colocar na internet." Kyouko complementou, resultando em uma cotovelada da Sayaka. "Ei."

"I-indecente?!" Hitomi foi ficando vermelha.

"Ah! Minha prima só está brincando. Hehehe..." Sayaka ficou coçando a cabeça. "Mas realmente pode conter informações pessoais e sensíveis. Eu confio a você Hitomi, a nossa respeitável representante de classe, que vai entregar isso para sua dona sem incidentes."

"Entendo. Fico feliz em ouvir isso, mas..." Hitomi baixou o olhar. "Você só me vê agora como representante de classe?"

"Hã?" Sayaka ficara atônita.

Hitomi deu um singelo sorriso. "Eu devia ter esperado por isso. Desde que comecei meu relacionamento com o Kyousuke, eu e você ficamos distantes."

"Ah..." Sayaka abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, procurando o que dizer. "E-está tudo bem. Haha. Eu estou feliz que vocês estejam juntos e tenho a Kyouko como companhia."

"É..." Kyouko sentiu a dor no tom de voz empregado pela Sayaka. Aquilo a deixou preocupada.

Hitomi suspirou. "Ainda assim... Eu sinto falta de você, Sayaka-san. Mesmo com você na minha frente agora, eu tenho essa sensação. Esquisito, não? Huhu." Terminou com um riso sem graça.

"Hitomi..." Sayaka sentiu algo vazio e frio se espalhando pelo corpo. Sua pele arrepiou-se.

"Isso é pior nesses dias em que ele tem faltado as manhãs de aula por causa dos ensaios. Ultimamente tem sido mais freqüente. Eu devia aproveitar esses momentos para voltarmos..." Hitomi é interrompida pelo som de um violino. Ela olhou no celular. "Ah! Deve ser ele me chamando para almoçarmos juntos."

"Sayaka..." Kyouko a chamou em um tom baixo.

Sayaka estava suando e tremendo muito.

Hitomi atendeu. "Oi amorzinho! Eu estava com saudades sabia?"

Sayaka virou e correu.

"Tch..." Kyouko pensou em segui-la. No entanto ela não sabia como Hitomi iria reagir aquilo. Como Hitomi tinha posse do pendrive, isso era muito relevante.

"Oh? Vai ficar no ensaio o dia todo? Uhum... entendo. Eu vou organizar as anotações das aulas para você. Ok? Tchau amor. Beijo, beijo." Hitomi desligou o celular, triste.

"O rapaz não vem né?" Kyouko comentou.

"Ele anda muito ocupado..." Hitomi respondeu.

Kyouko desconfiou. "Fica de olho hein? Vai que ele tá com outra por aí."

Hitomi ficou boquiaberta. "N-não! Ele é um rapaz direito, nunca faria uma coisa dessas."

"Cê que sabe..." Disse Kyouko.

Hitomi procurou mudar de assunto. "O que houve com a Sayaka-san? Ela parecia estar passando mal."

"Ah! Aquilo? Sabe né..." Kyouko passou a mão no ventre. "Cólicas."

Hitomi tampou a boca com a mão. Depois se aproximou de Kyouko. "Eu também tenho umas crises horríveis de vez em quando."

"Aham..." Kyouko apenas balançou a cabeça.

Cochichando, Hitomi continuou. "Ela não tem analgésicos?"

"É... bem..." Kyouko ficou brincando com o seu rabo de cavalo. "É que o dela é muito irregular... e ela esquece.. e pá."

"Ah sim." Hitomi sorriu. "Eu devo ter algum na minha bolsa, posso deixar contigo?"

"Se não vai fazer falta..." Kyouko de uma piscadela, sorrindo.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Correr.

Sayaka gostaria de fazer isso para sempre. Ficar o mais longe possível da mágoa, do arrependimento. Contudo, seu uniforme estava ficando encharcado e ela sabia que não era pelo suor.

Entrou no primeiro banheiro que avistou. Manteve sua cabeça baixa para evitar quem estivesse lá dentro e se trancou em um dos boxes. Abriu a tampa do vaso, não conseguia mais segurar...

Vomitou, mas não era o café da manhã e sim litros e litros de água cristalina. O vaso quase transbordou.

Pálida e ainda tremendo, Sayaka questionava as suas próprias afirmações. Hitomi não era boa demais para o Kyousuke? Ele não era águas passadas? Por que suas emoções lhe traíam?

"Não é justo! n **Ã** O É Ju **sT** O!" Sayaka deu soco contra a parede. Fragmentos caíram pelo chão.

Sayaka espantou-se com aquilo, levantou a cabeça e viu que sua manopla de ferro havia rachado a parede.

" **Nã** O... **n** Ão..." O desespero de Sayaka crescia a cada segundo que olhava para as suas mãos.

Então o que sucedeu foi um puxão, mas não do seu corpo. A armadura que se instalara evarou em uma cortina de fumaça negra. Ao mesmo tempo, seu espírito turvo e pesado foi se restaurando.

A fumaça saía do boxe através da porta. Sayaka sabia o que estava acontecendo, era uma sensação de alívio e nojo.

O som da tranca se abrindo.

Sayaka, abraçada ao vaso, olhou para a porta. Isso não fazia parte da rotina.

Ao abrir da porta, a figura de Homura Akemi foi revelada. "Estragou o meu almoço."

"Maldita..." Sayaka disse em tom baixo, ainda estava muito zonza e fraca.

Homura, vendo a rachadura na parede, adentrou-se. "Ora! Querendo redecorar a escola? Oktavia."

"Não me chame assim!" Com o auxílio da fúria, Sayaka ergueu-se, porém não teve tempo para reagir. Homura a empurrou, fazendo-a cair sentada sobre o vaso.

"Então não devia ter escolhido esse caminho." Homura respondeu com seriedade.

Depois do acesso de raiva, os músculos não respondiam. Sayaka não tinha certeza se ainda era fraqueza ou algum truque da Homura. "Vai... apaga a minha mente logo."

Homura estendeu a mão esquerda com a palma aberta.

Sayaka notou um familiar brilho violeta nos olhos dela. Não havia mais nada a se fazer.

Fechando a mão, Homura disse. "Pronto. Como se fosse novo."

Sayaka virou e viu que a rachadura na parede havia sumido.

Homura suspirou. "Do que adianta? Amanhã você já estaria olhando atravessado para mim de novo. Aliás, isso não resolve sua condição."

Sayaka voltou a fitar Homura, sua raiva era evidente.

Homura prosseguiu. "Se eu não estivesse aqui para te purificar, você estaria fora de controle. Estaria matando inocentes. O que Madoka acharia disso? Hum?"

"Cínica!" Sayaka vociferou. "Isso é tudo culpa sua!"

"Não!" Homura apontou para Sayaka. "Você tomou essa decisão sem pensar. Abraçou a sua maldição. Fez isso só para me irritar, como uma criança birrenta."

Sayaka estremeceu.

"Você escolheu sofrer..." Homura pousou a mão em seu peito. "Mas ainda posso ajudá-la."

"Eu não quero nada vindo de você." Sayaka disse com firmeza.

"É?" Homura cutucou seu queixo. "Mesmo se for referente ao Kyousuke Kamijou?"

Sayaka arregalou os olhos.

Homura foi enfática. "Ele é o cerne da sua maldição. A amizade que você tem com a Shizuki-san havia sido mantida, mas você se distanciou dela por causa disso."

"O que... você vai fazer?" Sayaka estava temerosa.

"Eu vou terminar o relacionamento dos dois."

Aquilo apenas confirmara o que Sayaka já sabia. "Sua desgraçada! Brincando com a vida dos outros... você é a pura maldade."

"Eu sei." Homura fechou os olhos. "Porém esse não é o caso."

"Como é?" Sayaka questionou, irritada.

"Você tem consciência de como anda o relacionamento deles. Kamijou não é muito atencioso em relação Shizuki-san."

Sayaka desviou olhar. "A maior paixão dele é a música, mas Hitomi sabia disso e..."

"Está enganada." Homura interrompeu. "Tem algo que ele ama mais que a música, o violino, a partitura."

Homura voltara abrir os olhos e deu um sorriso singelo.

Sayaka estava confusa e curiosa.

Homura prosseguiu. "Já ouviu falar no ditado onde a pessoa só reconhece o valor de algo depois que o perde?"

Sayaka continuava sem palavras.

"Ah sim! Esqueci que tenho que ser mais direta contigo." Homura pendeu a cabeça de lado, a gema violeta em seu brinco balançara.

"Ele ama você, Miki-san."

Aquilo foi como uma mão entrando em seu peito e esmagando o coração. Sayaka rangeu os dentes. "Mentira! Mentiramentiramentiramentira..."

Homura balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. "É isso o que acontece quando dois idiotas não têm a coragem de expressar seus sentimentos..."

"Mentira!" Falou Sayaka, com as veias saltando da sua têmpora. "Ele só me vê como uma amiga."

"Não." Homura riu. "Fufu. Sabia que ele tem um curioso caso de sonambulismo?"

"Hã?"

Homura aproximou-se do rosto da Sayaka e falou em tom baixo. "Ele fica chamando 'Sayaka...Sayaka...Sayaka...'. Ele também fica estendo a mão para um ponto vazio ao lado cama. Deve sonhar com aquelas tardes no hospital com você ao lado."

"Ah...ah..." Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos da Sayaka.

Homura então se afastou. "Eu posso apagar as memórias dele, mas os sentimentos é algo mais... elusivo. O inconsciente dele está perturbado, confuso. Isso está afetando o seu desempenho musical e ele tem tentado compensar inutilmente com mais ensaios. É amor. Eu garanto, sou perita nesse assunto. Fufu."

"Por favor." Sayaka disse chorando. "Deixa eles em paz."

Homura irritou-se. "Você ouviu o que eu disse? O relacionamento deles está condenado. CONDENADO! Se não fosse minha intervenção, isso já teria terminado. Acredita que eles ainda se chamavam apenas pelo sobrenome? Isso já devia estar assim quando você foi levada pela lei dos ciclos."

Sayaka escondeu o rosto. "Eu não quero... o Kyousuke."

"Se acha que vou entregá-lo para você, equivocou-se." Homura jogou seu cabelo para trás com a cabeça. "Eu apenas farei todos esquecerem que os dois estiveram juntos. Será como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Você querer se aproximar dele ou não, é problema seu. Considere isso uma nova chance de tomar a decisão correta."

"E a Hitomi?" Sayaka perguntou. "Ela o ama."

"Sim. Ela nutre sentimentos por ele." Homura juntou as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. "Contudo, caso ela confesse, ele a rejeitará devido aos sentimentos aflorados dele por você. Ela vai sentir dor, mas vai ser bem menor do que sentiria." Sorriu. "Não se preocupe. Shizuki-san é popular com os rapazes, terá outras oportunidades. Além disso..." E foi ficando mais largo. "Ela terá mais tempo para formar amizades, quem sabe ela não se torna amiga da nossa estudante transferida. Hum?"

Sayaka revelou seu rosto, seus olhos pareciam que iam sair dos seus respectivos orifícios. "VAI PRO INFERNO!"

"Eu já estou lá." Disse Homura, com um sorriso escancarado que deixava seus dentes a mostra. "Mesmo com esse seu péssimo comportamento, você tem a Sakura-san e agora poderá ter o violinista. Não estou sendo generosa? Imagine então se você aceitasse tudo o que eu fiz, poderia voltar a ser amiga dela também. Eu vou lhe dar um tempo, pense bem."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Correr.

Kyouko não gostaria de fazer isso para sempre, mas faria se isso bastasse para encontrar Sayaka.

 _Droga! Onde foi que cê se meteu_?

Ela não havia encontrado no banheiro mais próximo da sala. Sua aposta é que Sayaka estaria ao menos em um no mesmo andar.

_Eu nem sei se já visitei todos qua haviam aqui..._

Sua cadeia de pensamentos terminou ao avistar Homura saindo de um banheiro. Infelizmente já estava próxima demais para evitá-la.

"Oh! Sakura-san. Procurando por sua amiga?" Homura perguntou.

Kyouko respondeu, um pouco ofegante. "Ela é minha prima."

"Bem lembrado." Homura sorriu. "Ela se encontra lá dentro."

"Valeu." Apesar da palavra, a voz de Kyouko não expressava gratidão.

Homura fez menção que ia dar as costas, mas parou no meio do caminho. A gema no brinco balançando. "Ah! Por acaso tem importunado a Kaname-san?"

"Não." Kyouko falou sem rodeios.

"Ótimo. Continue assim." Homura disse, observando Kyouko pelo canto do olho, antes de partir.

 _Quando eu pegar tu de jeito, quero ver se vai ter peito pra falar assim comigo._  Pensou Kyouko enquanto Homura sumia da sua vista. _Tomara que a Sayaka esteja bem._

Antes que alcançasse a porta, Sayaka saiu. Estava com péssimo ânimo.

"Sayaka? Tudo ok?" Kyouko o colocou a mão no ombro da sua amiga.

Sayaka não respondeu, nem sequer olhou para Kyouko.

Apesar de Homura ter sumido, Kyouko cochichou. Era melhor não arriscar. "Ei... Aguenta firme que isso não vai durar muito mais tempo. A representante de classe lá disse que vai entregar pessoalmente pra Mami."

"Esqueça..."

"Oi?"

Sayaka fitou Kyouko com rancor. "Esqueça a Mami-san."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Já era hora de dormir na casa dos Kaname.

"Takkun! Fique parado, senão eu não consigo por seu pijama." Madoka se encontrava no quarto do seu irmão. Enquanto sua mãe estava ausente, ela e seu pai revezavam nessa rotina.

O que ela não sabia é que havia uma admiradora.

Sentado em um galho de uma árvore, próxima a janela daquele quarto, Homura Akemi contemplava a sua obra. A cauda de seu vestido negro tremulava com a brisa da noite. Senão fosse sua magia, Madoka a teria notado sob a luz do luar.

"Será que ela me observava assim também?" Pensou alto.

"Sim."

Ouvindo aquela afirmação, Homura encontrou Nagisa sentada dentro de uma bolha flutuante. Estava vestindo seu traje de garota mágica e suas feições humanas apresentavam um leve sorriso.

"Quem lhe deu permissão para sair?" Homura semicerrou os olhos.

Nagisa já esperava por aquela pergunta. "Eu vi que você iria caçar demônios aqui na cidade. Então perguntei para as suas crianças e elas me mostraram onde você estava."

Homura franziu a testa. "Eu não esperava que vocês pudessem se entender tão bem..."

Nagisa tocou na superfície da bolha com as mãos e a desfazendo.

"Espere!" Homura estendeu a mão, temia que o galho não fosse capaz de suportar o peso das duas.

Nagisa, com graça, pousou os pés no galho sem balançá-lo.

"Você é mais leve do que pensei." Homura comentou.

Nagisa passou a mão na sua saia inflável. "Isso aqui ajuda. Hihi."

Homura usava novamente um tom mais sério. "Mesmo sabendo onde eu estava, não significa que pode sair."

"Ah... mas eu queria passar mais tempo contigo, Homura-chan. Você sempre está com pressa e ocupada, é tão raro vê-la assim." Nagisa olhou para casa dos Kanames. "E eu nem chegaria perto daqui se você não estivesse. Esse deve ser o lugar mais vigiado de todo o mundo."

"Você é muito boa em constatar o óbvio, bruxa." Homura fechou os olhos. "Uma pena que Miki-san não compartilhe dessa habilidade."

"Ela veio aqui?" Indagou Nagisa.

Homura começou a contar nos dedos. "Umas cinco vezes, eu acho."

"Nossa..." Algo que Nagisa sempre reconheceu em Sayaka era a sua teimosia. Mesmo que fosse dever da Madoka, a garota de cabelos azuis sempre protestava contra o resgate da Homura. Quando Homura pôs as mãos em Madoka e a separou da lei dos ciclos, por um momento Nagisa deu razão para Sayaka. No entanto, vendo Madoka colocando seu irmãozinho pequeno para dormir, ela agora tinha certeza que a sua companheira de missão estava errada. "É... O Takkun está crescendo."

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Homura.

E Nagisa percebeu. "Madoka me mostrou muitas coisas."

"Hum... Vocês duas eram bem próximas"

"É..." Nagisa andou pelo galho até Homura, sentou e recostou nela.

Homura retraiu-se. "O que está fazendo?"

Nagisa sorriu. "O sereno da noite... Não sente frio com esse vestido?"

"O diabo não sente frio." Homura relaxou e voltou a prestar atenção no quarto. Madoka estava dando um ataque de cócegas na barriga do Tatsuya.

"Ehihi."

Pelo canto do olho, Homura via a expressão risonha de Nagisa. Estava absorvida com aquela cena, nem sequer piscava o olho.

"Charlotte."

"Sim Homura-chan." Nagisa voltou a sua atenção.

"Eu tenho que lhe confessar algo." Homura virou a cara, motivado por um sentimento de culpa. "Aceitei que você ficasse comigo porque eu acreditava que iria usar essa oportunidade para me trair. Assim eu não teria remorso em acabar contigo, já que você não tinha cometido nada desde então."

Houve um momento onde só se ouvia o som de grilos. Então Nagisa falou. "Tudo bem. Você tinha me avisado. É natural que você tema perder isso que está a nossa frente. É por esse mesmo motivo que eu digo novamente não trairei sua confiança."

Ela não sabia se foram aquelas palavras ou uma mera questão de tempo. Homura poderia não sentir frio, mas aquele calor era aconchegante.

 _Será que posso confiar na resposta que ela dará?_  Havia chegado o momento em que Homura poderia resolver uma de suas maiores dúvidas. Uma verdade que estava além do alcance de seus poderes. "Eu... quero perguntar mais uma coisa."

Nagisa sentia-se feliz em ser útil. "Claro Homura-chan."

"Eu quero que olhe para mim e diga." Homura fitou aqueles olhos belos como o fim de uma tarde de verão à beira da praia. "Como é a lei dos ciclos? Como é ser levada?"

"Eu vou contar, mas...hum..." Nagisa fez um biquinho. "Pode assustar um pouco."

"Minha época de sustos já passou." Homura falou com uma frieza forçada.

"Ok." Nagisa prosseguiu. "Eu me lembro que tinha me escondido em uma sala escura e vazia no hospital. Eu estava chorando. Então 'plim'!"

Nagisa fez um gesto, abrindo as mãos. "Era uma luz rosa bem forte e sabe quem estava lá?"

Homura sorriu. "Madoka."

"Uhum." Nagisa começou a empolgar. "Estava vestindo o uniforme de garota mágica dela e na mão segura a minha gema da alma. Eu havia deixado para trás e estava completamente escura."

Homura ouvia atentamente. Até aquela parte ela já tinha uma idéia de como era, o importante era o que viria agora.

"Então ela me disse que ia cuidar de mim, que não precisava ter medo. Aí...aí..." Nagisa piscou olhos, procurando se lembrar. "Ela fez a minha gema voltar a brilhar de novo antes de... desaparecer. Eu sei que me senti mais leve antes de ficar tudo branco."

"Branco?"

"Sim. Tudo havia ficado branco. Uma luz branca." Nagisa continuou. "Quando me dei conta, ela estava me segurando pelo braço. Estávamos flutuando, indo para algum lugar."

"Parece ser uma experiência boa." Homura comentou.

"Talvez, mas comigo não foi." Nagisa apertou os lábios. "Eu agradeci ela por aliviar a dor, mas eu queria voltar, queria ver a minha mãe. Ela disse que eu não poderia."

Nagisa começou a falar mais rápido.

"Então me debati, mas ela segurava firme e... e... aí eu mordi e arranquei o braço dela."

Os olhos arregalados expressavam o espanto de Homura. "C-como disse?"

"Haha...É verdade..." Nagisa ficou sem jeito. "Eu disse que podia assustar um pouco..."

"Hum... prossiga."

"Naquele momento eu não sabia, mas eu já devia ser uma bruxa. Nem sei o que aconteceu com o braço dela, acho que engoli e nem senti o gosto..."

"Abstenha-se desses detalhes." Homura a interrompeu.

"Ah! Claro." Nagisa balançava as suas pernas com o nervosismo. "Eu estava maior, provavelmente na minha forma mais horrível. Então apareceram várias garotas mágicas. Elas protegeram a Madoka e me cercaram."

"Elas lutaram contigo?"

Nagisa fechou os olhos com força. "Eu não me lembro muito dessa parte, acho que me nocauteram. Sei que quando acordei, eu estava sentada em uma mesa e tinha um monte de doces envolta."

"Sua barreira?"

"Uhum... Madoka estava sentada à mesa também. Os olhos dela eram dourados e estava com aquele vestido lindo, todo branco. Ah! E o braço dela estava lá. Hehe."

"Que bom..." Homura disse com pouco entusiasmo.

Nagisa ficara com um semblante triste. "Ela disse que sentia muito pela minha mãe e que ela não poderia substituí-la, mas viria me visitar para comer sobremesa comigo. Também me explicou o que eu havia me tornado."

"E as outras garotas? Também eram bruxas?"

Nagisa desviou o olhar. "Tenho quase certeza que sim."

"Fufu."

Aquele riso fez Nagisa voltar a prestar atenção em Homura.

"Está querendo me dizer que a lei dos ciclos é um paraíso de bruxas?"

Nagisa respondeu. "Paraíso? Se você vê assim..."

Homura olhou para o céu e deslizou os dedos em seus lábios. "É que algo me intriga. Você disse que preferia morrer que voltar para lá..."

"Sabe." Nagisa segurou o tecido da sua saia com força. "Quando fomos resgatar você, uma coisa que gostei muito de ver foi como vocês garotas trabalhavam juntas."

Homura cerrou a mão que estava próxima a sua boca. "Aquilo era uma mera ilusão. O relacionamento com elas na verdade se resume em uma teia de mentiras, infortúnios e disputas."

"Mesmo assim. Mesmo se fossem rivais!" Nagisa disse com um fundo de desespero. "Ainda vocês se conheceram. Ainda havia algo em comum para compartilhar: vocês eram garotas mágicas." Ela baixou a cabeça, fazendo os pom-poms conectados na sua touca balançarem. "Eu não tive essa oportunidade. Deixei este mundo sozinha."

"Se eu tivesse banido você..." Homura havia entendido.

"Você diz que é um paraíso, mas a minha única companhia lá seria as minhas mágoas. Sem Madoka para me visitar eu... não sei o que seria de mim."

Passando as mãos no cabelo de Nagisa, Homura garantiu. "Não se preocupe. Isso nunca irá acontecer."

"Obrigada." Nagisa, em resposta, passou a mão no cabelo de Homura. "Ah Homura-chan... esse seu cabelo é fantástico." Disse alegremente.

Fechando os olhos, Homura falou. "Não há nada demais nele, o seu é tão comprido quanto."

Toda atenção de Nagisa agora estava voltada para aquelas longas madeichas negras. "O meu é comprido, mas é crespo e arcado. O seu é como seda. Olha como desliza..."

Enquanto seu cabelo era puxado, Homura perdia-se em seus pensamentos.  _Então esse é o fruto do seu desejo? Fez um bom trabalho Madoka, nunca imaginei que estaria ao lado dessa bruxa. Nunca imaginei que eu... eu..._

Homura abriu os olhos, confusa. A mente prega peças quando nos deixamos levar pelos pensamentos, mas e o coração? Ele pode ser enganado, mas pode mentir?

Sob o peso dessas idéias, Homura percebeu que o quarto de Tatsuya já estava com as luzes apagadas.

"Charlotte, eles foram dorm..." Homura congelou ao testemunhar Nagisa trançando o seu cabelo.

Diante da reação de Homura, Nagisa o soltou e seu trabalho foi sendo desfeito.

Homura ficou de pé sobre o galho. "V-vamos para casa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Castelo de cartas


	15. Castelo de cartas

"Ai! Ai... Estou tão estufada..."

Uma garota, usando um corte rebelde e curto nos seu cabelo violeta, onde raspara completamente as laterais, passa mão na sua barriga cheia. Era uma estudante da escola de Mitakihara e caminhava junto com as suas colegas mais próximas, voltando do almoço para a sala.

"Também Seki-chan!" Retrucou uma de suas colegas. Uma garota de olhos e cabelos azuis compridos. "Você comeu metade da sobremesa sozinha!"

"Ah Nana-chan, mas aquele pudim estava bom demais." Os olhos roxos de Seki procuraram a outra colega que ainda não havia pronunciado. "Você sempre acerta a receita, não é Mami-chan?"

"Nem sempre, Seki-chan." Mami Tomoe respondeu. "Algumas vezes desanda."

Seki balançou a cabeça. "Não seja modesta."

Nana se intrometeu. "Ela só está falando isso para poder ir almoçar todos os dias na sua casa."

Seki ficou irritada. "Não é verdade! Não precisa ser todos os dias... só a maioria."

"Viu?" Nana ficou olhando para Mami.

"Huhu." Mami juntou as mãos. "Não vejo problema, eu gosto da companhia de vocês."

Nana desviou o olhar. "Mas..."

Mami interveio. "Olha, se acha que estão usufruindo demais da minha hospitalidade, podemos fazer o seguinte: vocês tragam os ingredientes e preparamos algo juntas. Que tal?"

"É." Nana ficou pensativa. "Parece ser uma boa idéia."

Dessa vez quem veio com os poréns é a Seki. "Só que eu não sou boa na cozinha. Hehe."

Mami sorriu. "Melhor ainda. Podemos ensinar a você."

Seki não estava muito convencida. "Vou acabar estragando tudo."

"Se estragar, vai ter que comer tudinho." Nana falou em tom ameaçador.

"Não assusta ela, Nana-chan." Mami levanta a cabeça e fica olhando o teto do corredor. "Hum... Comecemos com algo simples e sem pressa. Não precisa ser no horário do almoço."

"Ir na sua casa depois da aula? Yes!" Seki deu um soco no ar.

"Sekiiii!" Nana chamou a atenção.

Mami gesticulou. "Calma Nana-chan. Não quero dizer que seja hoje."

"Ouviu Nana-chan?" Seki deu uma piscadela. "Não precisa ser hoje, pode ser amanhã."

Nana estreitou o olhar. "É isso que me preocupa. Desse jeito, nós vamos passar o dia mais na casa dela do que nas nossas."

Seki chegou perto da Nana e cochicha. "Até parece que não gosta de estar lá. Não foi você que queria convidar a Chiaki-san para ir junto, não?"

Nana sorriu, sabia que havia sido pega. "É verdade, uma pena que os pais da Chiaki-chan não permitiram."

"Por isso que é bom a gente se reunir na casa da Mami-chan." Seki cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo, convicta. "Lá não tem pai ou mãe alguma para incomodar."

Nana parou de caminhar e virou para Seki com os olhos arregalados.

Seki pôs a mão na testa, mas precisaria de algo maior para enfiar a cara. "Falei algo que não devia..."

"Está tudo bem."

Nana e Seki voltaram a sua atenção para Mami, que estava sorrindo.

"Seki tem razão. Se minha mãe estivesse lá, acabaria preparando tudo para nós. Assim não daria para ensiná-la."

"Desculpa, Mami-chan..." Seki disse, ainda se sentindo muito mal.

"Deixa disso." Mami fez um gesto com a mão para reforçar a afirmação. "Aconteceu. Mesmo se eu estivesse naquele vôo, nada poderia ser feito. O que eu posso fazer mesmo é seguir com a minha vida e ter amigas como vocês. Isso os deixaria contentes."

Nana concordou. "Claro que eles estão contentes em terem uma filha como você, Mami-chan."

"Obrigada Nana-chan..."

As três garotas resumiram sua caminhada até a sala de aula.

"Bem..." Olhando para Nana, Mami começou. "Qual será a receita que iremos pedir para Seki seguir à risca?"

Mami e Nana fitaram Seki, com os olhos semicerrados.

"Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?" Seki ficou apreensiva. "Vocês irão me ajudar, não vão?"

Nana foi cochicar algo no ouvido da Mami, que tampou a boca para abafar o riso.

"Não me torturem, por favoooor!" Seki pôs as mãos na cabeça.

"Hahaha!" Nana não se conteve. "Claro que não, sua boba. Só estamos brincando."

"Vocês... quase me pegaram dessa vez." Seki disse, emburrada.

"Hahaha!" Nana continuava rindo.

Já Mami ficara curiosa com outra coisa. "Quem será essa garota?"

"Hum?" Nana e Seki viram que, próxima a entrada da sala delas, havia uma garota aguardando.

"Bonita, não é?" Nana comentou. "Aqueles cabelos verdes são bem cuidados."

"E alta também." Seki complementou. "É maior que nós três."

Mami indagou. "Será que é uma estudante nova?"

"Entrar nessa época do ano?" Seki balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Muito difícil. Deve ser namorada de algum rapaz da sala."

Nana fez uma cara de desconfiada para Seki. "Por que está dizendo isso? Está com ciúmes?"

"Claro que não!" Seki respondeu prontamente.

"Nana tem razão." Mami afirmou. "Ela pode ser parente ou amiga de alguém da sala também. A única forma de descobrir é perguntando a ela."

Mami tomou a frente das suas colegas, em direção aquela garota, mas antes que pudesse cumprimentá-la, a garota tomara a iniciativa.

"Oi. Por acaso você é a Mami Tomoe?"

"Sim." Mami disse um pouco surpresa.

A garota procurou evitar qualquer mal entendido. "Seus colegas de sala me passaram a sua descrição..."

"Entendo." Mami sorriu. "O que posso fazer por você?"

A garota curvou-se. "Tomoe-senpai, eu me chamo Hitomi Shizuki e sou a representante de classe de uma das salas da oitava série." Ela então ergueu-se. "Eu tenho em minha posse algo que lhe pertence."

Hitomi estendeu sua mão para Mami, nela continha um pendrive. "Foi encontrada por uma das minhas colegas de classe, mas posso garantir que não acessamos nenhuma vez o que está contido nele."

Mami não sabia o que dizer.

"Você perdeu isso?" Nana havia alcançado as duas.

Seki também. "Olha! Tem até uma etiqueta com o seu nome. Você é sempre cuidadosa."

Hitomi estava aguardando por uma resposta da dona, com a mão estendida.

Mami reforçou seu sorriso. "Claro! Eu nem tinha dado conta ainda que tivesse perdido. Muito Obrigada Shizuki-san." Então ela pegou o pendrive.

Hitomi curvou-se novamente. "Tomoe-senpai, isso não foi nada. Agradeça as minhas colegas, que encontraram ele e tiveram a integridade de devolvê-lo. Agora peço licença, pois a aula está prestes a começar."

Mami acenou com a cabeça. "Claro Shizuki-san e obrigada de novo."

Hitomi partiu.

"Hummmm... Educada também." Seki falou enquanto observava Hitomi se distanciando. "Eu achava que a Mami-chan já era demais..."

"Qualquer uma é educada demais para você Seki-chan. Por que será?" Nana puxou um sorriso de lado.

"Ahhh... Pode parar com isso!" Seki disse irritada.

"Hahaha!"

Ignorando a interação entre a Nana e Seki, Mami segurava aquele pendrive com força. Ela tinha plena certeza que não a pertencia. Mesmo assim, deixou se levar pelo momento e curiosidade. Se não era dela, por que havia seu nome escrito naquela etiqueta?

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Intervalo.

Homura tinha sua atenção para uma Madoka sentada, fazendo anotações no caderno, completamente isolada em relação às conversas dos que estavam ali presentes.

Madoka, isso não vai continuar assim por muito tempo.

No entanto, sua visão sagaz havia captado Sayaka saindo da sala sozinha.

Miki-san... sempre estragando esses momentos.

Levantou-se e a seguiu, mas não antes de olhar para Kyouko, que estava distraída sortindo sobre a carteira uma série de mini-barras de chocolate.

Seguindo pelos corredores, Homura estranhou. Essa era uma rotina bem estabelecida, qualquer diferença era necessário considerar.

Miki-san está no banheiro, mas não sinto uma aflição expressiva.

Abrindo a porta, encontrou Sayaka próxima ao balcão da pia, que olhava para ela intensamente.

Homura respondeu na mesma moeda.

As outras garotas que estavam no banheiro perceberam o clima.

"Será que elas vão brigar?" "Eu não vou querer estar aqui, senão sobra pra gente." "Deve ser por causa de homem, minha mãe sempre diz..."

Os cochichos foram escasseando a medida que as garotas saíam do banheiro. Por fim, Homura trancara a porta como de costume. "Tem algo a dizer, Miki-san?"

"Sabe muito bem do que se trata." A expressão séria de Sayaka não deixava dúvidas.

"Pensou bem como eu lhe instrui?" Homura sorriu.

Sayaka procurava se conter. "Eu vou dar uma resposta quando for a hora de ir embora."

Essa afirmação instigou a curiosidade da Homura. "Então por que se dar o trabalho de falar comigo agora?"

Sayaka cerrou os punhos. "Eu não quero envolver a Kyouko nisso."

"Entendo." Homura fechou os olhos, serena.

Com a próxima aula em vias de começar, as duas retornaram juntas à sala.

Durante a última aula do dia, Sayaka recebera uma mensagem telepática de Homura.

[Chegou a avisar a Kyouko?]

Sayaka respondeu. [Vou avisá-la quando terminar a aula.]

[Ok. Procure ser convincente, quero evitar transtornos desnecessários.]

[Não precisa me dizer isso.]

Quando chega o fim da aula. Kyouko é a primeira se levantar e nota que sua amiga não estava com o mesmo pique. "O que foi Sayaka?"

"Hoje terá que ir embora sozinha, Kyouko." Sayaka disse enquanto levantava.

"Ué?"

Nessa hora, Homura se aproxima das duas.

Kyouko não estava feliz com isso. "O que cê quer?"

"Calma Kyouko." Sayaka sorriu para ajudar com o clima. "Eu e a d... Akemi-san vamos para biblioteca estudar juntas."

Kyouko colocou a mão na testa da Sayaka. "Cê tá bem?"

"Está sim. Ela só precisa melhorar nas notas." Homura respondeu.

"Não falei contigo!" A irritação em Kyouko ficava mais e mais evidente.

Sayaka segurou a mão de Kyouko. "Ela tem razão." Uma pausa. "Minha mãe tem pegado no meu pé quanto ao meu rendimento escolar. Ela não tem pegado muito no seu, mas enfim..."

Homura sorriu. "Não que isso impeça ela de participar conosco."

"Não!" Sayaka exclamou, parecia que estava prestes a matar Homura pelo olhar. Contudo, depois voltou a ficar mais calma. "Eu não avisei a minha mãe que ficaria mais tarde na escola. Pode avisá-la por mim, Kyouko?"

"Sayaka..." Kyouko olhava para Sayaka, para Homura, para Sayaka, para Homura... "Tch." Pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala, já quase vazia, com pressa.

"Uma pena." Homura começou. "Ela bem que está precisando de umas aulas de reforço."

"Pode parar com esse ato." Sayaka foi sucinta.

"Fufufu..."

Sayaka cortou o riso da Homura. "Aonde vamos agora? Você não me disse lá no banheiro."

"Sim. Eu havia pensado nisso durante essas últimas aulas." Homura olhou bem para os olhos da Sayaka. "Que tal o topo da escola?"

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Até amanhã, queijo fedido!"

Takuma espalhou o cabelo loiro de Aki antes de ir embora com Sanjuro e Ogai, que já estavam na esquina do corredor, rindo.

"Pode voltar a fofocar com as suas amigas, sua marica. Hahaha!"

Aki estava junto a Nagisa e Ayako, próximo a porta da sala.

"Uuuuhhhhh... Esse Kuroki." Ayako estava enfezada. "Ele um dia vai ter o que merece, pode apostar nisso, não é Nagisa-chan?"

"É... Claro Ayako-chan. Hehe." Nagisa terminou com um riso forçado.

"Eu não me importo com eles." Aki procurava ajeitar o cabelo no lugar. "Já me acostumei com as brincadeiras."

"Isso não é bom." Ayako disse em tom de desaprovação. "A tendência é que eles cada vez façam algo pior contigo. Você devia falar com os professores."

"É." Nagisa complementou. "Se os professores não acreditarem, nós podemos testemunhar a seu favor."

"Hum... Vou pensar nisso. Obrigado a vocês." Aki olhou para Nagisa.

Um pouco corada, Nagisa respondeu. "De nada..."

Ayako deu com os ombros. "Isso não é problema algum."

Aki coçou a nuca. "Bem... é... tenho que ir..."

"Uhum." Nagisa ficou passando o dedo na alça da sua mochila.

"Tchau Momoe-san, tchau Kitomono-san." Aki acenou antes de partir.

"Tchau tchau Hidaka-kun!" Ayako disse, animada.

"Até amanhã Hidaka-kun." Nagisa falou mais contida.

Quando Aki se afastou o suficiente, Ayako cochichou no ouvido da Nagisa de forma melosa. "Até~ amanhã~ Hidaka-kun~."

"Ah! Eu não falei desse jeito!" Nagisa exclamou, indignada.

"Mas bem que gostaria. Hmmm..." Ayako sorriu.

A pele clara da face de Nagisa ganhava tons rubros. "S-só somos colegas, no máximo amigos. Além disso, eu e ele somos... diferentes."

"Claro que são diferentes!" Ayako colocou as mãos na cintura. "Ele é um homem e você uma mulher..."

"A-ayako!" Nagisa estava espantada. "Se você fala assim agora, eu tenho medo de imaginar como você será daqui alguns anos."

"Hahaha!" Ayako deu uma leve cotovelada em Nagisa. "Não seja dramática. Eu vou ser sempre a sua amiga que você conhece. Por falar nisso, eu também penso em como você será no futuro."

"É?"

"Sim!" Ayako continuou. "Eu vejo você em um belo vestido de casamento."

Nagisa ficou olhando para o seu corpo. "Vestido de casamento!?"

"É..." Ayako começou a passar a mão nos cabelos da Nagisa. "O bom é que você nem precisa de um véu."

"Sério?" Nagisa puxou suas mechas claras de cabelo para ver melhor. Depois balançou a cabeça negativamente, se dando conta. "Ah! Mas é muito cedo para pensar nisso."

"Ah! Então vai pensar nisso depois com ele." Ayako afirmou.

"Claro!" Nagisa respondeu prontamente, como se fosse óbvio. Então arregalou os olhos. "Quero dizer... ah... você me confundiu! Ayaaaakkooooooôôôô!"

"Minha Nagi~! Como você fica fofa quando está irritada." Ayako começou a puxar as bochechas de Nagisa.

"Aiê! Não faz isso..." Nagisa ficou passando a mão nas suas bochechas marcadas.

Ayako puxou as suas próprias. "Minhas tias fazem direto isso comigo. Agora eu sei por quê. Hihi." Depois ouviu o som do toque do seu celular. "Ah! Minha mãe deve estar no portão."

Nagisa ficou sorrindo. "Bem... então..."

"Você vai se encontrar com a sua vizinha, não?" Ayako interrompeu.

"Oi?"

"Não é ela que leva você para casa?"

Nagisa ficou perplexa. Será que Homura falou com aquela garota dos pesadelos? Ela deve ter alterado as memórias das pessoas...

"Disse algo errado?" Ayako ficou apreensiva.

Nagisa voltou a si. "Ah não! Ehihi. É que com essa nossa conversa, eu esqueci que ela deve estar esperando."

"Puxa! É verdade." Ayako procurou ajeitar a piranha em forma de joaninha presa em seu cabelo. "Ei Nagisa-chan, a gente devia combinar de se encontrar na casa de alguém. Minha mãe ainda não deixa eu andar pela cidade sem um adulto acompanhando."

"A minha também não." Nagisa respondeu. "É... só que eu acho que a minha não vai deixar você ir lá em casa."

"Sem problema. Melhor ainda!" Ayako juntou as mãos. "Minha mãe quer tanto te conhecer. Ela vai adorar!"

"Jura? Que bom." No entanto a alegria de Nagisa foi efêmera. "Porém eu não sei se a minha vai deixar eu ir na sua também."

"Nossa! Sua mãe é mão de ferro." Ayako desanimou.

Vendo sua amiga decepcionada, Nagisa tentou ser mais esperançosa. "Eu vou falar com ela, com jeitinho, talvez ela deixe."

"Vou torcer por isso." Ayako segurou as mãos de Nagisa, empolgada. Seu celular toca novamente. "Ai! Tenho que ir!"

Ayako sai correndo, mas antes de sumir de vista ela vira e acena, gritando. "QUASE ESQUECI! ATÉ AMANHÃ NAGISA-CHAN!"

"ATÉ AMANHÃ AYAKO-CHAN!" Nagisa acenava freneticamente.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Mami se despedia de suas colegas.

Porém Nana insistia. "Você realmente não quer ir ao shopping comigo? A Seki-chan não vai poder por causa que ela aprontou muito."

"Sinto muito, mas tive muita dificuldade com essa última matéria de matemática." Mami respondeu.

Seki franziu a testa. "Mas essa não me pareceu difícil e olha que sou ruim com números."

"Talvez a Mami-chan ainda não entendeu." Nana interveio. "Ela está certa em passar um tempo a mais estudando."

Seki fez uma careta de desânimo. "Estudar fora da sala? Não consigo de jeito algum."

"Por isso que suas notas andam ruins, Seki-chan." Nana sorriu. "Então conversamos mais tarde Mami-chan, ainda temos que ver a receita."

Seki fez uma careta ainda pior. "Ah! Nem me lembra disso."

"Huhu! Claro." Mami acenou. "Nana-chan, Seki-chan. Até."

"Tchau Mami-chan!" Nana e Seki disseram em uníssono.

Enquanto deixava suas amigas, Mami se sentia mal. Em parte porque ela havia mentido para elas e em outra por causa da sua ansiedade causada por aquele pendrive. Durante as aulas, ela pensou em mil possibilidades sobre aquilo. Poderia ser um trote, talvez um admirador secreto ou até mesmo a existência de outra pessoa com o mesmo nome que ela na escola.

Sua única pista era aquela representante de classe, que afirmara que suas colegas haviam encontrado. Contudo não havia garantias dessa informação ser verdadeira.

Não havia outra forma, ela teria que ver o que havia dentro.

Chegando ao pátio da escola, Mami procurou por um banco para sentar, de preferência um longe dos poucos alunos que ainda estavam por ali. Se fosse um trote, era melhor não ter testemunhas.

Retirou o notebook da sua bolsa e o ligou. Quando fora conectar o pendrive, ela hesitou. Olhou bem para aquela etiqueta, talvez lera o nome errado. Não. Estava claro que era o nome dela. Era só a sua mente procurando desculpas.

Conectando o pendrive, Mami agradeceu pela máquina não ter pifado. Ela pensara na possibilidade de conter um vírus. Após a devida instalação dos drivers do novo dispositivo, ela mandou abrir para ver o que estava contido. Seu coração acelerou enquanto aguardava o carregamento.

Dentro havia apenas um arquivo.

**ASSISTA_ MAMI. QB4**

_Um arquivo de vídeo?_

E o pior. Seu nome estava no arquivo. Sua palpitação estava mais forte.

Mami pegou e conectou o fone de ouvido no notebook. Abaixou o volume, para reduzir a possibilidade de tomar um susto em caso de trote. Olhou envolta, verificando se não havia ninguém a observando. Não encontrando nada, ela suspirou uma última vez antes de iniciar o vídeo.

Era uma gravação, pela qualidade e trepidação da câmera Mami pode constatar que era de um celular. A cena envolvia uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos que usava o mesmo uniforme da escola em um quarto.

_Será que essa é uma das colegas que Shizuki-san mencionou?_

Logo se ouviu a voz de uma garota no vídeo, provavelmente a que estava segurando o celular e não aparecia na gravação. "Pode começar Kyouko!"

A garota de cabelos ruivos sorriu e olhou bem para a câmera. "Ei Mami. Há quanto tempo hein?"

Mami ficou surpresa.  _Nos conhecemos?_

"É bem possível que não se lembre de mim. Heh." A garota pousou sua mão esquerda no peito. "Eu me chamo Kyouko Sakura e sou uma garota mágica, assim como tu."

 _Garota mágica?_ A idéia de ser uma brincadeira voltava a assombrar a mente da Mami.

"A prova disso tá aqui." Kyouko aproximou sua mão esquerda da câmera. "No dedo médio há um anel e uma marca na unha."

Mesmo achando aquilo tudo um absurdo, Mami ainda olhou para sua a mão esquerda, não havia nada lá.

"Só que cê não deve enxergar ou sentir, pois sua mente tá bloqueada." Kyouko desviou o olhar, claramente em direção para a pessoa que segurava o celular. "Ô Sayaka. É sério mesmo?"

A outra garota, que agora Mami sabia que se chamava Sayaka, respondeu. "Sim. Nas minhas tentativas de recuperar as suas memórias, você me dizia que não tinha nada na sua mão e nem na minha."

Aquela história não tinha nenhum nexo, mas Mami não conseguia sentir um tom de brincadeira naquilo.

"Mami." Kyouko voltou a falar para a câmera. "Cê não se lembra porque a nossa infeliz ex-companheira de caçada, a Homura Akemi, resolveu bancar a rebelde. Cê também não deve saber nada sobre ela."

 _Elas não iriam fazer uma história tão elaborada para dar um trote em uma completa desconhecida. Iriam?_ Contudo, mesmo se esforçando, Mami não encontrava lembrança alguma.

"Vou fazer uma demonstração agora." Kyouko deu um largo sorriso e estendeu sua mão esquerda. Partindo do anel, um flash luminoso vermelho materialisou uma gema rubra em forma de ovo.

Os olhos de Mami arregalaram-se.

Kyouko de um salto mortal de costas. No ar, ela foi envolvida por uma aura vermelha. Ao cair de pé sobre a cama que estava ao fundo, sua roupa havia mudado completamente. Ela usava um vestido vermelho que se abria na altura da barriga, revelando um vestido preto embaixo, junto com uma mini-saia rosa. Próxima a gola, uma gema vermelha ovalada. Outra coisa em vermelho eram as botas que ela calçava, acompanhadas por uma meia-calça preta.

Mas o que mais chamou atenção da Mami foi a longa lança que ela agora portava. Devia ter três metros de comprimento e o meio da ponteira de metal era pintado também em vermelho.

"Quem disse que podia pular na minha cama!" A voz da Sayaka ecoou no vídeo.

"Cê não queria impacto? Então tenho que ter um palco." Kyouko retrucou. "Agora vem aqui, faz um close."

Mami segurava o seu queixo com ambas as mãos, procurando evitar que ele caísse.  _Isso é um efeito especial, não é? Só pode ser..._

Kyouko ficou olhando para a sua lança. "Nossa..."

"O que foi Kyouko?" Sayaka perguntou.

"Agora me dei conta de quanto tempo eu não segurava isso, assim como essas roupas." Kyouko olhou para seu vestido, depois voltou para câmera. "Eu caçava demônios assim, junto contigo, todas as noites."

"D-demônios?" Mami não conseguia mais desgrudar da tela.

"Cê me ensinou localizá-los, a lutar, usar todo o potencial da minha magia." Kyouko ficou com o olhar perdido. "Passamos por uns momentos ruins, mas você sempre será... s-será..." Ela colocou o braço na frente dos olhos. "Droga!"

"Kyouko?" Sayaka a chamou.

"Caiu um cisco no olho, peraí."

"Aham... ficou emocionada, não é?" A câmera se aproximou mais ainda da Kyouko.

"Tira!" Disse Kyouko, empurrando a câmera para longe.

"Hahaha!" A câmera do celular foi virando até mostrar a pessoa que o estava carregando. Uma garota de cabelos azuis curtos com um prendedor de cabelo amarelo próximo a orelha esquerda. "Mami-san, eu sou a Sayaka Miki. Vamos para um intervalo, já que a Kyouko está precisando se recompor."

"Tô nada!" Kyouko ralhou.

Sayaka ignorou. "Eu não tenho uma história tão longa contigo como a Kyouko, mas esse tempo bastou para você me mostrar como a magia pode ser usada para o bem. É a minha inspiração."

"Sayaka Miki..." Aquelas declarações soavam profundas. Mami sentia remorso, pois não era capaz de dizer o mesmo para elas.

"E tem outra pessoa que quer falar com você. Nossa convidada especial!" Sayaka então revelou a outra mão, nela havia um curioso fantoche de pano. A cabeça lembrava uma embalagem de bombom ou de bala, um botão azul e outro vermelho representavam os olhos, costurados sobre o tecido branco que representava a face. Uma costura com fios roxos faziam o papel de boca. O corpo os braços eram feitos de pano marrom escuro. "Fala aí Bebe!"

"Bebe..." Uma grande angústia despontou dentro da Mami quando ela ouvira aquele termo.

Não havendo competência para ser ventríloca, da boca da Sayaka saía um som infantilizado. "Eu amo a Mami! Eu amo queijo também! Eu me transformaria em queijo para a Mami!"

A imagem daquele fantoche, o nome. Aquilo a incomodava muito. Mami sentiu que havia algo... errado.

"Mascarpone! Camembert! Pecorino! Gouda! Roquefort! Parmigiano Reggiano..."

Mami fechou os olhos. Em sua memória ela não encontrava imagens, mas aquelas vozes soavam familiar. O desconforto angustiante lhe dizia isso. Precisava se concentrar. Onde ela já sentira isso?

"Bebe... Sayaka... Kyouko..."

No vídeo, Sayaka continuou. "Parece que a nossa Kyouko conseguiu tirar o cisco! Viva!"

"...Kyouko..."

_...Mami-san! Você é demais! Eu sonho em um dia ser que nem tu..._

_...não precisamos salvar todos, Mami Tomoe..._

_...se você me seguir, uma de nós vai morrer..._

_...cê arranjou duas pro seu clubinho, hein?..._

_...aquela idiota tá precisando de uma mão. Se tiver um espaço no seu cafofo, eu posso..._

Fragmentos. Fragmentos daquela voz ecoavam em sua mente, mas era difícil discernir se aquilo era uma lembrança ou uma mera invenção. Uma pontada de dor de cabeça fez Mami contrair os punhos.

Foi então que sentiu algo em seu dedo.

Com a respiração mais rápida, Mami lentamente abriu os olhos. No dedo médio da mão esquerda havia um anel de metal, na unha, uma marca amarela em forma de flor.

Seu pescoço ficou duro, tremia. O som das folhagens das árvores ao sabor do vento, um solitário estudante que passava por ali, o calor gerado pelo notebook sobre as suas coxas... ela não sentia mais isso, assim como não percebeu que estava escancarando a sua boca.

Como uma represa se rompendo, aqueles fragmentos ganharam volume e forma. Invadiam e consumiam as mentiras que estavam ali instaladas. Kyouko, Sayaka, Bebe, não eram mais apenas sons familiares, mas imagens e emoções. No meio desse amálgama, então surgiu uma figura esculpida em trevas.

_...Eu vou dizer ela que você mandou um adeus. Fufufwahaha..._

"...ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁHHHHHH!" O que a silenciou não estava mais presente.

"...planos. Mami, caso cê tenha se lembrado de algo, tenta contac..." O notebook caiu no chão com o súbito levantar da Mami.

Aquela reação chamou a atenção dos poucos que estavam presentes. "Oi?! Tudo bem com você?"

Com a mão na cabeça, Mami correu em direção ao prédio da escola, deixando seus pertences para trás.

A única coisa que importava era o que estava na sua mão. Sua gema da alma estava reagindo diante de um grande poder mágico nas proximidades, brilhando intensamente.

Mami rangia os dentes. "Akemi-san..."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Sayaka suspeitou de algo. "Aconteceu algo por aqui?"

Homura olhou bem para a Sayaka. "Por que essa pergunta?"

"Não acho que você fecharia o topo da escola por nada." Sayaka checou o seu entorno, não parecia haver nada de diferente naquele lugar.

"A escola tomou essa medida em nome da segurança dos estudantes."

"Mentirosa."

Homura suspirou. "Então Miki-san, o que vai ser?"

Era possível concluir que Homura estava com pressa. Sayaka engoliu sua raiva, precisava ser o mais racional possível. "Sobre o que conversamos..." Sorriu. De repente, notas musicais de um tom fluorescente azul claro surgiram e a envolveram. Quando a luz dissipou, Sayaka estava usando um curto tomara que caia que era azul marinho na altura do busto e branco no resto. Uma saia azul presa com cinto, botas azul clrao com um longa meia branca que ia até o joelho. Uma longa capa branca com detalhes dourados tremulava em suas costas. Uma abertura próxima a cintura do seu vestido mostrava uma gema azul em forma de 'C' sobre o seu umbigo.

Sayaka apontou o sabre que estava portando, com detalhes azuis na base da lâmina e uma empunhadura dourada, para Homura. "Eis a minha resposta. O que achou?"

"Previsível e sem criatividade alguma..." Disse Homura de forma monótona.

"Eu tenho uma proposta."

"Proposta?!" Homura falou com surpresa. "Sou toda ouvidos."

Sayaka sentiu que Homura havia forçado naquele tom de voz. "Eu aceito o que você fez por Madoka e por nós."

Homura pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Se..."

"Um duelo."

"Duelo..." Homura repetiu.

"Sim! Sem truques, nem manipulação da mente ou do universo." Sayaka fitava com determinação. "Prove a sua coragem por Madoka e eu cooperarei. Dou a minha palavra."

Homura foi rápida e sucinta. "Recuso."

"Como?"

Fechando os olhos, Homura colocou a mão na testa. "Ainda não aprendeu? Não tem noção do que está fazendo?"

Sayaka baixou o sabre. "Você é que perdeu o juízo. Eu estou lhe dando uma chance..."

"Eu aceitaria a sua proposta..." Homura a interrompeu. "...e faria você acreditar que a luta fora 'justa'."

"Sabe que não conseguiria me enganar por muito tempo."

"E viria com uma revanche?" Homura fez não com a cabeça. "Você quer impor regras sobre mim. Isso vai contra a minha natureza. É impossível. Compreende? Impossível!"

Sayaka desviou o olhar.

"Eu deveria estar gargalhando agora, Miki-san." Homura continuou. "Porém a pena que tenho de você acabou com o meu humor. Confunde uma teimosia tola como sendo uma corajosa determinação. É por isso que eu a trouxe aqui."

"Sabia que você não me traria aqui por acaso." Sayaka voltou a apontar a espada.

"Eu disse que sua resposta era previsível, não disse?" Homura virou o rosto em direção a porta que dava acesso ao topo. "Gostaria que você visse uma pessoa."

Sayaka seguiu o olhar de Homura e encontrou uma menina, de longos cabelos brancos, espiando pelo canto da porta.

"Nagisa!?"

Homura fez um gesto. "Venha."

Nagisa se aproximou delas, hesitante e encolhida. Não tinha coragem de ficar olho a olho com a Sayaka. "Hum... Oi Sayaka."

"Você se lembra de mim." Sayaka sorriu. "E eu considerando que algo pior tivesse lhe acometido. Nossa..."

Uma forte lufada de vento interrompeu a conversa das duas.

"Eu pensei em um local mais apropriado para continuarmos." Disse Homura.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

O brilho na gema perdia força.

"Não." Mami subia as escadas com velocidade, chegando à porta que dava acesso ao topo. Girando a maçaneta, constatou que estava trancada.

Mami invocou suas vestimentas de garota mágica e conjurou um mosquete. Nem se deu o trabalho de mirar na fechadura: explodiu a porta em dezenas de pedaços.

O topo da escola estava deserto.

"Ela estava aqui agora a pouco." Mami ajoelhou-se e socou o chão. "Por que você fez isso? AKEMI-SAAAAAANNNN!" Vendo lágrimas tocarem o chão, Mami ergueu a cabeça e retirou a gema que estava encaixada no centro do seu pino para cabelo.

A gema amarela adquiriu tons mais turvos.

"De nada adiantarão essas lágrimas." Mami olhou para o céu, que aos poucos ganhava a cor alaranjada do fim de mais uma tarde. "Bebe. Desculpe, mas não se preocupe, pois o que eu prometi continua de pé. Aliás, eu devo acrescentar."

Sorriu.

"Eu vou lutar para que nós sejamos felizes e  **juntas**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Dissonância dos caídos


	16. Dissonância dos caídos

A lua, mesmo sendo apenas a metade dela, tomava o céu. Parecia até que estava maior, mais próxima dos seus observadores. Sua luz banhava uma vasta planície tomada por uma relva alta o suficiente para cobrir a canela dos que estavam presentes.

Ao menos foi isso que Sayaka constatou. "Onde estamos?!"

"Em um lugar onde não precisamos fingir." Homura respondeu.

Tomada por um momento de epifania, Sayaka dirigiu a palavra para Nagisa. "Vamos! Se transforme!"

"Oi?" Disse Nagisa, ainda confusa com tudo aquilo.

"AGORA!" Sayaka gritou desesperada.

"O-ok..." Nagisa deixou sua mochila no chão e com a magia, adquiriu suas vestimentas de garota mágica.

Homura demonstrou surpresa. "O que você está pensando, Miki-san?"

Sayaka empunhava sua lâmina com firmeza. "Você nos trouxe aqui para dar fim em nós duas de uma vez por todas."

"Fufu. Convenhamos Miki-san." Homura revirou os olhos. "Se eu quisesse acabar com vocês, seria melhor lidar com cada uma em separado. Não acha?"

"Não quero ouvir mais nada de você." As palavras de Sayaka saíam com cólera.

"Hmm... Tudo bem." Homura deu às costas e partiu em direção a uma solitária cadeira que estava posta ali na planície. "Não precisa vir de mim."

"Ei! O que você quer dizer com isso? Volte aqui!" Sayaka voltou para Nagisa. "Nagisa, eu não sei o que ela está tramando, mas não importa. Temos que lutar com tudo, Madoka depende disso."

Nagisa desviou o olhar e apertou os lábios. "Lutar contra a Homura-chan..."

"Você entende, não é Charlotte?" Disse Homura enquanto sentava na cadeira. "A felicidade da Madoka depende disso."

Sayaka vociferou contra Homura. "Não chame ela assim e...e..." Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes, confusa. Depois indagou para Nagisa. "'Homura-chan'?!"

Nagisa virou a cara o máximo que pôde.

Homura cruzava as pernas e os braços. "Conte para ela, bruxa, foi um dos motivos que agendei esse encontro."

Ao ouvir o termo 'bruxa', Sayaka rangeu os dentes para Homura, mas sua atenção mesmo era para Nagisa. "O que significa isso?"

Nagisa estava inquieta com os dedos. "Eu...estou...com..."

"FALA!"

"Estou com a Homura! Estou vivendo com ela..."

"Está vivendo com..." Sayaka nem terminou de repetir as palavras, já foi tomar satisfação com a Homura. "Sua maldita! Como tem coragem de fazer isso. Traga a mente dela de volta!"

Homura gesticulou. "Não. Não. Ela está em plena faculdade mental. Fufu."

"É verdade." Disse Nagisa, se pondo novamente sob o olhar da Sayaka. "Eu me lembro de tudo, incluindo o que ela fez com Madoka."

"Se você se lembra mesmo." Sayaka exasperou. "Então como pode tomar partido com essa TRAIDORA?"

"Porque o que ela fez é bom!" Nagisa olhou para Sayaka, dizendo sem hesitar. "Tão bom que Madoka pode dar beijo de boa noite no irmão e recebê-lo dos pais. Tão bom que nós temos a oportunidade de ter uma vida normal." Então procura Homura, que ainda estava sentada e com uma expressão impassiva. "Tão bom que ela tem medo de perder tudo isso, muito medo."

A impassividade de Homura foi quebrada com um leve desvio de olhar para baixo.

"Como você é ingênua. Ela enganou direitinho." Sayaka fez um sinal de desaprovação. "Ela é o mal encarnado, Nagisa. Sabe o que ela me disse uma vez? Que depois que acabasse com todos os demônios, ela destruiria o universo."

"Mas como?!" Nagisa ficou perplexa. "Eu a vejo sair todos os dias para caçar os demônios no mundo inteiro e sempre surge mais. É interminável!"

"Hã? É..." Sayaka ficou sem o que dizer.

"Fufu...fufu...fufufwahahaha!"

A gargalhada da Homura só instigou ainda mais o ódio da Sayaka.

"Eu tenho que admitir." Homura continuou. "Sarcasmo não é meu ponto forte, ainda mais quando dirigido a você. Contudo, pense Miki-san, não seria contraproducente eu destruir um universo onde Madoka está inserida? Hum?"

Era isso, Sayaka não toleraria mais. Sua lâmina estava pronta para cortar aquela língua mentirosa.

"Sayaka!"

No entanto, a voz de Nagisa desviou o seu foco.

"Você tem uma família, não? Eles não estão felizes em tê-la em casa? Não está feliz de ver seus colegas de esco..."

"Mesmo se for verdade." Sayaka interrompeu. "Eu jamais aceitarei uma felicidade proveniente de um crime."

"Então prefere viver na Lei dos Ciclos, em seu anfiteatro particular, ouvindo, por toda a eternidade, uma orquestra que lembra seu amor não correspondido?" Argumenta Homura.

Sayaka fica espantada. "O que? Como você... Nagisa?"

"Eu contei a ela."

"Não devia!"

"Qual o motivo para esconder?" Nagisa fala com um tom de desânimo. "Que eu vivo lá, no meio de um monte de doces, quase sempre sozinha, em uma existência sem sentido? Os lacaios são só uma extensão da nossa alma, da nossa magia, não tem personalidade alguma. Sem contar a Madoka, não tenho mais ninguém lá."

"Isso é escolha sua." Sayaka rebateu. "Nada impede que você visite as outras garotas."

"Fácil falar isso quando é você." Nagisa retrucou. "A mais próxima da Madoka. Eu lembro bem, durante o planejamento, que você questionava tudo que ela dizia. Sempre sugerindo, sempre se impondo, dando ordens."

Sayaka estremeceu.

"Se sente importante, não é? Com certeza todas as garotas consultam você para conhecerem melhor Madoka, já que ela sempre está muito ocupada." Disse Nagisa em tom de nojo. "Por isso que quer voltar. Nem é pela Madoka, é porque você não dá valor à vida que tinha e que pode ter novamente aqui."

Rangendo os dentes, Sayaka apontou o sabre para Nagisa. "Não tem moral ALGUMA para proferir isso." Uma aura circular azulada se formou sob os pés dela. "Vocês duas não só traíram Madoka. Traíram a Lei... Traíram TODAS as garotas mágicas, que semearam, que semeiam e que semearão a esperança no mundo."

Nagisa deu um passo para trás. "Sayaka, você..."

"Charlotte!" Homura chamou a atenção dela. "Suas palavras foram corajosas, mas chega o momento em que é preciso defendê-las com a força."

"Hahahaha!" A capa de Sayaka esvoaçava com a magia crescente da sua aura. "Coragem? A mesquinhez de vocês jamais compreenderá o significado dessa palavra e nenhuma força será capaz de desafiar a ordem das coisas como elas devem ser. JAMAIS!"

Homura gritou com autoridade. "DEFENDA-SE, BRUXA!"

Em um ato reflexo diante daquele grito, Nagisa inclinou seu corpo para esquerda. Nisso, uma lata de refrigerante, com um rótulo preto com bolinhas vermelhas, apareceu por debaixo do xale e caiu na sua mão. Chacoalhou bem.

"IIIIAAAAAHHHHH!" Sayaka lançou-se contra ela.

Nagisa apontou a tampa da lata na direção da Sayaka e abriu. Com grande pressão, uma torrente de bolhas saiu da lata, fazendo Nagisa voar para trás como se estivesse segurando um foguete.

As bolhas envolveram Sayaka e a jogaram para trás.

Com isso, se criou uma distância de aproximadamente cem metros entre as duas.

A única chance de Nagisa era manter essa distância. Em um combate corpo-a-corpo, Sayaka seria imbatível. Aproveitando o momento de confusão, ela começou a amassar e desdobrar a lata, em uma mistura de habilidade e magia. O produto final dessa manobra fora um trompete preto com bolinhas vermelhas, com uma pluma vermelha e outra azul fixadas próximo a boca.

"Não vai escapar de mim!" Gerando uma nova aura azulada fluorescente, maior que a anterior, Sayaka se preparou para uma nova investida, onde voava rente ao chão na velocidade de um torpedo.

Nagisa assoprou o trompete, lançando um jato de bolhas, sendo algumas maiores do que ela mesma.

Sayaka conseguiu escapar das primeiras bolhas por mero acaso, já que elas se espalhavam sem rumo. Contudo, quando chegou mais próxima da Nagisa, se viu obrigada a estourá-las. O estouro gerou uma poderosa onda de choque, atingindo Sayaka com força e fazendo as outras bolhas estourarem, gerando uma reação em cadeia.

O grito de dor foi abafado pelo som das explosões. Sayaka foi arremessada para trás novamente, dessa vez capotando seguidas vezes sobre a relva.

Quando tentou se levantar, uma terrível pontada de dor em seu peito avisou que ela havia quebrado as costelas. Tossiu, manchando sua luva branca com uma golfada de sangue.

"Por favor Sayaka! Pare com isso!" Nagisa exclamou, muito preocupada.

"Hahahaha!" Sayaka ficou de pé, seus ferimentos internos quase inexistentes graças ao seu acelerado fator de cura. "Não adianta implorar."

Então deu um grande salto e parou no ar sobre uma plataforma circular azul brilhante gerada por sua magia. Era grande o suficiente para discernir que era formada por pautas musicais acompanhadas de notas.

Cruzou os braços, com um ar de superioridade. Logo, próxima a Sayaka, surgiram no ar pequenos círculos azuis. Como se fossem portais, desses círculos saiu cópias do sabre que a garota mágica portava.

Para o espanto de Nagisa, o céu foi tomado por dezenas dessas lâminas. Ela estufou o peito o mais que pôde.

"Eu sou o arauto da Lei!" Sayaka abriu os braços. "E, se necessário, ela será imposta sob metal frio." Como se tivessem escutado aquelas palavras, as lâminas voaram em direção a Nagisa.

Nagisa assoprou com força seu trompete, disparando bolhas continuamente.

Como esperado, as lâminas perfuraram facilmente as bolhas, mas os violentos estouros fragmentavam as espadas. Mais lâminas, assim como bolhas, eram geradas. Naquele momento, era como se dois generais estivessem testemunhando o embate de seus exércitos.

Sayaka estava confiante. "Você só conseguirá segurar enquanto tiver ar dentro de si, isso vai acabar...hã?"

Uma nuvem de fragmentos das lâminas, impulsionadas pela continua onda de choque proveniente das bolhas, atingiu Sayaka com violência.

Os metais perfuraram e dilaceraram a sua carne. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Homura, ainda em sua cadeira, checava as suas unhas. "Você melhorou muito Miki-san, mas ainda comete tolices."

Agradecendo que a chuva de lâminas terminara, Nagisa recuperava seu fôlego.

Já Sayaka estava sobre a sua plataforma, completamente ensangüentada. Círculos negros surgiam sobre as suas feridas, as fechando, porém, onde o metal estivesse fincado em sua carne, ela se viu obrigada a retirar com as próprias mãos.

Terminada a sua excruciante tarefa, Sayaka voltou a olhar para Nagisa, em silêncio.

"Sayaka...por favor..." Nagisa não queria continuar com aquilo.

Mas as novas lâminas que foram surgindo envolta da Sayaka, não deixavam dúvidas.

"Não..." Nagisa preparou o seu trompete.

Subitamente, a plataforma se desfez e Sayaka retornou ao solo. Ela desatou-se a correr com dois sabres, um em cada mão.

Nagisa, por um reflexo, apontou o trompete para a espadachim e assoprou. Logo se deu conta: as lâminas que estavam no ar, que haviam sido geradas anteriormente, dispararam em direção a ela.

Nagisa parou de usar o trompete e deu pequenos saltos para trás para escapar das espadas voadoras.

Isso bastava para Sayaka. Ela contornou a nuvem de bolhas e viu-se com o caminho livre até Nagisa.

Nagisa, sem demora, colocou o trompete novamente em sua boca.

Sayaka ainda não estava perto o suficiente, mas não precisava: lançou um dos sabres e fez um gesto.

O sabre que ela arremessou explodiu no ar, o impacto atordoou Nagisa momentaneamente. Para o desespero dela, Sayaka surgira com velocidade em meio à coluna de fumaça.

Usando a empunhadura do outro sabre como um soco inglês, Sayaka atingiu em cheio a face de Nagisa.

A pancada foi forte o bastante para fazer Nagisa voar, perdendo o seu trompete no caminho, e cair de bruços no chão. Sentiu um gosto metálico há muito tempo esquecido, em sua boca. Seu sangue. Ela procurou se levantar, mas um impacto em suas costas a impediu. "Aaarrrgh."

"Não se levante!" Sayaka havia colocado um pé sobre Nagisa e apontava seu sabre. "Se acha ainda que Madoka possa perdoar você, não se levante!"

Nagisa ficou imóvel.

"Como é fraca." Gotas de sangue pingavam da vestimenta da Sayaka. "Eu nunca entendi por que Madoka te escolheu. Havia outras bem, mas bem mais competentes que você."

Sayaka curvou-se um pouco para chegar mais perto de Nagisa e disse com intensidade. "Aliás, ela só precisava de mim, D **e**  m **IM**!"

 _Uma pena._  Homura se levantou da cadeira. "Basta!"

Sayaka ergueu-se, mas não fitou Homura.

Homura abriu os braços. "Estou aqui. Ainda quer lutar comigo, não? Fufu."

"Eu não terminei aqui." Sayaka disse rancorosa. "Mas quando for a hora, eu vou adorar cortar fora essa sua língua imunda."

Não houve tempo de reagir, apenas de se lamentar por não ter pisado em Nagisa com mais força. A garota de cabelos brancos rolou e, com a ajuda do braço, deslocou a perna da Sayaka que estava sobre ela.

Desequilibrada, Sayaka só pôde testemunhar com horror aquela face branca e os olhos multicoloridos visando sua perna que estava apoiada ao chão. Testemunhar com dor aquela enorme mandíbula afiada encravando nela.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAARRRRGGHHH!"

Delicioso! Uma fina camada de chocolate branco. Hmmm~! Uma massa vermelha bem molhadinha, sabor framboesa. Ahhh...! E para terminar, como recheio, um suspiro bem crocante.

Homura ficou pasma quando presenciou Nagisa se levantando com a canela da Sayaka em sua boca.

Sayaka urrava em desespero enquanto sua cabeça arrastava pelo chão.

Nagisa chacoalhava a cabeça, parecia que iria arrancar a perna fora.

Quando Sayaka começou a tentar golpear Nagisa com o sabre, ela foi arremessada para longe.

Com uma respiração ofegante, de êxtase, Nagisa lambia os beiços e removia nacos de carne entre os dentes. Foi quando percebeu todo aquele sangue em seu xale e em suas mãos. Diante do estresse e medo, ela havia fraquejado.

Sayaka contabilizava os estragos: sua canela destroçada até o osso, seu pé só estava unido por uma tira de pele. Logo um grande círculo mágico negro projetou-se sobre o ferimento, os tecidos regeneravam, os fragmentos de ossos estavam voltando ao seu local de origem e reconectavam-se. Tentava se levantar usando o sabre fincado ao chão como apoio, ainda levaria tempo para a cura se completar. "Ah...ah...Se queria me matar, ah...não deveria ter me soltado."

Porém Nagisa não queria matar, só queria que aquela luta, aquela loucura, terminasse. Puxou ar, inflando bem a sua barriga. Então, em um arroto, começou a encher uma grande bolha.

Temendo as intenções de sua adversária, Sayaka puxou seu sabre. "Acha que vou ficar olhando?" E se preparou para arremessá-lo. O que ela não esperava é que, quando jogou o braço para trás, ele seria laçado.

Pyotrs, vários deles surgindo por debaixo da relva, usaram seus rabos para segurar Sayaka e davam encontrões, a desarmando.

"Saiam! Saiam de mim!"

Com a Sayaka distraída, Nagisa conseguira terminar a sua bolha. Ela assoprou com força, impulsionando-a em direção a garota de capa e espada.

Os pyotrs recuaram, se escondendo no meio da relva novamente, e Sayaka se viu diante da bolha em rota de colisão. Ela tentou se levantar, mas sua perna ainda não havia restaurado completamente. "Não!"

Ao entrar em contato, Sayaka atravessou a superfície da bolha e ficou presa lá dentro, flutuando um pouco acima do solo. Furiosa e sem demora, ela puxou a capa e sacou uma nova espada.

"SAAAAYYYAAAAKKKAAAAWWWRRR!"

O rugido parou com o intento da Sayaka.

Nagisa continuou. "Você consegue sentir a concentração de magia nessa bolha. NÃO A ESTOURE!"

Ela sentiu o poder que emanava naquela superfície. Considerando as bolhas anteriores, Sayaka era capaz de imaginar a extensão destrutiva da sua prisão, caso ela tentasse escapar.

"Homurawr-chawr!" Nagisa não conteve a sua voz. "Termine com isso." Ela fez questão de mostrar para Homura o seu xale ensangüentado. "Dê fim com essa crueldade! Por favor..."

"Claro." Homura sorriu. "Estou orgulhosa de você."

"Orgulhosa..." Nagisa esmoreceu.

Homura percebeu isso. "Você pode não compreender, mas essa luta tem um propósito."

"Claro!" Sayaka foi sarcástica. "Seu entretenimento."

Homura fez não com a cabeça. "Você disse que ela era fraca, Miki-san. Então por que você perdeu?"

Ela não deu tempo para Sayaka responder. Olhando para Nagisa, continuou. "Porque ela lutou pelo que acredita, palavra por palavra. Ela não queria machucar você, Miki-san, mas também não cederia. Ela sabe o que quer."

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa estava surpresa com a forma que Homura estava falando sobre ela.

Sayaka ridicularizou. "E acha que eu não acredito pelo que luto. Você está fora si, completamente!"

"Não." Homura voltou novamente sua atenção para Sayaka. "Eu até discordo da Charlotte. Eu até acredito que você deseja a Madoka... também."

Sayaka rangeu os dentes, seu pescoço tencionou.

"Só que eu notei nessa luta o quanto o seu dilema pesa em cada movimento. Até acreditei em um primeiro momento que eu estava enganada, que poderia ser consideração por sua colega de missão, mas depois do que disse quando achou que estava ganho, essa hipótese foi descartada."

"Dilema? Do que está falando?" Sayaka indagou.

"Kyouko Sakura."

Sayaka arregalou os olhos.

Homura deu de ombros. "Sua mãe também em menor grau. Seu pai...bem.. você já está acostumada em ficar longe dele."

Sayaka se recompôs e riu. "Haha! Acha isso mesmo? Madoka..."

Homura interrompeu. "Madoka me disse que jamais iria abandonar a família dela, os amigos..."

Sayaka fez o mesmo. "E ela nunca abandonou! Ela sempre esteve próxima de vocês todos."

"Fufufufu..." Homura conteve o riso com a mão. "Estar lá e as pessoas terem consciência desse fato, são coisas bem distintas."

"Isso é mentira!" Sayaka vociferou. "Você deve ter manipulado ela."

"Esse é o desejo mais profundo dela!" Homura cerrou os punhos. "E ela foi forçada a deixá-lo de lado,..." Abaixou o olhar. "...por minha culpa."

"Portanto Miki-san." Homura apontou para ela. "Pare de se afogar em sua HIPOCRISIA!"

A respiração de Sayaka foi ficando mais curta, se sentia mais encurralada do que já estava.

Homura acalmou a voz. "Não tenha medo de aceitar o que deseja. Pare de sofrer. Eu quero evitar lutas desnecessárias, inclusive aquelas dentro de nós mesmas."

Sayaka desviou o olhar e contorceu a face.

"Tudo o que desejo, sinceramente, é um final feliz para todas nós." Motivada pela nostalgia, Homura suspirou. "Ah... Se lembra da nossa conversa, daquela última antes de descobrir o que eu havia me tornado?" Então pousou sua mão no peito. "Pode, o coração que deseja isso, estar errado?"

Ao fechar os olhos, lágrimas escorreram pela face da Sayaka.

Nagisa se intrometeu. "É verdade o que ela diz, Sayaka! E-ela desconfia de nós, tem medo do que possamos fazer, mas ela quer o nosso bem."

"Obrigada." Homura, após agradecer Nagisa, voltou a falar com a Sayaka. "Nós não precisamos ser amigas. Apenas peço que relaxe, não se atenha a detalhes, deixe a sua vida ser mais simples."

" **t** EM r **A** Zã **O**."

Além dos olhos, agora a água saía pelos ouvidos da Sayaka.

"eS **S** e F **oi**  m **E** U  **E** r **R** o,  **Me**  de **IX** eI l **EV** ar  **peL** oS  **d** ET **alH** es.  **t** UD **o** É  **MA** is si **Mp** LeS!"

"Sayaka?" Nagisa ficou surpresa com aquela voz distorcida.

"Eu não acho que seja a Miki-san..." Homura comentou.

Quando a água começou a sair pelas narinas, Sayaka revelou seu olhar tomado inteiramente por um azul marinho. " **v** OcÊ **s**  S **ão**  tRA **ido** RaS."

Como em um suor intenso, o cabelo e as vestimentas foram ficando encharcadas.

" **eU**  nÃ **o**  CO **mp** AC **Tuo**  cO **M**   **tR** aID **o** rAs."

A bolha começou a encher de água. Com o peso, ela começou a descer.

" **tr** AiDorAs  **Só**   **T** eM  **Um**  ve **RE** di **C** t **O!** "

As luvas de Sayaka foram tomadas por um véu negro e em seu lugar surgiram manoplas de ferro.

" **a**  EX **ec** U **çÃ** O!"

"Não é possível! Sayakawr!" Nagisa estava completamente absimada. "Como está se transformando? Você tinha conseguido se separar dela!"

"Charlotte!" Homura chamou a atenção de Nagisa. "Se lembra da minha teoria? Pois parece que Sayaka ou sua bruxa descobriram isso. Para resistir ao meu poder, ela se entregou a maldição novamente."

"Não..."

"Assim como no passado, o destino dela seria sombrio se eu mantivesse como as coisas estavam. Hoje forcei ela a tomar uma decisão. Você era o meu trunfo, mas ainda assim ela escolheu cair.

A bolha tocou o solo, a água já estava na altura do pescoço da Sayaka. "M **Al** dIt **As**!  **vo** CÊs  **e** sTr **Ag** aRAm  **tU** do!"

Erguendo a cabeça, somente com a face acima da linha da água, ela proferiu as últimas palavras. "e **U**   **QU** eR **O** sE **R**  uM **A he** RoÍ **Na** , Es **SE**  é  **o Me** U Ú **Lt** iM **O**  sO **N** ho." Antes de dar uma estocada com o seu sabre na bolha.

"NÃÃÃOOO!" Nagisa deu um grande salto para trás, colocando os braços para proteger o rosto.

A superfície da bolha emanou um intenso brilho laranja e explodiu, liberando uma poderosa onda destrutiva.

Despreparada para aquela ocasião, Homura foi pega em cheio, sendo arremessada para o alto. A cadeira e a relva desintegraram-se, uma imensa nuvem de pó se estendeu pelo ambiente.

Um zumbido no ouvido, que aos poucos ia diminuindo, acompanhou Homura enquanto ela voltava a ficar de pé. Percebeu que seu uniforme ficou aos frangalhos, mas não tinha nenhum ferimento aparente.

Em meio a toda aquela poeira, ela não conseguia enxergar muito além. "Charlotte!"

Com a poeira se dissipando, ela pôde avistar a distância a silhueta de uma garota.

Nagisa ouviu o chamado. Quando viu Homura, sua boca expressou melhor sua apreensão do que seus olhos. "Homura-chan?!"

Homura compreendeu o motivo daquela reação. "Só foram as minhas roupas. Eu estou bem, e você?"

Nagisa apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

Quando a poeira abaixou, uma cratera de oito metros de diâmetro estava no lugar onde Sayaka fora vista pela última vez.

Homura ficou tensa. "Ela se matou..."

Nisso o chão começa a tremer.

"Não." Nagisa se preparava. "Isso é pior que a morte."

O tremor ficou mais intenso. Próximo a cratera, uma lâmina surgiu por debaixo da terra, erguendo-se a altura de seis metros. Como uma barbatana de tubarão, ela rasgava o solo com velocidade em busca de Nagisa.

"Cuidado!" Homura alertou.

Quando a lâmina estava próxima, Nagisa deu um salto para o lado com intuito de desviar, porém o mundo foi tomado pela escuridão antes que ela tocasse os pés no chão novamente.

Do solo saiu uma enorme manopla de ferro, que capturou ela por inteiro.

"Charlotte!" Homura se transformou em sua forma com asas e vestido negro.

A figura titânica de quinze metros de altura de Oktavia von Seckendorff se ergueu da terra, com a sua presa em uma mão e seu enorme sabre na outra.

Os olhos de Homura cintilaram, bateu palmas com força, mas nada aconteceu.  _Ela resiste_.

" _...etnem_   _A_ "

"Eu sei. Eu não tenho posse de uma mente se ela está perdida. Também ela está desafiando a nossa realidade." Disse Homura enquanto conjurava seu arco negro.

Oktavia abriu a mão lentamente para espiar. Lá encontrou uma boneca de pano, amassada. Ela ergueu seu sabre.

Subitamente, Charlotte, em sua forma de uma grande serpente, saiu da boca da boneca e partiu em direção à cabeça de Oktavia.

Oktavia já estava preparada para isso, ela colocou sua lâmina para bloquear o caminho.

Charlotte mordeu a lâmina e não largou mais, como um cachorro com o seu osso. A serpente se esforçava em arrancá-la da mão de Oktavia.

Observando o embate das duas bruxas, Homura nada podia fazer. Disparar suas flechas iria por em risco a vida de Charlotte.

Oktavia ergueu seus braços e arremessou Charlotte, com lâmina e tudo.

Homura viu a serpente voar algumas dezenas de metros antes de capotar pelo solo. Logo ela descobriu que fora um erro seguir aquela cena com os olhos.

Quando Homura voltou a sua atenção para Oktavia, a bruxa já havia disparado em direção a ela. Com um novo sabre em mãos, a bruxa deslizava sua cauda de peixe pelo chão com desenvoltura e estava prestes a empalar seu alvo.

Homura armou suas asas, mas não daria tempo para fuga. Se tornar etéreo ou invisível não funcionaria contra algo que resiste ao seu poder. Sua única chance era preparar o arco e disparar antes que fosse tarde.

No entanto, sua visão da Oktavia foi tomada por uma parede preta com bolas vermelhas. Logo a lâmina perfurou aquela parede, seguido de um rugido de dor.

Próxima de onde a lâmina havia perfurado, a face da Charlotte expressava agonia. Ela abriu a boca e uma cópia da serpente começou a sair por ali.

A bruxa sereia foi rápida: Com a manopla que estava livre, ela socou a face da cópia e a forçou goela abaixo, de volta à original.

Charlotte instintivamente fechou a boca, arrancando a mão de Oktavia, que expressou sua dor com um som estridente de metal arrastando. Seu ferimento jorrava líquido semelhante a uma tinta azul.

Não haveria perdão. Oktavia começou a atravessar a lâmina ao longo do corpo da serpente, que se debatia em sofrimento.

"NÃO!" Homura deixou seu arco de lado e voou para alcançar a espada. Com suas mãos tomadas por um brilho violeta, segurou pela lâmina e exerceu uma força contrária para impedir Oktavia de cortar Charlotte completamente.

A partir das mãos de Homura, trincas que emitiam uma luminescência violeta começaram a se formar ao longo do metal. Do sabre passaram para a manopla e depois para armadura de Oktavia, que recuou.

Uma miríade de sons agudos e desafinados anunciavam o desespero da sereia. Oktavia testemunhou seu corpo desmontar como um quebra cabeça. No final sobrou apenas uma montanha de peças de metal sobre uma poça azulada e o silêncio.

O corpo da Charlotte começou a desinflar. Do rasgo que Oktavia havia causado, Nagisa apareceu caindo. A princípio ela estava com roupas de garota mágica, mas logo passou a ser o seu vestido rosa. Sua face também havia voltado ao normal.

Ao tocar no solo, contudo, o rosa do seu vestido havia adquirido uma mancha vermelha, que espalhava rapidamente.

Homura aproximou e ficou de joelhos. Nagisa estava caída de barriga para cima, pálida, seus olhos laranja, arregalados e assustados.

Sem demora, Homura levantou o vestido ensangüentado e se espantou com o ferimento: um corte diagonal profundo, que ia da parte inferior esquerda do abdômen até a altura das primeiras costelas do peito direito. Sangue escapava pelo ferimento a cada pulsação.

Homura rangeu os dentes, furiosa. "Sua imbecil! Eu não precisava ser salva! Eu não quero ser salva!"

Nagisa não era capaz de dar uma resposta, apenas de olhar, assustada.

Com a mão esquerda, Homura revelou sua gema em forma de coroa. Fazendo-a brilhar intensamente e flutuar sobre a ferida, Homura conseguiu curá-la.

Cura não era a especialidade da magia de Homura, mas com o poder que tinhas em mãos, isso bastaria.

Sangue começou sair pelas narinas e pela boca de Nagisa. O volume foi crescendo e ela começou a ter espasmos, emitindo um som de engasgo.

"Charlotte!" Homura logo notou que, apesar de ter fechado o ferimento, a poça de sangue continuava a crescer, tingido aqueles cabelos brancos com tons rubros.

Homura virou Nagisa, deixando ela deitada de lado, e viu que nas costas havia um corte de formato semelhante ao anterior. Como a lâmina atravessou o corpo da serpente, assim refletiu no corpo da garota.

Usando novamente a gema, ela curou a ferida. Para alívio de Homura, Nagisa havia parado de convulsionar. "Pronto..."

Ao virar de volta, Homura viu que a expressão de Nagisa mudara. Seus olhos, antes arregalados, agora estavam semi abertos, sem foco. Sua boca também estava entreaberta e por ela ainda saia um pouco de sangue.

"Ei. EI!" Homura segurou a cabeça de Nagisa pelo queixo e chacoalhou. Não houve reação. Então ela pressionou o pescoço com dois dedos. "Droga!"

Juntando as mãos, Homura concentrou sua magia. Com elas emitindo faíscas violetas, pousou-as sobre o peito de Nagisa. Dirigidos por sua vontade, as mãos descarregaram, fazendo o corpo de Nagisa arcar.

Sangue espirrou pela boca e nariz da garota caída, mas nada além disso. Ela continuava imóvel.

Homura então colocou a cabeça de Nagisa de lado e, com ajuda de um dedo, retirou o excesso de sangue dentro da boca. Depois começou um trabalho de respiração boca-a-boca, mas percebeu que não havia um movimento significativo no peito de Nagisa.  _Algo está obstruindo, deve ser o sangue._

Com sua magia, Homura preparou uma nova descarga. O corpo de Nagisa voltou a arcar. E mais uma descarga, E outra. O intuito era tentar desobstruir.

"Vamos. Vamos!" Homura voltou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca. Havia movimento no peito, mas era maior que o antes? Ela não tinha certeza.

Homura preparou mais uma descarga, o máximo que podia. Com uma quantidade maior de magia, ela poderia explodir a garota."AAAAAHHHH!"

Nagisa arcou novamente e relaxou.

Uma Homura ofegante ficou apenas observando. Nagisa, ironicamente, parecia como uma boneca inanimada. Foi também nesse momento que se deu conta que seu vestido negro, sua face, até suas asas, tinham respingos de sangue.

Então colocou o vestido de Nagisa de volta ao seu lugar, trazer alguma dignidade era o máximo que podia fazer agora. Segurou a nuca, removendo o cabelo que ficara grudado devido o sangue coagulado. Trouxe-a para si, colocando-a sobre suas coxas, e abraçou.

Por fim, com os dedos, fechou as pálpebras da Nagisa.

"Eu vi em seus olhos que, dessa vez, você não queria morrer."

E beijou-lhe a testa.

"Sinto muito, bruxa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	17. Traição

Dizem que quando uma pessoa morre ela parece que está dormindo.

Homura sabia que isso não era verdade. Estando de pé ao lado do corpo de Nagisa, ela observava a face pálida e acinzentada da garota caída. Não havia o movimento no peito proveniente da respiração, assim como o movimento dos olhos sob as pálpebras.

Nessa hora Homura se lembrou de como Nagisa roncava! Era uma pessoa que realmente anunciava quando estava dormindo.

Apesar do céu noturno limpo, flocos de neve começaram a cair sobre a planície, fazendo companhia a um choro velado.

Mesmo que Nagisa não estivesse dormindo, mesmo com todo aquele sangue seco e escuro, ela tinha um semblante de paz.

"Onde quer que esteja indo, eu espero que você encontre a sua mãe."

" **s** Ó SE  **eLa**   **Es** TIveR  **nO**  i **Nf** eRNo!"

Homura semicerrou os olhos, em direção a uma coluna de líquido azul, que se erguia em meio aquele monte de entulhos metálicos. "vO **cê D** eVIa s **AB** eR diS **so** , P **oi** s DI **ssE**   **Qu** e Es **TA** v **a**  L **Á**."

Homura se aproximou, deixando o corpo de Nagisa para trás.

A coluna foi ganhando volume e tamanho, um par de grandes olhos azuis escuros, que pareciam ser pintados com tinta guache, surgiram. " **uMA**  tR **Ai** DoRA Sof **REn** Do pOR  **oU** Tra..."

Homura desviou o olhar. "Ela era... uma bruxa..."

" **E**  nÃO  **eR** a sÓ iS **SO**  pA **R** a vO **Cê**.  **eU**  si **NT** o o cH **EI** ro E  **o Go** stO d **E** sU **AS**  l **ÁG** riMa **s**  d **Aq** uI,  **DI** abO. EL **As**  Sã **O**  d **E** liC **Io** S **aS**."

Homura apertou os lábios.

" **N** uNC **a**  pa **R** Ou  **PaR** a p **En** SAr qU **E a** S pe **S** S **oAs**  pR **Óxi** MaS a Vo **CÊ**  sE **mp** Re M **oRR** em?"

A coluna alcançou a altura de quinze metros, as peças metal começaram a deslocar através do líquido para os seus devidos lugares.

"pO **Is E** SsA É  **A**  Mi **sÉri** A q **UE**  sU **a**  vI **D** a m **ER** eC **e** , h **Om** URa a **K** e **MI**."

"A miséria ama companhia."

Homura voltou a fitar para aquela monstruosidade que estava se reconstruindo. "Eu não sei se você é a Miki-san ou se há ao menos algum resquício, mas vou lhe contar algo." Sorriu. "Eu sei que Kyouko Sakura recuperou as memórias."

Os olhos azuis ondularam, assim como toda a coluna de líquido azul.

"Eu acreditei que ela pudesse convencer você a melhorar seu comportamento, mas vejo que não." Homura começou a estralar os dedos. "Ela não tem mais utilidade em ficar contigo, acho que vou mandá-la para Kazamino. Não... Quem sabe com a Tomoe-san? Elas viviam juntas... hum... ah! Já sei!"

A coluna foi ganhando braços e nas pontas começou a despontar espadas. O conjunto de peças de metal já representava uma armadura.

"Que tal ela morar comigo?" Homura franziu a testa. "Será que você mataria ela também?"

As peças que formariam o elmo já haviam tampado aqueles monstruosos olhos, mas eles não eram necessários para expressar a raiva. " **mES** mO QU **e**  E **U** M **Or** Ra, vO **CÊ**  eS **Tá** co **ND** eNaD **A**!"

"Fufu. Mas você vai viver, ah... vai sim..." Então Homura ficou com uma expressão bem séria. "Eu já lhe dei muitas chances. Acha sua vida ruim? Eu vou garantir isso."

Oktavia ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente, faltava a cauda e as manoplas de ferro, porém não esperou mais: ergueu suas duas grandes lâminas.

" _.acarf átse adnia alE_ "

Homura não hesitou, seus olhos brilharam. Estendeu sua mão esquerda aberta para Oktavia e gritou. "DESAPAREÇAAAAAAA!"

No mesmo instante, a gigante não estava mais lá. Nem sua armadura, nem aquela tinta azul. Nem sua voz, nem sua ira.

A planície foi adquirindo tons brancos com a neve caindo.

Agora Homura estava só, realmente só.

_...Você não precisa mais segurar Homura-chan. Eu estou contigo..._

"Você... não está mais..."

Homura escondeu o rosto com as mãos e a neve passou a ser uma chuva torrencial, lavando um pouco do sangue impregnado em suas vestes.

" _.oãçneb amu é etr_ o _m_   _A_ "

Homura protestou, chorosa. "Não para quem é responsável por isso."

Foi um risco calculado. Era certo que Sayaka ficasse hostil, assim como era provável que ela atacasse Nagisa. Era incerto se Sayaka aceitaria sua oferta, assim como havia uma pequena chance de ela virar uma bruxa. Até a possibilidade de Nagisa perder a vida foi considerada, mas era ínfima, era para ser ínfima...

 _"_ _.somedrep odnauq ogla ed rolav somad ós sóN_ "

"Eu... não quero mais ouvir você." Disse Homura enquanto revelava a face, fazendo suas lágrimas misturarem com a chuva. A neve que jazia no chão fora substituída pela lama.

No entanto foi outra coisa que chamou sua atenção.

Seu vestido estava evaporando, não, não era o vestido. A água? Não, o vapor era negro...

_O sangue._

Homura virou e olhou para o corpo da Nagisa, tanto ele quanto o vestido ensangüentado estavam pretos e desintegrando. A fumaça negra gerada começou a se concentrar em um ponto do ar acima do corpo.

Nesse ponto se formou um objeto. Homura correu e pegou antes dele cair no chão.

O objeto cabia na sua mão, era um globo metálico com um longo pino saindo da base. No topo despontava um adorno em forma de bombom. Dentro do globo era possível enxergar pequenas esferas negras e entre elas havia uma maior, bem... na verdade esse tinha uma forma que lembrava um bombom também.

A chuva parou.

 _Uma semente da aflição!_  Pensou Homura, exultante. Se havia uma possibilidade de trazer Nagisa de volta, era exatamente o que ela tinha. Seria preciso coletar aflição, mas nada que uma caçada de demônios...

O objeto começou a vibrar e pequenas trincas surgiam sobre o metal, para o espanto de Homura. Ela sabia muito bem que aquilo não era normal, se a semente se quebrasse...

"Meu desejo prevalecerá!"

Ela segurou com força a semente com ambas as mãos. A lua, em resposta para aquilo, ficou roxa e linhas violetas atravessaram o céu a partir dela, conectando as estrelas, que ficavam roxas também. O céu, agora, tinha um aspecto de uma grande teia de aranha.

Sob aquele novo céu, a gema em forma de coroa saiu de seu local de repouso. Flutuando elegantemente, a gema se posicionou sobre as mãos e começou a brilhar tão intensamente que envolveu Homura completamente.

A terra estremeceu, como se tivesse temor quanto ao poder do demiurgo. Talvez, que seja dito a verdade, nunca testemunharam algo similar.

Quando aquele domo de luz se foi, quando o céu e a terra se acalmaram. Homura ainda estava concentrada, segurando com força aquela semente, ansiosa em saber o resultado da sua vontade.

Relaxando as mãos, a semente deu um salto e ficou parada no ar, bem acima de Homura. Girava com grande velocidade como um peão e pulsava uma luz branca. De repente a luz passou a ser contínua e começou a ganhar forma.

Logo o brilho se dissipou e uma boneca de pano caiu lentamente. Homura recebeu em seus braços. Era realmente a Charlotte, mas a boneca estava com os seus olhos escuros e sem expressão.

Homura a chamou. "Charlotte? Você me ouve?"

A boneca estufou e de sua boca saiu a grande serpente, que subiu aos céus. Curvou em pleno ar e seguindo direção ao chão. Quando estava próximo, abriu sua grande boca e de dentro saiu uma garota. Ela pousou com firmeza no solo enlameado.

A boneca e a serpente murcharam e se desfizeram. A garota estava de costas, mas Homura tinha certeza, pelas roupas de garotas mágicas e pelos longos cabelos brancos sob aquela toca de orelhas pontudas, que era Nagisa.

Nagisa estava olhando para si própria e apalpando. Depois virou. Seus olhos laranja indicavam a perplexidade.

Homura começou a se aproximar, chegou a estender a mão, mas hesitante. Não tinha palavras e não sabia se expressava alegria, pelo milagre, ou pesar, pela culpa.

Quem quebrou aquele momento foi Nagisa. "H-homura-chan?"

Homura tocou, com as pontas dos dedos, o rosto de Nagisa. Sentindo que aquilo era real, ela segurou aquela cabeça e a trouxe junto ao seu corpo.

Nagisa continuou, cheia de dúvidas. "Eu achei que ia morrer, senti muito medo. Você me curou? Por que está toda molhada?"

Homura afastou Nagisa e se abaixou para ficar frente a frente. "Eu não curei. Você... bem... quando uma bruxa é derrotada, ela deixa para trás uma semente da aflição. Houve uma época que nós usávamos isso para purificar nossas gemas, mas como o próprio nome já diz, a bruxa poderia nascer de volta a partir dele."

"Semente..." Nagisa abaixou o olhar. "Se refere a isso?" Ela levantou a mão esquerda. Como se atravessasse a pele e o tecido da sua luva, a semente da aflição saiu de dentro da mão e ficou equilibrado sobre a sua palma. "Madoka me disse que a gema da alma fica assim depois que somos levadas pela Lei dos Ciclos. Isso quer dizer que sou imortal?"

"Não creio." Homura respondeu. "Se considerar que sua semente seja semelhante a uma gema da alma, você deve ter cuidado com ela, deve protegê-la."

Nagisa reabsorveu a semente e disse sorrindo. "Eu vou fazer isso." Porém voltou a perguntar. "Mas por que está tudo molhado?"

Homura soltou Nagisa. "Eu sinto muito." Ela virou o rosto e fechou os olhos com força, queria segurar as novas lágrimas. "Eu fui estúpida, deveria ter intervindo antes, jamais deveria ter colocado sua vida em risco."

"Tudo bem Homura-chan." Nagisa passou a mão no rosto de Homura, para coletar uma lágrima que havia conseguido escapar. "Eu que fui uma imbecil. Você mesmo disse. Eu queria ajudar, mas você consegue resolver tudo sozinha. O que posso fazer? Não tenho relevância alguma."

"Não!" Homura abriu os olhos, as lágrimas caíram. Ela segurou os ombros de Nagisa com força. "Jamais diga isso! Você é importante como é. Não precisa provar nada para mim."

"Homura-chan..." Nagisa expressou surpresa.

Homura não disse mais nada, apenas se levantou. "Nós devemos nos separar."

"O QUÊ! NÃO!" Nagisa balançou a cabeça.

"O caminho que escolhi só tem um destino e eu devo trilhar sozinha." Homura ignorou o protesto. "Eu posso conseguir uma família para te adotar, eles irão amar muito você. Desde que se comporte, poderá viver em paz."

Nagisa disse chorosa. "Não! Eu gosto de você."

"Não deve!" Homura exclamou. "Não faça isso ser mais difícil."

Nagisa ficou cabisbaixa.

"Não significa que estará livre de mim. Eu irei checar você periodicamente, bruxa. Se estiver feliz, eu estarei feliz. Entendido?"

"Ok." Disse Nagisa, ainda de cabeça baixa e formando um leve sorriso. Contudo o termo 'bruxa' lhe trouxe algo em mente. Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os lados. "Onde está a Sayaka?"

Aquela pergunta fez Homura desanimar. "Ela está... isolada."

Nagisa ficou mais apreensiva. "Você vai fazer algo ruim com ela?"

"Se ela quer tanto voltar para Lei dos Ciclos como você disse, eu até a baniria. Porém Madoka, mesmo que não se lembre, sentirá que há algo faltando, que há algo errado neste mundo." Homura ponderou. "Eu posso trazer a mente da Miki-san de volta, alterando as memórias dela, mas quando ela recuperar..." Então semicerrou os olhos e deslizou os dedos sobre seu queixo. "...não, talvez não tenha solução... talvez..."

"O que pretende fazer?" Nagisa ficou curiosa.

Homura parecia que iria responder aquela questão, mas, de repente, virou o rosto para esquerda, assustada.

"O que foi?" Nagisa olhou para a mesma direção que Homura, mas não havia nada além da planície e o céu noturno.

Então uma lufada de vento atingiu Nagisa. Ela fechou os olhos e quando abriu viu os grandes prédios de Mitakihara, entre as grades de proteção do topo da escola. A cidade também já estava sob a luz do luar. "Homura-chan?"

Homura cambaleou.

"Hã?! Tudo bem com você?"

"Volte para casa." Recompondo-se, com a mão na cabeça, Homura armou as suas asas negras.

Nagisa agora estava completamente confusa. "Não vamos juntas? O que..."

"Eu vou dizer só mais uma vez." Interrompeu Homura, tensa. "Volte para casa e me espere por lá." Então saiu voando.

Nagisa logo a perdeu de vista. "Eu irei..."

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Tomohisa Kaname era um literal pai de família. Ainda que Junko os amasse tanto quanto, era nos ombros dele que ficava a responsabilidade de cuidar dos filhos.

Hoje estava sendo uma noite difícil.

Tomohisa, segurando um inquieto Tatsuya no colo, olhava para o relógio na parede da cozinha, preocupado.  _Já está muito tarde, isso não pode ser um atraso._

Pegou o celular e discou o número da sua filha.

Enquanto aguardava ansiosamente a cada toque, Tomohisa desviava das tentativas de Tatsuya em retirar seus óculos.

Enfim uma voz no outro lado da linha.

"Madoka? Onde você está?" Tomohisa foi direto ao assunto.

"Madoka! Madoka!" Tatsuya tentou alcançar o celular, mas Tomohisa foi mais rápido.

"Hum? Com uma amiga da escola?" Tomohisa ficou contente. "Que bom minha filha, mas devia ter avisado."

A próxima vítima de Tatsuya foram os lábios de seu pai, segurando e puxando.

Tomohisa se esforçava em manter a voz coesa. "Uhum. Uhum. Entendo. Não foi planejado..." Sentindo uma estranheza, talvez motivado pelo instinto ou meramente por este fato incomum envolvendo sua filha, ele decidiu perguntar. "Está tudo bem mesmo?"

Vendo que seu filho se debatia, Tomohisa colocou ele no chão, mas continuou segurando ele pelo braço para não escapar.

"Se está tudo bem, então fazemos o seguinte: venha antes da sua mãe chegar em casa. Espere...espere..." Tomohisa havia percebido o erro que cometera. Ele voltou a olhar para o relógio. "Melhor você voltar antes das dez da noite."

Tatsuya brincava de cabo de guerra com o braço de seu pai.

"E qualquer coisa me ligue. Ok? Tchau, eu te amo filha."

Desligando o celular, Tomohisa estava mais aliviado, porém logo se deu conta. Ele fechou os olhos e pressionou o celular contra a testa. "Ah! Ela me disse que estava com uma amiga, mas não me disse onde."

"Madoka?" Tatsuya indagou diante daquela reação.

Tomohisa olhou para o seu filho, sorrindo. "É... Parece que a nossa Madoka está virando uma mocinha. Será que ela vai ser que nem a sua mãe?"

Tatsuya ficou surpreso. "Madoka vai ser a minha mãe?"

"Haha! Não é bem isso." Disse Tomohisa, enquanto colocava o celular no bolso.

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Ao desligar o celular, mãos trêmulas deixaram ele cair.

"Oh não." Disse Madoka ao ver seu celular se perder no meio daquele mato e entulhos. Aquele lugar era muito escuro, se o visor se apagasse...

Ela começou a se abaixar.

"Cê não vai mais precisar disso. Já foi bem convincente."

Madoka sentiu o metal frio da ponta de uma lança em seu queixo. Aquilo arrepiou todo o seu corpo e não tardou em se levantar. Ela voltou novamente sua atenção para a sua raptora.

Kyouko Sakura, em seu uniforme de garota mágica, dava um sorrisinho de lado, revelando seu dente canino.

"Boa garota."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Sacrifício


	18. Sacrifício

"POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU?"

Homura sobrevoava Mitakihara, furiosa e frustrada: por algum motivo, não estava conseguindo ser mais rápida. Rajadas de ar atingiam seu rosto com força e esvoaçavam seus longos cabelos negros.

 _".rivuo em siam aireuq oãn euq essid êcoV_ "

"Não me faça de boba! Por que não me avisou antes?"

" _.romA_ "

"O que quer dizer com isso? Não entendi."

" _.árednetnE_ "

Homura rangeu os dentes, seu rosto tremia coma raiva. "Sua inútil! Será que ainda devo confiar em você?"

Mesmo naquela velocidade, não faltaria muito para ela chegar ao seu destino.

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Madoka estava sentada, observando seus arredores. O grande palanque feito de madeira onde ela se localizava oferecia uma visão privilegiada daquele grande salão. Ao contrário do resto do salão, o palanque era bem iluminado graças ao luar que atravessava os imensos vitrais. Parecia ser uma construção antiga, onde os entulhos no chão e os vitrais quebrados davam claros indícios de abandono.

"Quer um?" Kyouko, de pé, estendeu a mão com uma mini-barra de chocolate. "Eu trouxe o suficiente pra passarmos a noite."

Madoka abaixou a cabeça e falou em tom baixo. "Eu só quero voltar para casa..."

"Tu não vai voltar. Isso é pode ter certeza." Disse Kyouko com seriedade.

"Mas eu não lembro de nada." Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Eu já me esforcei."

"Tem que se esforçar mais!" Kyouko disse com irritação. "Eu mostrei que sou uma garota mágica, disse sobre a Leis dos Ciclos e que você precisa voltar para lá. Te contei tudo que precisa saber!" Então ela suspirou. "Dá pra ver que ela detonou os seus miolos legal hein."

"Você está se referindo a Akemi-san?" Indagou Madoka, fechando os olhos.

"É. Como eu falei, ela traiu você e quis ferrar com a gente." Kyouko ficou alisando o bastão da sua lança.

Madoka colocou as mãos no rosto. Falou em tom choroso. "Isso é muita loucura. Não pode ser verdade. Deve ser outra pessoa, você está enganada. Por favor...!"

"Levanta!" Kyouko ergueu Madoka pela gola do uniforme e fitou ela com olhos ameaçadores.

"Eu acredito! Eu acredito! Eu acredito! Não me machuque." Madoka virou a face.

"Olha aqui!" Kyouko chacoalhou Madoka para trazer sua atenção de volta. "Você sabe quem é Sayaka Miki? Huh?"

"Ela senta ao seu lado na sala. Ela é sua amiga, não é..." Madoka tremia de medo temendo pela resposta que havia dado.

"Cê tá certa." Respondeu Kyouko, mas sem acalmar os ânimos. "Só que não é só isso. Ela sua amiga e faz parte da Lei dos Ciclos também."

"Ela é minha amiga..." Aquilo soou para Madoka como uma grande ironia, considerando sua dificuldade em se adaptar na escola.

"Ela tá agora mesmo encarando a Homura Akemi, ganhando tempo pra nós." Kyouko então arregalou os olhos. "Entendeu? Ela tá arriscando a vida e tu vai ter que se lembrar."

"Escolheu um lugar apropriado para lidar comigo."

"Merda!" A voz que ecoou pelo salão alertou os sentidos de Kyouko. Ela soltou Madoka e segurou com firmeza sua lança, olhando para todos os lados. "MADOKA! VOCÊ TEM QUE SE LEMBRAR AGORAAA!"

Tomada pelo pânico, Madoka pulava e gesticulava. "Kyaah! Como? Eu não consigo! Não tenho nada!"

Os sons de passos sobre os degraus de madeira, que levavam até o palanque, fizeram Kyouko reagir. Ela puxou Madoka e as duas ficaram o mais longe possível da origem daquele som.

Logo, no outro lado do palanque banhado pelo luar, surgiu a figura de Homura em seu uniforme escolar.

Kyouko apontou a lança. "Tá vendo Madoka? Agora acredita?"

Madoka tomou a frente de Kyouko, suas mãos junto ao peito. Para ela, Homura não parecia ser tão ameaçadora quanto a garota que portava uma lança. "É-é verdade o que ela disse, Akemi-san?"

Os olhos de Homura brilharam, não que as outras duas pudessem notar a partir daquela distância. "O que ela disse?"

"Ela disse que...que...hmmm" Madoka ficou com o olhar perdido.

"Madoka?" Disse Kyouko.

"Era algo sobre garotas... mágicas... é... mágicas."

Homura ficou surpresa.  _Não era para ela estar se lembrando._

"Como assim!" Kyouko pôs a mão no ombro da Madoka. "Cê ta de brincadeira né?"

"Ah! O que é isso?" Madoka arregalou os olhos ao ver a lança de Kyouko. "Você é da minha sala. O que vai fazer?"

"Droga! Ela já mexeu com a sua cabeça." Kyouko olhou de relance para Homura e depois voltou para Madoka. "Tente se lembrar, lute contra isso."

Porém, com medo, Madoka começou a dar passos para trás.

"Kaname-san!"

Madoka atendeu ao chamado de Homura.

"Não dê ouvidos a ela!" Kyouko ordenou.

Homura continuou "Isso tudo é apenas um sonho ruim. Um mero pesadelo. Se lembra do que estava fazendo antes? O trabalho de geografia."

"Trabalho de geografia..." Madoka ficou piscando os olhos.

Olhando Madoka naquele estado, Kyouko ponderou.  _Ferrou._

"Uhum! Um trabalho muito cansativo. Você estava em sua escrivaninha fazendo ele quando...quanggn..." A visão de Homura embaçou, suas pernas fraquejaram.

Madoka fez um careta, estranhando. "Não. Eu ainda não tinha começado."

Homura se recompôs.  _O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Então Madoka deu um leve sorriso. "Sim, é um trabalho muito cansativo, mas preciso terminá-lo. Eu preciso acordar desse sonho. Ah!" Foi quando sentiu um braço envolvê-la na altura do peito e puxá-la.

"Vamos ver se tu acorda mesmo." Kyouko agarrou e colocou a lâmina de sua lança rente ao pescoço da Madoka.

Homura segurou a respiração. "O que significa isso?"

Kyouko deu uma risadinha. "Heh. O que tu acha?"

"Aaah! Socorro. Mãe! Pai! Me acordem. Uuuuaaahhhh!" Madoka ficou aos prantos.

"Você... não ousaria." Homura disse cofiante.

Kyouko largou Madoka.

Em um primeiro momento, Madoka deu alguns passos para frente. Contudo parou. Para onde iria? Naquele lugar estranho e escuro, com duas garotas da sala que ela conhece tão pouco. Ela nunca chegou a trocar palavras com as duas. Ao menos Homura não estava armada...

Uma forte pancada em sua nuca foi a última coisa que sentiu antes da imagem de Homura Akemi, desesperada, desaparecer sob um véu negro.

"MADOKAAA!" Homura avançou.

A autora do golpe, Kyouko, segurou Madoka pelo cabelo antes que ela desabasse no chão e voltou a por a lança no pescoço. "Relaxa aí! Ela só foi dar um cochilo. Cê fez ela ficar muito chorona, viu?"

Homura obedeceu, parando.

"Com quem tu acha que tá falando? Com a Mami? Sayaka? Hum?" Kyouko estava intimidadora. "Eu vou deixar bem simples pra tu entender. Para de brincar de casinha de boneca ou a rosinha morre."

"Kyouko Sakura... Isso foi longe demais." Rancorosa, Homura fez um estalo com os dedos da mão esquerda. Além do som, nada mais aconteceu. Atônita, ela tentou várias vezes.

Kyouko sorriu. "Legal. Eu também sei fazer isso."

Homura não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ela então olhou para topo da mão esquerda, onde estava sua gema em forma de losango.

"Nada de magia!" Kyouko fez questão de deixar a lâmina mais próxima do pescoço da Madoka.

A gema violeta estava opaca, apagada, quase preta. O olhar de Homura cresceu.  _Meu poder tem limite? Mas onde e como..._

" _.romA_ "

O coração apertou, era como se estivesse de volta ao hospital. Só que agora não era uma doença injusta. Estava claro para Homura que aquela dor era mais do que merecida. "Eu cometi o maior dos pecados. O que eu fui fazer..." Balbuciou.

" _.adnia mim a met êcoV_ "

Homura, com uma respiração curta, continuou falando baixo. "Era tudo o que você queria, não é?"

" _.akodaM regetorp oreuq uE .sues oãs sorre sO_ "

"Não... eu não vou me entregar."

"Ei! O que cê tá cochichando aí?" Kyouko estava impaciente. "Onde tá a Sayaka?"

 _Eu preciso de tempo, talvez meus poderes voltem._  Homura voltou a sorrir. "Ela está viva, isso é tudo o que você precisa saber. Por falar nela, o que acha que ela vai pensar quando souber o que você anda fazendo com a Madoka."

"Cê andou abrindo umas feridas antigas dela, então ela veio com esse plano de distrair você enquanto eu tentava fazer a garota aqui se lembrar." Kyouko deu uma olhada em Madoka, completamente desacordada, assemelhava-se a uma marionete. "Eu achei o plano meio fraco e bolei esse plano B. Heh. Qualquer coisa eu digo que foi culpa sua, ela vai acreditar na hora."

Homura cerrou os punhos. Era extrema até para Kyouko essa atitude, mas era preciso considerar as circunstâncias da ocasião. "Eu não sei o que Miki-san disse a você, mas pense bem. O que aconteceria se eu tivesse sido levada?"

"Essa é uma pergunta difícil. Deixa eu pensar." Kyouko fez uma careta, querendo expressar esforço, mas não era muito convincente. "Você ia tá numa boa junto com a sua Madoka em um 'E eles viveram felizes para sempre...'. É... é por aí."

"E Kyuubey?" Homura indagou.

"O que tem o branquelo?"

"Ele não testemunhou a Lei dos Ciclos atuando, mas ele sabe sobre a Madoka. Você acha que ele iria desistir?" Homura apontou para Kyouko. "Você e a Mami seriam as próximas, pois vocês também têm recordações dela agora. E se ainda não conseguisse, ele tentaria com cada garota mágica que vocês tiveram contato. Pior, ele poderia até mesmo usar a família dela."

Homura apontou para si própria. "Por isso fiz o que era necessário."

Kyouko não escondeu sua indignação. "Tu é muita cara de pau hein? Se diz ser a heroína quando na verdade tá por trás de tudo."

"Como é?" Homura ficou curiosa.

"Sayaka me contou tudo, sua traíra." Kyouko expressou com um sorriso ameaçador. "Foi tu que contou tudo pro branquelo. Falou sobre a Madoka, sobre as bruxas... todas as suas memórias. Eu não ligava muito pra aquele bicho, Mami até achava ele fofo. Agora tu... ah... cê sabia muito bem com quem tava lidando."

Homura desviou levemente o olhar para baixo.

Kyouko vociferou. "DESGRAÇADA! CÊ ENTREGOU A GENTE DE BANDEJA POR CAUSA DESSA GAROTA."

Homura veio com um olhar inquisitivo para Kyouko. "Você ainda se lembra da sua irmã?"

Aquela pergunta mexeu ainda mais com os brios da Kyouko. "QUÊ! Como sabe da minha irmã, nunca te contei."

"Não me contou dessa vez." Homura continuou firme com sua questão. "Se lembra dela? Da sua família?"

"Claro que eu lembro!"

"É? Tem certeza?" Homura pressionou.

"Vá se ferrar! Onde cê quer chegar."

"Pois eu não." Homura tinha um semblante triste. "Eu não me lembrava da Madoka."

Kyouko ficou surpresa. "Hã? Mas cê vivia falando dela."

Homura continuou, melancólica. "Eu ouvia ela, mas não tinha certeza se aquela era a sua voz. Eu via ela, mas não tinha certeza se aquela era sua imagem. Eu sentia ela, mas não tinha certeza se aquela era sua presença." Uma única lágrima desceu pela sua face. "Sabe qual o problema das memórias? É que é difícil discernir a realidade da ficção."

"Heh. Esse é o mesmo dilema que muitas pessoas passaram por aqui." Kyouko olhou para os arredores do salão da igreja. "Meu pai dizia que isso era uma questão de fé."

"E se um dia sua fé falhasse, Kyouko Sakura? Você procuraria por registros da sua família. Textos, fotos, gravações. Não faria?"

Kyouko ficou em silêncio diante da pergunta de Homura.

"Fufu." Homura deu riso sem graça. "É o que eu fiz. Kyuubey era o único que poderia me ajudar."

"É..." Kyouko ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ele te ajudou mesmo."

Homura olhou de relance para sua gema.  _Continua igual._  Depois, levando em conta o tom irônico na afirmação da Kyouko, ela começou a contar. "Eu e ele discutimos sobre o contrato que Madoka fez e a possibilidade de provar sua existência através dela. Kyuubey concluiu que a forma mais lógica seria comparar as diferenças entre as minhas memórias e o universo."

Kyouko desconfiou. "Tu tá de enrolação né?"

"Não é muito complexo, pois as diferenças, que eu e Kyuubey apelidamos de distorções, não são muitas." Homura então respirou fundo. "A primeira distorção é quanto à existência da Madoka. Não havia qualquer traço de sua passagem nesse mundo, aparentemente."

"Bem, isso não é novidade alguma." Kyouko mantinha a lança em sua posição, mesmo que Homura não apresentasse intenções hostis. Sabia que se desse qualquer abertura, poderia perder o controle da situação.

"Viu? Muito simples." Homura continuou. "A segunda distorção se refere aos demônios."

"Kyuubey falou que eles representam a 'maldições dos humanos'. Cê me disse que esses caras substituíram as bruxas."

"Pois é, porém tanto eu quanto Kyuubey acreditamos estar enganados."

Levou alguns segundos para Kyouko processar aquela declaração. "Como assim?"

"É verdade que os demônios vão até onde os humanos estão mais concentrados. Porém Kyuubey me revelou que havia grandes conglomerações de demônios surgindo em lugares remotos, longe de qualquer civilização." Então Homura sorriu. "Logo conclui que deveria existir outra fonte geradora deles. Compreender esse processo poderia trazer evidências que provariam que Madoka existe. Kyuubey disse que nenhuma garota mágica chegou a tentar isso e seria muito arriscado. Lutar contra demônios em uma cidade é diferente do que em um deserto, selva ou montanha. Só que eu não tinha nada a perder."

"Então foi por isso que tu deixou a cidade. Heh." Kyouko mordiscou o lábio com o canino. "E foi durante uma dessas lutas que ele te pegou né. Tu caiu na armadilha dele."

"É... eu cai." Homura abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Mas há uma terceira e última distorção, uma que não compartilhei com ele."

Kyouko fez uma careta. "É? Qual?"

"Eu, mais especificamente a minha existência como garota mágica." Homura olhou para a Madoka desacordada. "Você sabe que o meu contrato tem relação direta com ela."

"Nem precisa dizer né. Cê só falava sobre isso. Até perguntei pro Kyuubey e ele disse que não se lembrava de ter feito contrato contigo."

"Sim. Imagine acordar um dia no hospital, descobrir que é uma garota mágica e sua única lembrança é o desejo que você fez."

"É." Kyouko concordou. "Isso deixaria qualquer um louco, mas tu lembrou, não foi?"

Homura balançou a cabeça, afirmando. "Quando Miki-san foi levada, quando eu testemunhei pela primeira vez a Lei dos Ciclos atuando, as coisas ficaram mais claras. Contudo isso levantou uma questão..."

Kyouko ficou muito curiosa.

"Como meu desejo é possível em um universo no qual Madoka nunca existiu como pessoa?" Homura continuou, agora mais séria. "Isso é uma aberração das leis de causa e efeito. É bem verdade que o desejo que Madoka fez por si só desafia a causalidade, porém ele só se aplica quando você se torna uma bruxa e não quando se torna uma garota mágica..."

"AHHH!" Kyouko voltou a fazer caretas de novo. "Isso tá ficando complicado. Fala na minha língua!"

"Isso foi algo que fiquei pensando desde que recuperei as minhas memórias e me veio uma hipótese: e se meu desejo não fosse uma anomalia? Para isso ser verdade, a primeira distorção que lhe contei teria que ser falsa." Em um gesto com a mão, Homura apontou para Madoka. "Eis o resultado dessa idéia."

"Então essas duas distorções eram falsas." Kyouko pensou por um momento e logo arregalou os olhos. "Peraí... peraí... Você já estava acreditando na existência de Madoka antes de..."

Homura deu um singelo sorriso.

"Cê usou Kyuubey!"

Homura respondeu. "Você tem razão em dizer que eu sabia muito bem com quem eu estava lidando, mas não. Não da forma que seus olhos acusadores estão expressando. Eu apenas aproveitei as oportunidades que se apresentaram." Então ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você conhece muito bem esse aspecto, não é Sakura-san?"

Kyouko sorriu. "Heh. Sim, mas eu normalmente não me intrometo na vida do mundo inteiro. E quanto aos demônios?"

"O que têm eles?"

"Também é uma dessas distorções falsas?"

"Caçar demônios nesses lugares remotos provou ser uma tarefa infrutífera." Homura disse em tom de decepção. "Esse mundo eu criei com a idéia deles ficarem de fora, mas a tal fonte geradora, se ela existe, de alguma forma conseguiu entrar. Mas não importa, eu consigo lidar com eles."

"E tá fazendo isso sozinha?"

"Sim e se isso mantiver Madoka feliz e protegida, continuarei fazendo para todo sempre." Homura aproveitou o relaxamento de Kyouko para cruzar os braços, assim poderia ver facilmente a gema sobre a sua mão. "Você deveria se sentir agradecida."

Apesar de menos tensa, Kyouko mantinha firme sua lança em Madoka. "Até sinto, posso tirar umas sonecas a mais."

"Não é só isso. Hum? Caçar eles lhe trazia lembranças muito ruins."

"Tch." Kyouko não gostou do que ouvira.

"Você caçava eles para manter sua gema limpa e apenas isso. Ter que sentir essa dor todos os dias para sobreviver. Essa sua vida era uma droga, não?" Homura pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

Kyouko abaixou o olhar por um momento. "Pode apostar que sim."

"Agora não precisa mais seguir essa rotina, eu desejei e lhe dei um futuro muito melhor. Portanto eu pergunto a você Kyouko Sakura." Homura estendeu seu braço direito. "Você dá valor ao mundo? Você considera a estabilidade e a ordem mais importante que o desejo?"

Kyouko pensou por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade. A luz da lua testemunhou quando ela formou um sorriso. "Heh. Foda-se o mundo."

Homura compartilhou o sorriso, triunfante.

No entanto, aquela mesma luz testemunho quando Kyouko estremeceu sua face em fúria. "E foda-se VOCÊ!"

A lâmina passou pelo pescoço de Madoka.

"NNÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!" Homura contorceu todo seu corpo em um berro.

"FICA AÍ! EU NÃO CORTEI A ARTÉRIA AINDA." Kyouko puxou mais o cabelo de Madoka para esticar seu pescoço. O sangue escapava pelo corte, manchando o uniforme dela de rubro e caía até ser absorvida pela madeira do palanque.

"POR FAVOR!" Homura gesticulou e foi avançando.

"EU DISSE PRA FICAR PARADA!" Ao ver que Homura obedeceu, Kyouko abaixou a voz. "Tá vendo a cagada que tu fez? Tá vendo?"

Homura tentava segurar o choro. Se ao menos tivesse uma arma, seu escudo, qualquer coisa, mas agora ela era tão impotente quanto já fora uma vez.

 _".mim a met êcoV_ "

"Não. NÃO!" Homura negou mais uma vez.

"Sayaka me disse que tu é má." Kyouko tinha que segurar a lança com mais firmeza ainda, pois uns meros centímetros a mais e o ferimento seria fatal. "Sabe o que eu acho? Que cê é uma burra, uma inútil."

Homura colocou a mão nas cabeças, suas pernas estavam bambas. "Burra... inútil..."

"É assim que pretende proteger aqueles que ama?" Kyouko falou com desdém. "Madoka é mortal. Tu tornou uma divindade eterna  **mortal**. Sacou?" Desatou a rir. "Bwahaha. Tu é uma piada mesmo. Com um 'guardião' desses, eu prefiro dormir na mesma cama que meu inimigo."

Homura continuava desnorteada. "Não... não foi para isso... que eu carreguei todos esses pecados."

" _?seõçadrocer saus sad akodaM a asse é oãN ?oãN_ "

Homura arregalou os olhos.

" _?ojesed ues o zef êcov euq uerrom ale euqrop iof oãN_ "

" _.oremêfe é euq o somamitse sóN_ "

".ocsonoc átse oãn odnauq edaduas somitnes sóN"

" _.eçnacla osson oa etnemavon ret ed açnarepse E_ "

" _.oãçneb amu é etrom a que ossi roP_ "

" _.roma ues od esab a é euq ale É_ "

"Eu concordo plenamente." Homura respirou fundo e se recompôs.

"É? Concorda mesmo?" Questionou Kyouko.

"Uhum. Fufufu..." Estendendo a mão esquerda, Homura conjurou sua gema da alam em forma de coroa. Não emitia brilho algum.

Kyouko voltou a ameaçar. "Ei! Tá querendo que ela morra?"

Então Homura arremessou a sua gema.  _Eu não mudei..._

A gema foi quicando pelo chão.

_...eu só trago problemas para os outros, sem exceções,..._

E quicando.

_...e isso sempre irá se repetir..._

Até que ela chegou aos pés de Kyouko. "O quê?"

"Destrua isso e vocês estarão livres." Instruiu Homura.

Kyouko ficou olhou para gema e depois para Homura. "Mas isso se parece com uma gema da alma. Se eu quebrar..."

Homura sorriu.

Kyouko vociferou. "Droga Homura!"

"! _?odnezaf átse euq O_ "

" _.ogirep árerroc akodaM ,êcov meS_ "

"E comigo, muito mais." Homura rebateu.

"Como é?" Kyouko não entendeu o sentido daquela afirmação. "Merda! Tem que ter outra maneira!"

"Não há." Homura semicerrou o olhar. "Ou você não tem coragem?" E começou a caminhar lentamente.

"E-eu disse pra ficar parada! Eu juro que mato ela!" Kyouko mexia os dedos da mão que estava segurando a lança.

Homura continuou se aproximando. "Não precisa mais dela, eu estou a sua mercê."

Kyouko voltou a olhar para gema no chão.

 _".ojesed ues riart edop oãN !ritsised edop oãn êcoV_ "

 _"...atrefo ahnim a eredisnoceR_ "

"Cala a boca, bruxa! Eu não estou traindo meu desejo, eu não quero mais trair!" Homura parou e arrancou o brinco de sua orelha, segurando-o com força.

"Com quem cê tá falando?" Kyouko estava assustada.

"Kyouko, por favor! FAÇA!" Homura voltou a andar e implorou. "Proteja Madoka de mim..."

Kyouko acenou com a cabeça, apertando os lábios. Com cuidado, retirou a lança do pescoço ensangüentado da Madoka e apontou contra a gema. Nesse momento começou a tremer e perder a forças. "Merda. Merda! Não é pra terminar assim. Esse não era o meu plano, Homura."

"FAÇA!" Homura estava a poucos passos de Kyouko. Forçou um tom de malícia em sua voz, que estava sendo traída pelas suas lágrimas. "Eu disse que Miki-san estava viva, mas não disse como. Fufu. Eu quebrei cada parte do corpo dela. Imagine o que vou fazer com você."

Mesmo se fosse verdade, aquilo não foi o suficiente para acender a fúria que Kyouko precisava para superar o remorso que já estava sentindo. Ela respirou pela boca seguidas vezes e pensou na Sayaka, na Mami e até na Bebe, onde quer que ela estivesse agora. E em Homura, aquela garota tão isolada, tão fechada em si própria. Agora que ela estava na sua frente, com seu peito aberto, com seu coração à mostra dilacerado pelas verdades desacreditadas e pelas mentiras aceitas, finalmente, porém tarde, o mistério se desfez.

Ao menos, Madoka não testemunharia o seu ato. "Desculpe."

"Não precisa, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko parou, não somente por ouvir a voz de Madoka, mas pelo fato de tudo estar desaparecendo. Madoka, Homura, a igreja, tudo isso deu lugar para estrelas, cometas, galáxias e nebulosas.

Kyouko estava sozinha em pleno espaço sideral. "QUÊ!" Flutuando, sem nenhum senso de direção, ela se agarrou a sua lança assim como um náufrago se agarra aos destroços.

"Aaarrrgh!" Sem mais nem menos, um forte puxão em seu rabo de cavalo causou tanta dor que a fez fechar os olhos com força.

Kyouko sentiu que a gravidade havia retornado antes de abrir os olhos. Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao ver que estava sendo segurada pelo cabelo, por uma Homura com asas e um vestido negro revelador, à beira de um precipício. Abaixo de seus pés a escuridão, parecia uma queda sem fim.

Tentou usar sua lança contra Homura, mas Kyouko se viu sem ela. Suas roupas voltaram a ser aquele sufocante uniforme escolar.

Desacordada sob o solo gramado, Madoka estava atrás de Homura. Aparentemente ela havia parado de sangrar, era difícil dizer se isso era um bom ou mau sinal. Contudo Kyouko tinha uma certeza: ela havia falhado.

A malícia estava estampada na face de Homura.

Kyouko constatou que ficar dependurada pelo cabelo não era uma experiência agradável, mesmo assim sorriu. "Heh. Gostei do vestido, vadia."

Homura não deu nenhuma resposta, apenas soltou e viu Kyouko desaparecer sob aquele mar negro.

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

"Homura-chan estava tão aflita."

Nagisa sobrevoava Mitakihara em sua bolha, pensativa.

"Deve ser algo com a Madoka. Com certeza."

Paz, era tudo que Nagisa desejava naquele momento. Paz para todos, inclusive Homura, especialmente Homura.

"Ela já se esforçou tanto... isso nunca tem fim?"

Antes da luta contra a Sayaka, tudo estava indo tão bem. Homura parecia estar bem mais contente, com vontade de seguir adiante, de viver.

Isso contrastava e muito com aquele momento em que Homura havia se tornado uma bruxa. Nagisa conhecia bem essa dor. Sayaka também, mas ela considerava isso um passado.

Só que a dor volta, sua mãe é a prova disso. Sua maldição. Se é algo que ela aprendeu e ensinou com Homura, foi o fato de compartilhar o sofrimento juntas, para que ninguém guarde consigo um peso que o esmagaria.

_Homura-chan, eu vou salvar você._

Nagisa sorriu, mas não por muito tempo. Logo sentiu o uso intenso de magia. Aquilo a deixou alerta. Não estava muito longe... era... na casa da Homura?

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

O grande salão, todo branco com linhas vermelhas, havia se tornado um campo de batalha. Crateras e montanhas de escombros eram parte da nova 'decoração'. De um lado desse embate estavam seus moradores e do outro uma garota mágica.

"AAAAKKKEEEMMMIIII-SSSAAANNN!"

Mami Tomoe, em seu traje de garota mágica, se viu novamente obrigada a desviar de grandes alfinetes negros. As bonecas lançavam como se fossem mísseis e não parecia ser diferente, pois explodiam ao menor contato.

Procurando pela cidade toda por Homura, sua gema da alma lhe trouxe a esse lugar. Reconhecendo o fato que era a residência da garota de cabelos negros compridos, Mami acreditou estar mais perto do seu objetivo. Grande foi a sua surpresa quando a sua gema encontrou um estranho portal mágico e, infelizmente, quando se deparou com um 'comitê de boas-vindas'.

Quando os primeiros alfinetes tocaram no chão e explodiram, Mami já estava longe. Contudo mais cinco alfinetes já estavam a caminho, eles mudaram a trajetória em pleno ar e estavam próximo demais.

Mami deslizou a ponta da sua bota, formando uma linha imaginária na sua frente e recuou. Da linha imaginária, uma grossa rede feita de laços se ergueu, bloqueando os alfinetes, mas realmente estavam próximo demais...

"AAAAHHHH!"

As explosões arremessaram Mami para trás, fazendo ela capotar sobre o chão duro. Sem demora, ela deu um impulso assim que firmou os pés para desviar de mais uma saraiva de alfinetes.

Homura não aparecia, só havia essas malditas bonecas. Mami se lembrava de ter lutado contra elas na batalha pela libertação de Homura. Eram oponentes formidáveis, que impuseram dificuldades contra um time de garotas mágicas, e que agora ela tinha que lutar sozinha.

A única forma de compensar tamanha desvantagem numérica seria com mobilidade, mas aumentar as capacidades físicas de seu corpo além dos limites estava custando caro para a sua reserva de magia. Mami precisava pensar em algo e rápido.

Ao olhar para alto, teve uma idéia, mas antes precisaria distrair suas adversárias. Ela pegou sua boina e jogou para o alto. De dentro da boina começaram a sair vários mosquetes.

As bonecas, sem tardar, rodopiavam e lançavam novos alfinetes.

Mami deu um salto para escapar das explosões e com um laço que saiu da sua mão, ela capturou cada mosquete ainda no ar. Quando a boina pousou com precisão em sua cabeça, ela tinha em sua posse um feixe de mosquetes amarrado com um laço.

Como se fossem uma única arma, os mosquetes disparam contra as bonecas. O coice foi forte o bastante para impulsionar Mami até a parede atrás dela.

O tiro não foi preciso, mas contra a velocidade daquelas bonecas isso teria sido muito difícil de executar. Algumas bonecas tiveram que saltar para escapar das balas, que atingiram o chão, mas a maiorias delas apenas continuaram a lançar mais alfinetes. Porém, a partir das marcas de balas laços finos começaram a sair e agarram as bonecas. Sozinhas ou com a ajuda das colegas, as bonecas tentavam se libertar dos laços mordendo eles.

Com pés firmando na parede, Mami ficou satisfeita com o resultado. Usando sua magia para concentrar toda a força em suas pernas, ela deu um grande salto, escapando dos últimos alfinetes que foram lançados que acabaram fazendo um grande buraco na parede. O destino daquele salto era um só: um enorme mecanismo de relógio parado no teto do salão.

O que ela não esperava era que uma revoada de pássaros saísse a partir daquele mecanismo com plenas intenções de interceptá-la.

Mami então conjurou um mosquete de grande calibre e atirou. A bala explodiu em pleno ar, espantando os pássaros. No entanto, ao fazer esse movimento, mais o coice da arma, fizeram ela perder velocidade e começar a cair. Rapidamente, ela lançou um laço até o mecanismo.

Algumas bonecas já haviam conseguido se libertar e voltaram a arremessar alfinetes.

Com o laço enrolado em um pino do mecanismo, o mesmo puxou Mami. Os alfinetes acabaram errando o alvo e atingiram o teto, derrubando parte dele.

Agora sobre uma grande engrenagem enferrujada, Mami observava as bonecas lá embaixo.

_É melhor eu montar uma barreira logo, vou precisar de tempo para..._

Ela notou algo estranho: a bonecas estavam com alfinetes em mãos, mas não arremessavam.

_O que fez elas pararem..._

Antes de poder cogitar qualquer coisa, Mami ouviu o som do metal vibrando, pois alguém havia acabado de pisar sobre a engrenagem. Em reflexo, ela virou e sentiu a ponta de um alfinete passar de raspão em seu braço esquerdo. Conjurou dois mosquetes, um em cada mão e apontou diretamente contra a face daquela boneca.

Nesse meio tempo pode ver de perto com quem ela estava lutando. Era uma boneca de com vestido negro curto, de cabelos ruivos com uma flor branca com laços pretos como adorno. Seus olhos verdes e vermelhos e os dentes afiados expressavam seu semblante ameaçador.

Puxando o gatilho, os tiros explodiram aquele semblante, ao menos foi isso que Mami pensou. Contudo, apesar de aparentemente serem feitas de cera, a cabeça era dura o suficiente para resistir, ela apenas se desconectou do corpo.

Ainda em sua gargalhada silenciosa, a cabeça rolou e pela engrenagem e caiu lá de cima. Mesmo sem ela, o corpo ainda atacou Mami, mas de forma desajeitada.

Mami só se deu o trabalho de bloquear o golpe com os seus mosquetes e empurrar o corpo. Ela caiu e se espatifou no chão do salão, desprendendo todos os seus membros do tronco com o impacto.

Enquanto aquela boneca caía, outras duas saltaram para chegar até o mecanismo, mas foram impedidas por uma grande barreira de laço entrelaçados que Mami havia acabado de conjurar envolta dele.

A garota mágica não perdeu tempo, reforçou o laço que estava enrolado no pino e amarrou a outra ponta dele em sua cintura. Correu e deu um longo salto, atravessando a barreira, que permitia a passagem dela e de seu laço naturalmente.

Quando laço esticou, chegando ao seu limite, Mami começou a cair. Substituindo o que estava parado, ela era o pêndulo daquele mecanismo. Com grande velocidade, passou próximo do chão e enfiou a sola de suas botas na face surpresa de duas bonecas.

As bonecas tinham noção de mecânica, inclusive balística. Mesmo com seu alvo naquela velocidade, as bonecas lançaram seus alfinetes com plena consciência das suas trajetórias.

Mas a mecânica só pode prever.

Seguindo a vontade de sua magia, Mami rodopiou pelo laço amarrado em sua cintura, como um ioiô voltando para a mão de seu dono. Os alfinetes novamente falharam.

Logo que chegou no limite do balanço e estava prestes a começar a cair novamente. Mami projetou mosquetes a partir do seu busto, que começaram a disparar logo em seguida contra as bonecas. Era necessário pressioná-las nesses momentos em que ela era um alvo fácil.

Passando pelo salão novamente com velocidade, dessa vez Mami estava ainda mais rente ao chão, deitada. Como o cano de um mosquete, deu uma rasteira tão forte em uma das bonecas, que ela rodopiou no ar seguidas vezes antes de dar de cara no solo.

Mami então pisou no chão para mudar a trajetória do balançar, a variedade era o sal da vida. Agora subindo, passando rente a parede, aproveitou o momento do movimento para poder correr por ela. Puxando a ponta da sua saia, fazia cair dela mosquetes que se fixavam na parede e atiravam.

As bonecas correram para se protegerem das balas por detrás dos escombros.

Mami gritou. "AKEMI-SAN! APAREÇA!" Porém, ao invés de Homura, o que apareceu foi uma boca na parede.

Mami quase pisou dentro da boca. Ela saltou da parede e logo viu que a boca pertencia a um dente voador que começou a persegui-la. Ela sacou um mosquete e finalizou aquela criatura sem esforço.

Contudo, para o espanto de Mami, inúmeros dentes começaram a sair da parede. Eles voaram em direção ao laço e começaram a mastigá-lo. Eram muitos para serem eliminados com disparos simples, enquanto balas explosivas acabariam destruindo o laço também.

Sem esperar pelo inevitável, Mami se soltou do laço e deu um mergulho em direção ao chão. Abriu os braços para conjurar alguns mosquetes envolta dela, que atiraram no local onde iria pousar.

Quando as balas atingiram o chão, eles levantaram uma grande cortina de poeira por onde Mami adentrou-se. Por fim saiu da cortina rolando pelo chão.

Quando começou a ficar de pé. Um grande alfinete, empunhado por uma boneca, atravessou a sua coxa, outros atravessaram ao longo do seu corpo e outro até perfurou um dos olhos.

Oito bonecas haviam acabado de empalar Mami. Elas ficaram ainda mais sorridentes, sabendo que sua mestra ficaria contente em terem protegido seu lar.

Exceto uma boneca, que pendeu a cabeça para o lado, curiosa com a expressão da garota mágica.

Apesar da situação, Mami sorriu e deu uma piscadela. Então seu corpo explodiu em um emaranhado de laços, que enrolaram nas bonecas como tentáculos.

Uma forte luz amarela afastou o que restava da fumaça, revelando Mami ao lado de um morteiro com uma boca tão grande que ela poderia caber facilmente.

É claro que não era para ela.

Os laços foram jogando as bonecas, uma a uma, dentro do morteiro.

Os dentes, terminando de remover todos os laços envolta do mecanismo, avançaram em direção da Mami.

Mami apontou o morteiro para o enxame de dentes.

" _Tiro FINALE!_ "

Com um estrondo, um projétil, composto pelas bonecas presas juntas por laços, subiu até certo ponto e explodiu. Braços, pernas, corpo, cabeça das bonecas voaram para todas direções, destruindo os dentes pelo caminho.

Infelizmente Mami não teve tempo para comemorar, pois uma rajada de alfinetes chegava até ela. Ainda havia bonecas para enfrentar, pelo menos a desvantagem numérica não era tão grande.

Ao desviar da explosão, Mami foi interceptada por uma boneca. Conjurando um mosquete, ela aparou o ataque e atirou a queima roupa.

Enquanto na outra mão surgia outro mosquete, Mami observou duas bonecas vindo por direções diferentes. Ela descartou o mosquete usado com um chute. O mosquete rodopiou no ar, atingindo as pernas de uma das bonecas, fazendo ela cair de boca. A outra foi despachada facilmente com um tiro antes que pudesse tocar na garota.

Enquanto isso uma boneca avançava com um alfinete, pronto para perfurar Mami pelas costas, mas ficou surpresa quando a garota pulou.

Mami pousou sobre o alfinete e deu chute de bico, arrancando a cabeça daquela boneca. Antes que pudesse respirar, mais uma boneca atacou.

Mami segurou alfinete da boneca com as mãos e as duas rolaram pelo chão. Enquanto disputava por aquele alfinete, a garota mágica arregalou os olhos.

Cabelos ruivos com uma flor branca, vestido preto curto, sem dúvida era a mesma boneca que ela havia destruído anteriormente!

De repente, Mami sentiu um súbito poder mágico percorrer o alfinete. Não querendo arriscar, ela usou toda sua força para empurrar a boneca, com alfinete, para longe.

A boneca foi arremessada ao ar para, logo depois, seu alfinete explodir.

Ofegante, Mami se pôs de pé e testemunhou com espanto: uma colega estava ajudando a colocar de volta a cabeça da boneca que ela havia arrancado com um chute. Braços, pernas, corpo, cabeça das bonecas que ela havia lançado com o morteiro, agilmente rolavam pelo chão para se juntarem novamente. Uma ajudava a outra para dar os últimos reparos.

Novos dentes saíam da parede e tomavam o espaço envolta do mecanismo.

A luta não teria fim.

"AKEMI-SAN! SUA COVARDE! NEM PARA EU VÊ-LA UMA ÚLTIMA VEZ!"

Mami não gritaria mais, estava exausta, era hora de terminar isso.

As bonecas se aproximavam, empunhando seus alfinetes.

Conjurou um mosquete e fechou os olhos.

_Pai, Mãe, Bebe... Eu me juntarei a vocês. Cometi erros terríveis, por favor, me perdoem._

"PAREM COM ISSO!"

Aquela voz fez Mami virar de sobressalto.

"Mami..." Nagisa havia acabado de entrar no salão.

Mami correu e caiu de joelho, abraçando Nagisa. Deu seguidos beijos na face de sua protegida. "Bebe! Bebe..."

Nagisa estava estática. "Você se lembrou."

"Eu achei que eu a tinha perdido você para sempre. Fui tão estúpida." Mami estava em lágrimas. "Eu jamais devia ter conversado com a Akemi-san. Ela é só maldade agora. Ela fez algo contigo? Torturou você?"

"Eu estou bem Mami." Nagisa assegurou sorrindo, mas ficou preocupada com as afirmações da Mami. "Homu..."

Mami arregalou os olhos e rangeu os dentes. Ainda de joelhos, ela virou o tronco a apontou o mosquete para as bonecas.

"Não Mami! Deixe comigo." Nagisa segurou o cano do mosquete.

Mami ficou surpresa com aquilo, ainda mais quando Nagisa adquiriu a sua face de bruxa e deu uma série de grunhidos ininteligíveis.

As bonecas ficaram assustadas e saíram correndo, adentrando-se na primeira porta que encontravam. Os dentes também voltaram rapidamente para dentro das paredes.

Mami não acreditava. "O que... o que você fez?"

Nagisa voltou para sua aparência de menina. "Eu disse que elas eram responsáveis por toda essa bagunça e que a mestra iria voltar logo. Ehihi."

"Akemi-san não está aqui?" Mami questionou.

Nagisa apenas acenou com a cabeça para confirmar.

"Então vamos!" Mami se levantou e puxou Nagisa pelo braço.

Porém Nagisa não saiu do lugar.

"Temos que ir! Antes que ela apareça." Mami voltou a puxar Nagisa.

Nagisa continuou a resistir. "Não. Homura-chan pediu para eu esperar aqui."

"Homura...-chan?" Mami falou bem lentamente, depois balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Devia ser um engano. "Olha. Se fugirmos agora, podemos sair da cidade. É. Quando ela chegar, já estaremos longe. Podemos... podemos nos esconder e..."

"Eu não posso abandoná-la." Nagisa interrompeu.

"E vai me ABANDONAR?!" Vociferou Mami, largando o braço de Nagisa com violência.

Nagisa retraiu o braço e passou a mão no punho doído.

Vendo aquilo, Mami abaixou a cabeça e pousou a mão livre em sua têmpora. "Não... não... você não me abandonaria."

"E-escute!" Nagisa implorou. "Você tinha razão Mami! Homura-chan não é má! Ela só tem dificuldade de confiar nos outros."

"Homura-chan... Homura-chan..." O mosquete na mão de Mami começou a tremer. "Agora eu sei. Sim. Ela alterou sua memória. A maldita está usando você contra mim!"

"Não Mami! Eu me lembro de tudo! Eu sei da Madoka, da Lei dos Ciclos. Ela não me deixaria saber dessas coisas. Entende?" Nagisa gesticulava freneticamente. Então deu um largo sorriso. "Eu te digo mais: nós podemos ficar juntas. Ela me disse que vai procurar uma família para mim! Eu posso convencê-la a ficar com você e então ela nos deixaria em paz!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Gargalhou Mami, erguendo a cabeça. "É pior do que pensei. Você nem é real."

"Real? Eu sou real! Você me abraçou." Nagisa estendeu os braços para Mami, com intuito de abraçá-la.

"Fique longe de mim, Akemi-san." Mami apontou o mosquete para Nagisa.

"Mami?!" Nagisa retraiu os braços e deixou junto ao peito. "S-sou eu! Acredite em mim!"

"Acha que eu iria acreditar nessa sua história?" Era claramente possível observar a tensão que Mami estava passando pela contração do pescoço. "Você mexe com a realidade. Brinca com o que não é seu. Deve estar gargalhando agora."

"Por favor... não..." Nagisa implorava, evitando qualquer movimento brusco.

"É claro que está rindo de mim. Essa arma não teria efeito em você." Mami sorriu. "Mas não vim aqui para isso, apenas para agradecê-la."

"Hã?"

"Você tirou tudo o que eu tinha e, com isso, eu compreendi tudo sobre o que sou, o meu papel."

"Mami, do que está falando?"

"Um cadáver não faz amizades, nem faz uma família, nem pode amar. Naquele dia que fiz o contrato, eu achei que tinha enganado a morte, mas foi a mim mesma que enganei." O cano e a coronha do mosquete começaram a reduzir de tamanho, adquirindo a aparência de uma pistola.

Compreendendo as intenções da Mami, Nagisa se jogou contra ela. "Não!"

Mami havia sido rápida: quando a pistola disparou, quase acertou a gema. Ao invés dela, a vítima foi a sua boina, que saiu voando.

As duas caíram no chão.

Mami lamuriou. "Sua maldita...quando eu me lembrar novamente...terminarei isso."

"Eu não sou ela, Mami! Eu... hã!?" Nagisa arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo. "Sua gema! Ela está toda escura!"

"...deixa eu morrer...deixa eu morrer..." Mami, com olhos fechados, estava entregue ao desespero.

Ajoelhada ao lado de Mami, Nagisa temia. Ela nunca perguntou a Homura se a Lei dos Ciclos vigorava. O que aconteceria com Mami? Ela seria levada? Ou viraria uma bruxa, ou, pior, morreria?

Homura não estava ali para purificar a gema e não daria tempo para procurar por demônios e seus cubos da aflição.

Nagisa se viu sem escolha. Em sua mão esquerda surgiu a sua semente da aflição. "Mami."

"...morrer..."

"Eu sei que ainda pode me escutar. Por favor." A mão esquerda da Nagisa tremia. "Você vai ficar bem, mas eu não sei o que pode acontecer comigo. Por isso eu peço que fuja, corra o máximo que puder. Eu amo você." Ela deu um beijo na bochecha da Mami.

Nagisa então aproximou sua semente da aflição da gema na cabeça da Mami. Uma energia escura começou passar da gema para a semente.

A expressão tensa e a respiração curta de Mami foram aos poucos substituídas por um relaxamento.

Já Nagisa sentia como se seus órgãos estivessem sendo esmagados. "HHnnnnnggg..."

"...nnnngggggAAAAHHHHH..."

Ao purificar completamente a gema, a semente foi reabsorvida novamente. Nagisa se levantou com dificuldade e começou a recuar, se contorcendo.

"...AAAAAHHHHWWWWWRRRRR..."

Com os pensamentos mais claros, Mami voltou a abrir os olhos. "Bebe?" Ela viu Nagisa com a mão na cabeça, sua face se transformando.

Com seus olhos coloridos e com sua grande boca roxa, cheia de dentes, Nagisa implorou. "FFFUUUUJJAAAAAAWWWRRRRRR!"

"Não!" Mami avançou e abraçou Nagisa, não deixando ela recuar mais. "Não depois do que fiz. Eu pensei em coisas terríveis, apontei a arma para você. Não sei o que estava fazendo, mas eu não posso deixá-la desse jeito. Eu não possoaaaAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!"

A poderosa mandíbula de Nagisa fechou sobre o ombro direito de Mami. Os dentes afiados penetraram fundo na carne e tingiram os tecidos de vermelho.

"AAnnnngg...ah..." Com ajuda da magia, Mami reduziu sua sensibilidade a dor. Ela recostou a cabeça na Nagisa e acariciou os longos cabelos brancos. "É... só um pesadelo Bebe. Só um sonho ruim. Já passou nngngnah..."

Um estralo anunciava que sua clavícula havia acabado de ser fraturada. Seu braço direito ficou dormente.

"Está tudo bem. As sombras da noite vão dar lugar ao amanhecer...ah...ah..." A pressão da mordida era cada vez maior, Mami estava tendo dificuldades para respirar. "...ah...eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado, podemos assistir juntas."

Subitamente, a pressão diminuiu.

"Nnngg...ah..." Mami sentiu o sangue escorrer com mais intensidade sob as suas vestes. Contudo ela sorriu com o que tinha visto.

Nagisa estava olhando para ela, sua boca cheia de sangue escorrendo, mas a sua face havia voltado ao normal.

"Bebe." Mami a chamou.

Nagisa respondeu com um sorriso sereno.

"Bebe...ah..." O frio tomou conta do corpo de Mami. O sangue vertia do grave ferimento.

Nagisa, ainda sorridente, olhou para o ombro que ela havia mordido.

"T-tudo bem, Bebe. Não se sinta culpada por isso." Com a mão esquerda, ela removeu a gema da sua jóia e a transformou no formato de um ovo na frente da Nagisa.

Nagisa continuava com uma expressão serena.

"Eu posso me curar." Mami fez a sua gema da alma brilhar.

Até que Nagisa deu um tapa na gema, fazendo ela rolar pelo chão.

"Bebe..." Mami ficou estática, não compreendendo o que havia acontecido.

"Você é uma grande fonte de aflição, Mami-san." Nagisa respondeu.

"Como? O que..." Antes que pudesse formular uma pergunta mais complexa, Mami sentiu ser agarrada por grandes mãos esbranquiçadas, que a afastaram de Nagisa e jogaram contra o chão. "AAAAHHH!" Caída, o sangue que restava em seu corpo gelou ao ver quem agarrou ela.

A face indiscernível, os mantos brancos. Envolta da Mami, em pé como torres, demônios olhavam para ela. A loira não hesitou em estender o braço para a sua protegida. "Nagisa! Cuidado!"

Grande foi o seu terror, em sua visão embaçada, observar a sombra de Nagisa se estender pelo chão e se convertendo em mais miasma e demônios.

Nagisa colocou ambas as mãos sobre o peito e falou com calma. "Não se preocupe Mami-san. Homura-chan confia em mim agora. Ela irá cuidar bem de você. Assim como eu cuidarei bem dela."

Para Mami, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Ela acordaria e veria a luz da manhã afastando as sombras.

Porém, o que se sucedeu foram as sombras tomando conta de tudo enquanto ela caía em um sono profundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Solucione o enigma


	19. Solucione o enigma

O portal se materializou, por onde Homura surgiu com suas asas e vestido negro. Ficou abismada com o seu salão destruído.

"Homura-chan? AQUI! POR FAVOR!"

Homura seguiu o chamado, passando por uma montanha de escombros. Logo encontrou Nagisa ao lado de Mami, que estava caída no chão. "Tomoe-san?!"

Nagisa olhou para Homura, estava lavada em lágrimas. "POR FAVOR! AJUDA ELA!"

Homura viu que Mami tinha um grande ferimento no ombro direito, estava pálida e desacordada. A gema da alma estava sobre a barriga e tinha um brilho fraco. Então ela foi medir a pulsação. Respirou aliviada. "Ela está viva, mas deve ter perdido muito sangue. O que aconteceu?"

Nagisa, chorosa, respondeu. "Eu cheguei aqui e ela estava lutando contra as suas crianças. Elas a machucaram. Eu consegui mandá-las embora, mas já era tarde. Uuuuuu..." Começou a soluçar.

"Ela vai ficar bem." Homura invocou sua gema da alma, que brilhava como nunca. Enquanto usava a gema para curar o ferimento da Mami, ela notou que Nagisa observava atentamente. "Esse ferimento... parece ser uma mordida."

Nagisa desviou o olhar. "Sim. Uma das crianças atacou ela pelas costas. Mami se debateu, mas não conseguia tirá-la, foi horrível."

"Estranho." Homura examinou se não havia outras feridas.

"O quê?" Nagisa indagou.

"Minhas crianças mastigam, elas não seguram as coisas com uma mordida." Homura analisou. Próximo de onde Mami estava caída, havia outra poça de sangue. Entre a poça e Mami, havia gotas de sangue pelo caminho, indicando que ela se moveu ou foi movida. Nagisa não tinha nenhum traço de sangue, nem em sua vestimenta ou na sua boca. "Mas vou tentar descobrir qual delas fez isso."

Homura então purificou a gema de Mami com a sua. Por fim, Mami foi envolta por uma luz violeta e desapareceu.

Nagisa ainda estava preocupada. "O que aconteceu com ela?"

A gema de Homura voltou para o seu local de origem. "Como eu disse, ela perdeu muito sangue. Felizmente a gema dela estava mantendo ela viva. Vai acordar amanhã em seu apartamento, um pouco indisposta, mas bem."

"Ah... Que bom. Obrigada. Obrigada Homura-chan." Nagisa disse aliviada e sorrindo.

Em resposta, Homura veio com um olhar inquisitivo.

Nagisa não deixou de notar. "Ah! Não. Eu juro que eu não trouxe ela aqui. Não sei como a Mami recuperou as memórias ou descobriu esse lugar. Eu juro!"

Homura olhou envolta, depois para o teto. "Eu acredito em você."

Apesar da resposta da Homura, Nagisa não relaxou. "Onde você estava? Teve que resolver algum problema?"

Homura continuava olhando envolta. "Sim e foi resolvido."

"Era a Madoka, não era? Ela recuperou as memórias?"

Homura voltou a olhar para Nagisa e sorriu. "Era a Madoka sim, mas eu a impedi."

Nagisa respondeu com um sorriso que logo esmoreceu. Depois apertou os lábios e observou os escombros. "Aconteceu muita coisa essa noite."

"Sim."

"Mas acredito que tudo vai ficar bem agora." Nagisa juntou as mãos em forma de oração, com uma expressão mais alegre. "Nós superamos isso porque você está certa Homura-chan."

Homura olhou para um ponto no vazio. "Nós..."

"Sim! Eu conheço Madoka, ela realmente queria muito voltar e você está atendendo ao pedido dela." Nagisa ficou empolgada. "E eu apoio você, eu já disse isso. Se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa."

"Bem... eu ainda tenho que resolver um problema." Disse Homura, ainda sem olhar para Nagisa.

"Um problema?" Nagisa até fez menção de abrir a boca para perguntar sobre qual problema, mas logo se deu conta. "Ah sim... Sayaka."

"Não." Disse Homura enquanto conjurava seu arco. "Outro problema."

Quando Nagisa viu Homura se virar para ela e apontar o arco, deu um longo salto para trás.

A flecha que Homura disparou voou em direção ao chão, explodindo ao contato.

"NNGGHH!" A onda de choque da explosão lançou Nagisa contra a parede e levantou uma nuvem de poeira.

"Você não mudou nada, Charlotte." Homura criava uma nova flecha.

Por detrás da nuvem de poeira veio a voz da Nagisa. "Ah... O que está fazendo?! Homura-chan!"

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!" Homura disparou. A flecha atravessou a nuvem. Então ela pôde ouvir o som da explosão e ver uma parte da parede desabando.

Porém Homura constatou que Nagisa havia escapado, quando viu que a menina saiu da poeira rolando pelo chão.

Homura puxou o arco de uma forma diferente, gerando cinco flechas menores. "Você enganou a mim, assim como enganara Mami Tomoe."

"Como?! Eu..." Antes que pudesse argumentar, Nagisa viu Homura disparar. Se lançou, dando cambalhotas e fazendo estrelas para desviar.

Sem esperar, Homura disparou uma nova e grande flecha, que se dividiu em vários pequenos dardos que perseguiram Nagisa. Antes que seu alvo desaparecesse por detrás dos escombros, alguns dardos conseguiram atingi-lo.

"Ah..." Mesmo com a adrenalina do momento, Nagisa sentia a ardência das feridas: a traseira da sua coxa e batata da perna esquerda foram perfuradas, assim como vários pontos do seu xale. Um grande corte por raspão passava horizontalmente nas suas costas, outro raspão em sua bochecha. Na sua atual situação, fugir não era mais uma possibilidade.

Homura preparou uma nova flecha e começou a caminhar sem pressa pelo salão, atrás de sua presa. "Não era para eu ter confiado em você em nenhum momento." Então chegou ao local por onde Nagisa foi vista pela última vez e encontrou marcas de sangue. Sorriu.

Por uma fresta entre os escombros, Nagisa segurava a respiração enquanto observava sua predadora indo em direção ao centro do salão.

Homura começou a falar mais alto. "Mas esse era o seu plano desde o início, não é? Cada palavra, cada ato seu foi calculado. Por exemplo, essa sua historinha no hospital não passou de uma mentira, só para eu me empatizar."

"NÃO! ESSA HISTÓRIA É REAL!" Nagisa mancou como pôde para ficar o mais longe possível de onde estava. Logo uma explosão vaporizou os escombros que estavam naquele local. Caiu no chão, sua perna não curava. Compreendeu então o motivo: a feridas estavam parcialmente cauterizadas e continuavam queimando.

Homura armou-se com mais uma flecha. "Você devia saber muito bem a função da sua semente da aflição. Você sabia que não iria morrer. Fufu. Talvez até Miki-san tinha consciência da sua armação."

"NÃO HÁ ARMAÇÃO ALGUMA! O QUE SE GANHARIA COM ISSO!" Sabendo qual seria a resposta, Nagisa arrastou seu corpo para se afastar do local. No entanto, a explosão que se sucedeu derrubou uma parte dos entulhos, soterrando as pernas dela. "Não..."

" _.soditrevbus oãs soditnes so ,maretla es samgidarap sO_ "

"Desgraçada! Você planejou isso para que eu cometesse algo terrível." Homura preparava uma nova flecha. "Eu não só traí Madoka como agora traí meus sentimentos por ela. Por causa disso eu a quase perdi!"

Nagisa arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Homu..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Várias explosões ocorreram pelo salão, Homura disparou sem mirar sucessivas vezes.

Nagisa colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e aguardou pelo pior. Porém o destino parecia ter sorrido para ela, pois não fora atingida nenhuma vez, apenas a poeira tomou conta dela, fazendo-a tossir.

Contemplando a destruição que cometera, Homura voltou a falar. "Acha que é boa em se esconder? Achar ratazanas de pelagem branca é a brincadeira favorita das minhas crianças."

"Esper..." Mãos frias e duras alcançaram Nagisa antes que ela pudesse falar. As bonecas eram realmente muito boas nisso. Elas seguram a garota pelos braços e a removeram dos entulhos. Estavam felizes, a mestra talvez aceitasse isso como uma forma de perdoar aquela bagunça.

Nagisa foi sendo arrastada até Homura. Ela viu o semblante frio da garota de vestido escuro e no ombro esquerdo, para a sua surpresa, estava aquela salamandra negra com uma gema violeta na cauda.

Já frente a frente com Homura, as bonecas empurravam seus ombros para baixo, impedindo ela de se levantar. Não que ela pudesse: os ferimentos em suas pernas eram extensos demais. Nagisa implorou aos prantos. "Desculpe pelo que fiz. Porém eu garanto que você não traiu os sentimentos que tem por ela."

Homura respondeu gerando mais uma flecha em seu arco e apontando para Nagisa.

O corpo de Nagisa estremeceu por inteiro. Gritou com todas as forças. "PORQUE EU SOU MADOKA!"

A salamandra revelou seus olhos ao arregalá-los. Eram como humanos, sua íris era um degradê de roxo para cinza a partir do centro.

Os olhos de Homura brilharam. "Bruxa, seu desespero levou você a criar uma mentira tão sem sentido. Ridículo..."

Nagisa suspirou. "Homura-chan..."

"JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM!" Homura puxou o arco ainda mais para trás.

"Mas é um nome muito legal." Mesmo com lágrimas caindo dos olhos, Nagisa sorriu. "E você é tão legal quanto ele."

Homura engoliu seco com aquela afirmação. No entanto, ela se manteve firme. "Como... ela... ela contou tudo a você, não foi?"

Nagisa balançou a cabeça, negando. "Desculpe por ter mentido todo esse tempo, mas eu sempre fui ela. Eu só não revelei antes, porque você acreditaria menos ainda."

"Cala boca! Você não é Madoka!" O arco de Homura começou a tremer.

"Seus sentimentos estão dizendo o contrário, não?" Nagisa apertou os lábios e os olhos, mais lágrimas escorreram. "Eu sei que não me pareço nada com as suas lembranças, mas essa foi única forma que encontrei, no caso de você fazer isso."

"O quê?! O que quer dizer..." Homura ficou confusa.

"Eu via você cada dia sofrendo mais, desejando minha existência, minha presença em sua vida. Eu sofria com você." Nagisa disse, angustiada. "Eu vi cada possibilidade em que tu se desesperava e eu alcançava você, mas uma a uma elas se tornavam impossíveis. Você é muito forte, Homura-chan."

A salamandra mantinha seu olhar fixo em Nagisa.

"Mas um novo sentimento começou a crescer em você, um mais forte que o desespero." Um tom amargo saía dos lábios de Nagisa. "E então começou a ficar mais claro possibilidades onde você negava a minha mão."

Homura desviou o olhar. "Então... você sabia..."

"Quando o momento estava chegando, eu entreguei as minhas memórias a Sayaka-chan e Nagisa-chan, mas  **não**   **igualmente**." Nagisa continuou. "Sayaka-chan ficou com as minhas memórias enquanto eu era a Lei dos Ciclos, Nagisa-chan ficou com as memórias em que sou Madoka Kaname."

Homura voltou a olhar para Nagisa. "Ter as memórias dela não faz de você Madoka."

"Então devo pintar meu cabelo de rosa? Colocar lentes de contato? É por isso que você ama tanto?"

Homura rangeu os dentes.

Baixando a cabeça, Nagisa disse. "Ninguém mais sabe disso, mas eu e Nagisa-chan somos como uma pessoa agora. Ela se voluntariou para isso porque, tanto ela quanto eu, jamais aceitaria o que você iria fazer. Você iria criar uma distância ainda maior entre nós, que nunca mais seria possível reverter!"

"Eu quero apenas que você seja feliz." Homura respondeu.

"Como vou ser feliz? COMO? Se eu vou perder minha melhor amiga?" Nagisa fechou os punhos. Ainda estava sendo segurada com firmeza pelas bonecas. "Antes de resgatá-la eu já tinha visto o futuro depois de tudo isso que você fez. Um futurou onde já estou livre. Você não está lá, não está comigo."

"É porque sou sua inimiga." Homura foi firme em sua afirmação.

"Não! NÃO HOMURA-CHAN!" Nagisa vociferou. "Eu iria me libertar porque você iria se matar! Você se tornou inimiga de si própria! Por isso que fiz isso. Para salvar você!"

A salamandra fechou os olhos e andou por Homura até se esconder no cabelo.

Os olhos de Homura pararam de brilhar, a flecha em seu arco desapareceu. A expressão dela era de choque, com a respiração presa.

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa disse preocupada.

Homura voltou a respirar ofegante, ficou piscando olhos. Depois ordenou. "Soltem ela, minhas crianças."

As bonecas obedeceram, Nagisa se firmou como pôde com as mãos no chão.

Homura abaixou o arco, mas manteve a disposição. "O que... pretende fazer."

Nagisa então falou. "A Lei dos Ciclos precisa de Madoka. Incontáveis garotas precisam da presença da alma dela por completo para não caírem em desespero novamente. Se ela não voltar, meu desejo será em vão. Ir para lá será um destino pior que a morte. Contudo..." Sorriu. "a Lei não precisa de Nagisa-chan."

Homura ficou curiosa.

"Você tem o poder Homura-chan. De criar um mundo menor, sem demônios, Kyuubeys ou qualquer outra ameaça, um paraíso com somente eu e você."

Homura semicerrou o olhar. "Para sempre?"

O sorriso de Nagisa ficou mais largo. "Sim... para sempre seremos felizes."

"Crianças, saiam." Homura ordenou, enquanto seu arco desaparecia.

As bonecas se retiraram do salão.

Estendendo sua mão esquerda, Homura invocou sua gema em forma de coroa. O brilho intenso irradiou sobre Nagisa, logo ela sentiu suas feridas se fechando. Até a roupa estava sendo concertada.

Então Homura ajudou Nagisa a se levantar. "Eu sinto muito Ma...Ma..."

"Eu nem consigo imaginar como é difícil para você." Nagisa segurou a mão de Homura e levou ela até seu rosto. "Mas eu não irei te deixar, nunca mais."

Homura em um ato reflexo, retraiu a mão que Nagisa segurava.

Nagisa desviou o olhar para baixo. "É... é difícil."

Homura levou a mão até a boca, enquanto olhava para outra mão que segurava a gema. "O que eu fiz... para levar você a esse ponto."

"Não se sinta culpada. Você simplesmente me ama, apenas isso." Nagisa voltou a sorrir. "Homura-chan, agora posso retribuir isso. Vamos viver juntas! Podemos fazer isso agora!"

"Não." Homura balançou suas asas. "Tenho que fazer uma coisa antes." E então saiu voando, até alcançar o mecanismo do relógio no teto.

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa chamou em voz alta.

Pousando sobre a maior engrenagem, Homura voltou a falar. "Como você deve saber, na época em que eu lutava para mudar seu destino, meus poderes para controlar o tempo eram provenientes do meu escudo."

"Sim, eu sei." Nagisa confirmou.

"Isso é algo que nunca compartilhei com ninguém, mas qualquer alternativa em que fosse possível obter uma vantagem, eu explorei. Me espelhando na Tomoe-san, eu procurei compreender melhor minha magia." Homura passou o dedo na engrenagem, sentindo a ferrugem. "Descobri que meus poderes funcionam com qualquer relógio."

"Estou ciente dos seus esforços." Nagisa respondeu.

"Sim, mas o efeito era mínimo e consumia magia de forma insustentável mesmo em curto prazo. Era mais eficaz com relógios de maior porte, mas não era ainda o suficiente." Homura colocou a sua gema em forma de coroa em uma ponta da engrenagem. "Então comecei a estudar minuciosamente o design do meu escudo. Era muito difícil, já que não podia desmontá-lo."

" _.itsised acnuN_ "

A salamandra desceu pelas costas de Homura e foi até o outro lado da engrenagem, onde ficou aguardando com a sua gema na cauda.

"Eu nunca desisti, mas infelizmente eu só pude compreender uma parte da complexidade. Contudo foi proveitoso. Esse é o fruto desse trabalho." Homura abriu os braços e ficou olhando para as engrenagens do mecanismo. "Fufufwahaha. É claro que não era muito prático e para que eu pretendo fazer agora, eu não conseguiria mesmo com uma gema plenamente purificada. Porém agora tenho o poder que preciso."

Nagisa estava estupefata. "O que pretende fazer?"

"Fufufu..." Os olhos de Homura novamente brilharam. Começando a partir da gema, a ferrugem das engrenagens começou a ir embora.

Homura desceu até Nagisa.

Sem a ferrugem, as engrenagens, assim como o pêndulo, voltaram a trabalhar novamente.

Nagisa estava mesmerizada, observando o mecanismo trabalhar cada vez mais rápido.

O pêndulo ia de um lado para o outro freneticamente. A engrenagem onde a coroa e a salamandra estavam girava tão rápido que se formou um borrão, onde não era mais possível discernir a qual gema pertencia aquela aura violeta.

"É melhor se segurar." Homura abraçou Nagisa.

Os olhos de Nagisa não mentiam: Do chão e parede que restavam no salão, ela percebeu que o branco estava sendo substituído por um azul claro e a linhas vermelhas agora eram negras.

Foi nessa hora em que o salão começou a girar, cada vez mais rápido. Por onde quer que olhasse, aquela pintura azulada e linhas negras espiralavam para um ponto no infinito.

Que se aproximou rapidamente.

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Os olhos de Nagisa se abriram.

Ou melhor dizendo, ela não tinha certeza se estavam fechados antes. Só podia concluir que havia voltado a enxergar e o que viu a deixou boquiaberta.

Já era dia e ela estava no caminho para escola. Seu vestido rosa e mochila vermelha nas costas. As pétalas das cerejeiras acompanhavam os estudantes que passavam por ali.

"Bom dia."

Nagisa se virou e encontrou Homura em seu uniforme escolar, usando seu brinco e, também, um laço vermelho amarrado na cabeça.

Logo atrás da garota de cabelos escuros, havia uma curiosa criatura: sua cabeça era como um chumaço de algodão com um grande bigode preto, seu corpo tinha forma de cone e terminava em pernas que pareciam coloridas asas de borboletas.

"Oh." Homura passou a mão na cabeça da criatura. "Nessa época ainda havia muitos resquícios da Lei dos Ciclos, mas dessa vez não precisarei lidar com isso."

Logo uma das bonecas de Homura apareceu e segurou aquela criatura pelo corpo. Depois foi até as outras que estavam brincando de 'guerra de travesseiros' usando a cabeça dessas criaturas.

"Homura-chan, hoje é o primeiro dia..." Nagisa falou.

"Eu vi você sofrer e morrer tantas vezes. No mínimo você mereceria viver feliz na mesma quantia." Homura disse em tom melancólico. "Contudo agora eu sei que não vai ser dessa forma... Madoka."

Nagisa deu um singelo sorriso, mas depois perguntou. "Então por que voltamos?"

Homura suspirou. "Para consertar algumas coisas e se despedir. Não acha isso bom?"

Nagisa franziu a testa. "Hum... C-claro."

"Ótimo." Disse Homura.

Nisso, uma loira passou por elas.

"Tomoe-san."

Mami se virou, atendendo ao chamado de Homura. "Oi? Conheço você?"

"Não se lembra? Fufu. Nem da Bebe?" Homura fez um gesto, apresentando Nagisa.

"Oi Mami-s...hum..." Nagisa se conteve.

Mami olhou para Nagisa, arregalou um pouco os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. Voltou com um olhar interrogativo para Homura e por fim arregalou mais uma vez. "A-Akemi-san?" Começou a olhar envolta. "O que... o que aconteceu? O que você fez?"

"Está tudo bem. Eu só quero me despedir de uma forma mais apropriada. Uma última e doce lembrança." Homura sorriu.

"Se despedir?" Mami questionou, curiosa.

"É verdade o que ela diz, Mami." Nagisa assegurou.

"Você entenderá no caminho." Homura complementou. "Temos que encontrar as outras."

Homura saiu andando, deixando para trás uma Mami confusa, que ficou trocando olhares com Nagisa.

Nagisa forçou um sorriso.

As duas seguiram Homura até ela parar e olhar para uma das árvores.

Sentada no galho, com um saco de papel cheio de maçãs, Kyouko comia e oferecia os restos para os inúmeros pássaros negros empoleirados.

"Ei você!" Chamou Homura.

Kyouko olhou, sem ter idéia de quem era. "O que cê quer?"

Homura estendeu a mão. "Eu gostaria de uma maçã."

Kyouko ficou um pouco desconfiada, mas jogou uma maçã. "Pega aí."

Logo após segurar a maçã, Homura arremessou ela e acertou em cheio uma das aves, assustando as outras logo em seguida.

A revoada de pássaros desequilibrou Kyouko. "Quê! Who...WHOA!" E acabou caindo.

"Akemi-san!" Mami em tom de repreensão.

"Está tudo bem." Respondeu Homura.

Em um salto, Kyouko se levantou. "Ah... Que merda é essa, Homura?!" Avançou em direção a Homura, pulando sobre o córrego que separava o calçadão do jardim das cerejeiras.

Encarou Homura cara a cara, com as veias saltando para fora. Então se deu conta da presença de Mami e Nagisa. Depois viu o que estava vestindo. "Que merda é essa, Homura?!"

"Eu iria perguntar o mesmo."

Todos direcionaram sua atenção para Sayaka, que chegou correndo.

"S-Sayaka?" Kyouko ficou atônita. "Você ainda está aqui?"

"Bebe também está conosco, Kyouko." Disse Mami.

"Pois é." Nagisa disse tímida.

"Você tem idéia do que fez?" Sayaka falou irritada.

Homura juntou as mãos e pousou sua cabeça sobre elas, como se fosse dormir. "Que eu arranquei um pedaço da Lei dos Ciclos... blábláblá... que é só uma pequena parte dele... blábláblá... que são as recordações da Madoka antes dela deixar de existir... blábláblá..."

"Nossa! Esse negócio de virar bruxa acaba com os miolos da gente." Comentou Kyouko.

A confusão de Mami só aumentava. "Miki-san, tem idéia do que aconteceu?"

Mas Sayaka ignorou a pergunta, seu foco era somente Homura. "Com qual direito você acha que tem para ter feito isso?"

"Não se preocupe, acabará logo." Homura respondeu. "Deveria ficar feliz, não vai me aturar quando voltar para lá."

"O que está dizendo?" Agora até Sayaka ficou confusa.

"Como eu já havia conversado com Tomoe-san, essa é uma despedida para  **todas**  vocês." Subitamente, Homura ergueu a cabeça. Seu brinco balançou. "Ah! Madoka está vindo, vamos dar as boas vindas. Sim?"

Hoje era o primeiro dia na escola depois de sua longa estadia no Ocidente e Madoka estava bastante ansiosa. Será que muita coisa havia mudado? Ao menos o uniforme não e até combinava com os laços amarelos que ela estava usando. Ela tinha a esperança de fazer grandes amizades.

No entanto ela parou quando se deparou com cinco garotas na frente do portão da escola, quatro que deveriam ser aproximadamente da mesma idade que ela, enquanto uma era bem mais jovem. Todas tinham a atenção voltada para ela. Até que a garota de cabelos azuis curtos correu em sua direção.

"Madoka!" Sayaka colocou as mãos em Madoka. "Tudo bem contigo?"

Madoka disse assustada. "O-oi?! Como sabe meu nome? É da minha sala?"

Ao ouvir aquelas indagações, Sayaka rangeu os dentes e virou para Homura. "O que fez com ela? Traga ela de volta!"

Homura se aproximou, revirando os olhos. "Eu disse que era para dar as boas vindas e não agarrá-la. Deixe comigo."

Sayaka largou Madoka, mas ficou com uma expressão de suspeita.

Homura segurou Madoka pelos pulsos.

"Isso é... bullying?" Madoka estava mais assustada ainda.

"Não." Homura sorriu. Aquela voz. Aquelas mãos. Aqueles olhos. "Madoka. Meu nome é Homura Akemi, mas pode me chamar de Homura."

"Homura..." Repetiu Madoka.

"Eu amo você."

Sayaka foi a primeira a reagir com a declaração de Homura. "C-como é?!"

Kyouko arregalou os olhos. "Esse negócio de virar bruxa..."

Com rubor, Mami escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Nagisa também corou, mas, ao invés de se esconder, sorriu muito.

Já Madoka ficou catatônica. "Homura...Homu..." Até seus olhos começarem a brilhar em um tom dourado. Uma poderosa aura mágica emanava dela e tudo a sua volta começou a ser tomado pelo ambiente estrelado do cosmos.

Apenas as garotas permaneceram.

"Cruzes! A loucura não termina!" Kyouko se abaixou, temendo ser atingida por um cometa que passava por ali.

Mami estava desorientada e ao mesmo tempo maravilhada. "Incrível..."

Nagisa estava tranqüila.

Sayaka falou, contente. "A Lei será restaurada."

O cabelo de Madoka esvoaçou, seus laços amarelos foram embora. Ela olhava para o espaço sideral. "Eu me lembro... Homura-chan."

Madoka puxou um pouco seus braços e segurou as mãos de Homura. Olhou para ela e disse. "Enquanto estiver me segurando, nós não iremos nos separar."

"Entendo." Homura balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

Sayaka ficou olhando para as duas. "Hum... Ei transferida, quando você falou em amor..."

"Eu amo Madoka. Por esse sentimento que cresceu dentro de mim, eu cometi pecados. Contudo não me arrependerei de nada ou estaria traindo meu desejo." Homura então entristeceu. "Mas eu sei que Madoka precisa retornar. Devo aceitar que não irei mais vê-la. Esse é o preço do meu ato."

"Como assim?" Sayaka indagou. "Madoka veio buscar você."

"Eu não posso mais Sayaka-chan." Madoka respondeu em tom triste. "Homura-chan não é mais uma bruxa e também não é mais uma garota mágica."

Mami perguntou. "Kaname-san? Então o que vai acontecer com ela?"

"Ao obter um fragmento da Lei, ela adquiriu uma porção do seu poder. Eu não posso obtê-lo de volta. Homura-chan tem o mundo à sua mercê." Concluiu Madoka.

"Cê ta brincando, né? Ela virou uma deusa?!" Kyouko exclamou.

"Fufu. Deusa? Não..." Homura olhou para Sayaka com malícia. "É mais apropriado dizer que sou o diabo."

Sayaka ficou com uma postura mais tensa. "Acha que vou deixar isso acontecer?"

"Eu sei que tu tentaria, mas não vai precisar." Continuou Homura. "Eu abdicarei dessa posição. O mundo voltará ao que era e eu me exilarei."

"Então é por isso que quer se despedir." Mami compreendendo, falou consigo mesma.

"É uma decisão muito sábia, Homura-chan." Apesar de concordar, Madoka contorceu sua face. Lágrimas começaram a se formar.

"Não chore. Não gosto de vê-la chorar, Madoka." Homura queria enxugar aquelas lágrimas, mas não podia soltá-la. "Eu estou feliz em saber que você realmente existe e que meu desejo foi realizado. Saiba que, onde quer que eu esteja, terei uma parte de você."

Madoka segurou o choro e sorriu como pôde.

"E não quer dizer que voltará de mãos vazias." Homura pendeu a cabeça para esquerda. Seu brinco em forma de uma salamandra negra ganhou vida e caminhou pelo braço de Homura até chegar em Madoka.

Madoka leu as runas que estavam escritas sobre o torso daquela salamandra.

**Homulilly**

"Tomoe-san, Sakura-san, venham aqui." Chamou Homura.

"Hã?! E como? Andando?" Kyouko olhava para baixo, onde só havia o espaço.

"Vem logo!" Disse Sayaka.

A primeira a começar a andar foi Nagisa, sendo seguida pela Mami.

Então Kyouko fez o mesmo, parecia que o pé conseguia se firmar naquele nada.

Quando elas chegaram, Homura começou. "Se vocês acabaram envolvidas nisso tudo, é por minha culpa. Foram grandes companheiras de batalha e não mereciam esse tratamento."

"Akemi-san, estou lisonjeada, porém também triste em saber que irá partir dessa forma." Respondeu Mami.

"Heh." Kyouko deu sorriso de lado. "Dá pra ver que tu fez alguma cagada, mas quem não faz? E esse seu poder todo seria útil para lidar com os demônios."

"Não Sakura-san. Esse mundo não terá futuro comigo." Respondeu Homura. "Miki-san."

Sayaka atendeu. "Diga diabo."

"Fufu." Riu Homura. "Proteja Madoka."

"Vai falar o óbvio?" Sayaka cruzou os braços.

"Não. Eu tenho outro favor para pedir. Gostaria que desamarrasse o laço em minha cabeça e entregue para ela."

"Não!" Madoka apertou as mãos de Homura. "Não. Ele fica bem em você."

Homura estava ainda mais sorridente, mas uma singela lágrima escorreu pela sua face.

Foi então que Nagisa abraçou Homura.

"Bebe?" Disse Mami, surpresa.

Nagisa disse para Madoka. "Eu quero ir com ela."

"Como?!" Sayaka arregalou os olhos. "É claro que você não vai, Nagisa."

"Ela vai ficar só." Nagisa respondeu. "Eu também fiquei sozinha por muito tempo. É muito cruel! Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer."

O olhar dourado de Madoka e o laranjado, com um toque de amarelo, de Nagisa ficaram por alguns segundos um sob o outro. Até que a garota de cabelos rosas pronunciou. "Claro."

"Madoka!" Espantou-se Sayaka.

"É uma decisão dela e se isso a deixará feliz..." Continuou Madoka. "Concorda Homura-chan?"

"Certamente. Ela pode vir comigo." Homura olhou para Nagisa. "Bem... é hora de ir embora."

"Homura-chan." Madoka chamou atenção dela.

Homura voltou a sua atenção para a pessoa que ela amava. No ombro direito de Madoka, a salamandra, sua bruxa, observava atentamente.

Seu coração começou a bater mais forte e suas mãos pareciam estar coladas. Homura começou a respirar fundo, como se estivesse prestes a dar um passo. Um passo onde a garota das suas doces recordações não estaria mais ali.

Madoka reagia da mesma forma.

Depois de respirar tantas vezes, Homura viu que aquilo não estava adiantando. Decidiu fazer o contrário: prender a respiração, pronta para mergulhar no abismo.

Soltou.

Porém Madoka segurou ela com mais força ainda.

Homura arregalou os olhos.

Madoka começou mexer os lábios de forma muito sutil. Até mesmo para visão sagaz de Homura e sua experiência com leitura labial.

"**s**o***e**m***n*****n**"

Então Homura viu que, a partir de suas mãos, começou a se desintegrar em uma aura violeta. Fenômeno semelhante estava acometendo Nagisa.

Homura podia jurar, nesses últimos momentos, que a salamandra que estava com Madoka sorriu. Era um sorriso malicioso e a gema em sua cauda brilhava e balançava.

Até que a realidade se fragmentou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: O contrato


	20. O contrato

Seu olhar fixo observava o novo evento. O universo acabara de ser reescrito e agora ele estava novamente em um ambiente abstrato. Mergulhado em meio a um caleidoscópio de cores, sua cauda branca e peluda balançava ao sabor da sorte.

[ _Homura Akemi? Está aí?_ ]

Sua chamada telepática não obteve resposta alguma.

[ _Aparentemente está ocorrendo uma nova reconstrução._ ]

"Não é uma reconstrução e sim uma desconstrução, Incubator."

Aquela voz fez Kyuubey erguer a ponta de suas orelhas. Quem se aproximava era nada mais que Madoka, com seu olhar de ouro e sua divina vestimenta em branco puro.

[ _Madoka Kaname ou, melhor dizendo, a Lei dos Ciclos._ ]

Madoka sorriu. "Eu prefiro Madoka. Era sim que você sempre me chamava."

O olho vermelho de Kyuubey analisou cada detalhe do visual da Madoka. Era peculiar e combinava com a alma daquela garota, salvo uma exceção. Ele viu que na orelha direita de Madoka estava um brinco negro e em sua ponta havia uma gema violeta de formato muito familiar...

[ _Onde está Homura Akemi?_ ]

"Ela não está mais conosco." Madoka respondeu.

Kyuubey fechou os olhos, ponderando. [ _Hmmm..._   _Devo considerar, pela forma que disse, que você não levou ela. Contudo eu duvido muito que você a destruiu._ ]

"Não." Madoka avaliou com cuidado a próximas palavras que iria dizer. "Mas eu garanto que ela não será mais uma ameaça para a ordem das coisas."

 _[Ordem..._ ] Kyuubey voltou a abrir os olhos. [ _As emoções humanas levam a conclusões irracionais, são inimigas naturais desse conceito. Seria você Madoka, como uma divindade, capaz de ter transcendido esse fato? Compreende o porquê de termos feito isso?_ ]

"Eu sei tudo sobre a entropia, assim como também sei que o universo está correndo perigo. Nos futuros que eu enxerguei, não se encontra mais nada." Disse Madoka.

[ _Sim. A energia obtida com os demônios é insuficiente, o desequilíbrio está em aceleração._ ] Kyuubey ergueu uma das suas patas, apontando para Madoka. [ _Se sabe disso, não consigo entender o porquê de ter lutado contra nossa solução._ ]

"Incubator..." Madoka fez uma pausa antes de continuar, a cauda do vestido esvoaçava, revelando pontos de vista diferentes do seu universo.

[ _Sim._ ]

"Você não está combatendo a entropia."

Kyuubey piscou os olhos algumas vezes e então pendeu a cabeça para o lado. [ _Isso não é verdade. Como foi dito, a energia obtida não é o suficiente e..._ ]

"Você não está obtendo energia alguma." Madoka interrompeu.

Dessa vez, quem ficou em silêncio antes de continuar fora Kyuubey. [ _É interessante poder conversar com algo que é considerado apenas como um conceito. Contudo devo ressalvar que existem técnicas e ferramentas para auferir a energia obtida._ ]

Madoka desviou daquele olhar focado de Kyuubey. "Você foi enganado."

[ _Está querendo me dizer que a informação que obtemos está sendo manipulada?_ ] Kyuubey olhou para sua própria cauda. [ _E devo presumir também que existe alguém ou algo responsável por isso._ ]

"Sim. Acredite." Disse Madoka.

[ _Eu acredito, pois faz sentido. A aceleração do desequilíbrio é um forte indício de que era algo muito grave. Consegue me dizer qual é a causa?_ ]

Madoka voltou a olhar para Kyuubey, sua expressão havia ficado mais séria. "Quanto a isso eu já tomei providências. Na verdade estou aqui para lhe informar da situação com o intuito que você possa reparar os danos."

[ _Hmmm..._ ] Kyuubey abraçou sua própria cauda. [ _Não creio que seja possível._ ]

"Por que não?" Madoka disse preocupada.

[ _Não é assim que as coisas funcionam._ ] Kyuubey começou a rodopiar pelo ambiente, agarrado a sua cauda. [ _Imagine que o universo é como um grande copo frio com pedras de gelo dentro. Se isolarmos esse copo de qualquer interferência externa, o gelo não derreterá. É para isso que serve a energia que coletamos._ ]

[ _Algumas vezes a energia escasseia por um momento e o sistema perde seu isolamento. Nesses casos, o sistema adquire certa quantia de desequilíbrio. Uma parte do gelo começa a derreter._ ] Kyuubey começa a orbitar em volta da Madoka. [ _Porém, quando o isolamento retorna, aquela pouca quantia de desequilíbrio será distribuída uniformemente ao longo do gelo. A água congela novamente._ _É graças aos nossos esforços que sua raça tem o luxo de poder acreditar ingenuamente que seu planeta vai desaparecer antes do universo._ ]

Kyuubey solta a sua cauda e se distancia da Madoka. [ _No entanto, considerando que nenhuma energia foi obtida por um longo tempo, o sistema recebera muito desequilíbrio. Talvez já tenha até mais água do que gelo no copo. Mesmo que isole esse sistema, o desequilíbrio será distribuído e todo o gelo que resta derreterá. Será o fim do universo como conhecemos._ ]

"Mas não é possível reverter? Usar a energia para congelar essa... água." Madoka indagou.

[ _É utilizada uma quantia constante de energia por um longo período de tempo para isolar._ ] Kyuubey continuou. [ _Reverter é possível teoricamente, mas para isso precisaria de uma grande carga de energia kármica em um curto espaço de tempo._ _Estamos falando de um padrão equivalente a uma supernova._ ]

A gema no brinco de Madoka cintilou vagamente. "E se eu te disser que eu posso obter essa energia?"

Kyuubey balançou suas orelhas. [ _Estaria muito interessado em ouvir._ ]

Madoka deu um largo sorriso. "Incubator, gostaria de fazer um contrato comigo?"

Kyuubey estava completamente estático. [ _Contrato?_ ]

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Em um monte gramado e florido, Kyouko e Mami, em seus uniformes de garota mágicas, observavam Mitakihara acordando para um novo dia.

"É... Aquela doida deu um baita susto, mas tenho que agradecer pela carona." Disse Kyouko. "Depois que livramos ela do Kyuubey, eu queria ver como a gente ia levar todo aquele pessoal por aquele deserto."

"Nós iríamos ajudar." Logo atrás das garotas estava Sayaka, também em seu uniforme de garota mágica. "Ou acha que iríamos deixar vocês esturricarem quando viesse o sol, depois de tudo o que foi feito."

Junto à Sayaka estava Madoka, em seu traje branco divino. Atrás dela havia uma grande aura em forma de flor, por onde suas infinitamente compridas mechas de cabelo desapareciam. Algo a deixou preocupada. "Mami-san, eu sinto que está aflita."

Mami olhou de relance para o sol nascente, seu brilho ganhando força. "É quanto a Bebe. É verdade o que ela disse? Que ela estava sozinha."

"Eu visitava ela, mas é verdade, boa parte do tempo ela ficava sozinha." Respondeu Madoka.

Mami fechou os olhos. "Então é melhor que ela fique com a Akemi-san."

"Eu nunca imaginei que ela fizesse aquilo." Comentou Sayaka. "Mas, para falar a verdade, eu conhecia muito pouco ela. Eu só posso dizer que existem outras garotas lá, ninguém é obrigada a ficar sozinha."

"Heh. Aposto que cê deve tá levando uma surra delas." Completou Kyouko.

"Ah é? Um dia, quando você aparecer por lá, vou mostrar o quanto eu melhorei." Rebateu Sayaka.

Kyouko virou-se para Sayaka, com uma expressão de incredulidade. "Quando eu aparecer por lá? Pode esperar sentada garota, só vou quando eu já for uma velha gagá. Além do mais, eu tenho que cuidar dessa loira."

"Não é justamente o contrário?" Mami foi rápida na resposta.

"A gente tá falando de luta, combate, batalha. Sacou?" Kyouko cruzou os braços.

"Huhu." Riu Mami. "Eu também levei isso em consideração."

"Tch..." Kyouko ficou emburrada.

"Wehihi." Madoka apreciava o bom momento, mas ela tinha consciência da passagem inexorável do tempo. "Bem... É hora de ir."

"Kyouko..." Sayaka estendeu a mão.

"Não tente fazer eu chorar, sua idiota." Kyouko sorriu e apertou a mão da Sayaka.

A aura começou a brilhar intensamente.

"Continue a acreditar nas histórias de amor e coragem. Elas são aliadas da esperança." Disse Sayaka, com um sorriso.

Essa foi a última imagem que Kyouko conseguiu obter antes de ficar completamente cega. Logo ela sentiu que sua mão estava vazia.

Quando a luz fraquejou, Madoka e Sayaka já não estavam mais.

Kyouko sentiu as lágrimas sobre a sua face. "Aquela idiota... eu disse para ela não fazer isso!"

Mami também havia ficado com os olhos avermelhados. "Mesmo eu acreditando na Lei dos Ciclos, só agora posso dizer que sinto realmente aliviada por ela. Em paz."

"É, mas a família dela ainda sofrerá muito." Respondeu Kyouko, melancolicamente.

Mami concordou. "Eu deveria ter aconselhado melhor, mas devemos respeitar o desejo dela."

"É bom que aquele garoto esteja feliz." Falou Kyouko em tom de irritação. Depois se acalmou. "E agora? O que vamos fazer?"

[ _Exercerem seu papel como garotas mágicas._ ] Kyuubey surgiu no topo do monte gramado.

Kyouko conjura sua lança e estende ela até Kyuubey. Sua expressão não esconde a cólera. "Tu tem que ter muito pau nessa sua cara pra vim falar com a gente depois do que aconteceu."

[ _É melhor não desperdiçar sua magia, Kyouko._ ] Kyuubey balançava a sua cauda. [ _Pois a noite terá que lidar com os demônios. Não se esqueça que precisa de mim para descartar os cubos da aflição usados._ ]

"Abaixe a lança." Ordenou Mami.

"Mami!" Disse Kyouko, surpresa. "Tu não vai ficar do lado desse nojento, né?"

"Kyuubey!" Mami ignorou Kyouko.

[ _Sim, Mami._ ]

"Eu quero que venha ao meu apartamento todas as manhãs, enquanto eu estiver me arrumando para aula. Nós iremos entregar todos os cubos coletados." Continuou Mami, em um tom mais ameaçador. "E não apareça em nenhum outro momento, e nem fale comigo ou com a Kyouko. Senão farei questão em desperdiçar minha magia."

O olhar vermelho estático de Kyuubey pareceu estar analisando Mami de ponta a ponta. Por fim ele se virou e sumiu de vista. [ _Que assim seja._ ]

Kyouko encurtou sua lança. "Eu preferia nunca mais ver esse branquelo."

"Temos uma cidade para defender e precisaremos dele para isso." Mami começou a descer o monte.

"Tch." Kyouko a seguiu. "Ei Mami. Será que ficamos muito tempo fora?"

"Hmmm... Não pensei nisso." Mami ficou cutucando o queixo. "Saberemos quando chegar em casa. Tinha restos de um bolo na geladeira."

"Putz! Será que estragou?" Kyouko rangeu os dentes. "Grrr. Mais um motivo para esganar aquele branquelo."

E as duas caminharam juntas, rumo para as suas antigas rotinas. Porém, agora tendo certeza que o amor, coragem e esperança são capazes de superar tudo.

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Sob o amálgama de cores que o universo tem para oferecer, Sayaka acompanhava de perto Madoka. Apesar que a Lei estava salva, ela sabia que a missão não fora um sucesso. Elas não conseguiram trazer Homura e, pior, Nagisa ficou para trás.

No entanto, era algo a mais que incomodava Sayaka, algo parecia estar entrando em sua mente naquele exato momento.

Cores brilhantes foram se misturando até resultar no mais puro branco. As duas agora estavam em um ambiente sem começo, meio ou fim. Onde suas únicas companhias eram inúmeras cadeiras que estavam flutuando.

Porém o fundo branco foi logo tomado pelos mais variados símbolos coloridos. O olhar dourado de Madoka estava atento. "Muitas estão precisando de mim nesse momento."

Um desconforto, uma angústia, tomava o corpo de Sayaka. Ela olhou desconfiada para aquele brinco negro com a gema violeta, que estava na orelha direita de Madoka. "Madoka..."

Madoka virou-se e disse com calma. "Sayaka-chan."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi?" Sayaka começou a se arrepiar toda.

Um semblante entristecido se instaurou em Madoka. "Eu... escondi muitas coisas de você." Então, como um tentáculo, uma das longas mechas de cabelo rosa se enrolou em Sayaka.

"Ma...Mado...gnngn..." Sayaka caiu de joelhos e começou a suar frio. Imagens em sua mente começaram a aparecer, lembranças de um futuro esquecido.

"Eu sinto muito pela forma que as coisas aconteceram." Continuou Madoka. "Mais do que nunca, você merece toda a verdade, mesmo que isso vá doer."

Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Sayaka a cada memória. A traição de Homura, suas vãs tentativas de trazer Madoka de volta, sua convivência com a Kyouko, sua entrega a maldição, a revelação do relacionamento entre Kyousuke e Hitomi e fatídica luta que teve com Nagisa.

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos, que agora eram manoplas de ferro. "n **Ã** O!  **P** oR Q **ue**  Ac **On** TEc **E** u AS **si** M? a **a** AA **aA** Aa **Aa** Hhh **hHHh** h **Gg** ggG **G!** "

"Desculpe, Sayaka-chan." Disse Madoka, enquanto observava sua amiga se transformando em uma bruxa.

Oktavia ergueu seu grande sabre contra Madoka, mas logo mais mechas de cabelo seguravam seu corpo e seus braços. Ela lutava com todas as forças para se libertar. " **A** aa **AAaa** aAAHH **hNHh** h **H** HhGg **gg** G **Gg**!"

"Eu garanto que trarei você de volta. Eu tenho muito a dizer além do que viu. É até injusto, mas para o que virá, eu precisarei de ti novamente, minha amiga." Madoka deu as costas para Oktavia, daria trabalho para recuperá-la, mas ela era apenas uma. Nesse exato momento, inúmeras bruxas estavam precisando da presença dela, era necessário compensar pela sua recente ausência.

Enquanto isso, a gema em seu brinco cintilava...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Palavras do carcereiro


	21. Palavras do carcereiro

"Não precisa, Kyouko-chan."

Homura parou, não somente por ouvir a voz da Madoka, mas pelo fato de tudo estar desaparecendo. Kyouko, a igreja, tudo isso deu lugar para estrelas, cometas, galáxias e nebulosas.

Madoka abriu os olhos, sua íris tomada por um tom dourado brilhante. Seu cabelo esvoaçava com o poder mágico que emanava dela, mas seus laços vermelhos mantiveram-se firmes. O corte em seu pescoço fechou imediatamente. Ela começou a ficar de pé e a olhar para o infinito.

"Madoka! NÃO!" Homura começou a correr em direção a ela.

Porém Madoka parou de olhar para um lugar distante. Sua atenção voltara para um objeto próximo ao pé dela, uma gema em forma de coroa. Com um mero gesto, a gema foi até a sua mão.

Homura parou novamente.

As duas estavam muito próximas.

Madoka fitou Homura. "Homura-chan..."

Ao ouvir o seu nome, o terror se espalhou pelo corpo de Homura. Fraquejou tanto, que a salamandra, seu brinco, sua bruxa, escapara da sua mão e rastejou por debaixo da manga de seu uniforme escolar.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka sorriu e começou a se aproximar.

A face de Homura contorceu-se. "Não... Afaste-se..."

Mas Madoka não obedeceu.

"AFASTE-SE DE MIM!" Homura deu meia volta e correu o quanto pôde.

No começo ela conseguiu abrir uma distância, porém logo Homura percebeu Madoka se aproximando, mesmo que garota de cabelos rosas ainda estivesse apenas andando. Era como se a corrida de Homura não saísse do lugar.

Suas desesperadas passadas, longe daquela precisa e elegante marcha, lhe custaram caro. Homura acabou tropeçando sobre si própria e 'caiu' naquele cenário celestial.

Homura já sabia que chegaria esse momento, mas nunca imaginou que seria dessa forma. Tão fraca, tão patética. Sem nenhuma dignidade consigo mesma, ela não se levantou. Abraçou-se e fechou os olhos. A única esperança era que seu coração parasse, que a morte fosse seu único ato útil para este mundo.

Seu coração não parou. Mãos vieram ajudar ela a se levantar.

Aquelas mãos.

Madoka estava agachada ao lado dela. Ainda havia um sorriso em seu rosto, mas seu tom de voz suave expressava preocupação. "Ei..."

Aqueles olhos dourados, aqueles malditos olhos. Ela sabia que estava tudo acabado, mas o coração de Homura continuava a palpitar. A frustração só crescia, seus sentimentos a condenavam. Ela havia traído a todos pelo amor de Madoka, algo que por fim ela traiu também. Não merecia perdão, nem compaixão alguma.

O corpo de Homura estremeceu. Logo as lágrimas apareceram.

Não havia nada a ser dito, nenhuma palavra merecia sair da boca dela.

"...uuuuuaaAAAAAHHHHHH!" Homura chorou. Um choro não contido. Sua boca escancarada. Até para ela, que já chorou tantas vezes, era inusitado.

Madoka, vendo sua amiga em um estado deplorável, também não disse mais nada. Trouxe Homura até seu colo, para que ali suas lágrimas se depositassem.

Além de Madoka, as estrelas, cometas, galáxias e nebulosas eram testemunhas daquele choro. Um choro de alguém que perdeu todo o sentido de viver.

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Escuridão. Vazio.

Esse era o fim?

Estava morta ou foi levada?

Se isso é a Lei dos Ciclos, então aquela bruxa mentira. Sim. Isso tudo foi um plano daquela manipuladora. Tudo para que ela caísse em desgraça mais ainda, mais do que podia acreditar.

Ou é uma punição?

Ela certamente merecia, mas esperava algo mais... torturante. Não que a solidão eterna fosse algo bom, mas já estava acostumada em estar nessa situação. É algo que ela aceitara.

Então sentiu o calor em seu corpo. Ainda tinha um corpo?

Seus sentidos retornavam. Logo ouviu um chiado, acompanhado por um cheiro de fritura.

Homura abriu os olhos e se deparou com um teto claro. Aquilo fez ela prender a respiração por um breve momento, mas logo percebeu que não se tratava do teto de um hospital.

Quando se levantou, viu que estava sobre um sofá ao lado de uma mesa baixa de vidro em forma de triângulo. Era um apartamento iluminado, ricamente decorado e bem cuidado. As grandes janelas de vidro apresentavam a visão de um céu noturno.

"Esse é o... apartamento da Tomoe-san." Homura balbuciou. O chiado continuava, vinha da cozinha.

Homura sentiu algo em seu rosto, ela saiu do sofá e foi até a uma das janelas. Pelo reflexo, ela descobriu do que se tratava.

Era o reflexo do seu passado.

Ainda estava em seu uniforme escolar, mas agora também estava usando óculos de armação vermelha. Além disso seu cabelo estava disposto em duas longas tranças presas na ponta com laços violetas.

Sua expressão perplexa na janela ficou ainda mais evidente quando se deu conta do que estava lá fora. Não era o céu noturno, era o universo. O apartamento estava flutuando em meio ao espaço.

Removeu os óculos. Logo constatou que sua visão continuava boa. A lente era provavelmente falsa.

"Ah! Você acordou."

Homura seguiu aquela voz. A cabeça da Madoka apareceu no canto da porta da cozinha. Seus olhos haviam voltado para o tom rosa.

"Só espera um momentinho." Madoka voltou para cozinha. Era possível ouvir o som de pratos e talheres.

Logo ela voltou com uma bandeja. Nela continha um bule, xícaras sobre pires, uma travessa com bolinhos fritos em formato esféricos, além de pequenos potes, um contendo açúcar refinado e o outro canela em pó, além de guardanapos.

Madoka também estava em seu uniforme escolar, mas manchado de sangue. Seu pescoço ainda continha uma camada de sangue seco.

"Eu preparei um chá de camomila e bolinhos de chuva. A Mami-san me ensinou essa receita, ela disse que conseguiu na internet." Madoka colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa de vidro. "É bem fácil de fazer, mas não sei se fica tão bom quanto à dela..."

Homura esmagou os óculos com a mão, quebrando a armação.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka questionou.

"Eu fui levada, não fui?" Homura disse em tom sério.

"Ah. Não. Você desmaiou, acho que estava muito cansada." Madoka retirou do bolso do uniforme a gema em forma de coroa, que ainda estava sem brilho. "Estou usando isso como uma âncora para me manter aqui. Ei! Não faz isso! Wehihi! Faz cócegas!"

Homura ficou surpresa ao ver a salamandra negra aparecer por detrás da nuca da Madoka.

"Vou deixar você aqui. Se quiser um bolinho, fique a vontade." Madoka estendeu sua mão até mesa de vidro. A salamandra correu pelo seu braço para chegar até lá. Enquanto isso, Madoka guardou a gema novamente em seu uniforme.

"Por que está fazendo isso? Pare de ser gentil!" Homura exclamou. "Eu não vou parar! Você tem que me destruir!"

Em resposta, os olhos de Madoka voltaram a ficar dourados, sua expressão também ficou mais séria. "Eu sei o porquê de você querer tanto a morte."

Aquela reação congelou Homura. Ela realizara que não estava conversando com a Madoka que tanto conhecia e sim com uma divindade.

"Eu vou pensar em seu pedido." Os olhos ficaram rosas novamente e Madoka deu um grande sorriso. "Mas só depois do chá! Eu queria tanto que você experimente esses bolinhos." Então ela se sentou no sofá.

O silêncio se instaurou no ambiente.

Homura por um momento ficou observando Madoka, que agora estava de costas para ela. Suspirou. Seguiu até o sofá e deixou seus óculos quebrados na mesa, próximo onde a salamandra estava.

Quando Homura sentou-se ao lado dela, Madoka pegou o bule e começou a encher a xícaras. "Homura-chan, ainda se lembra do dia que fez seu desejo?"

"Claro que sim e você deve saber também." Homura respondeu.

O aroma da camomila pairava no ar.

"Sim." Madoka levou a xícara até a sua boca e deu um gole. "Se lembra também do que aconteceu antes do seu desejo?"

Homura ignorou a sua xícara. "Aonde você quer chegar?"

Madoka ficou frustrada diante daquela atitude, além de que Homura não olhava para ela. "Quando se faz um desejo, o contexto deve ser levado em consideração. Você desejou me proteger, ao invés de ser protegida por mim." Ela colocou xícara sobre o pires. "Como eu protegi a cidade, como eu protegi você, Homura-chan?"

"Você se sacrificou..." Os olhos de Homura arregalaram-se. Se lembrou de todas às vezes que repetiu aquela maldita busca. Sempre cautelosa, tudo era planejado, cada recurso minuciosamente contado. Depois que começou a agir sozinha, ela lutou contra Walpurgisnatch esperando pelo fracasso. Ela nunca usava toda a sua magia, pois sempre guardava o suficiente para poder tentar de novo. Nunca tentou arriscar tudo, pois sua morte condenaria Madoka.

"Como fui covarde." Homura deu um sorriso, decepcionada consigo mesma. "Se você deu a sua vida por mim, é claro que eu deveria dar a minha. É lógico."

"Não!" Madoka segurou Homura, forçando-a a olhar para ela. "Homura-chan! Eu não quero que você morra. Eu não protegi você para isso. Nós não somos escravas dos nossos desejos, muito menos de um."

Homura balançou a cabeça, negando. "Mas meu único motivo para existir é você. Eu não tenho mais importância alguma."

"Você não tem consciência de quão importante é para todos nós." Madoka soltou Homura e desviou o olhar. "E vai doer muito quando souber."

"Madoka..." Homura não esperava por aquilo.

Madoka voltou a olhar para ela, seus lábios apertaram, sua respiração acelerou. "Tenho algo para te mostrar. Algo que ninguém mais viu. Será a primeira, Homura-chan. Eu sei como vai reagir, mas não irei impedi-la."

Aquelas afirmações só deixavam Homura mais tensa.

Madoka ergueu sua mão esquerda fechada, palma para cima. Ao abri-la, ali jazia um globo negro com um pino de metal. No topo do globo havia um laço rosa amarrado.

"Uma semente da aflição. A da sua bruxa." Depois de olhar para objeto, Homura voltou sua atenção para Madoka. "Por que você guardou..."

A face de Madoka se contorceu, com uma evidente expressão de tristeza pelo que estava por vir.

Homura ficou estática, não piscava. Isso perdurou por alguns segundos, até que ela engoliu seco.

A mão de Madoka que segurava a semente começou a tremer.

"Não." Homura balançava a cabeça bem devagar. Sua boca abriu mais uma vez, para não fechar mais. "Nããããooo..."

Madoka rangeu os dentes, seus olhos brilharam em tons dourados.

Homura, em um movimento rápido, pegou semente da mão da Madoka. Se levantou e arremessou com toda a sua ira. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A semente voou de encontro à parede do apartamento, onde fez um furo com o seu pino de metal. O impacto foi forte o bastante para causar rachaduras.

Madoka retraiu sua mão e ficou aguardando por Homura.

"Não! NÃO!" Homura falou com Madoka, ainda furiosa. "Impossível! Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos, você destruiu ela!"

"Minha maldição não foi destruída, só ganhou uma nova forma." Madoka disse melancólica. "Foi essa resposta que o universo deu quando eu desafiei suas leis."

"Seu desejo reescreveu o universo." Homura disse prontamente.

"Sim e é por isso que ela pôde ressurgir." Respondeu Madoka. "Ela enganou eu, Incubator, todos. Enquanto eu me tornei a esperança, ela se tornou o próprio universo."

"Como?" Homura continuava incrédula.

"Essa resposta você mesma obteve." Madoka fitou Homura pelo canto do olho, ainda se sentindo muito mal pela revelação. "Quando obteve um fragmento do meu poder."

Homura ficou boquiaberta.

"Assim como nós estamos vivendo em seu mundo agora." Madoka continuou. "Ainda estamos vivendo no mundo dela. Os lacaios caçam os humanos todas às noites."

"Os demônios?" Homura indagou.

Madoka fez um gesto com a cabeça, confirmando. "Isso que é o mais ardiloso. A energia que o Incubator obtém através dos cubos da aflição apenas servem para manter ela."

Homura semicerrou os olhos. "Existe ainda um universo real?"

"Sim, mas não por muito tempo. A entropia logo o apagará, tudo estará acabado e a maldição terá obtido seu objetivo. O fim das aflições." O cintilante e dourado olhar de Madoka buscara um ponto no vazio. "Algo que eu desejaria."

Homura colocou as mãos no rosto. "Isso é tudo culpa minha. Eu tornei isso possível e não impedi quando podia."

"Homura-chan!"

Homura atendeu ao chamado.

Madoka sorriu. "Não diga isso. Você é a minha esperança."

"O que está falando." Homura disse em tom de desânimo.

"Muitas garotas que eu recuperei voltariam para o desespero caso descobrissem a minha verdadeira natureza." Falou Madoka. "Eu só revelei isso para tu porque você criou uma oportunidade para salvar a todos."

"Eu criei uma oportunidade?!" Homura disse, surpresa. "Está me dizendo que..."

"Eu sabia o que iria fazer, Homura-chan. Eu precisei esquecer, mas deixei tudo preparado." Madoka olhou de relance para salamandra. "Quando fui resgatar você, eu trouxe comigo Sayaka-chan e Nagisa-chan. Eu confiei a elas parte das minhas memórias, para que o Incubator não pudesse obter tamanho conhecimento, mas para isso eu só teria precisado da Sayaka-chan."

Homura continuou em silêncio, escutando.

"Eu e a minha maldição estamos separadas, assim aconteceu com Sayaka-chan e com você." Madoka parou de olhar para salamandra e voltou novamente sua atenção para Homura. "E sabe muito bem que elas tentarão se juntar a nós se houver a oportunidade. Ela quer sobrepor meu desejo para poder me possuir, para isso usará você."

"A mim?" Homura apontou para si própria.

"Assim como eu, você acumulou um grande karma com as suas viagens no tempo. Ela quer esse poder e, como eu esperava, ela escolheu Nagisa-chan."

Homura falou com rancor. "Aquela bruxa. Eu deveria ter deixado ela morta."

"Se isso acontecesse, então o que eu fiz seria em vão." Madoka continuou. "Você não conhecia Nagisa-chan e ela tem as minhas memórias. Minha maldição veria isso como uma possibilidade para triunfar assim que vocês duas ficassem próximas. Porém, para possuir Nagisa-chan e depois você, ela terá que se concentrar toda sua existência em um único lugar. Então teremos uma chance de detê-la."

Homura caiu no sofá, consternada. "Você sabe do meu relacionamento com ela."

"Eu depositei um fardo muito grande naquela menina. Agora mesmo ela está prestes a sucumbir à minha maldição." Os olhos dourados da Madoka cintilaram. "Mas eu conheço ela. Se houver uma fagulha de esperança em meio a escuridão, ela não se perderá. Ela tem uma enorme tenacidade."

Homura deu um sorriso sem graça. "Então... eu sou uma isca. Você me usou."

"Ah..." Madoka desviou o olhar. "Acho que, como eu sou uma bruxa agora, fiquei um pouquinho má."

"Fufufufu..."

"Mas se tudo der certo, eu poderei retornar."

Homura parou com a risada. "Retornar? O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Não somos escravas dos nossos desejos. Você merece isso pelo que fez e pelo o que terá que fazer." Madoka afirmou.

"Você..." Homura pegou as mãos da Madoka. "Você vai voltar?"

"Eu tenho um plano." Madoka não olhava para Homura. "Porém nele, nós teremos que nos separar novamente."

"Não." Homura apertou aquelas mãos. "Eu não vou conseguir."

"Será só por um tempo e será a última vez. Eu prometo." Madoka então dirigiu seu olhar para a garota de cabelo escuro trançado. "Mas em troca eu terei que pedir mais uma promessa sua. Eu quero que você prometa que vai confiar em mim, Homura-chan. Vai confiar em mim!"

Homura rangeu os dentes.

Madoka apertou as mãos da Homura. "Por favor! Se não fizer isso, eu não vou conseguir continuar."

"Eu não posso." Homura negou. "Eu não sou digna da sua confiança."

"Por quê?"

Homura olhou para o teto. "Eu traí você, mais do que isso, eu traí o que sinto por você. Mesmo que a bruxa tenha uma parte sua, eu jamais deveria ter nutrido sentimentos por ela."

Então, em resposta, Madoka puxou Homura pelos braços e a abraçou. "Eu estou de orgulhosa de você."

Homura se surpreendeu com aquilo. "M-Madoka?"

"Isso demonstra que seu coração é grande. Você tem muito amor para dar. Eu sempre soube que você era capaz disso."

Homura, ouvindo aquelas afirmações, retribuiu o abraço.

"Vamos, me abraça bem forte." Disse Madoka, fechando os olhos com força, fazendo lágrimas caírem.

Homura obedeceu. "Eu... prometo. Não importa o que for. Eu confio em você Madoka."

As duas ficaram abraçadas o que aparentava ser uma eternidade.

Para Madoka, isso era possível, mas havia muitas pendências para serem resolvidas. Ela se separou de Homura e enxugou o rosto com a manga do uniforme. "Eu vou contar meu plano, mas só depois de você experimentar meus bolinhos. Eles já devem até estar frios, assim como o chá."

Homura também estava lavada em lágrimas.

"Esses bolinhos são para ser doces." Madoka pegou um guardanapo na travessa e limpou o rosto da Homura. "Isso iria acabar estragando o gosto."

Homura sorriu. "Sim. É verdade."

"Eu fui boba em fazer eles, sabendo o que eu teria que contar..." Madoka falou, um pouco desanimada.

Homura pegou um dos bolinhos, mergulhou ele no açúcar, depois na canela para enfim comê-lo.

"Homura?!" Madoka expressou uma mistura de surpresa e ansiedade.

Homura deu seu veredicto. "Está delicioso, Madoka."

"Que bom! Ah... ummm..." Madoka ficou corada.

"O que foi?"

"Eu... posso chamar você de Homura? Você me chama de Madoka faz tanto tempo. Não se sinta obrigada. É..." Os olhos dourados de Madoka focaram para baixo.

"Claro que pode me chamar assim." Com os seus dedos, Homura levantou levemente o queixo da Madoka para trazer sua atenção. "E eu não vou deixar que isso se perca. Nunca."

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Areia e rocha.

Era o que havia naquele deserto com incidentais escarpas, tudo banhado pela luz de um céu violeta reluzente.

No entanto, em meio aquele ambiente inóspito havia uma torre feito de ébano. Tinhas dimensões de uma grande montanha e sua forma era de uma ampulheta.

A parte superior da ampulheta era transparente e era possível ver seu conteúdo. Estava completamente forrada com penas brancas.

Já a parte inferior não era possível enxergar o que havia dentro, pois havia uma parede feita de tijolos negros. Em cada tijolo havia runas inscritas com uma tinta violeta. A mensagem contida era sempre a mesma:

**NÃO PERTURBE**

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Um paraíso.

Colinas verdejantes e córregos cristalinos. O céu azul com algumas nuvens estava acompanhado de uma leve brisa que aplacava o calor. As vistosas árvores eram refúgios para bandos de aves negras.

No topo de uma das colinas havia uma mesa circular com um guarda-sol escuro.

Sentada à mesa, Homura vestia um vestido lilás que ia até o joelho, que deixava seus ombros expostos. Seus pés descalços estavam sobre a macia grama fresca. Seu cabelo escuro estava solto e balançava com a brisa.

Seu olhar perdido estava em outro lugar, em outro tempo.

"Homura-chan?"

A atenção de Homura se voltou para a outra pessoa que estava sentada.

Nagisa vestia o mesmo que Homura, mas rosa claro. Na verdade, apesar dos olhos laranjas e do longo cabelo branco ondulado, era uma outra pessoa. Os laços vermelhos amarrados no cabelo, no lugar das chucas, deixavam isso mais claro. "Você parece estar pensando em algo."

"Não, Madoka." Homura respondeu. "Apenas estou apreciando minha obra."

"É muito lindo mesmo." Nagisa concordou. "Ainda mais que estamos juntas."

"Certamente."

Nisso, duas bonecas se aproximaram, trazendo algo com elas.

Homura anunciou. "Ah! Minhas crianças trouxeram o que eu pedi."

"O quê?" Nagisa ficou curiosa.

Duas taças com bolas de sorvete de chocolate, acompanhados de pequenos cubos amarelos, foram colocadas na mesa.

Os olhos de Nagisa cresceram "Hmmm... Sorvete, mas o que são esses cubos?"

"Por que não experimenta?" Homura sorriu.

Com uma colher, Nagisa levou um pouco do sorvete com alguns cubos até sua boca. Fechou os olhos para apreciar o sabor.

Homura observava atentamente.

Logo, a face de Nagisa ficou branca, com um círculo amarelo em cada bochecha, seus lábios estavam roxos. "Nossa... eu nem imaginei que podia ser queijo, nunca comi com sorvete, mas fica muito bom..."

Homura continuava a olhar. "Dependendo do queijo, combina muito bem com doces."

Quando Nagisa abriu os olhos, sua face voltou ao normal. "É verdade... hã? Por que está olhando assim? Tem algo no meu rosto?"

Homura, com a ponta do dedo, tirou um pouco de sorvete que havia ficado no canto da boca da Nagisa. Depois levou até a sua boca e lambeu.

Nagisa corou. "Ehihi."

"Fufu..."

Homura

Esse é meu nome

E essa é a minha prisão

Mas agora estamos conectadas

Mesmo em mundos diferentes

Nossos laços não se romperão

Não lutarei mais sozinha

Nem você

Madoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Epílogo


	22. Epílogo

Não. Não combinava.

Um túnel escuro e úmido, parcamente iluminado por lâmpadas fluorescentes. As paredes cinza de concreto estavam acompanhadas de longos tubos de metal. O ar era pesado, quase sufocante.

Não combinava. Não com o visual daquela garota mágica.

Um vestido branco com detalhes azuis, aonde sua grande saia ia até os pés, à moda vitoriana. Seguindo o mesmo estilo de cor, ela usava uma mitra, que repousava sobre seu longo cabelo cor palha. Assim como a sua gema da alma circular prateada em sua gola, seus olhos verde oliva brilhavam, confusos.

Não combinava. Ela sabia disso, mas havia uma dúvida mais pertinente.

_Como cheguei aqui?_

Oriko Mikuni vasculhou sua memória recente, mas sem encontrar respostas. Para piorar, não havia nenhuma saída aparente, nem sequer um indício de um acesso para o ar livre.

_Esse lugar parece subterrâneo._

Não vendo opção, ela decidiu explorar o lugar, seguindo os tubos metálicos.

[ _Alguém?_ ]

Suas chamadas telepáticas não obtiveram retorno. Se ela estava com as roupas de garota mágica, podia ser uma situação de combate, sua família podia estar correndo perigo. No entanto, ela não conseguia sentir a presença de magia ou de miasma.

Oriko continuou pelo túnel até o seu fim. Contudo, ela não esperava o que encontraria a seguir.

Havia chegado em uma gigantesca galeria. O teto era tão alto que a luz das lâmpadas nas paredes não chegava até lá. Em termos de metros quadrados, Oriko não tinha nenhuma idéia, apenas podia imaginar por qual motivo havia aquele espaço.

Em uma das paredes da galeria estava escrito em letras garrafais, com tinta branca:

**MITAKIHARA 02**

"Então eu ainda estou na cidade." Oriko falou consigo mesma.

Nisso, um movimento chama sua atenção. Uma pequena criatura branca passou correndo por ela.

Oriko reconheceu a criatura imediatamente. "Kyuubey!"

Mesmo estando próxima da garota, Kyuubey ignorou completamente o chamado, como se ela não estivesse ali.

Então Oriko sorriu, agora ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Menos apreensiva, ela procurou seguir Kyuubey, que estava entrando em outro túnel que havia na galeria.

Não tardou muito para encontrar a desembocadura daquele túnel. Assim como anterior, esse também terminava em uma galeria, mas nessa havia algo a mais...

Oriko ficou boquiaberta.

No centro da galeria havia um grande prisma flutuante em rotação, de cor âmbar e transparente. Dentro dele podia se ver uma garota em pé, que parecia estar dormindo ou inconsciente.

A garota tinha cabelos muito compridos, suas mechas se acomodavam como podiam dentro do prisma. Era difícil discernir as cores, devido a cor do prisma, mas Oriko tinha certeza que os laços que prendiam o cabelo e o vestido eram brancos assim como o dela. Porém o vestido era mais revelador, especialmente nas pernas, onde se podia ver asas nos sapatos.

Ao ver as cinco gemas no peito, Oriko não tinha dúvidas de que se tratava de uma garota mágica.

Existia um prisma bem menor, também de cor âmbar, que orbitava o maior. Parecia ter algo dentro dele, mas Oriko não sabia dizer o que naquela distância que estava.

Acima do grande prisma tinha um globo negro de tamanho similar, que também estava flutuando ou podia estar pendurado pelo teto. De seu topo saíam ramificações metálicas.

Essas ramificações iam se dividindo ao longo do seu trajeto, até o seu destino, o qual deixara Oriko estarrecida.

Dezenas de milhares, talvez centenas, de Kyuubeys estavam recebendo as ramificações em seus orifícios abertos nas costas. Boa parte estava no chão e aquele 'tapete branco' se estendia e subia pela parede da galeria.

Os que não estavam conectados ao globo negro, perambulavam próximo ao prisma. Na verdade, naquela hora eles estavam se aglomerando.

_Parecem agitados._

Oriko sabe que os Incubators são criaturas que não expressam emoções, porém o comportamento deles em grupo trazia indícios que corroboravam com a sua observação.

Então o prisma menor, que orbitava, começou a brilhar intensamente. Sua cor âmbar ganhou um tom violeta. No entanto, logo o brilho esmaeceu e o prisma ficara negro.

Por fim ele se quebrou.

O que saiu de dentro assustou Oriko. Uma massa disforme negra com tentáculos, que logo ganhou tamanho.

Os Kyuubeys que estavam perto se dispersaram, mas alguns se tornaram vítimas das poderosas chicoteadas daquela criatura negra. Seus corpos se despedaçaram em uma nuvem de carne moída.

Aquele ser de tentáculos, que continuava a crescer, não aparentava interesse em perseguir os Kyuubeys. Ao invés disso, foi até o prisma onde estava a garota. Seus tentáculos abraçaram o prisma.

Oriko considerou que a criatura estava aplicando uma constrição e suas intenções eram de quebrar o prisma.

Porém o monstro começou a perder parte da sua massa, que estava evaporando na forma de uma essência escura e sendo absorvida por aquele globo negro.

 _Seria essa uma criatura composta por aflição?_  Oriko não pôde deixar de notar as semelhanças daquilo com um processo de purificação de uma gema da alma.

Apesar da perda da massa, a criatura voltara a crescer, alimentada pela mesma essência negra, que saía do prisma quebrado. O volume era cada vez maior.

Logo, mesmo tendo uma parte absorvida pelo globo negro, a criatura havia triplicado as suas dimensões. Vários de seus tentáculos agora chicoteavam em todas as direções.

"Ah!" Oriko reagiu diante de um tentáculo que chegou até ela, mas ele a atravessou sem feri-la.

_Esqueci que eu não estou aqui._

Outros tentáculos começaram a destruir as ramificações e estraçalhar os Kyuubeys. Muitos deles começaram a fugir.

A criatura negra se espalhava pela galeria. Seus tentáculos abraçavam o prisma onde estava garota com firmeza, o esmagando e rachando.

_Isso não é nada bom._

O prisma então quebrou em vários pedaços e a criatura envelopou a garota. Rapidamente o monstro começou a perder volume enquanto entrava dentro dela, até desaparecer completamente.

Apenas a garota restava, caída de joelhos e agonizando no chão da galeria. Agora Oriko sabia que ela tinha cabelos rosa, suas cinco gemas na altura do peito estavam escuras.

Mas não era só as gemas que estavam negras.

Quando a garota abriu os olhos, eles estavam completamente pretos, não era possível discernir a íris da esclera. Em sua feição contorcida e tremida, ela falou. "P-Por quê? P-Por que eu... falhei? Não era... para acontecer assim!"

O coração de Oriko apertou com aquela angústia que estava testemunhando.

A garota ergueu seus braços para o alto, como se ali estivesse algo para ela agarrar. "Todos... desculpem... eu... não consegui salvar...  **IIIIEEEEEEEAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!** " Um grito inumano saiu de sua boca enquanto seu corpo começou a inchar, se deformando e ganhando um aspecto escuro como a criatura que a possuiu.

Aquilo deixou Oriko horrorizada, aquela era uma visão horrível, mesmo para alguém que caçava demônios.

A massa disforme negra tomou conta da galeria, alcançando Oriko. Então a garota mágica se viu em outro lugar, estava em meio ao brilho do cosmos.

No entanto ele estava se apagando.

Oriko viu cada galáxia, cada nebulosa, cada estrela, desaparecer, deixando para trás apenas um fundo escuro e sem vida.

_Não! Não pode ser!_

Ela tentou gritar essas palavras, mas nenhum som saiu, pois não havia ar, não existia mais isso. Ela tentou piscar os olhos, com o intuito de enxergar uma luz, por menor que fosse, mas ela não sentiu suas pálpebras, não existia mais isso. Ela se abraçou, querendo sentir o calor.

Mas não existia mais Oriko.

Até o conceito de existir estava difícil de compreender, seus pensamentos eram apenas fragmentos. Sua consciência estava desaparecendo, apenas o sentimento de estar condenada a fazer parte do vazio que permanecia.

_...Amor..._

Outro fragmento, uma voz que parecia ter ressoado dentro de sua mente.

"Amor!"

Estava mais alto, mais claro, até parecia estar ouvindo.

" **AMORZÃO!** "

Em uma longa arfada, Oriko se levantou da sua cama. Estava suando frio e tremendo. Seus músculos reclamavam da fadiga.

Ao lado dela estava uma garota usando uma camisola preta, de cabelos roxos curtos e um olhar que parecia gemas de citrino, que dormia junto a ela na cama de casal. Ela expressava preocupação. "Meu amor! Você estava se debatendo toda e começou a gritar. Está tudo bem?"

Oriko respirava fundo, ela viu que não estava mais com as vestes de garota mágica e sim com a sua camisola branca. "Ah... Está tudo bem, Kirika."

Nisso, as duas ouvem passos de alguém correndo pelo corredor, indo em direção a porta do quarto escuro onde elas estavam.

Quando a porta abriu-se parcialmente, a luz do corredor iluminou o ambiente. Na abertura, apareceu um par de olhos azuis vivos e curiosos, pertencentes a uma pequena e meiga menina de cabelos verdes curtos. Ela não tardou em falar. "Eu ouvi a mama gritar."

"Yuma, desculpe assustá-la. Foi só um sonho ruim." Oriko sorriu para Yuma.

"É amorzinho." Kirika apontou para si mesma. "Papa vai cuidar bem dela. Pode voltar a dormir."

"Hmmm... Tá bom." Yuma sorriu. "Vou desejar para mama que ela tenha um bom sonho."

"Obrigada." Agradeceu Oriko.

A porta se fechou.

Kirika passava a mão no braço nu da Oriko. "Não foi um sonho ruim, não é?"

Em resposta, Oriko ergueu sua mão esquerda. Logo sua gema da alma prateada apareceu, repousando sobre a palma da mão. O brilho claro iluminava o quarto, revelando o papel de parede rasgado e deteriorado pelo mofo.

Apesar do brilho, era possível enxergar uma nuvem escura flutuando dentro da gema. "Não foi."

"O que você viu, amor?" Kirika estava curiosa.

"O fim." Respondeu Oriko.

"Do quê?"

"De tudo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .oãn adniA


	23. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado a você leitor por ter lido a fanfic "Desconexão". Foram alguns meses para finalizar esse texto e, sendo esse o meu primeiro trabalho, foi uma experiência e tanto. O que você verá nesse capítulo especial são alguns rascunhos que não viram a luz do dia durante o planejamento do enredo. Pode se dizer que são as 'cenas que foram cortadas'. Cada rascunho estará acompanhado dos meus comentários no final.

O sinal toca. Fim do intervalo do almoço.

Os alunos, com pressa e congestionando os corredores, procuravam retornar para suas salas de aula.

"Vamos Kyouko." Sayaka seguia à frente, procurando um caminho no meio daquele povo.

Contudo, Kyouko tinha outros planos. "Vai indo que eu te alcanço. Vou tomar uma água."

Sayaka fez cara feia. "Kyouko!"

Kyouko gesticulou, ignorando a reação da Sayaka. "Qual é! Eu já sei onde fica a sala. Não esquenta."

"Ok." Sayaka respirou fundo. "Só não vai fugir da aula. Hein?"

Kyouko deu uma piscadela.

Não sabendo o significado daquela resposta, Sayaka ficou tensa. Mesmo assim foi embora, não queria causar uma cena.

Kyouko foi até o bebedouro, onde teve que aguardar em uma pequena fila.

_...Só não vai fugir da aula..._

"Tch... 'Aula'. Dane-se essas aulas! Eu não entendo nada!" Kyouko esbravejou. "Merda Homura! Onde tu tava com a cabeça quando decidiu me por aqui."

Alguns dos que estavam na fila olharam de relance.

"Que foi? Anda logo aí..."

Depois de beber, Kyouko retornava para sala pelos corredores agora mais vazios. Através das paredes transparentes de vidro, era possível observar o transcorrer das aulas.

"Pior que eu não posso mastigar algo durante a aula. Saco." Kyouko disse, bufando.

Nesse momento algo chamou a atenção dela, mais especificamente uma pessoa que estava se aproximando de um mural no fim do corredor.

_Mas aquela não é a..._

Homura estava de costas para Kyouko, enquanto colocava um pôster com um aviso sobre a enfermaria.

Kyouko estreitou o olhar...

_Eu posso matar ela agora._

...e ficou remexendo os dedos da mão esquerda.

_Basta eu projetar minha lança a partir da gema no anel. Todo mundo vai ver, mas não importa. Estará tudo acabado._

A gema violeta no brinco da Homura balançava enquanto ela colocava os últimos alfinetes.

_Nah._

Kyouko fechou a mão.

_Tenho que descobrir mais sobre o que essa doida andou aprontando._

Ignorando Homura, Kyouko seguiu caminho até a sala. A aula já havia começado.

Ela entrou sem cerimônia.

"Atrasada novamente, Sakura-san." Disse o professor.

Kyouko deu de ombros. "A fila do bebedouro estava comprida." E foi até a sua carteira.

Sua vizinha, Sayaka, não expressava muita felicidade ao vê-la.

"Ei... Viu que eu não fugi? Heh." Kyouko falou enquanto sentava. "Tenta adivinhar quem eu encon..."

"Kyouko." Sayaka interrompeu, oferecendo um caderno. "Eu marquei a página com as anotações da última aula. Não tem erro."

Kyouko recebeu o caderno com estranheza. Não era costume da Sayaka em fazer isso. Ao abrir o caderno a partir da página com a ponta dobrada, ela viu as anotações da aula escrita com caneta. Contudo, havia também uma pequena mensagem escrita a lápis:

**Não acredite em coincidências.**

**Jafs:**   **Essa cena estaria no capítulo 8 e acabou sendo substituída pela do fliperama, que cobre os mesmos elementos para o enredo e muito mais. Eu até poderia ter deixado ela, mas só teria a função de encheção de lingüiça.**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Sayaka aguardava no corredor do condomínio, na frente da entrada aberta da sua casa. "A escola não espera!"

Uma voz ecoou do fundo da casa. "Ela que espere! Eu não vou sem o meu kit!"

Sayaka colocou a mão na testa. "É isso que acontece quando você joga as coisas ao invés de guardar..."

"Bom dia!"

Sayaka se deparou com um menino franzino, com cabelos loiros bem penteados e olhos vermelhos vivos. Estava pronto para escola, com sua mochila preta nas costas.

Ela logo reconheceu. "Ah! Bom dia Hidaka-kun."

"Fazia um tempo que a gente não se via. Geralmente você saía mais cedo." Disse Aki, sorridente.

"Ah é! Hehehe. Devia fazer um tempo mesmo." Sayaka ficou coçando a cabeça. "É que estou aguardando minha queridinha priminha molenguinha."

Com dúvida, Aki ergueu as sobrancelhas. "É aquela ruiva que eu vi na última reunião do condomínio?"

"Essa mesma."

"Você estão indo juntas? Que legal."

"Sim, é tão bom quando VAMOS PARA ESCOLA JUNTAS!" Sayaka respondeu, levantando a voz.

Aki se assustou um pouco com a reação da Sayaka. "Xiii. Parece que ela vai demorar."

"É melhor você não esperar por ela também."

"É. Tenho que chegar logo no metrô. Não posso chegar atrasado na aula..." Aki proferiu as últimas palavras com pesar, mas logo depois sorriu. "Tchau Miki-san. Quem sabe a gente se vê na escola."

"Quem sabe, né?" Sayaka acenou. "Tchau tchau!"

**Jafs: Para quem se lembra, Aki mora em um condomínio residencial. E se esse fosse o mesmo condomínio onde Sayaka mora? Os caprichos da coincidência... Eu pensei em colocar Aki em um papel maior para o enredo (síndrome do OC rsrs), sendo uma ponte de comunicação entre Nagisa e Sayaka. Algo que eu queria nessa história era ter pessoas comuns trazendo um impacto mais direto para a história. Contudo Homura não teria sido tão piedosa com Nagisa no capítulo 9 (Ela reconheceria o condomínio). No final esse papel ficou com a Hitomi...**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

No mecanismo do relógio, as aves negras observavam a algazarra que ocorria logo abaixo.

Nagisa corria pelo grande salão da casa de Homura, com uma boneca logo atrás.

 _Por que tinha que ser logo eu!_  Sua boca escancarada, cheia de dentes afiados, deixava escapar sua grande língua roxa, que balançava a cada passada. Nagisa mudou a direção repentinamente para surpreender sua perseguidora.

No entanto a boneca era precisa, copiava com perfeição a trajetória da garota.

_Se continuar assim, ela só precisa aguardar um erro meu para..._

Antes que pudesse terminar seu pensamento, Nagisa foi surpreendida por uma chuva de grandes alfinetes logo a sua frente. Elas fincaram no chão e formaram uma barreira.

"O quê!" Nagisa parou por um instante antes de decidir pular sobre a barreira. Apesar de conseguir passar sobre eles, sua hesitação trouxe conseqüências: em pleno ar, a boneca a abraçou.

As duas rolaram pelo chão. A boneca foi a primeira a se levantar e logo se afastou.

Nagisa, ainda caída, ficou olhando para as outras bonecas que estavam ao longe. Elas estavam sorridentes.

"Rawr! Vocês não deviam ajudar ela." Nagisa ajeitou seu vestido roxo de bolinhas rosas enquanto se levantava. "Não é assim que se brinca de pega-pega. Vou mostrar como se faz." Então ela deu um grande salto em direção as bonecas.

O sorriso nas bonecas desapareceu e logo correram, se espalhando pelo salão.

Nagisa sabia que, para conseguir pegar uma das bonecas, iria precisar mais do que velocidade. Ela olhou envolta e procurou pelo alvo mais oportuno. Nisso viu que havia três bonecas próximas de uma das paredes.

As três bonecas gesticularam em desespero quando Nagisa partiu em direção a elas. Cada uma correu para um dos lados, mas a do meio acabou na dúvida.

Nagisa já estava perto. "Está encurrawrlada!"

A boneca então virou-se e correu em direção a parede.

"Para onde você..." Nagisa nem terminou a frase ao ver que a boneca havia aberto uma porta camuflada. "Ei!"

Não querendo perder a oportunidade de pegá-la, Nagisa entrou logo depois.

Mas o que Nagisa viu fez ela logo esquecer disso.

Bem diferente do corredor que levava ao seu quarto ou o que dava acesso para a cozinha, o lugar era surreal. Gigantescas engrenagens paradas flutuavam de forma desconexa em um ambiente parcamente iluminado com uma fluorescência violeta. Ela mesma estava sobre uma dessas engrenagens.

Logo Nagisa ouve o som da porta fechando com força. Ela se virou e entrada não estava mais lá. "Oh não!"

Presa nesse ambiente bizarro, Nagisa procurava por outra passagem. Foi quando encontrou a boneca que ela estava perseguindo sobre outra engrenagem.

A boneca ficou batendo os dentes para Nagisa e começou pular de engrenagem em engrenagem. Se garota de cabelos brancos quisesse encontrar uma forma de sair dali, essa era a sua melhor chance.

Nagisa bem que tentou acompanhar a boneca, mas a outra era bem mais familiarizada com o ambiente. Conseqüentemente Nagisa perdeu ela de vista naquele mar de engrenagens.

"Isso não é bom. Se Homura-chan me encontrar aqui..." Nagisa pensou alto, temerosa. Homura estava em casa, ainda não era noite aonde ela iria caçar demônios. Felizmente suas preces pareciam que tinham sido ouvidas, pois seus olhos coloridos avistaram uma porta sobre uma das engrenagens.

Sem tardar, Nagisa chegou até porta. Era bem comum, de madeira envernizada escura, exceto o fato dela estar só, sem paredes ou outro indício que ela levaria para algum lugar.

Só que Nagisa tinha plena consciência que estava em uma barreira de bruxa. A lógica e a razão não governam esses mundos. Porém ela não sabia o que essa porta revelaria quando fosse aberta. Podia ser o salão ou qualquer outro lugar. Não vendo outra opção senão arriscar, ela pôs a mão na maçaneta em forma de um diamante negro.

Foi então que, de repente, a porta se abriu de forma tão rápida que quase puxou Nagisa pela maçaneta.

Quem estava do outro lado da porta era nada mais nada menos que Homura, vestindo um pijama violeta com botões brancos. Estava descalça, mas o seu brinco continuava em sua orelha. Seus olhos brilharam enquanto sorria. "Ah... Finalmente resolveu espiar."

"Awwwr não!" Nagisa começou a gesticular freneticamente. "Euuwwwrr estawrva brincando de pega-pega com as suawwrrs crianças e... e uma delas abriuuwrr a powwrta e eu fui atrás e... acabei aqui nesse luuwwrgawwr. E-Euwr queria voltar para o salawwrr e..."

Homura revirou os olhos. "Entre, bruxa."

Nagisa continuou. "Euwwr juwwrrro!... Eu juro..."

"Agora!" Homura demandou.

Nagisa calou-se e abaixou a cabeça antes de obedecer.

"Tire os sapatos e deixe sobre o tapete." Instruiu Homura ao fechar a porta.

Enquanto fazia o que fora pedido, Nagisa observou a sala escura. O papel de parede era de um tom claro, com tema de losangos alinhados. Em uma das paredes estava uma cama com uma almofada e coberta desarrumadas. Em outra estava um sofá e de fronte a ele uma mesa de centro quadrada com alguns livros grossos encima e um pote com duas penas, uma branca e uma preta.

Havia uma escrivaninha também, que ficava em um canto da sala. A luz da luminária que estava lá, a única daquele ambiente, revelava que a escrivaninha era uma verdadeira mesa de trabalho. Continha uma grande lupa articulada e estojos de ferramentas e de pequenas engrenagens, parafusos e outros objetos metálicos. Debaixo de um manto branco, havia um objeto que mais parecia um disco.

"E então?" Homura começou. "Satisfez sua curiosidade?"

"Desculpa..." Nagisa falou baixinho.

"'Desculpa'?" Homura estava incrédula. "Eu havia proibido você de vir aqui?"

"É?!" Nagisa ergueu a cabeça

Homura ficou mais séria. "Mas eu também não disse que era permitido."

Nagisa rangeu os dentes, como uma criança que acabara de quebrar um vidro.

"Fufufu..." Observando a arcada afiadíssima de Nagisa, Homura pronunciou. "Eu lhe pergunto bruxa."

"O quê?"

"Por que não tenta me matar agora?"

"Hã?!"

Homura abriu os braços. "Ora! Eu nem estou a um metro de distância. Eu sei que essa... coisa dentro de você é bem rápida."

Nagisa balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero matar você."

"Não quer me matar... hum?" Homura levantou o queixo e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ou porque acha que não consegue?"

Nagisa veio com um olhar determinado, com certo ar de irritação. "Eu já disse à você. Eu quero ficar nesse mundo! Pode parecer errado o que você fez, mas não é, pois foi por algo bom."

"Hah!" Homura cruzou os braços. "Acredita que haja um resquício de bondade em meu ato? Em mim?"

"Você fez isso por amor! E amor é algo bom!" Nagisa respondeu.

"Fufu...fufu...fufufwahahahahaha!"

Nagisa encolheu um pouco com aquela gargalhada maligna e ainda mais quando Homura aproximou sua face tensa, com os dentes amostras e os olhos esbugalhados.

"Siiiim! Eu amo Madoka! Ela é preciosa para mim. Sem ela meu desejo nunca se realizaria." Homura salivava a cada palavra, sua respiração estava forte. "Cada uma de vocês, garotas mágicas, tiveram seu desejos realizados, por mais bobos ou ambiciosos que fossem. Por que eu não? Por que sempre eu devo abaixar a cabeça e aceitar? Enquanto eu viver, ao menos esse desejo será atendido, não importa como ou qual custo."

A porta se abriu violentamente, revelando as bonecas que aguardavam.

"Se você acredita no que disse, então é tão ingênua quanto ela." Homura se afastou. "Minhas crianças vão guiar você de volta. Não se esqueça dos sapatos..."

Nagisa colocou os sapatos e foi até a saída. Parou e, de costas para Homura, disse. "Se você acredita no que falou, então é ingênua quanto ao que sente."

"Oh... Quer discutir sobre ingenuidade? Acho que eu vou dizer algo para você pensar." Homura fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Eu não sou invulnerável. Se mudar de idéia, eu estarei aguardando a sua tentativa."

Nagisa saiu e a porta se fechou.

Homura suspirou. "Por que trouxe ela aqui? O que você pretendia com isso?"

O silêncio.

Então passou a mão na boca, para limpar a saliva que escorria. "Não vai dizer nada? Sabe o que isso significa?" Olhou para a escrivaninha. "Que arriscou muito para falhar de novo e provar nada, sua inútil."

**Jafs: Essa cena, mesmo sendo um rascunho, já é bem elaborada. Não poderia ser diferente, sendo que boa parte dessa fanfic explorou a relação entre Homura e Nagisa. O problema nessa cena é que eu não consegui me convencer que Homura não mataria Nagisa imediatamente por estar invadindo um espaço, digamos, mais privativo. Essa cena traz outro elemento que também não fora incluído no enredo: o escudo.**

**A idéia do plano de Homura de criar um loop temporal para manter Madoka em sua vida escolar por quanto tempo que fosse possível já estava bem definida. As primeiras versões do enredo estabelecia que Homura iria conseguir reconstruir o seu escudo. O problema é que Homura não devia ter conhecimento sobre o funcionamento dele, pois não arriscaria em desmontá-lo (essa idéia acabou sendo aproveitada para a nova versão). Além disso, o escudo tem uma relação intrínseca com o contrato que ela estabeleceu, portanto era questionável se o escudo simplesmente não faria ela retornar para fatídico dia em que ela sai do hospital. Por isso tomei a liberdade de dar mais versatilidade aos poderes de Homura, com um plano de fundo e limitações convincentes, usando o mecanismo do relógio no teto do salão, um dos elementos peculiares da casa da Homura na série original, como sua ferramenta de ofício.**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Tchau Nagisa-chan! Hidaka-kun!"

"Tchau Ayako-chan. Até amanhã!" Nagisa acenou.

Assim como Aki. "Tchau Kitomono-san."

Ayako se afastou dos seus dois colegas no portão da escola e foi até a sua mãe.

"Hum... Momoe-san." Aki estava hesitante em falar.

"Oi?"

"Você... parece mais alegre hoje."

"Eu?" Nagisa olhou para si própria. "Eu não sei. Será?"

"É... É que eu via você algumas vezes com um olhar perdido, parecia preocupada com algo e hoje não foi assim." Aki sorriu.

Nagisa corou. "Você me viu... assim."

Aki arregalou os olhos e ficou corado também. "Ah... Não! Não fiquei olhando para você todo esse tempo... hahaha..." Coçou a testa. "Eu quero dizer que acabei notando... é que... é que..."

"Hidaka-kun?" Nagisa voltou a olhar para Aki.

"É que sinto que eu tenho débito." Aki ficou olhando para palma das suas mãos. "E eu sinto que devo retribuir."

"Débito?" Nagisa ficou curiosa.

"Sabe, desde aquele dia que você me chamou de Roquefort." Aki fez uma pausa. "Talvez seja loucura, aquele momento parecia já estar em minha mente antes, parecia mágico."

Nagisa franziu a testa. "Seria possível? Hehe..."

"Eu não sei." Aki balançou a cabeça. "Mas desde aquele dia você e Kitomono-san ficaram próximos de mim. Mesmo sabendo que o Kuroki podia pegar no pé de vocês."

"Ah! Ayako-chan não gosta do Kuroki, para ela, se isso irritar ele melhor ainda." Nagisa deu um largo sorriso. "E eu não tenho medo dele também."

"É... Eu nem me importo com eles também. Nem me importo que me chamem de marica, porque o que importa é como você se vê." Aki estufou e bateu no peito. "E como homem que eu sou, eu devo honrar todas as minhas dívidas!"

"Ehihi..." Nagisa colocou ambas as mãos sobre a boca e o nariz para conter o riso.

"Hã?"

Nagisa tirou as mãos. "Você é muito dramático, Hidaka-kun."

Aki esvaziou o peito. "É... talvez."

"Eu entendi o que você quer, mas não precisa." Nagisa gesticulou.

"Não mesmo?"

"Não." Nagisa afirmou. "Vendo você assim, mais alegre, já está bom para mim."

Aki ficou sem palavras.

Vendo isso, Nagisa exclamou rapidamente. "E para Ayako-chan também!" E, desviando o olhar, ficou enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

"Ah... claro... claro." Aki soltou essas palavras quase que em um suspiro.

"E você não tem que pegar o metrô?" Nagisa questionou, ainda sem olhar.

"Xiii! Sim, eu quase ia me esquecendo. Haha." Aki, sem jeito, acenou para Nagisa. "Obrigado por me lembrar Momoe-san. É... tchau tchau."

Nagisa voltou a olhar para Aki e acenou, com um grande sorriso. "Tchau Hidaka-kun."

Aki respondeu com um sorriso, mas não antes de ficar tão vermelho como os seus olhos. Depois saiu com pressa, quase correndo.

Nagisa colocou ambas as mãos nas bochechas, elas estavam mais quentes que o usual. Ayako tinha razão, era uma graça ver Aki todo encabulado. Será que ele queria ficar mais tempo? Será que ele queria dizer algo mais?

O interesse dele era evidente, assim como os tons que céu ganhava com o entardecer.

Mas pode continuar assim? Não e isso também era evidente. Como aconteceria? Uma confissão? Um momento oportuno? Um acaso? De qualquer forma, o que mais importava era como ela responderia a isso.

Em sua bochecha esquerda, Nagisa sentia a dura superfície do anel em seu dedo do meio.

Ayako achava tudo normal, mas não havia nada de normal. O cheiro de roquefort no ar não deixava dúvidas. Claro que não poderia culpar sua amiga, ela também não conhecia sua natureza, nem o fato de estar morando com uma garota que clamava ser o próprio diabo.

Nagisa juntou as mãos.  _Felizmente a relação com Homura-chan tem melhorado. Acho que é por isso que estou se sentindo melhor e Aki notou isso. Ele tem muita sensibilidade._

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa viu Sayaka vindo em sua direção.

A garota de cabelos azuis colocou as mãos na cintura e deu uma piscadela. "E então? Gostando da vida escolar?"

Nagisa fez uma careta.  _Sayaka? Por que ela veio falar comigo? Se Homura-chan me ver com ela... É melhor eu tomar cuidado._  "O-Oi? Eu conheço você?"

"Hum... Então não se lembra? Talvez isso ajude." Sayaka colocou a mão esquerda sobre o peito e aura azul emanou, cobrindo o corpo dela por inteiro. Quando a aura se dissipou, ela já estava em suas roupas de garota mágica, com um sabre na mão direita.

"O-O QUÊ?!" Nagisa ficou completamente surpresa. Sayaka se transformando em público sem hesitar. Ela olhou envolta, procurando por qualquer testemunha daquilo. Contudo as pessoas continuavam com suas rotinas normalmente.

Então começou a cair as primeiras penas negras do céu.

"Ela foi rápida dessa vez." Sayaka virou-se, já esperando quem ela encontraria.

Homura se aproximava calmamente. "Miki-san, até onde eu me lembro eu pedi para você pensar bem, não para agir com estupidez."

"Hahaha." Sayaka pegou uma das penas. "Eu não diria que isso seja estupidez. Não depois da nossa conversinha e vendo você saindo todo dia da escola com a Nagisa, como se ela fosse seu troféu."

"Troféu? Hum..." Homura puxou o cabelo para trás e sorriu. "E o que pretende fazer quanto a isso?"

Esmagando a pena, Sayaka respondeu. "O que acha?"

"Hum... pessoal..." Nagisa sentia a tensão.

"Fufufu. Por que eu permitiria?"

"Vamos lá, diabinha." Sayaka apontou o sabre para Homura. "Eu estou com tanta raiva que eu não consigo pensar na sua proposta, preciso desabafar. Ou você é tão fraca que precisa de truques para lidar comigo?"

Homura estreitou o olhar. "Quer lutar, é?" E olhou para Nagisa. "Acho que posso lhe dar o que pede..."

Um vento forte levou embora todas as penas, assim como as três garotas que estavam nos portões.

**Jafs: A idéia de Nagisa começar a sair da escola com Homura pelo topo veio de forma tardia durante o planejamento do enredo. Se Nagisa continuasse esperando no portão da escola, Homura teria que lidar com vários problemas, como evitar que a pequena bruxa topasse com Mami, além do fato das testemunhas quando ela saísse voando com Nagisa dali (Andar? Fufufufu...). A cena acima ilustra bem o que provavelmente aconteceria no capítulo 'Castelo de cartas' se eu não tivesse essa idéia.**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Primeiro veio o cheiro de borracha queimada. Depois a dor e então uma luz cegante.

Nagisa levantou a mão esquerda para proteger os olhos até eles se acostumarem. Sua cabeça girava. A luz parecia vir de um buraco no teto.

Não. Não era um teto, assim como não era um buraco.

Era uma janela, com o vidro quebrado, da porta de um veículo capotado.

_Onde?_

Logo outra pergunta veio em sua mente, quando prestou a atenção na sua mão.

_Onde está o meu anel?_

Respirando com dificuldade e com uma dor pulsante nas pernas, Nagisa tentou erguer o corpo. "Hgnnah!" Pousou sua mão no ombro direito, no qual ela estava deitada sobre.

_Eu devo ter deslocado, não consigo mexer meu outro braço._

Então sentiu o chão ficando molhado na altura das pernas. Nagisa virou o pescoço dolorido o melhor que pôde para enxergar.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Sua perna esquerda estava retorcida, seu pé virado em uma posição impossível. A perna direita não era possível ver, pois a da esquerda estava na frente, mas pela dor não devia estar melhor. Uma poça de sangue se formava lentamente.

Nagisa segurou o choro, testemunhar aquilo parecia ter trazido mais dor. Uma sensação que antes podia ser esquecida com magia, agora parecia ter voltado para ficar, cobrando juros.

"So...Socorro..." Era para ser um grito, mas saiu mais como um sussurro. Estava fraca, sentia vontade de fechar os olhos e dormir para ver se aquela dor passava...

_...eu estou com medo de dormir e não acordar mais..._

Uma lembrança da sua mãe, em seu leito no hospital, fez ela logo desistir dessa idéia. Ela tinha que lutar, procurar uma forma de sair daquela situação.

Buscando prestar a atenção em qualquer coisa, ela observou a frente do veículo. Estava em uma situação muito pior, o teto havia abaixado, as poltronas foram arrancadas do lugar. No meio daquele amontoado de ferragens e sangue, podia-se ver de relance duas pessoas que não se moviam.

Foi então que ouviu o som de algo andando sobre a lataria. Uma sombra veio da janela. Nagisa viu que era uma pessoa em pé, mais especificamente uma garota de cabelos e olhos rosas. Vestia uma roupa que lembrava mais de uma bailarina, com uma saia cheia de babados. As cores do vestido eram majoritariamente rosa e branco, mas a sua frente tinha um tom amarelo. Havia um laço vermelho amarrado ao seu pescoço, mesma cor das suas sapatilhas de salto. Preso ao laço estava um pingente com gema rosa em forma de gota. Suas mãos vestiam luvas brancas e uma delas segurava um arco que assemelhava ao ramo de uma planta. Para completar usava dois vistosos laços rosas em seu cabelo, um para cada rabo de cavalo.

Nagisa estendeu o braço que podia mexer. "Ma... doka."

"Nagisa-chan?!" Madoka expressou com surpresa e apreensão. "Oh não!"

Nagisa, não conseguindo mais manter, deixou o braço cair.

"Agüente firme!" Madoka cerrou o punho, com um olhar determinado. "Eu vou salvá-la desse infortúnio."

Um líquido viscoso escuro começou a escorrer pela janela. No começo era umas gotas, mas logo tornou-se uma cachoeira. Vendo aquilo caindo sobre ela e inundando rapidamente o veículo, Nagisa levantou a cabeça o máximo que conseguia. "Ah... ah..."

"Isso não precisava acontecer." Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Nem sequer precisava existir."

Aquele óleo, aquele piche, continuava a subir. Mesmo com a cabeça erguida, Nagisa se viu obrigada a prender a respiração.

Madoka se agachou para olhar mais de perto e sorriu de forma alegre. "Não se preocupe, Nagisa-chan. Você fez muito por mim, já sofreu demais, pode descansar agora."

Essa foi a última coisa que Nagisa testemunhou antes de sua visão e consciência desaparecerem.

**Jafs: Conseguem adivinhar aonde essa cena aconteceria?**

**Nagisa sofreu muito nessa fanfic, devo admitir. Será por que inconscientemente considerei que ela não sofreu o suficiente no Rebellion? Especulações a parte, não foi por isso que cortei essa cena *insira sua risada diabólica aqui*.**

**Eu estava com a idéia sobre o compartilhamento de aflições ter um sentido mais literal. O motivo pelo qual não fui adiante com isso nessa fanfic é que daria muitos spoilers sobre o que estava acontecendo e eu precisava de um enigma.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e da fanfic. Como puderam ver no epílogo, a "Desconexão" acabou, mas a história não. Eu já estou escrevendo a seqüência, que deve estrear em breve nesse site. Aguardem!


End file.
